Grown Up
by Ducky2196
Summary: **Sequel to HIGH SCHOOL!** Set in 2003, the gang have separated but with the fate's help they all find each other again, but how different are they from when they were in high school together? T for sex, drugs and violence. Evental P/O
1. Chapter 1 Beginings

**Ok guys, this is the sequel to High School! :D thank you so very much to Alyssa, Alex and Charlie who have encouraged me to continue this fic and been reading my chapters before hand, I love you guys! The first couple of chapter are a little shorter than what i would usually write, but they do get longer, so far most of around the 2700 word mark :)**

**I am having some issues at home that may impede on my updating for the next for weeks so I am sorry, but I will try and keep this going probably like High School, two updates a week or so. As always, please review and let me know what you all think!**

**Reference: "…I hate that…knocking and asking while you're coming in…" Broyles to Olivia (Bound), "…a slow day…" (Over There P1)**

**Chapter 1 - Beginnings**

Special Agent Olivia Dunham stood in the middle of the landing, watching as FBI agent's came and went about their day, too worried about their own cases to worry about anything or anyone else, her tailored black suit sitting neatly on her body, the white shirt hugging her chest gently. Today was not much different from any other day over the last three years of being an agent. Work was hard, as it always was going to be as an FBI Agent, but it kept her on her toes and she was never bored, there was always something new to investigate or someone dangerous to hunt down. She glanced down at the letters and envelopes in her hand a voice pulling her back from her thoughts, "Hey, you alright?" she looked up to find her superior and partner looking back at her with the same smile he had given her so long ago. "Yeah, I'm good Charlie, just thinking…" she back looked down at the pile of letters in her hand. Some were addressed to her, some were addressed to others at the FBI, but the one she was expecting wasn't there, it hadn't come today. Sighing in relief a little, she dropped her arms to her side but raised one when Charlie handed her something.

"Hey, happy birthday kiddo." Charlie placed a small cupcake in her hands before moving away from her, it was a ritual they had gotten into from the first year that they realised they were going to be partnered together, he would bring her a cupcake on her birthday, hoping it would soften the blow of when the birthday card came in the mail, and it would always come, it still came, even after her stepfather was sentenced to jail, he would still send one, no matter what. Sighing, Olivia glanced up at the window, taking in the rain that was pelting down against the trees and the buildings across from theirs. So much had happened in the last 7 years, so much had changed but Olivia had stayed pretty much the same, closed off, quiet, never trusting too easily. She had her reasons and they were real and strong and hurtful, she had her reasons for not wanting to get close to anyone anymore, even going home at night to a not-so-empty house was hard, she was always being pushed to open up, asked question she either couldn't answer or didn't know how to answer. Some she could and would answer, some she honestly had no idea how to answer.

"Dunham!" a loud, booming voice caught her attention and she turned to find her boss jogging down the stairs to come to her side. "Sir?" She met him half way, looking up at him as he had a fair amount of height on her, his dark brown eyes, hard and cold, staring straight out in front of her. "Dunham, I need you and Francis to head up a new case file, I need my best on this one…" he handed her a file before moving away from her without a second look. Charlie had already come to her side, huffing, "Man, Broyles is in a mood today. Some day's I wonder why he didn't stay a school principle, would have been easier." Olivia smiled and glanced back up at him, "Guess he was bored of snot nosed children…" It really was strange, going from high school to college and then the Academy, just to be picked up by your old principle, who just happens to have the top job as FBI Special Agent. It was not what Olivia was expecting coming out of her second year at the Academy. "Come on, let's get this over with before he comes back…" Charlie grabbed her by the arm and almost dragged her to her office, closing the door and sitting across from her desk.

They often worked out of her office, Charlie said it was quieter but Olivia honestly just believed he liked to see if there was anything new on her desk. Every now and then she would bring something her sister would give her, photo's from Rachel's wedding, which Olivia was none to happy about, there was pictures of her and her mother and also some from when they were in high school together, her, Sonia and Charlie, all almost growing up together, those were the days when she was happy. "So what has Broyles given us today?" Charlie lifted his feet up to sit at the edge of her desk, leaning back in the chair and sighing. He was flipping through the pages and the photos until he came to the report, "Alright Livvy, three bank robberies in the last month, all in Philly but each time nothing has been damaged, no alarms have been set off and there is no actual evidence of a brake in, until you walk in and only one safety deposit box is missing. No records of what was stored in it and it seems that the name were all fake. So basically we have nothing."

Charlie threw the file towards Olivia, who was sitting at her side of the desk, flicking screens on the computer, smiled at her partner's obvious distain for the case. "Come now Charlie, you and I both know we need to look deeper to find the answers, isn't that what you told me on my first case?" raising an eyebrow at him, he smirked back. She reminded him so much of Peter Bishop doing that, that cheeky smile and raised eye brow but there was no way in hell he would even dare to tell her that. "Liv, I don't know. I just don't think this is FBI-" he stopped when he got to a set of photos, the main reason why the FBI had been called in on the case, "Well now this is just gruesome!" He leaned forward and flipped the page around for Olivia to see. The guy was sticking half in the vault door and half out, definitely not the best way to die. "Well I guess we know how they are getting in and out. Maybe we should go and speak to Broyles, see if we can get the body from Philly PD and bring it over here. We should be able to get our guys to check it out and go from there. They might have left some other things there, fibres or something."

Olivia nodded, moving away from her desk she sought out Broyles, who had found his way back to his office. Knocking on the door, she walked in, "Can I come in sir?" Broyles looked up annoyed, "You know I hate that…knocking and asking while you are coming in…" his statement was lost on Olivia as she came to stand at the edge of his desk, not hearing the comment at all. "Sir, the case you have given me and Charlie, it says there is a body, I was wondering if we could get it transferred up from Philly and have our guys take a look at it." Broyles leaned back in his seat, this was something he knew she was going to ask. "Dunham, I have already sent that request through but it seems that Philly PD don't want to share. You and Francis are going to have to go to Philly and retrieve the body yourselves. I'll be sending an ambulance over with you so you can just go and come back." Olivia nodded before leaving Broyles office, giving Charlie a sharp nod on her way to the locker room she heard him sigh, "and here I thought it was going to be a slow day…" laughing Olivia kept walking, thinking about the small details of the case that were standing out to her.

"Oh, come on Charlie, what's life without a little bit of fun and adventure? You know the things you used to do before you became boss-man?" Olivia laughed as she opened her locker and pulled out her coat, the wind had picked up and she sure wasn't going to go out in the cold without a coat in a Boston winter. Charlie followed her into the locker room, not far behind her but already dressed warmly, "Oh you think you're so funny, don't ya?" A small giggle came from Olivia's lips, something that was very rare and something he hadn't heard in a long time.

* * *

><p>Opening up her front door, Olivia dropped her keys and looked around. The TV was on softly, letting her know that someone was actually home, her keys and phone landed next to his and the smell of dinner came wafting through the kitchen and towards her. "Wow, that smells so good…" her voice carried through the apartment, finding the other occupant stand at the stove, a small smile gracing his lips. Feeling her hands on his shoulders he leaned back, allowing her to place a small on his cheek. "Anything for you, <em>sweetheart…"<em> his voice was deep, causing a smile to find her lips, "Come on! I have asked you _not_ to call me that." She felt him nod against her before she moved away, towards the bedroom. "Oh me and Charlie have to go to Philly tonight, so I won't be home until tomorrow night, sorry. I know we were planning on spending tonight together." Her voice echoed through the apartment as she packed an over night bag, mostly of her FBI gear, but still it needed some thought.

"Hey that's ok, I know your job is important and if I haven't known Charlie this long I would be worried about you two spending time away from home…together…" his insinuations were not lost of Olivia and she laughed, the joke was never lost on her. "Come now, you have known him a long time, and you know he is like my brother, he is my best friend…OK?" walking back to him in the kitchen, Olivia dropped her bag and gave him another kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for this, its smell great." The rest of dinner went smoothly, Olivia laughed and joked, smiled and giggled, the night was perfect, it wasn't long until Charlie had called, telling her he was outside and she had to leave.

Walking back towards the lounge room Olivia picked up the newspaper that had been abandoned on the couch that morning, something had caught her attention, as she flicked through it, she stopped at the obituaries, a name popping out at her like blinking red light.

_Beloved wife and mother of one._

_Elizabeth Ann Bishop will be sorely missed by those who love you_

And sitting just underneath her name was three black and white tulips and a recent picture, showing Olivia that it was exactly who she thought it was. Olivia stared at the name and then the photo, her heart breaking in a second as she read the obituary again and again, she even had to blink a few times, not to let the tears fall from her eyes. She never noticed when two strong hands found their way onto her shoulders, getting her attention, but the impatient honking of the horn was more important. "Hey, that must be Charlie, I really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow night." She turned her body to his and placed a gently kiss on the side of his mouth, whispering a "Good night." As she moved to the door, she picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder and made a move to open the door. "Hey Liv! Stay safe ok?" she smiled, he was always so protective of her even though he knew she hated it, turning back to face him she smiled. "Always am Frank, always am." Turning away from him, she closed the door, and met Charlie in the car, waiting for her to load up her bag so they could be off to Philly.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Difference

**Thank you so much for all the reviews (more than I had hoped for), guys come on! I believe Peter still exists, trust me, I love him just as much as you all do! Very short chapter, I'm sorry, I just felt like anymore would ruin it…**

**Reference: Peter and his mother hug (Over There part2), meeting Peter scene (Pilot)**

**Chapter 2 – Difference**

Peter Bishop groaned, a sound that echoed through his chest. He had been in Iraq way to long. It was hot, and sticky and he really didn't like the fact that there were trained snipers at every intersection. He felt as though his head was _really_ in the firing line. He had been there 3 months already, and he could tell that there was no chance he would be getting out of there anytime soon either. It was just too hard. He had escaped sighting when leaving Australia, was close to being caught going through security when he flew into the country, but he was just so cool and collected, he was able to get away from the problems that could have been occurring for him there. Peter had grown up long ago, that was for sure, working for a boss that would be just as likely to kill you as send a Christmas card, running from other people who wanted him dead, it was getting to hard, some days he just thought it would be easier to give it all up and turn himself back into the people who were hunting him, but his pride and stubbornness would always get the better of him and he would be off, packing a suitcase and in the direction of another city or country and shit-spit of a town to far from no-where to call home. He hated living out of a suitcase. Most of the time he would have been able to lie low after a con, hide himself so he could enjoy the new life and name he had taken, but so far, the last couple of jobs, it was getting harder and harder to get away after the job.

And so sitting in the middle of hotel room, he waited. He was alone, dressed to the nines in a suit and tie to try and impress his new victims, although he had always made a point that he, Peter Bishop, never scammed little old ladies or struggling families, he had set his sights a little higher and little more heartfelt. These were big businesses he would go after, people who could afford to lose a bit of money, or more so afford to give their money to people who really needed it, and right now, he was one of those people. If he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders, or "his balls attached to his body", as he was so politely threatened, he would be the one on the receiving end of the $600,000 he stood to gain from this deal. Money that would go half to paying off his debt, yes he had yet another debt, and half into his bank account for 'personal spending's'. He was far from nervous, he had run this con a thousand time over, but instead of planning to stay and enjoy the sunshine for a few days, Peter had every intention of getting the hell out of Iraq before the wrong people found out where he was and how he got there.

The meeting went smoothly, in and our in less than a hour and as he almost skipped down the stairs by two to the lobby, he felt as though he could breath a little easier. He had more money in his pocket now, some to pay off his debt and some to spend. He was getting lustful looks from the woman he passed as he made his way to the lobby of the hotel, his charming smirks in return caused blushes as he walked passed, he knew the effect he had on woman and he loved it. Slipping on his sunglasses, Peter's mind wondered to his life so far, his travels and sadly, back to the friends he left at MIT and back in Boston, he knew there was people who missed him and he also knew there was people he missed dearly, like his mother for example. He missed the hugs she gave him when he came home from being away for days at a time, like it was the first time she was seeing him for half his life, missing the bacon she made for him, like when he woke up with Olivia in his arms on the couch, after their attempt to make pancakes. Thoughts of Olivia stopped him suddenly, it was strange to think of her as a _was_ but sadly he did, and there was nothing he could do about that.

Of course he thought about how she was doing and how her life was, but he wouldn't let himself think about her too much, it hurt too much. And so straightening his jacket collar, Peter made a break for the door, intent on getting a taxi back to his hotel, but a bump on the arm stopped him. Looking down he saw a smaller woman, slim figure and flowing blonde hair.

"Um…Peter Bishop?" He turned to face her, a small smile on his lips, Peter answered, "Yes…" She gave him a small nod, her green eyes sparkling in the afternoon light, "My name is Amy and I was asked to bring this to you…" she handed Peter a piece of note, not very big but he recognised the hand writing straight away. He never saw her leave, never saw the sad smile she gave him before she walked away. Unfolding the piece of paper with his name scribbled across the front, Peter looked down at the note, less than a paragraph but his father's handwriting stared back at him. Taking a deep breath Peter read through it slowly, taking in the deep message that awaited him.

Finding a plane out to the states at such short notice was difficult for Peter, but with some flirting and persuading, he was aboard the first class cabin of the first flight back to Boston. The whole flight he didn't sleep, didn't eat and didn't relax, there was so much he still had to do and say but now would never get the chance there was nothing left for him anymore.

* * *

><p>Standing aside the plain wooden casket, Peter sighed, it was raining, pouring in fact, but he never really seemed to care. There were a few other people with umbrella's most, not bothering to come much closer then the trees that were overlooking the plotted grave, but not Peter. He stood directly next to the casket, the rain pelting on his back, soaking through his black suit, sticking his hair to his face, the wind scratching against his unshaven cheek. He didn't know how long it had taken before the rain was mixing with his salty tears, he wasn't ashamed, quite the opposite, he was one of the few people who had turned out for his mother's funeral, and he would be damned if he didn't let out everything he was feeling now that she was gone.<p>

Yes, gone. Peter had an entire 13 hours to come to terms with that word, gone. But it was still foreign to him. He may have been away for years at a time, or not in contact with his mother for longer than that but he had never thought of a world where she would no longer be in it. Running his hand over his face, Peter sighed, he was back, in Boston, for his mother's funeral, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her, he knew the last thing he told her was that he loved her which he was happy about, she knew that he loved her more than anything in the world, but actually seeing her, talking to her, it was so long ago that he couldn't remember at all. Groaning, Peter rolled his shoulders, trying to get some warmth back into his body but succeeding in only letting more cold air run through him, shivering with the wind and rain. He hadn't realised that many of the few that had turned up to say goodbye to his mother had now left, he was unsure of how long he had actually been standing in the rain but as he knelt down on the soft, wet grass, Peter let his shoulder's hunch and a sob rake his body. There was nothing left for him now.

"Peter?" her voice was soft and sweet, honey to his ears as the winds picked up and howled around him. Her hands slipped around his shoulders, bringing him from his kneeling position and to his feet, her warm hands encircling his freezing ones, bringing him away from the grave sight and towards the waiting car, the heating already running and plan in her mind. "Oh, Peter." She walked him slowly, knowing that that cold would be making it hard for him to move much faster then the slow walk they were doing. Sliding him into the car, he seemed more than willing to follow whatever she told him to do and so she just ran around the drivers side of the car, turned out and made her way towards her apartment.

Peter's head lulled to the side as he watched her from the passenger's side of the car, she was different, older, her hair was longer, darker, the short waves at the front telling him that she once had a fringe that had now grown out. "What are you doing here Tessa?" His voice was low and harsh, the coldness from the wind and rain but he wanted more bitterness to show because this _person_ had taken him away from saying goodbye to his mother. He watched her sigh, her shoulder dropping as she concentrated on getting them through the rain, "Peter I was stopping you from dying of hyperthermia…" there was a long silence between them, both knowing that's not what he was talking about but neither of them really wanting to say more about it "…I didn't know you were back Peter…" Tessa's hand slipped off the steering wheel and onto his still trembling knee. He watched her, it had been about three years since he had seen her last, three years since they had crossed paths once again after high school, she was much different now though, but that having been said, so was he.

"I just got in, flew straight in when I heard the news." He had turned his body away from hers, facing the window and much like he used to do as a teenager, he stared straight into the rain, watching the droplets race down the window. Tessa took in his appearance, it seemed as though he hadn't shaved in days, he looked older, many more years than he should be looking, he looked sad, and not just because he had just found out his mother had died. "Peter…what happened to you? You've changed…" this time Peter did turn to face her, anger in his eyes, fire burning deep inside of him, a plane ride of alcohol and years of grief bubbling over the surface. "Yea I did change, and that was not my fault, you can thank your doublecrossing brother in law for that. I want you to take me back to my mother's house. I know she still lived there, take me there." Tessa only nodded, turning the car around and making for his old home, one that he hadn't stepped foot into for years.

* * *

><p>Olivia stepped out her SUV, covering her head as she jogged up the old path of the cemetery, flowers in hand, she heard a car door slam, a woman's figure getting into the drivers side, but at that moment, the only thing that mattered was the grave. The wind had been whipping around her body in a freezing manner that if she wasn't wearing her large winter coat she would freeze to death right there, the rain had eased slightly but still pelted down upon her as she made her way toward the recent grave. Slowing down as she reached it, Olivia knelt down and placed the flowers over Elizabeth's freshly covered grave, she may not have seen the woman for years, but she still felt she owed it to her. Removing two single roses from the bunch, Olivia said a goodbye to Elizabeth before moving to her parents side by side graves, placing down a rose on each before her phone started buzzing. Sighing, she reluctantly reached for it, bringing it to her ear and hearing the important voice of Charlie on the other line.<p>

**Short i know I'm sorry, please review and the next chapter should be up on Saturday :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and the support! You guys are fantastic! :D now I have a favour to ask…apparently I didn't upload a chapter for High School so essentially a bit of P/O is missing and also some Charlie and Olivia scenes…would anyone like me to upload it on the fic? Its kinda one of the middle chapters but nothing majorly important happens, just some good old fluff?**

**Reference: "…Apparently…" (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones), "…arrested 7 times…" (Pilot), Information on Peter (Pilot)**

**Chapter 3 - Meetings**

"Dunham! How did the coroner go with the body? Did he find anything?" Broyles sat at his office desk staring down his two experienced and trusted agents. Charlie stood to the side, just waiting for his turn to be questioned about the robbery case, something that had now slowed within the week but they were still trying to work out who broke into the bank and stole a single safety deposit box, why they stole only one from each of the three banks and how they even were able to get into the safe's without as much as tripping a single alarm. Olivia was about to update their boss on the most recent of the three break ins. "Well sir, as far as he could tell, considering there was only half the body to examine, as the other half is still imbedded in the solid steel door, the coroner found nothing physically unusual about the body."

She watched as he boss sighed, that was never a good sign, and she knew that the information she was about to give him was not going to make him any happier. "Sir, he was unable to find anything that could link him to possible explanation as to how he was able to get into the safe without tripping the alarms but also how he had become stuck in the steel door. We haven't been able to find out who he is, his prints are not in the system but we do believe that he was not working alone, there is no possible way that he could have been with a break in such as this one." Standing in front of her boss's desk, Olivia let her arms clasp behind her back, nervously fidgeting, waiting for the scolding she was bound to receive. Broyles' eyes flicked between her and Charlie, trying to decide how to continue. "Sir honestly, you sent Charlie and I to retrieve half a body from Philly last week, for a case where we have minimal information as it is, and expect us to have the case cracked wide open by not, I mean no disrespect sir, but how do you expect us to have anything straight away from a case like this?"

Olivia's voice had risen slightly as she spoke to her boss, Charlie's eyebrow had risen to his hairline and Broyles watched her in shock. "I'm sorry sir, I guess finding nothing on this case is getting to me." Broyles nodded to his agent, watching as she huffed slightly, knowing that if she were showing the annoyance at work then it would be something that was really getting to her. "Apparently." His voice held no note of anger, a little amusement though as Charlie decided to step in. "Sir, we have been able to find details that suggests specific computer equipment was required for the break ins, equipment that is still in their possession with the assumption that there will be more break ins like the last three, but what is more useful to us is not the type of equipment but the knowledge that is required to work it. We had techs working on the last scene and they told us that the density of the steel door was changed, as though there were some form of microwaves running through it, causing the molecules to separate, so as far as we know they turned the solid door into paper and walked straight through. I have someone running down names of all the possible hackers who are capable of using technology like this." He watched as Broyles nodded a few times, before turning back to Olivia.

"Agent, is there anyway possible for us to know who the man is?" Olivia sighed; she knew there wasn't much she could do but the basics and that was something she really didn't like, because most of the time, it got them nowhere. "Sir, I was about to run facial recognition, hopefully it should bring something up, and we also have other high level banks with security deposit boxes on alert for anything unusual. There is another six, who have been notified." Broyles nodded again before waving them towards the door, motioning for them to leave and as they did another agent made his way in. "Liv, Charlie, hows the case going?"

Olivia looked up to find Michel Loeb coming through the doorway as they were on their way out. She smiled at the older agent, he had been the first to welcome her to the building when she had turned up, the first to make sure she was ok when she had first shot someone on duty, he was her first partner, that was before Charlie had come into the force. "Hey Mitch, yea not doing so well, hitting a lot of dead ends, but hopefully running this check should help us." He nodded at her she spoke, he knew what it was like, running a case that was always hitting brick walls or dead ends, he was the most experienced agent in their area, so he definitely knew what it was like. "Ah well, you guys always break open cases though, so give it a little time." Charlie was about to speak when Broyles voice found their ears, "Loeb! Get in here!" shaking his head, Michel moved around Olivia into Broyles office, closing the door behind him.

Swinging the chair around at a random desk, Olivia stared at her computer screen, hoping that something was going to jump out at her like it was magic, but all she was finding was fake information on the names of the last three safety deposit boxes as well as no way to track where the next break ins were going to happen, there was nothing new on the body that was being put on ice for them at the morgue, and until Charlie had done with his search, there wasn't much she could do except watch the computer run through another batch of missing person's photo's to match with their dead body, sadly nothing had come up just yet. Glancing over at Charlie, who was sitting at a desk not far from hers, she watched as his brow furrowed, telling her he was confused or frustrated, suddenly in desperate need of some coffee, Olivia pushed herself away from the desk and moved towards the back room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is this right?" Charlie swung his chair around from the computer he was working at, the agent closest to him moving over a little to see the screen that Charlie was pointing at. The agent studied the screen for a moment, scrolling up and down slowly, checking details and information before nodded, "Yes Agent Francis, this information seems to correct, is there an issue?" Charlie pushed the agent away from the desk, inspecting the information for himself. He had been spending hours searching through the information of known hackers and computer analysts with a criminal background of any form, or for anyone else would be able to use and understand the complex computer system that was used in the break ins.<p>

Glancing back at information that was on the screen, he read through it very carefully, hoping that the beating in his heart was going to slow at any point in time. Scanning the name and date of birth, his heart rate increased, a slight panic settling over him. _Previous employment: wild land fireman, cargo pilot. Falsified degree at MIT, taught as a chemistry professor. _Swallowing down the saliva that had built up in his mouth, Charlie glanced up to see if anyone else was around before he downloaded the file and moved away from the desk, making sure to close down any and all information about the person he was about to look for. As he grabbed for his coat, he noticed Olivia coming back towards her desk with a large cup of coffee, recently she had been living off the stuff, drinking more and more of it every day and honestly it was starting to worry him, but at the same time, he was happy it was coffee and not the bourbon she had been guzzling like fish recently.

There had been nights when she would have nightmares, the cases they saw, working homicide was not the most ideal thing and as they were the youngest team, but Broyles best team, they were given the most gruesome cases to deal with, also mainly because no one else wanted them. Although that's what Olivia told Charlie, that the nightmares and lack of sleep was from the recent cases, which for some reason were becoming more and more freakish by the death, but Charlie knew better. He knew that what her stepfather did to her at school had always haunted her, she had dealt with it sure, but that never mean the dreams weren't still there. He knew that some days everything that had happened over the last few years was too much for her and she would either lay awake all night, Frank seemingly oblivious to her need for some help, or she would drink herself into a state of passing out, which was where Charlie would have to be called by the bartender to take her home, it's a good thing they all knew each other so well.

Charlie glanced at her once more before deciding on what to do, "Hey Livy, I'm going to head out for a while, Sonia needs me to pick up something for her and Broyles has given me permission to head out if I need to and if she needs me. I won't be too long, don't do anything crazy without me, 'k?" Olivia smiled at him, one of her genuine smiles that he saw rarely these days, "Sure, is everything ok?" Sonia was eight and half months pregnant, she had been having complications that had her on bed rest for the last two months, with her mother watching over her while Charlie worked, but there would be days where Charlie would have to go and get something for her, or he just used that excuse to check up on her, not that Broyles minded, Charlie just didn't like asking for time off if it wasn't an emergency. "Yeah, she fine, just needs a couple of things." He nodded to her with a smile before leaving office in a rush, Olivia not thinking twice about where he was going.

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of the old home, Charlie sighed, grabbed his coat and his gun, not sure on what was going to happen when he knocked on the front door. Skipping up the icy steps at the front of the familiar house, Charlie brought his fist to the door and knocked a few times, it was later afternoon, after midday, and there was a car in the driveway so it meant someone had to be hone right? He waited a few moments, before a female opened the front door, her dirty blond hair up in a bun and her clothes stating that she had no intention of leaving the house that day. "Can I help you?" her voice was sweet, almost like honey but Charlie could tell that it was soaked in something else.<p>

"Um, yes. My name is Charlie Francis, I'm with the FBI. I was wondering if you knew this man?" He help up a photo of the person who he was looking for, watching as her eyes blinked a few times at the photo, clearly recognising the man in the picture. "Um, sure…" she moved away from the door to let Charlie in before moving towards what he could only assume was the kitchen, due to the noise that was coming from there. He waited patiently for a few moments, not really sure what to do with himself. He had been in this house before, only once, so long ago, but this was different. He listened out for the noises that had now stopped in the kitchen, instead being replaced with hushed voices and words that could be taken many different ways. Sentences like, "He looks familiar…didn't say what he wants…he wants to talk to you…" It was all one ended, as if the man he was after was mute, but within a few moments and a few sighs later, the two emerged from behind the wall, all three of them staring down each other.

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour since Olivia had locked herself in her office with the case files from the last three robberies, looking for anything that may have stood out to her, or anything else that could have been missed when the case was passed through many different hands. With her glasses perched on the end of her nose and the steaming cup of hot coffee sitting at her side, Olivia scrolled through the computer, noting down any names worth mentioning, not that she needed to write them down to remember them but she liked to given to Charlie, so he knew what she was thinking. Flipping through the files and the lack of information that she had, it didn't take long before she had lost track of the time.<p>

"Liv?" a soft female voice, pulled Olivia from the computer screen and the files and as she looked up she noticed that a heavily pregnant Sonia was standing in her doorway. Standing at the sight of her friend, Olivia moved around the desk to hug her. "Hi Sonia, how are you?" Sonia smiled back, placing her arms around Olivia's shoulders as best she could. "I'm good, _we_ are good. Actually I came here because I was supposed to do something with Charlie, but I haven't been able to find him." She watched as Olivia thought for a moment, she was sure Charlie had told her Sonia needed something and he was heading out.

"Um…he told me that you needed something and was heading out for a few hours…I can try and call him if you like?" Olivia waited for a moment, she knew that Sonia was worried now, she was fidgeting with her hands, she knew that he would never be cheating on her, they had been in love since high school but there was something off about Charlie going out on his own and lying to the two most important people in his life. "Oh…um, yes please…" she had become shy as well, something that Sonia did when she didn't want people to know she was upset. There was silence in the room until Olivia sighed, "Charlie where are you? Sonia is here, she said she was supposed to meet you, call me back…" Hanging up the phone Olivia gave Sonia and apologetic smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Charlie where are you? Sonia is here, she said she was supposed to meet you, call me back…"<em> Charlie listened to his voicemail as he drove back the precinct, it was harder then he thought, getting him to come with along, there was arguments, mostly between the girl, who looked oh so familiar to him, and man that Charlie wished he didn't have to bring down to the FBI. "Are you going to tell me what is going on Charlie?" He even spoke to Charlie like they only saw each other yesterday, it was strange for Charlie, he was not very sure what to say to the person in his back seat.

"I just need you to come down to the FBI, that's all." It was short and vague, but there was nothing Charlie could do about it now. As he pulled up in front of the FBI building, Charlie called Sonia's phone, knowing she was going to yell at him for not being where he was supposed to when they were supposed to be doing something extremely important but this was important as well. "Hey, look I'm sorry, I know I said I would but something came up. No I couldn't tell her where I was going, I'm sorry but I need you to do something for me…are you still with her?" Charlie waited a moment, not knowing what to say really but needing to make sure it happened. "I need you to make sure she doesn't leave her office, there is something I need to do, that she can't know about…please…?" When Sonia agreed, Charlie sighed, now he just had to get this done without her ever finding out.

"Charlie, what is going on?" It was a last resort, something that Charlie didn't want to have to do but in the end, he had no choice, he opened the back seat of his car, and tugged on his prisoners arm, pulling him roughly from the car. The handcuffs tugging painfully around his wrists. Yes, Charlie had arrested him, apparently not his first time being arrested but he had given up a fight about coming to be interviewed and Charlie was left without another choice. "Just, stop talking for a few minutes please…" Charlie directed him, in the front door, up the stairs, to the floor they needed to be on and the into the interview room, unhooking the handcuffs and slamming the door shut as he exited, leaving the lone inhabitor of the room angry.

Knocking on Olivia's office door, Charlie stepped in slowly, knowing that he had a furious pregnant wife and hi equally as furious partner in the same room. "Hey sorry, I wasn't here but I am now so…" he didn't even bother acknowledging the fact that he had lied to his partner, he didn't think it was worth the lashing, especially if it meant keeping his pervious whereabouts a secret. "Fine…." Sonia sighed, turned to face Olivia who was now standing on her own, near her desk. "Liv, Charlie and I, would like to ask you if you would like to be the godmother of our child. I know we have left it really late in asking you, and honestly there is nothing really we need from you, but we both agreed that if something happened to us, we would want to look after the baby…" Sonia rambled for a few minutes, not realising that Olivia was just starting, shocked that she had been asked, she didn't even think that they would think about her.

"I would love to…" a smile broke out on Olivia's face, before hugging both Sonia and Charlie, thanking them both so much and telling them that if they needed anything, to let her know. After a few minutes of talking Charlie led Sonia out of Olivia's office, promising that he would be home for dinner and leaving Olivia to go back to her work she was doing before. "Charlie, what was going on? Why did you leave and tell Olivia that I needed something…" Sonia asked as they passed the interview room he was about to go back into, but as they stopped just passed the door, he turned to her, kissed her soundly and spoke, "I'll tell you later." With another kiss, Charlie turned away from her and entered the interview room.

"Charlie! Why am I here? I haven't done anything?" he was angry, pacing the room, Charlie knew he had to subtle in his approach. Taking a seat at one side of the table, Charlie extended out his hand to the empty seat in front of him, staring at the man who was glaring fire at him, though slowly moving toward the empty seat. "Why don't you have a seat Peter…"


	4. Chapter 4 Ties

**Thanks for the 3 lovely reviews, you guys are awesome! Keep them coming please because then I know what you guys like, also thanks for all the alerts and favourites :D**

**Reference: "…meet you back here at 5?..." (Bound), "…save the world…" (Bound), "…high frequency vibration…" (Safe), "…never be one of the reasons…" (6B)**

**Chapter 4 – Ties**

Olivia looked up from her desk when she heard a familiar voice out in the hall, it was asking for her and it was mixed in with the sound of a baby cooing, and the smile on her face grew. Coming out from around the side of the desk Olivia all but jogged over to the voice, reaching out for the baby she wanted to nothing more than to hold in her arms. "Come here baby girl! How is my favourite niece?" Olivia hugged the baby to her chest smiled, "Hey Rach, how are you? I can't believe you guys are finally here!" Rachel smiled at her older sister, the resemblance between them had grown as they had both grown up,

"We couldn't wait to come, we were both missing Aunt Liv." She placed her hand on her daughters back and watched as the 18 month old placed a slobbery kiss all over Olivia's check. "Ella bear, stop!" they both laughed at the child who seemed to be absolutely smitten with her aunt already. Olivia glanced at the clock, being that it was almost 3.30, she knew she wasn't going to get around to having coffee with her sister and niece, so she changed her mind. "So you guys coming over for dinner? I know I said I would meet you at home, but how about I meet you back here at 5 and we can go and have something to eat, there isn't much in my house at the moment." As Olivia spoke she watched as Ella played with the little bits of hair that had fallen from Olivia's pony tale. "Sure, no problems Liv, we will see you then."

Just as Rachel spoke, Mitchell had made his way over to the group, intent on speaking with Olivia. "Sorry Liv, but when you've got a second, forensics sent over the computer gear that they found at the scene and they want you to check it out." Olivia smiled at Mitchell and then back at Rachel, "Sorry Rachel, I got to go but I promise, 5pm sharp, right here and them we can go out." Rachel only smiled more, "Sure, sure. Go, save the world." Ella fussed a little as her mother took her but said nothing once she had her dummy again. "Bye baby girl" with one last kiss Olivia moved away for her sister and niece and back to the work she had waiting for her. Turning away from the two, Olivia smiled and walked towards Mitchell, who had moved to his desk, waiting for her to follow.

"Sorry to pull you away Liv, but we found something on the body." Olivia moved to lean over the side of Mitchell's chair, enough that he could still be sitting down and they could both see. She waited as he pulled up a few picture's the screen changing a few times, until it stopped and she could see three pictures of the body. "Now, originally we didn't find this, the coroner didn't even bother to check for some reason but when it got to our office, they checked the whole body over." He clicked on one of the images that was at the back of the rest, pulling it up was a dark photo, as if the lights were turned off but there was a black light illuminating the arm in the picture, showing to the naked eye, four letters and two numbers. _GGGR36_. "Now tried to search the gangs database for anything that seemed similar to this, but I came up with nothing."

He clicked again until another photo appeared on screen, this time it was of a man and also of some information, the data showing, name, date of birth and all the other basic information. "Meet Mr. John Doe. The body that is sitting in the morgue right now is Raul Lugo. He is military, special unit, they use UV ID'ing so if they get caught, they can't be ID'd as military straight off the bat, usually gives them time to escape, or…well you know the or," he smiled up at Olivia who slightly scoffed but remained focused on the photo. "Ok so we know who he is, what was he into and who was he working for?" Olivia rested her hand on Mitchell's shoulder, "Thanks Mitch, if you find anything else, let me know?" He nodded to her as she moved away from him, waiting for the printer to spit out the new information of the dead friend. Once the information was in her hands, she noticed Charlie from the corner of her eye, intent on bringing him on the visit to Lugo's house she just planned in her mind, she moved towards him.

* * *

><p>"Peter…" Charlie sat back in his seat, staring at the man he one called a close friend, granted they had both changed but after what happened it was as if he had never known Peter. "…Look aside from whatever happened before, I am inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt on this but where were you on September 14th?" Peter eyed Charlie, trying to understand where he was going with his questioning but Peter was lucky, he wasn't in the country on that date.<p>

"Charlie, I was in Iraq. I arrived back in Boston two nights ago. Check with the US embassy, they found me and gave me letter telling my mother had just died. Why?" Charlie nodded and scribbled on his paper, he was sure Peter wasn't involved in this case, he had been keeping tabs on him, if only just to keep him safe, "Do you recognise this?" he slid two photos towards Peter, all of the computer tech and the machines they found at the latest crime scene. Peter looked down at them, recognising them instantly, but he also recognised the look he got from Charlie, he believed he wasn't in the country, that was a start. Peter had always trusted Charlie, he'd never had a reason not to and even though they were sitting on opposite sides of the interigation desk, he still couldn't find a reason not to trust him. "Yea I do."

This caught Charlie's attention. He was a little shocked that Peter had said he had recognised it but instead of jumping to obvious conclusion, he waited for Peter to continue, which he knew he was going to. "This tech is from MIT. This…" he pointed to one of the computer looking devices, "…is a high frequency vibration distributor. And this…" he pointed to the other photo, "…is the computer that sets the frequency. It was used in a testing facility on campus, some students thought they could walk through solid walls with it instead they just made themselves look like fools." He laughed before he pushed them away. "Charlie, whatever is going on here, whatever the reason why you have arrested me, I haven't done anything wrong." Peter motioned towards the door, as if to say he wanted to leave now. Charlie glanced towards the door and then the clock above it, it was now 3.20 and Peter had been in the room for the last 40 minutes, Charlie had no choice but to let him go. Standing, he motioned for Peter to follow him towards the door way, letting him out first but only stopped suddenly in front of Charlie when he looked up and found a sea of blond hair standing just at the other side of the room.

He watched her for a moment, the child in her arms, happily hugging and kissing her check as she laughed, that smile that had haunted his dreams for so long was standing less than 100 meters away from him. She was older, not in the bad way he thought might have happened, as these things do, but she had definitely grown up, her hair was longer and he could tell she was a little taller but not by much, but her eyes were exactly the same as they were when they were kids, the deep blue sparkling in the light and Peter couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, much like it had done so many times when they were at school and he could see her from a distance. But what was getting to him was the child, she looked so much like Olivia, the same blond hair and he could hear her giggling and it was almost like an identical twin, he couldn't bring himself to think that the child was hers. Suddenly the other woman, whose face he couldn't see grabbed for the child and with one last kiss on the baby's cheek, the two were gone, leaving Olivia to move over to a desk and for a few moments Peter couldn't move.

"Listen to me Peter. What happened almost killed her ok. She is happy now, she has moved on. Don't even think about ruining that now." Charlie was now by his side, watching what, more like who, Peter was watching, his words stung slightly but Peter knew, he realised that he had no right to stake his claim over her, not anymore, and this, on its own hurt him. It was still hurting him, the way that he couldn't take her hand, or kiss her lips or hold her to him, he had let that right go long ago. Both the men watched as she moved away from the desk, towards the printer and before they knew it, she was moving towards them both, folder of paper's in hand and a look on her face that screamed business. "Hey Charlie, we got an ID on the body, you want to come with me while I go to the house, there might be something…" At first she had ignored the man standing next to Charlie, his looks were creeping her out but when he didn't stop watching her she turned to him intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

Breaking off from her sentence with Charlie, she turned to face the taller man, but as she did flashes and memories came crashing back and the eyes that stared back at her were those she never thought she was going to see again. It felt like forever that Olivia stared up into his face, neither saying anything, but at the same time, Charlie still had not spoken either, unsure of what to say at a moment like this, it was not something he had invisioned happening as he honestly thought after what happened Peter would never have come back to Boston, let alone show up in a case.

"Hi, Livia." With his hands shoved far into his pockets, Peter rocked back on his heels, figuring that breaking the silence now might save him an earbashing later on, but Olivia just stared at him, shock written across her face, he could see the storm brewing behind her eyes. She couldn't believe he was back there, after everything that happened before, he just turned up out of nowhere with a _"Hi Livia." _Like nothing had happened between them, like nothing had changed. But instead of the angry outburst both Charlie and Peter were expecting she just nodded, "Peter," the shock covering the only world she could get out before turning to Charlie, struggling to find the rest, trying to cleat her thoughts, "Um, we have an ID on the body and we have an address, I'm going there now. You coming?" Even without the outburst Peter could hear the anger building in her voice, her struggle to keep her emotions from showing.

"Sure thing Liv…" Charlie turned to Peter, studying his face for a moment before pointedly speaking, "…Peter, stick around, just in case." And with that they both walked away, leaving Peter in their wake, allowing him to catch his breath before moving towards the door himself. He watched as they left, Olivia all but storming towards the door, Charlie following behind, almost as though he was a child who knew he was in trouble from his mother, but even though the pain was still evident on Olivia's face and in her eyes, Peter couldn't stop watching her, taking in everything about her and everything that had changed.

* * *

><p>The silence in the SUV was so thick it could have been cut with a butchers knife, Olivia drove, her hands tightly on the steering while, so much so her knuckles had started to turn white, while Charlie just sat in the passenger seat, his hands clasped firmly on the file in his lap while he stared out the opposite window to where Olivia was but even as he watched the world go by he could feel Olivia wanting to say something, wanting to speak but he knew she was angry at him, at Peter (still) and angry at herself for letting herself feel the way she was and so he jumped head first into the volcano that was awaiting him and spoke first.<p>

"I'm sorry." It was quiet, Charlie had always been able to tell when he should speak or not but right now he didn't care. "What?" Olivia couldn't believe he had just apologised, but did she really thing anything different was going to come from him? "I'm sorry Livy, I thought I could get him in and out without you seeing him. He came up on the list of people who was able to use the equipment we found at the crime scene, I thought you wouldn't have to know. I'm sorry, I know how much what happened hurt…" Olivia cut him off but shaking her head, "Charlie, you should have told me he was part of the investigation. I can handle it, I'm over it…" Charlie would argue the latter, but honestly he liked his head where it was, "…I just wish you had told me he was going to be there. Now did he help?"

Charlie stared at her for a moment, she really had just calmed herself down in the space of a sentence, he knew better though, it was just her professionalism showing its head, he indulged her though, "Yeah, actually he did. He told me that the equipment came from MIT, something about a couple of students thinking it would help them walk through solid matter, like walls and stuff. He said it didn't work. I did get his number, and he is living in his old house at the moment, so if we need anything from him, he said he would help." The looked he received from Olivia was deadly but he tried to reason with her, "Livy, he seems to know about this stuff, if he could at least help, it might help us…" thankfully she was seeing reason as she just ignored him, looked out her window and slowed to a stop outside a house. "We are here." Getting out before him, they moved towards the front door, picking the lock and letting themselves in.

Peter sat in his living room, old photos of high school in his hands, photos of them at school, them out and about and photos of the groups trip to his parent's beach house. That was what had brought back the most amount of memories of Olivia. What they had done together that night was amazing, he had never felt so much love for one person in his entire life and if he was honest with himself, he had never felt so much love for anyone since. He knew his heart was pinning for her and only her but he was stuffed up, he had let her go and in the process he had hurt her beyond belief. He knew she had trouble trusting people and she had her reason, and he never thought he would be one of those reasons but he also knew that he agreed to stick around if needed for a reason.

And he hoped that maybe he might be able to get her to see him like she used to, like a good man, not the person he had become.

**Please review :D next chapter will be up on Sunday or so **


	5. Chapter 5 Distance

**OK so I was a little less inclined to update this chapter, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter and it made me a little sad, I only say this because I don't know if that means no one is reading it, or if it's boring or whatever….please let me know, because they story has only just begun and there is more to come, so please review **** I will make it worth you while…**

**Reference: "…work has just been kind of crazy…" (Immortality), "…MIT drop out…" (Power Hungry), "… degrees as a linguistics major and computer science minor…" (The No-Brainer), "…taking apart computers since I was six…" (The No-Brainer), "…all paid in cash…" (Safe)**

**Chapter 5 - Distance**

Much wasn't found in the apartment after Olivia and Charlie went looking around. Other than papers and a laptop there was nothing to even suggest that someone even lived there, which caused Olivia and Charlie to suspect that it had only been used for whatever it was that Lugo had been into. They had wandered around the apartment for the better part of an hour, hoping to find something that would give them the slightest bit of information and they found it in the locked laptop that was hidden under the bed. In the hours that passed back at the FBI, Broyles had sent both Charlie and Olivia home when the laptop couldn't be cracked by their techs, promising to have someone better when they came in to work the next morning and so Charlie and Olivia left, their minds reeling from the happenings of that day.

It was late, after 8pm when Olivia arrived home, tired and stressed and just wanting to lay in the bath with her bubbles, relax and forget about the day that had just occurred. She honestly hadn't given much thought into what would have happened if she ever saw Peter again, honestly she never wanted to see him again, not after what had happened, it had been hard enough going through it once but now that she had seen him again, it was as if everything was coming rushing back. Things she had dealt with after it happened, things that she thought she had dealt with but apparently hadn't. She didn't know how she was going to deal with it but she did know that all she wanted was to forget about it all and just sleep. Opening her door to the apartment, the first thing she felt was the warmth of the heating hit her in the face and surprisingly she couldn't help but frown. Frank was there, he had let himself in and now he was there, which meant Olivia couldn't relax like she wanted to.

Stepping further into the apartment, she heard the shower running and the sound of something boiling on the stone, sighing she dropped her keys and phone on the table before moving to the kitchen to make sure whatever it was wasn't burning. It wasn't that she didn't want Frank there, it was just that he seemed to be there when she least expected it, and Olivia valued her alone time, the time where she could just deal with whatever had happened that day and not have to worry about anyone or anything else. But Frank was a sweetheart, he was always making sure she was ok, and making sure she had everything she wanted, cooking and buying her things, mostly big things, some times she wondered if Frank even knew her though, she liked the little things, the subtle things, but still a gift is a gift and she was thankful for whatever he brought her. He had told her he loved her though, she hadn't expected it, hadn't known what to say to him, she knew she cared about him and that she probably did love him but she was also Olivia Dunham, trusting someone on a whim came hard to her so saying the words back, or even allowing herself to think about saying back was hard, luckily for her Frank knew that side of her well, he knew that she had been through, no thanks to Charlie, but he was patient and kind and never asked for more than she was willing to give, never pushed her for more, sometimes she found it rather annoying that he never did…

"Hey hun, I didn't hear you come in…" Olivia turned to find Frank standing in her kitchen doorway, towel around his waist and one running through his hair, drying it off from the shower he had just had. Olivia let out a deep breath, he had startled her, she hadn't heard the shower go off or the bathroom door open. "Oh, yeah, I just walked in. Sorry I'm late, work has just been kind of crazy the last couple of days." She shrugged off her coat and suit jacket before draping them over the counter, forgotten until the phone rang and Broyles needed her. "I'm sorry, I wish you could have a day at work that was not crazy." He smiled as he walked over to her, the towel that was drying his hair forgotten along with her jacket and coat, before he pulled her into his arms and placed a passionate kiss on her lips that was until he realised that Olivia wasn't into it.

"Hey…" he pulled away and searched her face quickly realising that it was downcast, "…what's wrong? Liv?" he felt her sigh in his arms before she turned from him, facing the stove once more. "Nothing, just something came up at work, it was a bit of a shock." The tone of her voice was not lost on Frank though, he reached out to touch her arm, trying to get her attention, "Do you mean someone came to work?" As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she sighed and dropped her head, "How about you go and get dressed and I'll tell you about it?" she turned to him then, a small, albeit fake, on her face, she really wanted him gone for a few minutes so she could find the right words to explain the story, she had never told him what happened but she figured now that Peter was probably going to be around more, again thanks to Charlie, she would be coming home annoyed or angry a lot more. Frank nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead turning from her only to return a few minutes later, dark jeans and a grey shirt covering his body, "Well…?" she stepped away from him slightly, she hadn't really have a whole lot of time to work out what she was going to tell him and so she figured the truth would work best.

"Remember how I told you about that guy I was seeing in high school and part of college? Well he was brought into the FBI today by Charlie and I saw him again…it just brought back some memories that's all." Well a half-truth was what she told but it was truth nonetheless. Frank stepped closer to her, bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders, "Liv, I know you better than that…what really happened between you two, it's not as simple as that is it?" Groaning, Olivia dropped her head before turning away from him, she leant up against the kitchen sink, tightening her grip around the edge, trying to keep the emotion from just pouring out of her, Peter Bishop still had that affect on her after all those years. "He promised he would stay with me when we went away to college, promised that nothing was going to separate us and that when college was over we would be together. I loved him, he was my first, we went through so much more than what most couples ever go through and he was always there when I needed him, always by my side even when I didn't want him there…" she laughed to herself, remembering how they used to be before and even after they started dating, staying by her side before the attack and after, he was always there for her. She turned to face Frank now, all laughter and smiled gone from her face as she spoke the last few sentences, "…and then we had planned to meet one weekend back here in Boston and he never showed up, I tried calling him and I got nothing, not even a reply, I ended up getting a hold of one of his friends, by accident and he told me that Peter had walked away from school, MIT drop out, with a girl none of them had ever met. He left me in the middle of freezing Boston on my own and walked away with another girl."

Frank hadn't moved, he had never heard the story told the way Olivia had just told it, she had always just said they broke up because they were too far from each other but now hearing the full story he was angry, angry at Peter for leaving her for another girl and angry at himself for never pushing her to tell him about what happened, because it was obvious to him that she was far from over it. "Oh Liv…" he pulled her into a hug before kissing the top of her head, letting her settle into his arms, "I'm never leaving you Olivia."

* * *

><p>Headquarters the next morning was fast paced, more cases had come in for other agents, while Olivia and Charlie continued to work through the little information they had on, while Mitchell helped, searching for anything else that might come up. "Dunham, Francis…Come with me, please." Broyles had barely poked his head in the doorway of Olivia's office before he walked back out, summoning them both to follow him. "Now I know that the techs have had some issues with cracking the laptop you found in Lugo's apartment and so I called in someone who I think might be a bit more help. She claims degrees as a Linguistics major &amp; Computer Science minor. She should already be working on the computer but I wanted to introduce her to you. She will be working with you both during this investigation and then I would like a report on her progress."<p>

Broyles continued to walk towards one of the conference rooms that had been assigned to the two agents behind him before the case, at the moment it was being used to store many of the useless files and boxes that had come up during the case. As they walked into the room, Broyles turned and left the three alone, the girl typing away at the computer while Olivia and Charlie just stood there, watching as her hands and fingers moved at lightning speed over the keys. "Be with you in one minute…" she spoke as though she was lost in her own world, before she sighed with a happy smile, then looked up, "Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth…" as she stood she caught sight of Olivia and her smiled widened, "Olivia? Charlie?" Astrid moved around the desk and enveloped both Charlie and Olivia in a hug, pulling them down to meet her height, laughing slightly at the sight of their faces.

Olivia and Charlie stood frozen as they realized who was standing in front of them, they hadn't seen Astrid since they were at school and so seeing her now was a bit of a shock but they were quick to return the hug that was given. "How are you Astrid?" She may have been friend's with Rachel but Olivia had become friends with her not long after Rachel and it was good to see her again. "I'm good. I couldn't believe Broyles had come to my class and pulled me out, he offered me a job and I'm still a junior agent! Can you believe it! What's new with you?" Before they could continue Broyles walked back in, knowing they had known each other, he wanted to given them a few moments to get reacquainted before he ordered them around. "Agents, any progress?" Olivia and Charlie turned, stunned, they hadn't even asked about the case so they had no idea what Astrid had found, if anything but before they could answer Astrid jumped in. "Well sir, I was able to unlock the hard drive and the encrypted files are about three quarters of the way done." Olivia blinked, their techs hadn't been able to do any of that with the whole day and Astrid was able to do it in what seemed like a few hours. Astrid smiled at the shocked faces of Olivia and Charlie, "I have been taking computers apart since I was six, so this was easy" she smiled and turned back to the laptop, sitting before typing away, no doubt getting more and more information.

"Good and agent's how have you been going with the search? Anything come up on what was stolen from the banks?" Broyles had now turned to Olivia and Charlie but luckily they could share that information with him, because it was information they knew. As they walked out of the conference room and down the hall to Olivia's office she spoke, "Well, sir, what was stolen was one safety deposit box from each of the three banks, as you know. But what we were able to figure out is that the boxes were some of the oldest, they have been there for more than 20 years, all paid in cash, the only other thing we have been able to determine from the lack of available information is that all the names they were purchased under are fake." This was new information, something that had just come through onto Olivia's computer with the list of names of people who owned safety deposit boxes, Olivia also knew that look her boss was giving her and so she answered the question without it being asked.

Standing in the doorway to her office she turned back to her boss, "No one asked for ID because it was in cash, something they used to do years ago apparently." Broyles nodded slowly, taking in the information that Olivia had just given him before he had a thought, "And the way they are getting in and out of the safes without opening the door?" Olivia swallowed, "Nothing on that just yet sir…" she knew that wasn't the answer he wanted but sadly they had no idea how they were getting in and…" She was cut off by Charlie's hand on her shoulder, "Actually sir, I did find that out yesterday, I interviewed someone who I think might be of help to us. I want to bring him on board as a civilian consultant." Had Charlie been facing Olivia he would have seen the colour drain from her face, she knew who he spoke to yesterday and how he was thinking of bringing him back to work with him, this was not going to end well. Broyles looked from Charlie to Olivia, "Do you think this person will be helpful?"

Charlie looked back at Olivia for a moment before turning back to Broyles, "Yes sir, I do. He was able to identify the equipment by a photo, I think he would be helpful." With one last glance over Charlie's shoulder to Olivia, he nodded, "Bring him in and I will set up the paperwork." As he walked away Charlie turned to face Olivia who had now turned an angry shade of red but said nothing because she knew that having someone who knew what was going on, would help them solve this case, which would in turn get rid of him more quickly.

* * *

><p>Peter sat at one end of the long conference table in the room he was led to, Charlie was sitting two seats up from him while Olivia sat with her back to the wall and her arms crossed over her chest, he recognised that face, her angry-but-this-it-for-the-greater-good face. She hadn't spoken a word to him since he had been brought in, no explanation as to why or what they wanted with him, but it was an excuse to try and see Olivia again and he was about to do anything to keep those excuses coming. When the door suddenly swung open, Peter looked up and stood quickly, not expecting to see Broyles walking through the door and it was clear by Broyles face that he had not expected to see Peter sitting there either.<p>

"Peter Bishop? It really was your name on the file, I didn't think it would be the same person." Clearly in Broyles eyes, Peter hadn't changed at all if he still recognised him. "Sir." Was all Peter could say before they both took a seat and it was explained to him that he was need to help in the investigation. Peter was reluctant at first, not wanting to sign his right away to the government, but all it took was one look up at Olivia and he was sighing his name all over the papers that needed it, before dropping the pen and feeling he literally had just signed his life away. He watched as Olivia stood quickly, leaving the room before all of them and Peter watched through the window as she meet a man, his hand coming to her cheek and his lips descending on hers… "Frank…her boyfriend. Listen Peter, Liv is my best friend, so I am inclined to agree with her and follow her most of the time, but there was a time where you were my best friends as well and so I am not going to hold anything against you. We are here to do a job and just as long as you do your part, we will be fine." Charlie walked out with Broyles in toe, leaving Peter to watch as Olivia and her _boyfriend_ spoke, his hand never leaving her face and the feeling in Peter's stomach getting worse with every second that passed.

**Please review….half naked Peters (or Olivia's should that be you preference ;)) to all who do **


	6. Chapter 6 Pissing Contest

**OK, so I know I asked for reviews but holy hell! Thank you all so very much for the words of encouragement, it means a lot that you all still reading and this is keeping you all interested. I will say that I doubt this will be as long as High School but I promise that it will almost as exciting **** Please keep up the reviews!**

**Reference: Olivia and Peter wearing medical gear (Pilot), Peter's list of demands (Night Of Desirable Objects), "…how radioactive?...Slightly" (Safe), "…233, 377, 610…" (Safe)**

**Song: **_**Someday **_**by Nickleback**

**Chapter 6 – Pissing Contest**

Peter sat in the back of Olivia's SUV, Charlie had taken the front seat as they drove to the morgue that was holding Lugo's body. They had been unable to bring it to the lab that was set up for the FBI, as they believed until they could determine if there was anything wrong with the body that hadn't been picked up, they were not keen on transporting it anywhere…that's where Peter came into it. He had requested to see the body as well as a few other gadgets that had been requested, many of them approved except the cargo plane Peter had asked for. That had been frowned upon by the FBI but both Charlie and Olivia knew he was kidding, they both just wanted him put in his place.

"So Peter, how come you asked for the Geiger meter, doesn't that test for radiation?" Charlie turned to face Peter and it allowed Peter to take a moment and actually look at him. He was older, not just in his face but also the way he spoke, like the world hadn't been kind to him, Peter wasn't surprised if that was true. He sat back in his seat and looked out the window for a moment, before turning back to Charlie who now had a look of persistence on his face, "Well the tech you found in the bank…like I said before it was used in a theory that if you are able to vibrate the particles of a solid object causing them to separate and essentially allowing another object or a person to walk through it…MIT student's failed but what they did find was that the object had become radioactive after the machine was turned on."

Peter watched as Charlie glanced at Olivia, who was silent up until that moment, "How radioactive?" He could tell that if the car hadn't been moving she would have turned to face him. "Slightly…" he didn't bother looking at her because she hadn't really bothered to acknowledge him since he had sighed on to work with them, instead he turned his head to the window and walked the world continue on without him. It didn't take them long before that had pulled up outside the city morgue, but it took Peter a moment to actually leave the car. He sat back, a little hesitant about getting out of the car and into this investigation, it all seemed so easy on paper, this was harder than he expected it to be. "You coming?" Olivia's voice called his attention and he blinked a few times before moving from the back seat and too his side.

"Agent's, this way please…" As soon as they walked in they were greeted by the doctor and lead down a long corridor towards the room that no doubt housed their dead friend. Before they were able to continue down to the last room of the corridor, they were stopped and asked to suit up in medical gowns and face masks, they were told it was standard procedure, but Olivia and Charlie knew that they were worried about the affects of the body could have on others, no one had ever had a dead body of a person who could walk through a solid object before.

As they continued down the hall, Peter began to slowly fall behind and become hesitant about what he was actually going to do when he went into the room, let alone what was going to happen when he saw the dead body. It wasn't like he was a sheltered person but he had never actually seen a dead body up close and having to examine it himself, well calling it slightly overwhelming would be an understatement. Charlie noticed Peter's hesitance and fell back into step with him, "Hey, you're gonna be fine. I know this can't be easy for you…but we are both extremely thankful for you coming alone." Charlie placed his hand on Peter's shoulder just as they reached the last room of the corridor.

"In here." The doctor pushed open the door allowing the two agents and a slightly terrified Peter to walk through the door. The first thing that Peter noticed was that it was cold, much colder than he expected it to be, he could even see his own breath, but the sight of the body in front of him shook him a little. Swallowing deeply, Peter tried to loosen the knot that was forming in his throat, he turned to Olivia, Charlie having been called away by a phone call, and he waited until Olivia had righted herself before asking, "So um…what exactly happened?" She looked at him for a moment, as if a smart ass remark was formulating in her mind, but said nothing resembling a smart ass comment, "He was found by the bank manager in the morning, he was stuck in the door, this left foot and arm still trapped, they had to cut him free, this arm and leg staying in the solid metal door. Peter this isn't the first case that there has been a break in at a bank, three in fact two before this one, this is the only one that we have been able to get any leads from, considering it has just been passed into our hands, but can you help us?"

Peter was a little shocked he hadn't heard her say his name in over 5 years and now, the sincerity behind her words made his heart ache like is used to. He turned back to the body, glancing over it before grabbing for the Geiger meter that was in Olivia's hands, making sure not to touch her in any way, he knew that if he did, he may not have been able to control himself. "I'll see what I can do." Olivia watched as Peter went around the body, holding out the meter, his brow furrowing like it used to when he was concentrating on something that required more attention than the normal person could actually give it. It was a few minutes before he put down the Geiger meter and looked directly at the body, touching his arms, opening his eyelids, Peter's lips pursed as he continued his quest. "Well he is radioactive and its not as slightly as I would have liked, which means that if he has done this before and assumable going to do it again, he would be dead of radiation poisoning within a few months. I think you start there, checking hospitals and flagging any patients showing symptoms."

Peter moved again, Olivia watching intently as he moved, focussing and concentrating, it wasn't until Charlie's hand come to rest of her shoulder did she look away from Peter. "That was Sonia, she had gone into labour, I have to go…will you be alright on your own?" She knew he was talking about her and Peter, she also knew it was going to be difficult and strained between them but they had a job to do and that's what they were going to do and so she nodded to him, "Sure go ahead. Hey good luck, give her my best and I'll be down when I can." Charlie smiled before turning, only to be stopped by Peter's voice, "You're still with Sonia? And she pregnant? Congratulations man, that's fantastic." There was a slight touch of sadness in Peter's voice as he spoke, his eyes flickering to Olivia quickly before a smile was plastered on his face. Charlie returned the smile, "Thanks man, yea since high school, its great…" he realised what he had said after he said it and so he turned quickly, hoping not to make things any more awkward between Peter and Olivia.

Peter turned back to the body, "To be honest Livia, there isn't anything else I can tell you right now, I could probably tell you more after I read through his files, but right now, other than the radioactivity, and the military tattoo, there isn't anything new that you didn't already know." He looked up to find her nodding, her lips still together tightly, her arms crossed over her chest in her 'thinking' manner. "Ok, come on then, we should get back and see what we can find in the files that Astrid has been able to decrypt." She turned from him and made her way to the door, Peter not far behind but his mind taking a moment to realise what she had said, "Astrid? As in from high school? Rachel's friend?" he received a nod from Olivia and he smiled, he hadn't seen Astrid in such a long time.

* * *

><p>The car ride was quiet, Peter unsure of what to say to Olivia that wasn't going to upset her and Olivia unsure of what to say to Peter that wouldn't upset them both. It was less than five minutes until the silence became too much for them both, so Peter turned to her, "How is Rachel these days?" Rachel, that was good topic for him to start on, no bad feelings between them when I came to her sister. There was something different about her sudden facial expressions, it was the slight smile that came to her face when he mentioned her sister that caught his attention. "She's good…married for about 2 years now and she has a daughter."<p>

Peter nodded, he couldn't believe that the 13 year old he knew years ago was married and had a daughter, it was incredible how things had changed since the last time he had seen Olivia. "And you're Aunt?" He had turned to face her full on now, wanting to catch ever little detail that ran across her face, this time it was a look of sadness. "Um…Aunt Missy died about four years ago, car accident." He watched her swallow, the locked jaw showed off more emotion that she was allowing, her answers were short, telling him that she really didn't want to be making small talk with him but didn't want to be overly rude. Olivia turned up the radio, letting the music flow through the car, it was new, a song she liked but it was useful to try and stop Peter from asking so many questions, she was still struggling with having him near her when she couldn't abuse him or yell or scream, it was crazy having in there again after so long.

_How the hell did we wind up like this? _Peter let the music break up the awkward silence that was filling the car, sadly the lyrics matched the mood of the conversation, or lack there of, perfectly and were not doing anything to help with Olivia's or his mood either. "So much has changed, hasn't it Livia?" The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them and all he could do was watch her grip on the steering wheel tighten. _I wish you'd unclench your fists…_ She glanced at him from the side of her vision and noticed that he had dropped his head, as if suddenly realising exactly what he had said. "More than you know Peter…" her whisper was met with a short, sad, nod. They both knew that they were hiding form each other. Olivia still angry at what Peter had done, Peter still angry at what he had done. _Well I hoped that since we're here anyway, we could end up saying, things we always needed to say… _Olivia pulled up at a red light, the first one they had gotten since they had left the morgue, which allowed Olivia a chance to turn towards Peter. "Look Peter, you are here because we need a case solved. We have no idea what these people are after, why they are after it and who they actually are, so if you wouldn't mind just helping with this case so you can leave again…"

The honking from the cars behind her caught Olivia's attention and she took off with the green light, Peter unsure of what to say to her, so he just turned back to the window, hating himself even more. _Let's rewrite an ending that fits, instead of this Hollywood horror…_

* * *

><p>Peter and Olivia had set up in her office for a long night ahead of them, the coffee cups were sprawled around the tables and also the cabinet near the desk, they had been there for more than four hours as it was and with the lack of information, granted with Peter there more information was coming to light, it was still going to be a while until the found something major. "So what are the numbers of banks and the safety deposit boxes again?" Peter didn't need to look up at Olivia or even to pass her the file because he knew then once she saw the number's she would remember them for probably the rest of her life. Olivia didn't bother looking up at him either, she continued to write on her notepad as she answered his question without hesitation, "There have been three banks so far and the safety deposit boxes were numbered 233, 377, 610. Why? What did you find?"<p>

Now she did look up at Peter, watching as his brow furrowed as he concentrated on whatever was in his hand, she hadn't seen him do that in years and against her better judgment, it was bringing back the memories of when they were together, the way she used to watch him when they were together or when he was asleep. The way he used to hold her hand when they were alone or just talk for hours about nothing much in particular… "Come look at this…" she blinked a few times only to realise that Peter had lifted up his hand and was trying to get her attention without looking away from the paper. Olivia rose from her seat and came around to his side of the desk and as she leaned over his shoulder she could smell his scent coming off him in waves, if she hadn't have need to concentrate on what was in his hand so much she probably would have swooned right there.

He pointed to a few names on the list of bank sheets that were given to them, the names of all the people who had paid for safety deposit boxes in cash, thanks to Broyles who had made a few calls before the lists were handed over to them, but Peter had found a few names, _William King _and _Walt Rook. _She shook her head once more and leaned closer to the sheet of paper, and inadvertently Peter as well, just enough so that he would be able to feel the heat coming off her body, the top couple of buttons of her white dress shirt unbuttoned, showing him the swell of her breast, sending shivers through his body he hoped went unnoticed by her. "I don't get it..." she turned to look at him, his face closer to her than she realised thanks to his height, they were almost eye level, a small smile tugging at the side of Peter's mouth as most of his thoughts left his brain and just lost himself in her green eyes, wanting to touch her lips more than anything. "Um…Liv?" a voice behind them caught their attention and Olivia snapped to a standing position and turned to face the voice, Peter just dropping his head, shocked about what he was thinking of doing.

"Frank? Hey what are you doing here?" Olivia moved toward the doorway, Frank standing there a little confused with the situation that he had seen, but he had never been a jealous person, or so he liked to think and so he didn't say anything about it. "I was supposed to pick you up for dinner…remember we were supposed to go out tonight…?" It hit Olivia then that they were supposed to be going out and it was passed 7pm, the reservation was for 7.30 and there was no way they were going to make it now. "Oh, Frank. I'm sorry, we've had a break, I can't leave…" Before she turned back to look at Peter, she noticed the look that flashed across his face, disappointment crossed with anger, this was no doubt going to start up another agreement. "Dunham, out here please!" Broyles voice echoed through the room and she dropped her head, "Give me a sec…" She moved away from Frank, trying to keep as much distance from him as possible, just not to upset Peter, she had just gained his cooperation and she wasn't about to piss him off now and lose it.

Both Frank and Peter watched her leave, Peter with a small smile on his face and Frank with a concerned look on his face, he turned back to Peter, his frown deepening at the sight of the smile on his face. "Frank Stanton…" he held out his hand to Peter, trying to gage who this person was that was staring into his girlfriend's eyes so intently. Peter stood from his seat, realising that he was taller than Frank, the tone of his voice hitting Peter, he held out his hand and shook it, figuring he should try and stay on Olivia's good side he clarified exactly what he was doing with this man girlfriend, "Peter Bishop, just helping the lady out." The handshake got a little stronger between then two lasting longer than a normal handshake between two men meeting for a moment, almost as though they were sizing each other up, the pissing contest had begun and neither of them was going to give up anytime soon.

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Distance

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! they are amazing, please keep them up! hehe... I love everyone's reviews, they make me smile and make me laugh, i just wish i had time to that everyone individually. Please keep them up! :D Now i may not repost for about a week, i just have a bit of homework to do for uni, but the next one will be up by next friday or so :) (Please dont hate me :D)**

**Reference: "…best lie…" (The Equation), "…immediate family…" (Pilot), "…very helpful…" (Entrada), Bottle of bourbon and the knock at the door (6B), "…I hate whoever that is…" (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones)**

**Chapter 7 - Distance**

Dropping Frank's hand, Peter crossed his arms over his chest and took in the man who was standing in front of him, his dark blonde hair swept across his face and out of his eyes, his black jacket covering the blue shirt that was underneath. "So how long have you been here?" Frank leaned up against the doorframe, waiting for Olivia to come back and not wanting to make the situation awkward. Peter smiled back at him, there wasn't much eh could dislike about this man except for the fact that he was dating Olivia. "Um…I just got back actually, I have been travelling for a few years, just getting away from it all ya know…" He watched as Frank nodded, this man really was being protective but Peter couldn't fault him for it, he would always be protective of Olivia.

"So what do you do Frank?" It really was an honest question, Peter just wanting to know a little more about the man who stood in front of him. "I'm a doctor, I also volunteer helping third world countries, vaccinating kids, things like that." He shrugged almost as if it was a normal thing that every body does. Peter nodded again, "That's good, sounds like it would be very interesting." Frank was about to reply when he felt a hand on his back but as he turned to face Olivia the look on her face told him everything he needed to know. "Can we talk?" Frank took her hand and turned from Peter, walking Olivia out into the hallway, her closing the door as they walked. Peter watched as the stood face to face, his arms in front of him in gestured manner and hers in her typical Dunham fashion he had learned long ago, her arms crossed over her chest, closing herself off from those around her. Peter stood and leaned against Olivia's desk, watching the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Liv, we have been planning this dinner for weeks…everything just kept getting in the way, then we finally find a night to go and now you tell me you can't go. Just tell your boss you can't work tonight. Please?" Frank had become increasingly frustrated with Olivia's seemingly lack of enthusiasm in regard to going to dinner, every time they had planned or organised something she would have to work, or she would get called away, there was only so much that he could deal with and now her ex was back, he didn't really want to sound jealous but it as getting hard not to. "Frank, I'm sorry, this is a big case and I can't just get away, you know that. And it's not always me, you are away at work a lot as well, you are away weeks at a time, so don't just blame this on me." She took a step back from him, knowing that she was getting angrier by the minute, she didn't want to do anything she would regret but it was true, he was blaming her when it wasn't always her that would cancel.<p>

"Liv you know that's not fair, you know I leave for weeks at a time, I can't help that" he reached out to touch her arm but Olivia recoiled even more. "And it's my fault when someone dies and I am the one who has to clean up the mess? Or it's my fault when there is a break in and no one knows how they got in and I am the one who has to work her ass off figure it out. I am an FBI agent Frank, it's not fair to lay the blame on me." She was angry now, Frank could tell, he also knew that there wasn't much of a chance at calming her down now and so he just sighed and dropped his head, "Ok Liv, I'll see you when you get back home then, alright?" As he leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips she turned her head away from him, her arms still crossed over her chest and his lips touched her cheek, another sigh coming from him as he turned away from her, leaving her standing in the middle of the hall, annoyed and upset. Dropping her hands to her sides, Peter watched as she rubbed her forehead a few times before moving back towards the door to the office and back inside.

By the time she had moved back into the office, Peter had turned his back to her, hoping she wouldn't know that he was watching the argument. "Peter, I know you saw that and anything you want to say, just don't. Lets get this over and done with." She moved back to sit next to him so she could get a closer look at what he was pointing out. "Um look Liv, I wasn't going to say anything, both you and I know that it's not my place anymore…" the last few words trailed off as she looked up at him, saddened by the hardness in her eyes. "Peter…lets just on with this please…? Now what was it that you were showing me? I don't understand…" She looked away from him, breaking eye contact to try and stop the awkward moment, hoping to get back the case that was in front of them. "Right, well…" Peter rubbed his forehead to try and organise his thoughts, "…well the best, the one that's easiest to remember with consistence, is the one that's based on the truth…" he looked up at Olivia and watched as she raised her eyebrow at him, he smiled.

"OK, look at this…" Peter pulls out a pen from Olivia's container next to her computer and turns over a piece of paper and begins to write, "What do you see here?" after a few moments and a few scribbles with his left hand, something Olivia had never noticed before, he turned the paper towards her so she could read what he had written. "Peter Pope, Peter Cardinal…I don't get it…" he watched as her face lit up though after a moment, realising what he had realised long ago. "These words, they are all related to my last name, hence easier to remember, if it has something to do with my last name, its unlikely I would forget it or stuff it up and so it brought me back to this conclusion. All the names on the list of stolen safety deposit boxes started with W and they are all chess pieces, King and Rook, I reckon we will find be able to narrow down the names if we are able to work out which banks are next." Her smile had come back to her lips, something Peter had loved to see but then it was gone, in a instant, she had picked up the piece of paper he had written on and also the one that held the names of the owners of the boxes. There was something he wasn't telling her.

Peter watched her closely, the furrow of her eyebrow as she concentrated and the flicker of her eyes as she looked from page to page, she was not a stupid girl, he knew she would figure it out sooner or later, he had just hoped it would have been later when he was not in the room. "Peter…are these...are these your father's safety deposit boxes?" She flicked the pages down from her eye line so she could look at him closely, needing to see the reaction on his face when she asked him the simple question, and against his better judgment, his facial expressions showed her exactly what she needed to know. "The W…no matter that the name, stand for Walter and each of the last names relate to chess pieces, as does your last name. Peter why would he have these boxes and why would someone be stealing them?" She watched as his jaw locked in anger as she asked him these questions she knew he didn't have the answer to. "I don't know Olivia, and honestly I am not interested in finding out why, we now have a way to find the next boxes and stop these people as they go for them, isn't that enough?" Peter shot up from his seat, grabbed his coat and walking out of the office and down the corridor to grab a taxi, leaving Olivia standing silently in her office, with new information and no where to go with it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that his father is involved with this? He has been in a mental institute for the better part of a decade, do you really think he could help us?" Broyles sat back in his desk chair and looked over towards Olivia, astounded that with the help of this civilian they had been able to find out this small, vital piece of information. He watched on as Olivia fiddled with the paper in her hand, deciding on whether to agree or disagree, he knew that Peter would be angry about this and that they might lose his cooperation, but knowing what was inside the boxes was just as important as stopping the people from stealing them, granted now they knew <em>how<em> they were getting in, they needed to know they _who _and_ why _aspects of the case. "Um…yes sir I do believe he could be of help, now I know that it is immediate family only, but I am hoping that I will be able to persuade Peter into helping us get to Dr. Bishop, I might just need a little time…" Broyles nodded, thinking over all the information that Olivia had given him tonight.

"How has he been? I'd imagine that this is quiet difficult for the both of you, how has he been in regard to cooperation?" Olivia straightened her back, thinking of exactly the right words to say, knowing that only the truth would get her what she wanted, which was a chance to talk to Dr. Bishop. "He has been very helpful…he seems willing to cooperate with the unit and share information, granted I can see that he isn't sharing everything he knows but Peter has always been like that, so it's not surprising he would be like that now…" Broyles nodded again, "and working with him, you trust him?" Now she hesitated, knowing that she did trust him in regards to her job but anymore than that, would he stretching it, "Yes sir, as far as this case goes I trust he is being truthful with all of us…" In regards to the case, she believed that to be true and if there was one thing she knew about Peter Bishop was that when he put his mind to something he wouldn't let it go and so far she had seen enough to know he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Good, talk to him and let me know how it goes." Broyles looked down at his paper, taking a pen, signalling Olivia to leave his office, which she did.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before she had arrived at Peter's old house, it was still the same, still the quaint, double story house that she remembered and had spent so much time in. Taking a deep breath she looked down at her hands, the bottle of bourbon sitting in her lap, a peace offering she was hoping would win over his approval to help with what they needed form him, she knew he liked a drink, as she did too, she just hoped it would be enough. Taking a firm grasp on the bottle she moved from her car, up the stairs of the house and knocked, waiting a few moments before knocking on the front door, not even bothering to look at what time it was. It was as if he was walking passed the door because as soon as she had knocked he had opened the door, dropping his hand in surprise like he had expected someone totally different to be there.<p>

"Olivia…?" He stood in the doorway, blocking her entrance but also watching her closely, watching as she brought her hand from behind her back to produce a bottle of bourbon, not realising that one of her hands was hidden behind her back. "Hey I'm sorry if it's late, I was just wondering if we could have a chat?" She rocked back on her heels, hoping that the old habit she knew he liked would help her get through the doorway and honestly out of the cold as well. He did have to think about it for a second though, unsure of what she was proposing but he also knew he well enough to know that this was all business and when she wanted something done, she would go to any length to get it done. Moving away from the door, he motioned for her to enter, pointing towards the kitchen as she entered, which she went directly to, missing the annoyed face that Peter wore. "What do you want Livia? It's pretty late…"

She placed the bottle down on the counter, not even bothering to open it, the last thing she wanted to do was drink with him, this was strictly business and that's the way she wanted to keep it, as much as he was being helpful after this case was done she was hoping that Peter would leave again like he always did, but the hand on her shoulder caught her attention and she looked up and took a step away from him, "Um…I spoke to Broyles about what we found, sorry you found, and he as asked me if it would be possible if we could interview your father…he wants to know exactly what was in the boxes and if he knows who is stealing them." It was at this point that Oliva knew she would fighting a losing battle, Peter had removed himself from the bar stool, which he had taken a seat as soon as he had entered the kitchen, and was now pacing the length of the room, looking much like a caged lion.

"You're joking right? You want me to go to see that man? I know you want me there or else you would have done it without me, you wouldn't have even bothered to tell me if you didn't need my help. Jesus Olivia, you know how much I hate that man, you can't expect me to let you drag me along with you?" He had stopped pacing by now and he had turned to look at her, taking in the straight face she had and the silence that surrounded them, "Jesus…" it came as a whisper as Peter scrubbed his hand over his face, trying to relieve some of the anger and tension that had been building up. "Listen Peter, I, we, need you help on this case and your father seems to be the link in this case, I don't want to put you through this Peter but we need his help, I just need to talk to him, I just need to be able to see him and - " Peter put his hand up to stop her mid sentence, "Olivia just…leave…" he turned his back to her, hoping that she wouldn't put up a fight when leaving, he needed to relax, he needed to find a way to calm down and that wasn't going to happen with her in the room, or even in the same house as him. The silence was only broken by the sound of a deep sigh and the sound of a chair being moved on the wooden floorboards, telling Peter that she had risen from her seat and the fading sound of her boots on the floor and then the open and close of the front door telling him that she had left.

He turned to find that he was the only one left in the house, the silence stretching further and burrowing deeper inside of him. Slowly moving towards the island in the middle of the kitchen, Peter leaned up against it with his back, his shoulders hunched and his breathing coming in short puffs, he really needed to find a way to calm himself down.

* * *

><p>It was late, just before 10pm when Olivia had finally gotten home, the day had been long and full of stress and surprises, she honestly didn't know what to expect when she had gone to Peter's house, she didn't blame him for not wanting to help, she just hoped that maybe he would agree, but she was mistaken and was sent packing, trudging home silently intent on enjoying a nice long bath before heading to bed.<p>

"Hey Liv." A voice pulled her attention to the couch and she looked up to find a very sheepish looking Frank waiting for her, his coat and boots still on and honestly it was the last thing she needed just then, another fight about something so small. "Hi, I didn't see you…sorry…" He put up his hand to wave off her apology, "No, I should be apologising, I shouldn't have gotten upset with you tonight, I was just looking forward to spending a nice dinner together, I know you job is important and I know that I am away a lot as well…I hate fighting like that…" he motioned for her to sit on the couch with him, something she did tentatively, not sure as to where this was going. "Olivia, there was a reason why as to why I wanted to go to dinner with you tonight, I love you…now I know you haven't said it for whatever reasons but I know I love you and I don't want to lose you but I'm leaving…" Olivia's face froze for a moment, her mind going over and over what he had just said but what struck her was the lack of sudden sadness that was supposed to come when the person you are seeing is telling you that they are leaving. "Olivia, I have been asked to spend 2 months in Africa working with the children of the village there, they are in need of urgent care, care only I can give them and I was hoping that you would come with me on my next trip…so we can be together… and I want you to be there with me when I do it, I want to have you by my side…"

The sharp intake of breath broke the silence, it was definitely not what she was expecting to happen, they hadn't even spoken about marriage, like he had said she hadn't even told him she loved him and here he was, asking her to move halfway across the world with him for two months, leave behind her family and her job to be with him... The panic must have been written all over her face because she could see him fidgeting in his seat, hoping to hear something from her. "Frank…I - " A sharp knock at the door startled them both and out of habit Olivia looked at the clock it was almost midnight, who would be coming over at that time of night? "I hate whoever that is…" Frank's voice sounded annoyed. Without looking back at him, Olivia rose from her seat and made her way to the front door, glancing in the peephole, she sighed. Pulling it open she found Peter standing in her doorway, leaning against the doorframe, lacking his usual smile.

"I'll do it…"

**Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Anger

**I know I promised this yesterday but I got caught up at hockey **** Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, please keep it up! They make me smile so much hehe. Enjoy this chap, because the story is only just getting started :D**

**Reference: "…you go ahead…" (Pilot), "…thanks sweetheart…" (Pilot), "…not being able to trust their (your) own mind(s)…" (Bad Dreams), "…possible help…" (Pilot), "…mentally unstable…" (The Equation), "…guardian..." (Pilot)**

**Chapter 8 – Anger**

Olivia sat in her kitchen awaiting the inevitable knock on the door from Peter, she had been awake since 7am unable to sleep anymore after knowing that today was the day she would be meeting his father. "Hey, you're up early today…" Frank came in from the bathroom, his pajama top slung over his shoulder telling her that he had just woken up. Olivia passed him a piece of toast that she knew he would enjoy before shrugging and going back to reading the paper in front of her. "Hey, what's going on? You've been very quiet the last few days…" Frank took a seat next to her, waiting for her to look up at him and give him some indication of what was going on.

Sighing Olivia finally did look up at him, knowing he deserved to know what was going on inside her head, and so she decided to start at the beginning, "You know how I told you about that guy I knew when I was at high school, the one I was dating…anyway he is helping out with an investigation, thanks to Charlie and now I have to baby sit him because Charlie is off…it's just hard having him around and now that he is I wish he could go away, I never wanted to see him again, I never thought I _would_ see him again, it's just…different…" She looked away from him, thinking that he would be upset but what he was hearing but instead he lifted her face back up to his and stared into her eyes, "Peter…the guy I met the other day…it's him isn't it?" She slowly nodded in his hand, the movement was subtle but he felt it, something that he answered with a sigh, "Is he making you feel uncomfortable or something? Is he doing anything or saying anything to you?" Frank, always worrying about her safety, he just didn't get that that wasn't the problem. "No nothing like that, it's just strange having him around again, asking for his help, you know calling him and asking for his opinion, I haven't seen him in years so this is all strange…" Frank nodded again although his silence stretched.

"Liv, I was hoping we could talk about me going away, I leave next month and I was wondering if you had made you decision about - " a couple of swift knocks at the door caught their attention and Olivia pulled away from Frank, leaving him to become increasingly frustrated. "Frank I'm leaving now, can we talk about this later please?" As she moved towards the door Olivia heard Frank sigh, something he had been doing more and more of recently. "Please Liv, it's been a week and I need to let them know…" He knew she wasn't listening anymore as she pulled the door open while he spoke, never noticing that Frank had moved away from the couch as he spoke to her, closing the door to the bedroom to close himself away from her.

* * *

><p>The next few days was a blur, Peter had resined himself to the fact that he was going to be meeting up with his estranged and abusive father for the first time in more than 8 years and also that he would be doing it because of his ex girlfriend, if he was completely honest with himself he would agree that it was <em>for <em>her not _because _of her that he was meeting his father. It was definitely not something he was planning on doing anytime soon and yet here he was standing outside Olivia Dunham's front door waiting for her to take him to this meeting he wished had never been set up. It was over a week since he had showed up at her door, confessing to her that he was going to allow her to meet his father, but he had never known it was going to be as hard as it had been that week. Olivia had been in a bad mood, always snapping or just giving him the Dunham glare, he always wondering what was going on but he knew that he wasn't going to ask because he knew she wouldn't take to kindly to that.

"_Frank, I'm leaving now…can we please talk about this later?" _Olivia's voice rang through the door moments after he had knocked, waiting patiently for her to come to the door. _"Liv please its been a week and I need to let them know…"_ Frank's voice was not far behind hers but instead of an answer the door swung open and Peter was greeted with the similar face he had seen when he first saw Olivia back at the FBI building. "Hi, um…come in a sec, I just need my gun." She turned her back on him, allowing him to let himself in, although he moved no further than just inside the doorway, not wanting to push the boundaries. Frank's head came around from another room, Peter guessed to be the bedroom, considering he was keeping the door closed as he exited it. "Hi Peter…you and Liv going out?" Frank extended his hand to Peter much like he had done when they had first met, "Yea, we have to go and…interview someone, just to do with the case…" Peter didn't both going too much into detail about it and he also didn't want to give him the truth about where they were going.

"Frank, I'll see you tonight ok?" Olivia came back out of the back room pulling her hair out from under her jacket and pulling the side of her jacket to cover her gun, something Peter found to be rather sexy as he watched on, shaking his head to stop those thoughts. "Peter, Broyles wanted me to say thank you from him, he is away at some board meeting or something and won't be here for this…" She looked up at Frank before looking back to Peter, unsure of what was going on between them but Peter only gave her a shrug of the shoulders before turning back towards the door, still not thrilled with the idea of going to see his father, but as he moved towards the door and then through it, he heard the tell tail sound of the closing and locking of the door behind him. "Peter, are you sure you're going to be up for this? You know you don't have to come, you just need to get me through the door…" Olivia watched as he ignored her as she drove, opting to stare out the window and watch the world go by.

Pulling up along side the long pathway Peter followed it up along with his eyes, finding that it wound up towards a large gated building, barbwire fencing lining the tops of the fencing. _St. Claire's Mental Institution_ read the large old metal sigh above their heads, Peter let out a long sigh he had been holding in since he had gotten into the car, Olivia on the other hand had been very calm about what was happening. They were greeted by staff and a couple of security guards who insisted Olivia check her gun, which she was none to happy about, before they could move any further, but as they both moved towards the large gated cage door, Peter slowed, "You're in now, you go on ahead, I'm going to wait here…" Olivia had pulled up only a few steps in front of him before turning, "You sure you don't want to come? He's going to want to see you, regardless of what you say, he is going to know you are here…" Peter's face hardened as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Thanks sweetheart, I really appreciate the thought but I don't want to see him, ok…" He turned his back to Olivia and leaned his head against the window, staring out into the misty midmorning. "Don't call me sweetheart." It was a short answer, one that Peter should have been expecting but as she spun on her heels to walk away from him he dropped his shoulders in defeat.

* * *

><p>Standing in the empty room, Olivia noticed that the solitary window had been barred up as well as anything else that could have been removed and used as a weapon, it was unsettling to her, that these people, who were once among the world with her, were now unable to trust their own minds because of what this place had done to them, she wasn't a dumb person, she knew that not all of the people who went into places like the one she was in right now started off as being insane, places like this had a way of turning sane people insane and the insane people worse. "Agent Dunham?" A voice caught her attention and she turned to find an orderly walking towards her, a clipboard in hand. "Agent, I need you to sign this please, its just to say you are not carrying anything dangerous on you…" As she nodded mutely and sighed the paper, another orderly shuffled into the room, someone following behind with his hands and feet in restraints. "Dr. Bishop, this is Agent Dunham, she is here to speak to you, you think you can handle that?" Olivia looked beyond the orderly and towards the man who she knew as Peter's father, immediately seeing Peter in the old man's face, granted he was unshaven, the resemblance was staggering.<p>

"Hello Dr. Bishop…" she took a step towards the table that had been set up in the middle of the room, a chair on either side of the table and a pile of folders with information in it. She watched as he shuffled towards the table, wondering if it was because of the restraints or if it was because of other reasons. Olivia slowly sat slowly, moments after he had done the same, his hands resting on the top of the table, shaking slightly as, what she expected, a nervous tick took over and his hands fiddled with each other. "Dr Bishop, I was wondering if you could help us, we are investigating a robbery and we - " he didn't let her finish as he reached out to grab for her hands, "So familiar…he whispered and within moment's he was being pulled away from her, but it was not the orderlies who had pulled him away but Peter, he dragged Walter off of the chair, hearing it clang against the concrete floor. "Peter no, don't, stop! Stop!"Everything happened so quickly, Peter was pulling at Walter and Olivia was pulling at Peter. And just as suddenly as it had all started it died down, Walter sat against the table, his hands shaking uncontrollably from fear, Peter shaking uncontrollably from anger and Olivia caught in the middle.

"You never touch her again, you hear me Walter…" Peter's low voice broke the silence after a few minutes, the deep rumbling in his chest sending more jolts of anger through his body. "Peter, I'm fine." Olivia had turned back to Walter, watching as his head dropped lower than she though possible and he pulled something, something that both Olivia and Peter didn't understand. "What was that Dr. Bishop?" Cautiously Olivia stepped closer to the old man, taking in the beard and the wrinkles around his eyes, the sadness that shone through them when he looked up at her, **"**Horrible butterscotch pudding, they have it here on Mondays…"Groaning Peter turned away from them both, his shoulders hunched over showing not only his annoyance but also how tired he was. Olivia smiled slightly at the old man, "You're in luck Dr. Bishop, its Thursday." She watched as he looked up suddenly, a slightly crooked smile forming on his face before he turned away from her and reached out for the folder with both hands, granted that were chained together, Olivia had noticed that he had a tendency to keep his hands together, something she assumed he had learnt while in the hospital.

"I do not recognise these…" his fingers brushed over the top photo before flicking to the next one, "…but this, this is amazing. This is how they got in and out of the vaults, yes?" he looked up at Olivia with expectant eyes, hoping that he was correct. "Yes Dr. Bishop, Peter has been able to tell us how they did that but we need to know what they took, are you sure you don't remember paying for these safety deposit boxes or maybe what you might have put in them?" He only shook his head and stared at the photos in his hand. The silence stretched between them. "Argh! Olivia this is useless, what possible help could this man be to you!" Peter spun around on his heals with his hands in the air, clearly annoyed that they were still having a conversation with Walter. Olivia looked between him and Walter, clearly debating her options but in the end she could not deny that Peter was right, Walter was being no help to them and they still had a long way to go with the case. She watched as he slowly closed the file and placed it back onto the table, just in stretching distance for her to reach, "Thank you for your time Dr. Bishop." She took the files from the table before turned away from him, taking a step towards Peter.

There was only silence as the both moved towards the door, the orderlies meeting them, half way, intent on taking Walter back to his room for the rest of the afternoon but as both parties moved a soft, sad voice broke the silence, "233, 377, 610." Olivia spun around on her heals to look at Walter, Peter had stopped just a step in front of her wondering what she was doing. "What did you say Dr. Bishop?" When he didn't speak, she took a step close to him until she was toe to toe with him and has her hands resting on his shoulders. "Dr. Bishop? What were those numbers your were reciting?" He still didn't speak, apparently too terrified to move because last time he did, and he was close to Olivia, Peter had lunged at him. "Olivia, he isn't going to say anything, let's go," she shook off Peter's voice, knowing she was on to something right then. She watched as Walter opened his mouth a couple of time before speaking, "233, 377, 610." Olivia's mouth dropped a little, stunned at what was happening in front of her. "What is it Livia?" Peter voice was now closer to her, she knew he must have stepped closer, wanting to see what was happening. She smiled a thank you to Walter, who returned it just as shyly, he didn't have cause to smile much anymore so being able to do so was enchanting to him.

Olivia moved away from Walter, not too far but enough so she could speak to Peter without Walter hearing. "Peter, those number's, the first couple are the ones of the safety deposit boxes. They are Walter's, he doesn't remember it but they belong to him." She could tell Peter was sceptical, he had crossed his arms over his chest and raised his shoulders, as thought he was protecting his neck from some invisible creature. "Olivia, what are you talking about? He could have seen those numbers on the pictures, or in the file you gave him." There was no way Peter was actually going to believe her. Sure he had been the one to notice the pattern with the names and tell her about it but he never though it was going to bring them here. "Peter the numbers are not in the photos and the file has no information, they are just copies of the photos, no data. Please, he is the best lead we have…" Peter glared towards Walter and then glanced back to Olivia, "What do you want to do? Dissect his brain? Olivia he isn't going to be able to give you any information, you know that."

He really wasn't understanding what she was trying to say, so she figured being blunt would be the best way to get her idea through. "I want…to get him out of here. Bring him into the investigation, maybe being out of here will be the best way of getting that information out of him." Peter staggered, she wanted to get him out, take his mentally unstable father out of the mental hospital, the government and the FBI wouldn't allow that though, "Olivia you would never be able to do it. The government wouldn't let you do it and I'm sure the FBI wouldn't be able to have the clearance to allow it." He watched as her face dropped, he had burst her idea bubble but he had no choice, there was no way they were going to get his out of there. "Possible…" Walter's voice caught their attention and they would him facing them but still looking away, "Legal guardian's are allowed to take custody of a patient, all is required is that they are immediate family…"

His voice trailed off as the idea bubble formed once again in Olivia's mind, Peter catching on very, very quickly. "Guardian? No. Olivia, no way…" He went to move away from her, pushing passed roughly and making a break for the door, or at least that was the intention until Olivia's hand on his arm stopped him. "Peter, please, we need your help... _I _need your help…" he turned to face her slowly, taking in the look of desperation in her eyes before glancing over to Walter and taking in the look of just complete sadness that surrounded him. Closing his eyes, Peter knew he was going to live to regret this, "Where do I sign?"

* * *

><p>Coming home that night, Olivia was unable to lose the smile that had formed on her face, she had gotten Peter to agree to being legal guardian of Walter and now they were well on their way to solving this case. Walking into the apartment, she found a couple of suitcases packed and sitting by the door, Frank moving around the bedroom and bathroom, bringing items in and out, seemingly missing Olivia every time he went in and out of each room. "What's going on?" her voice carried through the apartment, until it reached Frank's ears. "They called me in early, I have to leave tonight." He didn't even bother to look at her and she knew they were definitely going to have <em>that<em> conversation tonight. "Frank…" she began, wanting to explain herself but he had cut her off before she was able to continue, "Liv, just don't ok. It's been more than a week and you haven't been able to give me an answer either way and you won't even talk to me about it. You have been avoiding me, I don't remember the last time you kiss me let alone when we had sex last. We have been together 2 years Olivia, do you ever love me?" He had stopped moving now and turned to face her, wanting to be able to read her facial expressions and her reactions to the question he asked.

Olivia was unable to answer him, if she said yes, she couldn't be sure she was saying because it was true or because it was what he wanted to hear, but if she said no then the last 2 years would have been a waste of her time and his, she thought about when he had told her he was leaving and the lack of sadness she felt, she assumed that if she did feel the same she would have at least felt something when he said he was going away, and yet she didn't, no sadness or anger, nothing and so she said nothing, which wasn't the best idea either. "You know you say a lot when you don't say anything at all. I'll be gone for a while. Good luck Olivia and please be safe." He picked up his bag and moved towards the door, where the others were already waiting for him. After looking into her eyes one last time, part of him hoping she would tell him she was going as well and the other part of him wanting to yell and scream, he moved through the front door, with no intention of coming back.

Olivia stood in the middle of her lounge room, staring in all directions, silence swallowing her whole, the void of sadness was welcomed.

**Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Team

**OH! Thank you so much to the 4 reviews I got! They were lovely, please keep them because I like to know that people are still reading and are enjoying this. Now I have lots of school work to do considering I am finishing up uni soon and so updates will only come once a week sadly **** yea I know im upset about that as well, but once I finish school, itll be all good :D Please review! **

**Reference: "…when was it you lost your imagination?..." (The Same Old Story), "…who I am, what I've done…" (Safe), Magic 8 Ball (Bound), "…he has been like this all…" (Safe), "…it's gone…" (Pilot), Top Secret Speech (Pilot), "…Greg was a jerk…" (The Transformation), "…black, one sugar…" (Concentrate and Ask Again)**

**Chapter 9 – Team**

"Walter, what do you think you are doing? We were told to wait in Olivia's office, not go wandering around the FBI building!" Peter's voice echoed down the empty corridor, he had spent the better part of the last 10 minutes looking for his, for lack of a better term, father and when he did find him, he was staring up towards the halogen light bulbs that were flickering in the middle of the hallway. "HEY! Walter!" the second time his name was called Walter turned to face his son, the vacant expression on his face following through as eh looked at Peter. And as suddenly as the expression had come it was gone and the light had come back to Walter's eyes when he realised that it was Peter he was looking at.

"Oh, Peter. This light, it's fascinating. I was monitoring it to determine the pattern in which it flickers, if you would allow me to…" Peter had now come to stand almost toe to toe with the old man, showing Walter how much Peter had actually grown since he had seen him last, granted that was when he was still a boy. "Walter, the light flickers, that's all. There is no formula or pattern that is attributed to it doing that, now lets go." Peter stepped around Walter, placing his hands on his shoulders and almost steering him back towards Olivia's office, where he feared she would already be waiting for them. "Peter…" Walter stopped suddenly, turning to look his son in the eye before blinking a few times and looking away, "When was it you lost your imagination?" Walter turned back in the direction of Olivia's office, leaving Peter standing in the middle of the hall, mouth agap before he dropped his head and followed Walter over the threshold of Olivia's office.

Closing the door behind himself, Peter turned his increasing anger towards Walter, "Walter, you have no idea who I am, who I've been, what I've seen and what I've done. Do not, for one second think that you have any idea about me. Is that clear?" But by the time he had finished speaking, Walter had become too fascinated with the Magic 8 Ball on Olivia's desk. "WALTER! - " Peter stook a step closer to his father but before he was able to get any closer the office burst open, Olivia coming in first with Charlie not far behind. "…Oh you have no idea, she kicked me out!" They were laughing and chatting about what Peter could only assume was Sonia and the pregnancy. "Oh, Charlie, I'm sure she didn't mean it…but I'm glad you're here, we caught a break…meet our break…" Olivia pointed towards Walter, who had still not put the Magic 8 Ball down, completely absorbed by it.

She took a moment to view the old man once more, she hadn't seen him since they had sighed the paper work in the hospital, where he was unshaven and all but chained to the table and yet here he was standing in her office, wandering around as though he had always been in the world. "Dr. Bishop? Dr. Bishop?" Olivia tried to get his attention, glancing up to Peter for a little bit of help, although all she received was a shrug and a sigh before he moved from his spot against the wall to his father side. "He has been like this all morning…Walter…over here, come on, put Olivia's things down so we can get to work…" As Peter reached out to take the Magic 8 Ball from Walter's hands, their touched and it was as if it snapped Walter out of his daze. "You…you almost died as a child…" he started into Peter's eyes for a moment before a small, sad smile formed on his lips and he turned back to Olivia and Charlie, who had raised an eyebrow at the older man. Walter's smile turned to a bright one when he finally noticed that she was in the room, "Agent Dunham, don't you look lovely!" and Charlie's eyebrow skyrocketed once more.

"Ah…thanks…" she looked behind Walter to see a smirking Peter, the sort of smirk she used to want to slap off his face, and that feeling had returned. "Now, Walter, I was wondering if you could tell me about the safety deposit boxes, do you remember anything about them?" She watched as Walter took a seat at the desk, Peter and Charlie had taken up residence next to each other against the way, Peter with his arms crossed over his chest and Charlie with his in his pocket, Olivia took the seat next to Walter, placing her hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to focus back onto what she was saying. "Dr. Bishop?" he turned very slowly to look at her in the eyes, his face becoming almost sheepish. "Agent Dunham, I would very much like a chocolate milkshake, I haven't had one in so very long…" the smile he gave her was contagious, she gave him a small one in return before turning to Charlie who only gave a small one back before moving towards the door, to retrieve the milkshake the doctor had ordered.

"My lab…my notes…Peter I must have my lab…" He jumped from his seat at the desk before shuffling over to Peter, who pushed himself off the wall to meet his father half way, still muttering about his lab and needing his files. "Walter what are you talking about? Your lab was shut down after, it's gone Walter." Walter stopped muttering and pacing, turning to face his son, shocked at what he had just said. "Shut down? Why would it be shut down…you have no right to take my lab away from me?" He was getting angry now, it was almost like watching a child not get a toy that they wanted. "Woah, Walter, calm down…Hey, Walter…" Peter tried to get Walter's attention, hoping to be able to calm him down, but he turned to face Olivia, an angry glare in his eyes, "What happened to my lab?" his voice was low but the anger seeped through it thickly, and if Olivia didn't know Walter as Peter's father she would be worried. "Walter!" just as they were all about to explode, Charlie and Broyles walked in through the office door, Charlie holding Walter's milkshake, Broyles holding a file and what looked to be a DVD. "What is going on here?"

Olivia looked up to find her boss staring her down, wondering how she had lost control of the situation. "Agent Dunham, is there a problem here?" all but one in the room knew the voice that Broyles had used and they knew that if they didn't defuse the situation things could turn south. "Ah, Sir. Dr. Bishop was just told about the decommissioning of his old lab at Harvard…" Now Broyles nodded, he understood what was going on now but still watching his agent, wanting to know where she was going with the sentence. "Sir, could I speak to you?" she nodded her head towards the corner of the room, Broyles followed but before she turned away she watched as Charlie handed Walter his milkshake, smiling at the old man as he took is appreciatively. "Sir, would it be possible to get access to his lab? It could be of use to us…" she clasped her hands together in front of her, hoping that maybe he would agree to it. Broyles turned slightly, just enough to see Walter taking a deep breath before sucking up almost all of his milkshake in one, Peter and Charlie just watched on, somewhat amused at the sight. "You really think it could be useful to us?" All she did was nod to him and he sighed, "Dr. Bishop, we will get you access to your old lab. Give it some time though, that will have to go through channels."

It did occur to them all as Broyles left that Walter was not paying attention to any of them, his attention had stretched only as far as his milkshake, sucking up the last of the foamy mixture. Once the door was closed no one really knew what to say to each other so Peter decided to bring up the curious conversation that Charlie and Olivia were having when they walked in. "So how is Sonia?" This caused a smile from Charlie, "She is good, she kicked me out of the birthing room while she was in labour but called me back in just as I stepped out. She is good and the baby is good. She looks just like Sonia." Peter and Olivia watched as he smiled, remembering his newborn baby girl. "So um…why are you here? Shouldn't you be with you wife?" Peter laughed as Charlie rolled his eyes but the smiles left the room when Charlie responded, "Well blame your girlfriend, she pulled me in here." Peter cleared his throat and Olivia looked away before moving towards the door and leaving suddenly, the door slamming on the way out. "I'm sorry, it was a force of habit…" Peter shook his head, "It's ok, something is bothering her the last couple of days, I haven't asked ask her about it because it's not likely she would tell me but…" He waved his hand above his head, Charlie understanding exactly what he was talking about.

Turning from the room, Charlie followed Olivia down the hall, watching her go into the change room, running her hand across her head. Following her in, he made sure no one else was around when he spoke, "What's going on kiddo?" Olivia sighed, sitting on the chair not far from him and spoke, "Frank left…" she heard the sudden intake of breath on Charlie's part and then the groan. "Oh, Liv, I'm sorry. Are you - " she cut him off, "It's fine, I'm fine. Now let's get Walter back to his hotel room, I need to go through some stuff before we get the lab for Walter, so…I'll see you later. Go home to Sonia, I'll call you later in the day and see how it's going." In true Olivia fashion she left Charlie at the end of the that sentence, not letting him reply before leaving, but to his luck she didn't see Peter waiting for them outside the change room.

As Charlie came out, moments after Olivia did, Peter came to his side, knowing that Charlie was going to tell him what happened. Charlie rubbed a hand across his mouth, sighing once more, knowing that Olivia was hurting more than she was showing it. "What happened?" Charlie hesitated, unsure of how to tell Peter that his ex girlfriend's current boyfriend had broken up with her, knowing that Peter still loved her, "Come on Charlie what's going on? I haven't seen her like that since…" He trailed off and looked in the direction she went, suddenly knowing the last time he had seen her like that. "He broke up with her didn't he?" Peter dropped his head, trying to understand how someone could do that to her… "How could someone do that…" he stopped short though, knowing that Charlie believed he did the exact same thing, but luckily Charlie said nothing about it, "Come on Peter, I think your father wants to go back…oh yea I was wondering, how come you aren't staying at your place? Can't be more comfortable in a hotel room…" Peter looked towards Charlie, who had made a move towards where his office was, "Well Walter wouldn't want to live in that house again, not after being there for so long with me and mum and now that he knows she is gone, it'd be too hard for him to go back there, and honestly I don't know if I would be able to go back into that house with him as well. It's just too much at the moment." Charlie nodded.

Peter bowed his head towards Charlie in acknowledgement of his understanding before leaving Charlie on his own, going to look for his father instead, hoping that he hadn't gotten lost again. Peter found himself at the cafeteria while looking for Walter, and in desperate need of coffee, stopping to get a cup for himself he decided that he was going to extend his hand to Olivia and bring her a coffee as well before taking Walter home. Looking up after getting his coffees, he noticed Walter sitting by himself in the corner of the room, staring down at his hands, almost ashamed. "Hey, Walter!" Moving to Walter's side, he touched his shoulders gently, Walter jumped, not noticing Peter was there. "Oh, Son. Are we leaving?" Peter nodded slowly before helping Walter from the chair, making for the cafeteria door, but stopping at Olivia's office first. "Walter, stay here. I just need to see Olivia ok?" Walter nodded absentmindedly.

"Hey Liv…" he entered her office and noticed that she didn't even look up at him, opting to focus on her work instead. "Here, thought you could use this. Black, one sugar." He placed the coffee on the desk next to her and this caused her to look up. "How did you know that's what I drink?" She was shocked, she had never told him what she had in her coffee, he just seemed to know. "I pay attention…" with a small smile he turned and left her reaching for the steaming cup of coffee, a smile forming on her face.

* * *

><p>"Dunham, the board has agreed to reopen Dr. Bishop's lab down at Harvard with the condition that you are there at all times possible or at least have an FBI agent around when you are not. They also agreed that if you believe he is of help to you in this case they are going to keep him on as part of a new team, that they would like you head…" She looked up at him suddenly, not completely understanding what he was trying to say. "Listen, come and work for this team and you will get clearance above top secret…" He sat across form her at her own desk, watching as she slowly put her pen down and removed her glasses. "…You are the best agent I have and I want you to head the team, with help of course but you will be the only Special Agent, you will have more clearance than any other. They want you, Peter, Dr. Bishop and Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth. What do you say?"<p>

Olivia blinked at Broyles, trying to grasp what he was telling her, "Um, sir, I don't know if Peter would go for something like that, I think once this is over he will be out of here…" A small smile formed on Broyles face, he knew that deep down, now that Peter had found Olivia again, it would take the end of the world to make him leave her side, whether or not she believed it. "Just think about it ok? Now tomorrow I need these sighed by the Bishop's and make sure that Walter understands what he needs to do. Go home Agent, it's been a long day…" he finished his sentence as if he knew what had happened, but before she could thank him, he was out her door. Sighing Olivia rose from her seat, intent on making it home to a silent house.

* * *

><p>Walking into an apartment that smelt like cooking pasta was not how Olivia had thought her evening was going to go. Opening the door, she was not only met with the smell of the pasta but also the hysterical giggling of her niece Ella. "What is going on?" Her voice carried into the kitchen where Rachel turned around to find her half smiling sister. "Oh well, remember how I said that I was going to come and cook one night for you and Frank? Well we decided to come now, Ella was in a good mood to drive so I thought we would surprise you, but Frank hasn't made it home yet so we might have to eat without him." Rachel smiled at her sister, watching as she lifted up Ella from high chair and into her arms, pulling her close, but her smile fell when she noticed the sadness in her eyes, "What happened?" It was as if Rachel was able to read Olivia's mind, and she hated it. "Oh um…Frank left, he isn't coming back but it's ok. Um, you want any help?" She was avoiding the questions and Rachel knew better than to ask more than once.<p>

With dinner done, a sleeping Ella lay in Olivia's arms, both keeping her warm and keeping her company. Rachel had sat across from her in the armchair, a glass of wine in hand and waiting for Olivia to speak, say anything that might get her thoughts off her mind. "Sonia and Charlie had a little girl, named her Jade." Looking down at the sleeping child in her arms, Olivia spoke to Rachel, watching the sweet face nestled so close to her chest she could feel Ella's breath on her neck. "That's great. I'm happy for them. Liv…" Rachel leaned forward, touching Olivia's leg but moving away when Ella squirmed in her sleep, seemingly annoyed at the movement. "…What happened with Frank?" Watching as Olivia opened her mouth once or twice before sighing, "We fought, he left. That's it…" she looked up at Rachel noticing the stare that hadn't left her face, "…Fine. We had been growing apart for a little while, we fought about everything, missing dinners and forgetting things, it was both of us, work was always getting in the way but a few weeks ago he asked me to move to Africa with him, he wanted to give up my job and my life here to go with him, I didn't give him an answer and so he left, packed up and left."

Rachel had finished her glass of wine by this stage, shaking her head and sighing, "And I though Greg was a jerk…" Olivia laughed, "Yea he was a jerk _but_ you got a beautiful baby girl out of it could have been worse." The girls laughed a little, knowing that both their lives were fairly screwed up for different reasons, Rachel for having a failed marriage just after the birth of their child and Olivia for breaking up with her boyfriend of two years, not feeling much sadness or guilt about it and now having her ex on the scene was just throwing everything out. The silent buzzing of Olivia's phone caught their attention as Olivia sighed, knowing that it was going to be another long night. "Dunham…" her usual greeting on her work phone, not many other people called her on her phone at this time of night, "Yes sir. I'll get the Bishop's and meet you there. Yes Sir." Moving Ella towards the couch she ignored the look on Rachel's face, knowing that she had heard the name Bishop in the conversation and knowing her sister, she was going to start poking around. "I got to go, I have to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rising from the couch and moving towards the door, Olivia left with the echoing sound of Rachel's voice, "As in Peter Bishop?" A small frown finding her face when she thought about what her sister was trying to get at.

* * *

><p>Glancing at her watch Olivia noticed that it was now midnight, Peter would more than likely be asleep and she was going to be knocking on his door, this was not going to be a good night. Just as she raised her fist to the door Peter's voice found her ears, "<em>Walter, stop talking out loud and get some sleep!<em>" She sighed once more before knocking twice, listening to the sound of movement and Walter's voice a little louder, mumbling about some formula. Opening the door was a very tired looking Peter, bags under his eyes, hair dishevelled but what caught Olivia's eyes was the fact that he stood in front of her in only a pair of pajama pants, his chest bare, it had been a very long time since she had seen him that way.

"Seriously?" Peter voice was hoarse, indicating that he had been asleep not long before Walter had woken him up. Olivia only had to nod before he moved from the doorway, letting her inside, and moving further into the room, searching for his pants and a top. "This is ridiculous" he huffed as he dressed, not even bothering to turn away from Olivia as he changed from his pajama pants to his jeans, giving her full sight of his boxers, it was way to late to even bother with being concerned about her being in the room. After some argument and fighting, Peter had Walter dressed and in the car, Olivia following not to far behind, ready for the long day, or night, that was ahead of them.

**Please, please, please, please review **


	10. Chapter 10 Loyalty

**Ok so I am a little sad at the moment, not so many reviews to make me smile, please let me know if you are liking the chapter or what I need to fix, change or do better. I write for you guys so please let me know what you like to see **** Then next chapter will be up after the new episode of Fringe. As I live in Australia for me that will be Saturday night, don't know what that means to you but I know Saturday afternoon is Friday night in the states so work it out from there lol…but OMG! Fringe is back! :D**

**Reference: Walter not wanting to leave the car (Johari Window), Ryan Eastwick (Safe), "…any of this ringing a bell?..." (Safe), "…some things are meant to be left alone…" (What Lies Below), "…the people I work with are loyal to the end. Can you say the same?..." (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones)**

**Chapter 10 - Loyalty**

"What have we got?" Olivia walked directly towards the awaiting ME's and policemen that had already been at the scene, Peter on the other hand, was still trying to get Walter out of the car, something that was proving rather difficult. Walter had decided that he was not going to vacate the car, no matter how much Peter insisted. "You know what Walter? Fine, stay there, Olivia and I have work to do, not if you ever decide to get out of the car, have one of the officers come and find me." Peter huffed before slamming his hands into his pockets and following Olivia's lead into the building. "Hey is everything alright?" Olivia motioned her head towards the car, noticing that Walter had not moved, hoping to get some form of answer out of Peter.

"Well it's Walter being Walter. He doesn't want to leave the car. So what do we have?" He didn't bother going any further into detail about Walter, opting to focus on the case entirely. Walter had only been out less than a week and he was already causing problems with Peter. "Ah…well night guard said he saw flashing lights around 11pm tonight, the bank had already been searched, as per their usual schedule. When he came in to see where the light was coming from he found 3 men leaving the building but one looked to be sick, said he looked like he was shaking." Olivia had walked with Peter towards the broken windows, the wind was howling through the corridor, Peter looked around the windowsill, looking for any bits of information that the others might have missed. "Guard got a couple of shots off before they fled, he swore he hit one but that didn't seem to slow them down. I have Astrid keeping an eye out on any hospitals that red flag a gunshot wound, we might get lucky" Peter looked up at her, he had crouched down to search through the broken glass.

"Astrid? As in Rachel's friend from high school? Huh…" he couldn't believe she was around as well, it wouldn't take long before they were all a group again, like they once were. Shaking his head, Peter went back to the investigating, "Security guards carry guns in this bank?" It was not unheard of, but most of the time they carried tazers instead. She nodded, kneeling next to him, "Yeah. This is one of the more upmarket banks and safety deposit boxes. Very important people keep very important things in here." Her words sounded as though she couldn't believe that people spent so much money on a small box. "Yeah, well people with a lot of money do stupid things…" he didn't even bother looking at her now, they both knew that Walter was not the sanest person on the planet, they both just wished they knew what was in the boxes that these people wanted to badly. "You think Walter might have a thought or a memory if we are able to get him out of the car and in here?" Olivia touched Peter's shoulder trying to get his attention, as it was now trained on the windowsill again. "Yea if we could get him out of the - " They both turned at the same time and found Walter standing in the doorway.

He was shuffling on his feet, hands clasped together around the container he was carrying, he really did look like a child. "Son…I would like to help…" Peter glanced at Olivia and couldn't help but smile, this man, this crazy old man he reluctantly called his father was starting to grow on him, it was something that he did hate to admit but there was something about the old man that Peter couldn't stop himself growing closer to. "Alright Walter, why don't you come here…" Peter stopped and looked to the side, his eyes travelling up the wall and to the join in the roof. "Livia, did the bank manager ask if you wanted to have a look at the video footage of the vault?" He felt Olivia come to his side, her eyes following his, "They told me there wasn't any in here…" She turned towards the policemen who were standing behind her, "Can you please find the bank manager, we need to speak to him." She turned back to Peter when she heard his huff. "Dunham," he had taken to calling her by her last name while in the field to keep it more professional between the two, something she was thankful for, "I don't think that's the banks job, see how the wires are exposed, it is also placed into the wall not onto it, as if someone was trying to hide it, I think if we go back over the last few banks we will find the same thing…"

Olivia cut him off, his train of thought finding her instantly, "Someone is watching these banks, that's how they know when to come and when the rounds are." Pulling her phone her pocket, Olivia turned her back on Peter, running her hand through her hair as she waited for the reply on the other end. "Sir, I think we found something. Peter noticed that there was camera set up in the bank, directed to the vault door, we believe it is not of the bank's issue and that someone has been watching the bank." With her back to Peter, she couldn't see what he was doing, but the sound of her name caught her attention. Annoyed, she turned to Peter, who should have known better than to interrupt her while she was on the phone but as she did turn she noticed that he was waving his hand in front of the camera, watching as it moved along with him. "Tell him that they have footage of the whole corridor, not just the vault." Nodding to him, she relayed the message onto Broyles who informed her of what to do next, not that she needed telling.

Turning back to Peter she motioned towards the camera, "Broyles would like to know if you and Astrid could take a look at the camera and see if you can work out where the feed is going, I'm having her come down here now so you can both try and hook it up to the laptops, no sense in unplugging it and losing the feed, clearly it's still running coz the camera moves every time someone moves in front of it." She wasn't looking at him now, instead looking down at her phone, texting away to Astrid, telling her to meet them at the address. "Dr. Bishop, is there anything new you could tell us? Do you remember anything about this place? Anything at all?" Olivia was clutching at straws, she was hopeful but that was wearing down as she watched Walter glance around the bank as though it was all brand new to him. "Dr. Bishop? Walter?" She stepped closer to him, slowly as if trying to trap a frightened animal. "I am sorry my dear, I do not remember being here, ever, now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to the car, if that is ok with you?" With a small smile she placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded, "Of course Walter, I'll make sure an agent is with you so you know which car it is, yeah?" Walter nodded to her before turning back towards the door, an agent following him out at Olivia's request.

"You're really good with him…" Peter came to stand next to her as she watched him leave, a sad look on her face. "Oh? Come now Peter, you are good with him as well, you just don't like to admit it," She felt Peter turn away from her, back towards the camera and the lack of equipment that was waiting for him, Astrid hadn't turned up just yet. "Peter, listen. I know you had a hard time with him when you were a kid but I want you to know that what you are doing for him, you should be proud of yourself." She was fidgeting with her hands now, showing him that she was nervous about what she was saying, but he was going to spare her the embarrassment. "Livia, I have done nothing in my life that I should be proud of, at least nothing in my adult life." He moved away from her, his head dropped low, shaking slightly. Feeling the beeping of her phone, she pulled it from her pocket, she answered it, glancing up at Peter as he moved closer to the wall and the camera. The phone call shone a small light on the case for them.

"Agent Dunham!" Broyles booming voice called to her and she turned on her heels for face him. "Sir?" She wasn't expecting him to come to the crime scene but once she saw Astrid coming in behind him she knew that he was just going to be there to make sure everything was going to plan. "Agent Dunham, Agent Farnsworth is capable of setting up the equipment and the camera, I need to know what you and Bishop have found." Peter had moved closer to the two now, smiling kindly at Astrid who hadn't seen Peter in many years. "Oh Peter, it's good to see you, how have you been?" He was about to reply when Broyles cleared his throat, indicating that they should shut up. "Excuse me sir, I should start on the camera," she moved away from them, leaving Broyles with Olivia and Peter. "Ah, Sir. I just got a phone call from Boston General, they have a patient who has symptoms of radiation poisoning, no gunshot wounds but the radiation poisoning called up a red flag for us. I'm going to head over to interview him, see if I can't get some information out of him." He nodded but as she left he called out, "Take Bishop with you, he might be of help to you." She gave him sharp nod before moving to the bank doors and out into the daylight.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the car with Olivia once more should have seemed like the strangest thing in the world to Peter but he was beginning to want more of it, and it was starting to scare him. It wasn't as though he could just try and work his way back into her heart, granted he was trying but she was even more closed off than she used to be, he was finding it more difficult. After a few minutes of complete silence he spoke, thinking that there may be a way to get her to smile, something she hadn't done in the last few weeks.<p>

"You remember the car I used to drive? The old Vista? Well Walter asked me the other day if we could go and pick up his car, he said he remembered where he had parked it last. That was more than 10 years ago, he was even able to tell me where it was, where I got it from when we were still at school. It's crazy to think that he was able to remember that but not remember how to dress himself or make his own dinner." Peter shook his head as he glanced at Olivia, a small smile gracing her face, "Well Peter, it seems being away from that place and with family is helping him…that's what I meant before when I said you should be proud of yourself, you've come back to him, no matter what he did to you, he is still your father and I think he is genuinely sorry for what he did, even if he doesn't show it or can't express it." She just watched as he nodded, still not believing that what he was doing was a good thing. Nothing more was said between them as she pulled up into the hospital car park, getting ready to interview their first suspect of the case.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for Ryan Eastwick, he was brought in this morning with what looked to be radiation poisoning, my name is Olivia Dunham and I'm with the FBI, this is Peter Bishop." The nurse at the desk looking up at her when she mentioned FBI, glancing at Olivia and then at Peter before pointing with the end of the pen towards the far right, "Last door on the left, we had to put him in restraints, he was getting aggressive with the staff." With that she looked back down at her work and didn't even look back up as they walked away. Olivia inclined her head towards the far right corridor, Peter following her down towards the last room. Knocking twice, Olivia moved inside the hospital room and found that the man inside was less than healthy. "Mr. Eastwick? My name is Olivia Dunham and I'm with the FBI, this is Peter Bishop, we would like to ask you a couple of questions." Peter stepped up behind her, as if watching her back as the man who was handcuffed to the bed began to reach out for her, anger washing over his face. "Hey settle down!" Peter moved to her side, never in front of her, when Eastwick began to pull at his handcuff, causing them to cut deeper into his skin.

"What is happening to me? No one will tell me anything!" his face was turning red as the anger mixed in with the rest of his symptoms. This was when Peter did step forward, his arms crossed over his chest, annoyance seeping into his voice, " You've been vomiting? Shaking uncontrollably? Found any hair on your pillow? Any of that ringing a bell?" Eastwick nodded sharply, "Are you here to help me?" he leaned forward slightly, hoping that maybe Peter had something to stop the pain he was in. "You are suffering from radiation poisoning. It's what happens when you break the laws of physics and pay back is a bitch now see here, two things are going to happen right now, A: you are going to tell us what is in the safety deposit boxes you guys have been stealing and B: you are going to tell us why." It was then that Eastwick started shaking again, "And then you will help me?" He looked hopefully towards Peter, who just turned slightly to glance back at Olivia, the silent understanding between them shared. "Share…" Peter's arms never moved from being crossed over his chest.

"I don't know what you want to know. All we were told was that there was a way to get into the vaults without being caught but all we could take was these old boxes, that was it. He paid us enough that we didn't even bother looking at the other boxes. I don't know what was in them and I don't know why. We never saw what was in them, they would never show us or tell us. Please help me, I've told you all I know!" He groaned in pain once more but Peter didn't budge, "Please, I don't know anything!" he rolled onto his side as much as the handcuffs would let him. "Eastwick, who are they?" Peter's voice ground out deeply, showing his annoyance at the lack of information he was getting. Olivia placed her hand on his arm, getting Peters attention, trying to calm him down. "Please I really don't know anything! If I did and I told you they would kill me, please you have to believe me." Eastwick was whimpering now, the pain of the poisoning taking over. "You think they are going to come for you now? As far as they are concerned you are talking to the feds and they will cut you lose." Peter turned towards the door, wanting to leave the room and get away from this man, he hated to admit it but whatever they were doing with Walter's boxes was starting to get to him, some things are meant to be left alone.

As they left the room Eastwick's voice called back to them, Olivia stopping at the sound, "Loyalty is what keeps us truthful. Loyal to the end, never leaving anyone behind. The people I work with are loyal to the end, can you say the same?" She turned to see an evil smile on his face, the look sending a shock through her system and she watched him before turning back to the waiting Peter, following him out of the hospital and back to the car. While in the car Olivia sighed, "Did you hear what Eastwick said? About the people he worked with being loyal and asking if we could say the same?" She didn't look towards Peter but he knew she was waiting for an answer. "Yeah I did Liv, but come on he was just trying to freak you out…what could he possibly mean by that?" He turned to view her face now, wanting to see the emotion running over it. "Well, what if he was suggesting that someone we work with isn't loyal…?" She really didn't want to say it, already knowing that due to the lack of information the case had brought up, it was highly possible that there was a mole in the FBI. "Livia, do you really believe that someone in the FBI is a mole?" She blinked at the question, telling him exactly what she thought, a curse coming from his lip's as he understood her lack of words.

As Olivia drove towards the newly opened lab, she realised that neither of them had been there since they where teenagers, but this time Walter was going to be there, Astrid included and they were to work from there, the FBI even having set up an office for Olivia in the back room so she could be close to mad scientist group all the time, something she didn't know if she was looking forward to or not. Luckily for her as they drove up the path, intent on parking next to the building the lab was housed, Peter spoke, "Livia, you don't have to come in if you don't want, it's getting late, I'm sure you'd like to get home early for once considering Broyles said not to go back to the office after interviewing Eastwick…you have been awake for more than 24 hours," he had turned to her, watching her closely, she couldn't deny that she was happy that she was able to get home early for once and she really didn't know if she was ready to go into the lab with him again and so she nodded, "Sure, yea I'll be by tomorrow and we can start going over Eastwick's case file and see if we can work out who is working with him. See ya later Peter."

Peter hesitated for a moment, silently hoping that she would disagree with him and follow but he could see the bags under her eyes and was happy that she was finally agreeing to get some sleep. Once their goodbye's were said, she drove the distance to her home, using the time to sort out her mind and work through the new issues that had come up, not just the fact that Peter didn't seem like he was going anywhere any time soon but also that they could have a mole in the FBI, something she did not plan on enjoying, they were a fairly close group and so knowing she was going to have to bring this up with her boss, it was going to make her job that much harder and probably turn her into the bad guy around the office. Pulling into her spot in front of her home, she killed the enjoy, made her way slowly inside, the lack of sleep settling in, before pushing open the door, and taking in the warmth of the heating.

She knew that Rachel and Ella were asleep in the other room, but she took the silent chance, pulled a bottle of red wine from the fridge before grabbing a glass and tucking her legs underneath herself on the armchair, letting the silence filled her mind as the wine filled her stomach, and with the wine glass in her hand and her legs tucked underneath her, Olivia fell asleep.

**Please review! :D half naked Peter's to all who do! Please :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Yours?

**OMG! I loved the new episode! This season is going to be epic! Hehe :D I did promise this, so here it is! **** The dream sequences in this chapter are actually a chapter of 'High School' I never published because I forgot about it…so I figured I would still use it. Enjoy and please please review, they encourage my writing **

**References: "…Ella's a sweetheart…" (The No-Brainer) "…I told her to let you sleep late…" (Inner Child), Olivia being able to remember everything (Jacksonville), two agent's at the lab watching Walter (The Day We Died), "…Walter on drugs and then there's Walter on drugs…" (Grey Matter)**

**Chapter 11 – Yours?**

Blinking a couple of times, Olivia noticed that she had the feeling of being watched and not just being watched but the face was only inches away from her. Sighing, she allowed her eyes to open slowly only to find a small face blinking back at her, a down turned look on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek. "Ella?" Olivia sat up a little more seeing the sadness in the small child's eyes. She may have only been 18 months old but her face told a thousand stories. "Honey, what's wrong?" she was taking in Ella's face now, her hand to her forehead a little shocked at the temperature that was radiating from it**. **Ella groaned and whimpered before wrapped her arms across her stomach, another tear slipping down her cheek. It wasn't long until Ella was being pulled onto Olivia's bed, under the covers and being held to Olivia's side. "It's ok baby, does your tummy hurt?" The nod of the head against Olivia's side confirmed her suspicions, pulling Ella closer to her, Olivia rocked the child, hoping that sleep would find them both.

When she knew the Ella was asleep, Olivia slipped her further to the other side of the bed, making a little more room for herself to slip a couple of files onto her lap, taking the chance to do a little work before Ella woke up. It had been three days since they in interviewed Eastwick, and nothing had come up since, it was as if everyone was in hiding and all the information had vanished. They hadn't even been able to find any information on Eastwick himself, although Astrid was still going through the FBI database, trying to track down his name anywhere but there had been a lot of files to go through. Glancing at her sleeping niece, Olivia smiled, she was so happy to have someone else in the house for once; after Frank had left she had become fairly lonely, more for just the company than anything else, just having someone to chat to was the best thing about having someone else in the house. Letting her mind wander, she began to think about Peter, knowing that it was he who used to be that person, he who would make her smile when she down or who she turned to when she needed a push in the right direction.

And then he had left and her world turned upside down, she didn't trust anyone for quite a while and if she was honest with herself, she would agree that she didn't even trust Frank, not entirely. Sighing, Olivia rubbed her forehead, hoping to lose the thoughts of Peter and Frank and anyone else who would distract her from her work, she just wanted to get this case over and done with, so she could continue on with her normal, run of the mill murders. It was still only 7am by the time she had finished reading through the three files she had brought home with her, she decided that a hug from her niece was in order, pulling Ella into her arms, the toddler snuggled closer, warming Olivia's chest quickly. Resting her head on Ella's she slowly allowed herself to slip onto a peaceful rest.

_As the old cruiser pulled up to the front of the house, Peter glanced down at the clock, 2.15am and then back up at the open light in the bedroom, he saw a figure standing at the window looking down and laughed. Rachel was waiting for them to come home. Sliding his arm around Olivia's shoulders, she began to awake from her sleep and she looked up at Peter and smiled. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. We are home." He kissed the top of her head and she yawned. Pulling away from him gently and smiled sleepily. "Thank you so much for tonight Peter it was amazing. The best birthday I have had in a long time." She placed a light kiss on his lips and he stopped her from leaving. _

Snapping her eyes open, Olivia groaned, she hadn't dreamed about high school and being with Peter since she started college and they were still together, so now, knowing that they weren't together, she really didn't welcome the dreams of him and their time together. Hoping that it as just a one off, she closed her eyes again, the soft snoring of the 18 month old lulling her into a relaxed state.

_Leaning up slowly, reaching for his lips. His right hand found her cheek and he pulled her closer, savouring the kiss. Olivia blinked as Peter disappeared, replaced by Charlie and totally different background, they were in the hall walking towards their lockers, having a free period in the morning, they decided the spend it together._ _"You like the tall type. Dark hair, blue eyes. Muscly but not over the top. And he has to be a bad boy. His name wouldn't happen to be Peter Bishop, now would it?" Olivia swallowed and looked back at Charlie, trying to look innocent. He threw his head back and laughed at her, "Livi, I can see how you feel about him, how he feels about you." _

Her eyes flashed open again but this time she groaned. She always hated the way that Charlie could tell thing about her, how he was able to read through her words and see straight through her. She also hated that at the time, he was right. She did like the dark hair and blue eyes, the tall muscly structure of his body, she just wished that part of her still didn't. Slipping Ella off her chest, Olivia moved out of the bed, needing to distract herself from the memories of when she was actually happy, she slipped into the kitchen careful not to wake Rachel, who was asleep in the spare room. With the coffee already made from the night before, she curled up onto the couch, her laptop sitting on her knees while she ran searches through the FBI database, using pseudonyms to try and track down any new information, her profile of Eastwick lacking in the finer details she was so used to having.

A small light flickered from the spare room and Olivia realised that her sister was awake, something she didn't expect to happen at only 7.30am, her sister was a heavy sleeper, always sleeping in, something Olivia had always envied. "Hey, where's Ella?" the yawning sound of the mother came into the kitchen no doubt in search of coffee, much like her sister. "Well she woke me up at 6am, she didn't feel too well and so she jumped in bed with me, fell asleep not too long after laying down. Ella's a sweetheart." She smiled up at her sister who just rolled her eyes, "I told her to let you sleep late, I'm sorry, although she really isn't feeling well, she is my little trooper though." She patted Olivia on the leg before moving back towards Olivia's room, intent on waking up Ella and seeing how she was feeling. Something about what Rachel said struck a cord with Olivia. _Little trooper_, those exact words sent Olivia's mind into over time.

Being able to remember everything, she thought back to her conversation with Eastwick, more specifically she remembered his words, _"never leave anyone behind. We are loyal to the end."_ Those were not words of just some crazy person who followed what he was told, those were words of a solider, those of a man who followed orders. Placing her laptop down on the couch, she leaned over grabbed his file, searching through anything she could find, hoping that maybe something topped out at her, it didn't. She stopped, placed everything away from her reach and thought for a moment, her glasses finding their way back on to her face, she had taken them off while talking to Rachel. Within in a split second, she was reaching for her laptop again, opening up the government database and using it to search for Eastwick's name in just the general government data. Doing so brought up more information than she could have wished for. _Ryan Eastwick, 35. Former military sergeant, honorary discharge, 1998. _Along with his military medical files and his list of achievements, there was nothing after 1998, it was as if he had just vanished.

Pulling her phone towards her, she dialled Broyles' ever familiar number, hoping that it wasn't too early to be waking him, needless to say, it wasn't. "Sir I was wondering if it was possible to get Ryan Eastwick's full military history, I have only been able to get limited information…yes sir…thank you sir." She snapped her phone shut in time for Rachel to come back into the kitchen, a small girl shuffling after her. "Ella, honey, how are you feeling?" The child only shrugged before rubbing her eyes and going over to the couch, pulling her stuffed teddy with her, curling up into a little ball. Olivia leaned over the side of the table to see what Ella was to do next but it was Rachel who caught her attention. "She had a tummy ache, ate a little too much last night I think." Rachel rolled her eyes before grabbing the bread, placing two pieces in the toaster, watching as Olivia moved from the table and over to the couch, bringing Ella onto her lap, letting her fall asleep once more on her lap.

Rachel came to sit on the arm chair opposite Olivia, smiling at the scene of her daughter and sister together on the small couch. "How are you doing Liv? How is work?" It was the first time they had had a chance to sit and chat, she knew that Rachel was going to ask questions about her job, about her failed relationship, about _Peter._ "Yea it's been good Rach, we have been caught up in a pretty big case at the moment, so honestly I'm glad I get a chance to lay here with her, I miss you guys…" Rachel leaned over and gave her older sister a kiss on the forehead, a silent agreeance with her statement. "We miss you too sweetie. So, is Peter still around…?" With a glare and roll of the eyes from Olivia she stopped short, listening out as someone knocked on the door.

"Yea I got it Liv." Rachel stood slowly, not wanting to drop her coffee, she moved towards the door, leaving Olivia in the lounge on her own. Olivia looked down at Ella who had scrunched her hands up into Olivia's top, she could hear the murmuring of voices in the hallway but not being able to make them out, she picked Ella up and held her close, walking towards the voices, Olivia found Rachel with her back to the house, Peter standing in the doorway smiling back at her. "It good to see you again too Rachel, I was wondering if Olivia was in…I have something for her." Peter was leaning against the doorframe, his usual charming smile plastered on his face. He looked up when he heard the floor creaking, Rachel turning as well, they both smiled at Olivia, each for different reasons.

Peter watched Olivia as she held the child close to her chest, much like she had done when he had seen them at the FBI building. The child opened her eyes slowly, taking in the different scene in front of her. Blinking a few times, her eyes found Peter's and she hid a little further into Olivia's shoulder, before leaning away from her slightly. Peter smiled at the girl, hoping that maybe a small smile would get one from her, and it worked. Ella reached her arm out towards Peter, who met it half way, holding the small hand in his. "Hello sweetheart, how are you?" As soon as he spoke she pulled her hand away from his and hiding back in Olivia's shoulders, giggling slightly. Peter smiled at Olivia, who had watched the whole scene, smiling gently at them both.

Peter decided that he should probably explain why he was there, instead of just being attracted to the small child in the room. "Ah, Livia, Broyles came by the lab and asked me to bring you this. Said you rang him about it…" He held out a small stack of files but hesitated when she reached for them, causing Ella to squirm. "Here, let me take her, I'm going to put her back to bed ok?" Olivia nodded as she handed the child to her mother, leaving Peter to hand Olivia the files. "She's a cute kid. Looks like you…" Peter was now just trying to make small talk, he felt a little awkward the way he was standing in her doorway, Olivia still in her pyjamas, something he hadn't seem in many, many years. She smiled at him, finally realising the look he had on his face, a small amount of awe wrapped up in a lot of shock. "Yea she is beautiful, Rachel is a lucky woman to have such a beautiful girl like Ella."

The look of relief in Peter's eyes confirmed Olivia's thoughts, Peter thought Ella was hers, that she had had a child while they had been in different countries. "You thought she was mine?" With the quirked eyebrow Olivia smirked at him, a look of embarrassment crossed his face. "I'm sorry Livia, I know it's none of my business. I can't believe how much Rachel has grown up though, she was just 13 when I saw her last." He was astounded by how much she had changed, although he was astounded at how much Olivia had changed as well. "She looks good." Olivia smiled at him once again, momentarily forgetting that he had walked away from her. Pushing back those thoughts, Olivia stepped aside from the doorway. "Broyles tell you what they were?" Peter shook his head as he watched her step away from the doorway. "They are Ryan Eastwick's military files. I was only able to find basic information about his time in the army so I figured Broyles would be able to get me more." Olivia blinked a few times, watching as Peter's lips upturned into a smile. "Did you wanna…um…come in and give me a hand going through them? Another set of eyes might really help."

"Ah yea sure, Walter is fine at the lab, Astrid is there with a couple of agents watching after him, they should be fine without us for a while." He stepped around her into the warmth of the house, shucking his coat and scarf, she took them from him, placing them on the hook next to her own coat, something they both found to be fairly domestic, but neither brought it up. "Come in the kitchen, have a seat, I'm just going to get changed…one sec." Peter watched Olivia walk away from him, the sway of her hip on the low riding grey tracksuit pants, her Northwestern t-shirt sitting higher on her hip than it should have been, due to having Ella sitting there not long ago, a small patch of creamy skin in his full view. "Stop checking out my sister Peter…" Rachel's voice caught his attention and he looked back to find her placing a cup of hot coffee in front of him, a large grin of her face. "Sorry," he murmured as he reached for the coffee, glad to have something to distract him.

"So Peter, did Walter remember anything else about the safes or maybe the next bank?" Olivia came back into the kitchen a pair of jeans on instead of her tracksuit pants. Rachel took this as a sign to leave them alone so they could do some work but not before giving Olivia a saucy wink and grin on the way out. "Oh, nah not yet, you know Walter, there's Walter on drugs and then there's Walter on drugs…" he laughed until he saw the concerned look on her face, "Don't worry about it. I have been meaning to ask you though, how did you know that Eastwick was military? We didn't find anything in his records that suggested it." She took a seat next to Peter, bringing the file closer to her so she could start to study it. "Well honestly it was something Rachel said about Ella, about being her little trooper. Then I remembered that Eastwick said something about being loyal, being a solider. So automatically I assumed military, but all I could find was basics before '98, then it was just like he disappeared off the face of the earth." Peter nodded as he took in what she had said, pulling another file close to him to start to look through it. Within fifteen minutes they were both emersed in details and pages of notes, hoping for something to stick out.

The vibrating of Olivia's phone was the only thing that caught their attention over the next hour. Peter listened as she spoke, "Yes sir…if you're sure sir...you want me to bring the Bishops? Oh just Peter? Sure Sir. No problems." He watched her for a moment as she dropped the phone. "Something wrong?" he couldn't help but ask. "Ah no not really…we were just 'invited' or ordered to make an appearance at a function the FBI is holding. Broyles wants us both their as part of the new team they want to put together. They want me to lead it, and he asked for you to be there as well, Charlie can't make it. He also said it was black tie…" She watched Peter's face for a moment before continuing, "It's in less than a week, so we have a bit of time still." She turned back the files in front of her, not seeing the smile on his face, if it was black tie that meant she would have to wear a dress, and anything to take a break from this case and see her dressed up, was something he was willing to do at a moments notice.

**A little review? Please :D hehe :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Floating

**Ok so I had a horrible week at work, I worked almost 40 hours in 3 days and am wrecked, this was supposed to be up after yesterdays ep but I never got around to it…also I am saddened by the 1.2 rating Fringe got so will someone help me feel a little better by way of review? Maybe? Please? Lol**

**Enjoy and I promise it's going to get good soon…**

**Reference: Walter touching Olivia's face (Bad Dreams), two agents at the lab doors (The Day We Died), "…weird connection…" (Ability), Root Beer Float (The Arrival), Walter and Olivia's conversation about Peter's medical records (The Same Old Story), "…I had no idea…" (Os), Henry Jacobson (The Arrival)**

**Chapter 12 - Floating**

Olivia walked into the lab no more than four days after Peter had come over, they had spent the next three hours searching through the files and data, bringing up name after name of others who were in Eastwick's platoon, one of which included their dead friend Raul Lugo. Jogging down the stairs she came face to face with Walter, someone she had not expected to see on his own. "Walter…ah…where are the two agents who were at the door?" She turned towards the door with her hand out, hoping that maybe he would be able to tell her. "Oh, those young men were called away by Agent Broyles, they didn't say where they had to go." He turned away from her once again, as if she wasn't there, but he turned back to her, his face had changed almost as if he was a completely different person. "Agent Dunham…you…" He reached out to her once more, his fingertips just brushing against her cheek, gentle and kind.

"…You grew up in Jacksonville, a small place, a child care centre…" Olivia's eyes opened wide as she listened to the insane man speak the most clearest she had ever heard him speak. Her mouth hung open in the silence, letting him touch her face and hair the same way a father would. "Such a beautiful young girl…" his fingers dropped from her cheek to her hair but he jumped away from her when the lab door swung open, banging against the wall to the side, Peter striding into the room, a smile plastered on his face. "You have no idea what I just found out…" he slowed as he saw the shocked look on Olivia's face and the sheepish one on Walters. "What happened? What did I miss?" He looked between Walter and Olivia once again, not understanding why there was silence between the two, but when Astrid joined them again from another room he was not able to ask any more questions as she took Walter into one of the back rooms where Walter's old file boxes had been kept.

"Olivia…what happened?" He had to almost turn her to face him; her eyes had never left Walter as he walked away from her. She turned to face him, taking a minute to search his face, trying to get her mind back to the right place. Clearing her throat she spoke, "Nothing…what was it that you found out?" He watched her for a moment, hoping that she might come clean about whatever it was that was bothering her, but if that's what he expected then he didn't know Olivia Dunham at all, and he liked to think that he did know her. "Ok, well, I went to see a friend…" Olivia cut him off before he was able to continue, "A weird connection?" Peter scoffed, although he didn't even bother acknowledging what she had said with a direct reply, and so he just continued, "_I_ found out that when Eastwick was in the military, he was part of a specialised team, the team worked the same mission as each other but the kicker is that these people didn't know each other or if they did, they weren't allowed to know that they were part of the same group. Trust me that is all I was able to get out of my contact but the good part is that team consisted of six people, two we already know, Eastwick and Lugo but what we didn't know was how these two people ended up working together outside of the military, and my guess is that the other four people in the team are also part of this little group of Houdini's."

Olivia thought over what he had said, it all made sense, Lugo and Eastwick were the kind of people that wouldn't just work with anyone, they seemed to be the type that would want to work with someone they already knew, coming from the military, it was a bad habit that many of them had picked up. "OK, so how do we work out who else was in the team, it's not like Eastwick is going to tell us, as far as we know he could be dead already…" Peter shook his head as she finished speaking, "Nah, before we left I told the doctors at the hospital how to treat his poisoning. He should be fine." Raising an eyebrow at him Olivia smirked. "Oh come on, I'm not that heartless, I knew he would be of use to us later on, figured it would be the best way to get information out of him." She nodded before turning at the sound of a door opening. They watched as Walter snuck back into the room, with a downcast face and sad eyes. "Do you think you could work on getting some information out of him? I mean there must be something to remind him what was in his boxes and where the other's are." Looking up at Peter from under her lashes, she smirked, Peter groaned, "Ok fine. Let me get him a Root Beer Float, that might help." Smirking back at her, Peter turned away, making a break for the door and the campus cafeteria, hoping they still had them available.

Turning back towards the back office where Walter had seemingly snuck back into, she slowly allowed herself to walk towards it, finding him inside, alone. "Walter…can I speak to you?" she stood in the doorway, looking back at the old man who sat behind the desk, papers strewn all over his desk. She watched as he looked up at her, a sadness in his eyes like she had never seen before. "Agent Dunham, I assume you are hear to speak to me able to my file, which I know you have already read." He motioned for her to take a seat opposite him, no doubt to explain himself, "If you have read my file, as I have no doubt that you have, I assume that you have, you are here talk about Peter's medical records." Olivia stopped as she was almost sitting down, she did not expect to hear those words from his mouth.

Sitting down slowly, she spoke, "Ah, Walter there was no mention of Peter's medical records in your file, just his birthday…" Olivia watched as his eyes lit up a little before dropping and his breath came out in a long ragged sigh. "Oh, well that's good then." He turned from her, the swivel chair creaking as he did so. With a creased eyebrow Olivia spoke to the old man, "Walter I came to ask you something else though. Earlier today you said I lived in Jacksonville…" she leaned a little closer to him, dropping her voice just in case Astrid could hear her, "…how did you know that? I mean, how could you have possible known that?" She watched his face harden for a moment and then in that moment the most heartbreaking expressing crossed his face, the muscles in his face dropped and his age began to show through, "Agent Dunham, I don't remember." They watched each other for a moment, the sound of the lab door opening pulled Olivia's attention away from Walter and she left the office, meeting Peter half way, "Hey so I had a thought, Colonel Jacobson, he was a teaching colonel at Quantico when I was there, he used to talk about silent missions like the one you found out, I'm going to see what he knows. You wanna come?"

Olivia knew that it was just a sudden thought, as soon as Peter had brought it up to her originally she had thought about Jacobson. She didn't even bother waiting for Peter to follow, instead hearing him place down the root beer float and call out to Astrid who agreed to watch Walter. Meeting him at her SUV within minutes of leaving the lab. Once they left in silence, Peter decided that it was time to start speaking to her. "So, ah, explain to me again why we have to go to this FBI thing tonight? I mean I'm not even FBI…" He rested his head against the headrest, letting it lull to the side to look at her, a small smirk forming on her lips, "Yea I know but I figured that I would torture you a little more than I already have." She turned her head to face him and smiled wider, it was still fairly empty, a ghost of a smile but it was still there, something that Peter had prided himself on getting out of her. "Really? I had no idea!" the sarcasm seeped from his voice, her smile growing a little wider, they were bonding, dare he say it, they were flirting, something he was too over the moon about.

"Seriously though Peter…" and then her voice turned, "…Broyles has asked me head up a new, albeit very small, team. Me, you, Walter and Astrid, that's who he wants." Peter's head shot up to look at her, the laughter and fun escaping the conversation quickly. "What?" he couldn't believe that she had just told him that Broyles wants them, _him,_ for a new FBI team, if you told him two months ago Peter Bishop would be working with the FBI he would have laughed in your face, and yet here he was, Olivia Dunham sitting next to him, telling him the exact same thing. "Look I understand that you don't do well in one place, shows from your record, but the FBI want you here and from what I have seen, you have been able to help out, I know neither me or Charlie would have been able to pick up some of the things that you have." He watched her again, still shocked at what she was saying. "Are you serious Livia?" He watched as she only nodded, both knowing that she had noticed the slip of her old nickname. He huffed, still shocked. "Look you don't have to agree now, but the dinner is for that, you and your father will not be confirmed or announced as part of the team until after this case is over but if you're willing or interesting, it's there if you want it." She nodded again as they drove up to the large house on the left, Peter only just realising that he hadn't needed to give her directions and she didn't have to look at her phone for directions.

Getting out of the car without a second glance towards Peter, Olivia made her way up the front stairs of the large grey stone, skipping the steps and knocking twice. He watched as the door swung open, the man in the doorway pulling Olivia into a hug, laughter echoing as he followed her slowly. "Oh it's so good to see you again Olivia. How have you been?" the man spoke as he pulled away from her, smiling even more. "I'm good, it's been so long. Ah, Sir, this is Peter Bishop, he is a civilian consultant for the FBI, Peter this is Colonel Henry Jacobson. Could we come in Sir?" Smiling back at Peter, Jacobson moved out of the way of the doorway to allow Peter and Olivia inside. "What do I owe this pleasure Olivia?" He motioned towards the couch, telling them to sit, him doing the same thing opposite them.

"Sir, we were wondering if you could tell us about the specialised team that the military headed. The one where the soldiers worked on the same mission without ever meeting or being told about each other?" Jacobson's face dropped slightly, Olivia knew in that moment that he knew what they were talking about. "Olivia I'm not too sure why you are asking about that but I don't know how much I can tell you." He leaned forward, watching Olivia intently. "With all due respect sir, I know that you have knowledge of these teams, you used to speak about them in your classes, _highly theoretical_ is the term you used but sir, we are trying to investigate a case that seems to keep bringing up men in the military but the two we have been able to identify are linked in working the same crime, working in the same team in the military but having no actual contact. Sir, please…" She watched as he sighed and dropped his head. "Ok. There was only one team that was ever able to get off the ground in regards to the team actually being working, the secrecy and all. Back in the 1970's there was a scientist that had been able to perfect a drug that allowed a person to develop abilities, but none of these abilities were ever recorded and so this team of individuals…"

Jacobson stopped speaking the moment Peter's phone rang, he held up an apologetic hand before moving away from the group, his voice hushing as he walked away. "…Anyway, this team was sent to find the scientist and bring him back. The only problem was, they didn't ever have his name, we were only given a location, which in the end turned out to be useless to us. Olivia, this team, they were not successful; the government found that they were unreliable and useless to our cause and so they sent them home, honourably discharged. And to stop people from being suspicious, the government handed them down a large sum of money, all cash. Many of them went their separate ways, taking family overseas or interstate. Some stayed here, I assume you would like their names…" She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips as he stood, making a move towards the take for a pen and paper. There was silence in the room for a moment, Peter joining them, a lighter look on his face. "Here, these are the names that I knew about, please anything happens with this, keep my name out of it, the government would come down on me very hard." Olivia reached for the paper, taking it and studying it for a moment, four names in a list down the name, two she already knew of, at least it was something.

"Thank you so much Sir, I know this must have been hard for you. I promise your name will not be brought up about this." She stood, motioning for Peter to follow, his thank you finding both their ears. As they walked back to the door, Jacobson spoke once again, "Olivia, have you heard from John Scott recently?" Both Olivia and Peter stopped suddenly, Olivia intent on answering but Peter shocked at the mention of his old friend's name. "No, last I heard from him he was being deployed in Iraq, silent mission. Honestly I haven't see him since middle of training, when he visited." With a small smile, she headed out the door, Peter following silently behind. Getting into the SUV, there was enough for the two to talk about when it came to the case and also the mention of John, but Peter figured it would be best if he mentioned the case first. "So Astrid was able to get a location on the camera's that were set up in the bank. She is narrowing down the address for us to check out tomorrow, she wants us to have as much information about the house before we go in, said something weird was happening there." Olivia nodded, glancing out the window at the sky, it was starting to get dark and they did have a dinner to go to, something she was not looking forward to.

"So what did Jacobson say?" He didn't look up at her, instead scrolled through his phone, looking at some of the data that Astrid was able to send over. "Um he was able to give me some names, two we already know but when we get back to the lab I'm going to have Astrid run them, see what - " the beeping of her phone caught her attention. "Dunham." Broyles voice found its way through the speaker. "Dunham, Bishop, I was hoping that you would be on your way to getting ready, the senator has insisted that you both be on time." Olivia glanced at Peter who was smiling slightly, "Ah yes Sir. Peter and I are just heading back the lab after a lead. We won't be late." Without a sound he hung up on them, causing Peter to laugh lightly. "Friendly isn't he?" Olivia scoffed in agreement. After a few moments of silence, Peter spoke again, "So…you saw Scott recently?" Olivia had hoped that he wouldn't ask about John, she hoped he would just leave it alone, but then again, she did know Peter Bishop better than she would like to some days. "Peter, I saw John at Quantico more than 4 years ago, that's all. And you know what, even if I did, what's the problem. It's not like you were around."

That stopped him, a small amount of her built up anger towards him bubbling over the surface, there goes the flirting he thought they had been doing earlier in the day. "I'm sorry, I just know he hurt you, I just want to make sure you're ok, that's all." He looked away, knowing that she was probably fuming on the inside, letting small amounts seep through the cracks. "Yea well he wasn't the only one, now can we just forget it and get back to the lab. We have somewhere to be tonight, make sure you wear a suit, Broyles would kill you if you didn't. As they drove up to the steps of the Kresge building at Harvard University, Peter watched as Olivia's jaw locked, she was upset at him because he asked too many personal questions, he should have known better. "Ok, well I'll see you tonight Livia." He left the car slowly, hoping that she might call him back or try to get his attention some how but instead as soon as the door was shut she was turning from the curb, her direction meant only for her home, leaving Peter alone on the steps, with the sun going down, his head shaking slightly as he watched the SUV getting smaller and smaller as she drove away.

**Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Explanation

**OK so sorry this wasn't up after the episode, I have been away and only just got to watch it…I loved it! :D I have had a shit week though apologies for that as well. Also just realised how long this chapter is…oh well…enjoy. Please, please review…I love to know what you think or any ideas…anything…please :D**

**Note: I tried not to use the song as it was not released in 2003 but I couldn't stop myself because it fit so well, don't kill me :D**

**Reference: Nina Sharp (Pilot), Olivia in her green dress (Pilot), reference to the Pilot, "…(you're) He is doing fine…" (Power Hungry), "…but better…" (Concentrate and Ask Again), "…look great in the dress…" (Concentrate and Ask Again)**

**Song: Only Exception – Paramore**

**Chapter 13 – Explanation **

Peter stood against the bar, beer in his hand and his freshly pressed black tie suit sitting perfectly. He had been there an hour already and there was no sign of Olivia anywhere, a small part of him already starting to get worried. He honestly didn't know why he was invited to this party, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be with the FBI after this case, he felt like he wanted to get the hell out of Boston, and yet there was Olivia, she had asked for his help, asked him to stay, the part of him that wanted to help in this specialized team seemed to be stronger than his want to leave the city. "Bishop, where is Dunham?" Broyles voice caught his attention and he looked up to find the older man coming his way, drink in his left hand and an older lady on his right. Peter turned to face them, resting his beer on the bar. "Sir. Honestly I'm not too sure, she was supposed to be here by now, I thought about calling her but I figured she would be here when she is ready." He didn't really want to state that he didn't believe she would want to speak to him outside of work and this party, he really didn't want his boss to know the details of their working relationship.

Broyles nodded, knowing that Olivia was not one to be pushed when it came to things like this, she would be there in her own time, he just hoped that it would be before the dinner, which was set to be in half an hour. "Peter I would like you to meet Nina Sharp. She is the CEO of Massive Dynamic and also part of the board that oversees what we do." The older woman on Broyles arm moved towards Peter, her hand extended. "I'm sure you don't remember me but I knew you as a child, I worked with William Bell for a long time, even when he was still sharing a lab with your father. You were only a boy when I saw you last though." She smiled at him, very friendly but Peter could see something behind her friendliness, something different.

Then it struck him, "William Bell shared a lab with my father?" Peter couldn't keep the shock out of his voice, his hand going steady in hers. "Oh yes Peter, many years ago now though. How is your father? I hear he has been released into your care. How has that been going?" She pulled her hand away from his, reaching back for the drink Broyles held as Peter placed his back into his jacket pocket, his other hand coming to rest on his black tie, suddenly feeling somewhat self conscious. "Well he never mentioned that to me but I'll be sure to tell him you remember him, it was make him happy. He is going fine. Adjusting to life back out in the world but he is getting there." He smiled back at Nina, then up at Broyles who he knew would be wondering how things were going in the lab with his father. "Well then, that is good to hear. I am looking forward to meeting Agent Dunham, will she be here soon?" As if on cue, Peter looked up and behind them both seeing Olivia standing at the top of the stairs, her floor length olive dress hugging her body beautifully. Clearing his throat Broyles smiled, "We will leave you alone, enjoy your night Bishop." Moving away from Peter, Broyles and Nina laughed slightly, both knowing exactly what was going through Peter's head.

Peter hated to admit it but the look on Broyles and Nina's face shocked him, it was as if they were reading his mind, he didn't like it one bit but as he watched Olivia come down the stairs, the soft hint of make up and the shining bracelet around her wrist, he honestly couldn't care what they thought. He watched as she moved through the crowd, smiling at a few people as she went, making a beeline for the bar. Reaching for his beer, Peter took one last large swig before making his way to her side. "Now I know that can't be the Olivia Dunham I know, she would never wear a dress in public…" his voice was soft but found her ears easily, sending a silent shiver through her spine. "Peter, I didn't realise you were already here. I thought you would have been late." She didn't turn to face him, already knowing how close he was, she didn't want to be face to face with him. He sighed, his breath tickling the back of her neck, "Well, I was told by my _boss_ that I had to be on time and so I was, it was just inconvenient because she wasn't on time." He laughed softly as he watched her bare shoulders drop, the holter neck of her dress sitting just under her messy bun, leaving majority of her back free for all too see, something Peter hadn't seen since high school, something that had plagued his dreams for years after.

"You alright? You're not the type to be late. I was a little worried." He leaned to the side of the bar, using the chance to take in the side of her face, memorising the way she looked in the light dusting of make up. "I'm fine Peter, you don't have to worry about me anymore remember?" She turned to him now, looking him directly in the eye, watching as his breath caught in his throat as he took her in completely. "Anyway, I'm late because I was looking after Ella, Rachel was running late and called. That's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I should find Broyles." She slipped passed him as soon as her drink was in her hand, her body brushing against his every so slightly as she moved, sending bad thoughts through Peter's mind and her stomach connected to his side.

As Olivia moved away from Peter, she could feel the heat coming from him, she had seen him standing with Broyles when she walked in, his suit sitting perfectly on him, sending small sparks through her as she remembered what I was like to be able to be close to him like she used to be but then she remembered he had left her, and her walls rebuilt themselves. Finding Broyles was easier than she had expected, "Ah Sir. Sorry I'm late, I was looking after my niece." As she spoke, Broyles turned to face her, a small look of shock flashed over his face before he smiled. "It's not a problem Agent Dunham, I'm glad you could make it. Have you seen Bishop yet?" There was something about the way he asked caught her attention but she decided not to question it, instead she just replied politely. "Ah, yes sir I have. So I was wondering if I could speak to you about getting access to a house that we found as part of our investigation, we may need a SWAT team, Agent Farnsworth - " Broyles cut her off with a raise of his hand. "Agent Dunham, speak to me about it tomorrow, I will listen to anything you have to tell me, but now, enjoy." He motioned towards the hundreds of other people that were in the room, turning his back on her, leaving her to sigh and turn away from him, finding a seat at one of the already empty round tables.

* * *

><p>Peter watched Olivia from a far, she sat on her own, hands resting on the table, her fingers knotting together as she no doubt allowed her mind to wander over the current case, thinking about the details and the interviews that have been and will be conducting within the next 24 hours. Sighing Peter decided that it was time he went to her, he knew he had been feeling all the old feelings for her, many of them stronger than they used to be, many of them he wished would never go away and most he wished he could act on. Knowing that if he didn't act then and there he would regret it, Peter swigged down the rest of his beer, cleared his throat and moved toward Olivia on the other side of the room.<p>

As he came closer to her he noticed that she was staring vacantly at the table cloth, not really seeing what was there nor did she look like she cared and so when Peter rested his hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly, not having heard him walking over to her over the music. He leaned down a little so he could speak to her, not wanting to shout, "You look great in the dress Livia. You know that right?" he watched her drop her head slowly, a slight blush coming her face, his smile widening.

* * *

><p>Olivia sighed, she was already of the night and it had only just started, she didn't like being in a dress with no gun, she didn't like being around people who spend too much time worrying about their looks and she <em>really<em> didn't like being so close to Peter when he was dressed like that, the black suit and tie, the buttoned jacket, he was really something to look at but she couldn't allow herself to. Of course there were feelings, some stronger than they were than when they were younger, some she knew weren't going to go away for quite a while but over all, she wished she didn't have those feelings. They were not helpful to her and she wasn't about to allow herself to falling in love with him again, not after what had happened last time.

Not only that, after Frank left, she started to believe that maybe she just wasn't meant to be with anyone. Who could blame them, she was hooked on her work, she was never home and she had major trust issues. Granted she didn't want to be that way, but the abusive stepfather, losing her mother when she was so young, then Lucas, John, Peter and Frank all leaving her, she started to believe that it was her that was causing them to all leave, they had all found something better and it was not her, they would end up with someone like her, but better. Dropping her head, she allowed herself to be absorbed by the music, counting down the minutes will she could leave and change.

Sudden pressure on her shoulder caught her attention and she jumped a little, looking up she found Peter staring back down at her, his eyes soft and warm, small smile on his lips, "You look great in the dress Livia. You know that right?" Olivia dropped her head, the heat rising to her face.

_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget _

_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist._

Turning to face the speakers to try and get a better sense of the music, Peter smiled again before reaching for her hand slowly he waited for a moment as she no doubt process that fact that his hand had suddenly engulfed hers. When she didn't pull away he pulled Olivia towards the dance floor, other's had joined in the dancing and Peter knew it would be the only chance tonight that he would be able to get her alone and just spend a little bit of time with her. Pulling Olivia closer to him, the silk of her dress swimming in his hand as he held her to his front, not letting her go as the music continued, his left hand wrapping around her waist, resting on the bare skin of her back he found there, his right resting in hers, her other hand resting gently on his shoulder, her breath coming out in puffs on his neck. He knew that they worked together, he knew they should be keeping an eye out for their boss but her floor length olive, holter neck dress look to amazing and he couldn't resist bringing her in for a dance. They moved together for a few moment's, their swaying keeping in time with the music, Olivia silently freaking out about being so close to him and Peter silently loving having her in his arms again. "Peter..." her voice came out in a whisper as they moved, her breath on his cheek as she looked up at him, even the way she breathed his name was sexy in that moment.

_But my darling you are, the only exception…_

Leaning down slightly, his lips rested near her ear, " Remember your birthday? Remember the last time we danced like this?" His voice was soft, it was low and sexy and she couldn't help but shiver as she went to nod but then thought better of it, knowing that it would start things she didn't know if she was ready for, instead she pulled away slightly, looking up at him, one hand on his shoulder, the other resting in his large, warm one. They had stopped moving, the pair the only of the group on the dance floor to be still. She hesitated slightly, swallowing a few times before letting all her anger towards him come out, "Peter...you just left me there, you walked away and left me there. After everything we did and went through, and everything you said...I don't want to remember the last time we danced like this because that was when it was you and me and it hasn't been that way for a long time..." at this point you would have thought it was Olivia who pulled away from him but it was the other way around, Peter looked down at Olivia before pulled his hands away from her, turning on his heels and leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring at his retreating form bumping into a few people as he went. She watched as he moved swiftly through the crowd of people, his head dropped down low, shaking slightly.

_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul that love never lasts,_

_And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_But none of that was ever worth the risk._

_But you are the only exception…_

Peter found his way to the balcony, it was cold and wet, which meant that no one else was outside and so he was alone. He leant up against the wet railing, sighing when he felt the water soaking through his shirt, he never thought it would have been so hard to be near her again and it was worse now that he knew she blamed him, he always knew she would but it was worse hearing it from her mouth, and he sighed again, he never meant for it to end the way it did, he never meant for it to end at all but it did and it was his fault and he spent every second afterwards regretting it. The wind blew a harsh and bitter breeze when the presence of another caught his attention, he didn't need to turn to know. He knew it would be her, he knew she was going to follow and find him eventually so he wasn't surprised, he just stared straight over the balcony, waiting for her to speak.

Olivia found him in the cold, jacketless and alone. She hadn't expected him to just walk away, he was never one to walk away from something, let alone her and so she had followed him into the cold night, just watching as he leaned on the edge of the railing as if contemplating whether or not to jump over the edge. When no one spoke, he did, "When I was away from you, at MIT, you were the only one I thought about, you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, seeing you when I could have hard because I knew I had to leave again but it was what I waited for most while we were apart." His breath was shaky, she knew he was having trouble telling her all of this.

Olivia stepped closer to him, her heels clicking quietly on the concrete floor, but stopped when Peter put his hand up, stopping her in her tracks. "It was the week before I was supposed to come and meet you, I had it planned, I was going to bring flowers, take you out to dinner and then if you wanted I had a hotel room, we would sleep in late, watch movies all day and just relax together, but Eddie turned up, asking for a favour I wasn't about to give him and so he, ah, he threatened you. God Livia, he even had photos of you in class or around Northwestern, Jesus, I panicked. I panicked so I left, walked away, I thought that if I was out of the picture, you would be out of his."

Peter sighed and dropped his head once more before turning to face her, Olivia's face was not like he had ever seen before. He had never seen her look so shocked and her lack of speech just told him she really didn't know what to say. "I wanted so badly everyday to come back to you, to walk in to your classroom and just tell you that I loved you and I was sorry, but every time I thought about coming back to you and seeing you again I couldn't not think about what Eddie said, what he said he was going to do to you if I came back here, back to you. I had, have, nightmares about it, about what he was going to do to you and I couldn't let him win, I couldn't let him anywhere near you, I couldn't let him hurt you." He dropped his head once more, trying to keep back the images of his nightmares, they were coming back to him now that he had told her about it all. Her in tears, screaming in pain, the thought of having Eddie's hands on her, Peter shivered, it was bad enough to cause his stomach to somersault.

Olivia breathed out, her breath visible in the night, "Peter...I…" she didn't know what to say instead she wrapped her arms around herself and watched him, watched his movements and wished she could read his thoughts. Before any words could be spoken Peter decided it was about time to leave, take whatever was left of his self-respect and go home, his warm bed and large glass of whisky waiting for him. Brushing past her, he left her standing on her own, ignoring the irony of the situation considering the conversation he had just had with her.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door to his house, Peter dropped his keys in the bowl and kicked off his shoes, he probably shouldn't have driven home after the party but he was going to be stubborn and did it anyway, it was not like he was speeding, just would have been in trouble if he was pulled over for something. Slowly making his way up the stairs to his room, Peter didn't even bother looking in on Walter, the smell of old smoke had already met his nose and he knew that Walter would be down for the count, something he was happy about. Shucking himself of his clothes, leaving himself only in his boxers, Peter lay down on his bed, not even bothering to open the light or even get the large class of whisky he had promised himself, he only allowed the dark thoughts of Eddie with Olivia enter his mind and follow him into to dream state.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia opened the door quietly, she really didn't feel like answering any of Rachel's questions, it had been a long night and a long cab ride home, too long because it made her think, think about Peter, about what he had told her, about what had really happened when they were away from each other. There was still so much she didn't know about what happened, like why his room mate told her he left with another girl, like why he had never ever tried to contact her at all, where he had really been while away the last few years. There was too many questions and not enough time for her thing about them tonight and so with a large glass of whisky, she slipped of her heals and made her way to the bedroom, a quick check telling her that Rachel and Ella were in fact asleep, that comforted her.<p>

Sighing she sat on the bed, taking a final gulp of the amber liquid before resting her hand on her head, she really didn't want to have to deal with all of this again, it was so hard when they were in high school, making it work and the pain they had both gone through, it almost didn't seem worth it to try again, not that Olivia was thinking about trying again with him…that was the lie she kept telling herself. Sudden creaking caught her attention and she looked up into the darkness and silence of the house, her eyes darting around, finding nothing at all, that was until a sharp pain shot through the side of her head and her world fell into darkness.

**A review…maybe…please…?**


	14. Chapter 14 Distortion

**Ok SO OMG! I need more fringe! Please please having Peter is back just OMG! :D. thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapters, my regulars you are so very awesome! Please please let me know what you think of this chapter, I had trouble writing it :D**

**Reference: Peter wakes up from the dream (The Dream Logic), "…she's missing…" (Safe), "…beyond reproach…" (Pilot), "He love's the coloured money…monopoly" (Jacksonville), "…stop…wherever you are going, it's just wrong…" (The Cure), "…terrified…" (6B)**

**Chapter 14 – Distortion**

"_Livia, please, this isn't fair, come on now..." Peter followed her quickly as Olivia skidded through the house, her socks causing her to slide across the floorboards, away from Peter's grip, he had been trying to reach out to her for the last few minutes, never wanting to leave the warm bed he was in, it smelt like her, like them and like sex, something he was over joyed about but when Olivia stood in the bedroom, panties and his shirt and only socks, he wanted her again, even more and he wanted her then. But she was faster than him, she moved away from his touch, just enough to infuriate him, each time he leaned for her, letting the sheet pool around his naked waist, she would move away, a bubbly giggle coming from her lips, her thumb coming to her mouth where she smirked and bit her nail, something that drove Peter crazy. _

"_Livia, don't make me come and find you…" He had followed her through the house, the warmth of the heating coming through the floor, warming his feet and the rest of his body, his boxers not helping much to keep him warm. "Oh Peter, you know I want you to come and find me, you know I want you to tell me you love me…" Her voice echoed through the house and Peter had to stop, it sounded as though it had come from behind him but there was nothing behind him, no rooms, no doors, it was just the end of the corridor. Taking another step, Peter laughed at the childishness of what was going on, they were two grown adults, playing hide and seek in the house, it was amusing to him on many levels that it was also Olivia who initiated it. Coming around the corning into the kitchen, he saw a wisp of blond hair going into the lounge, her giggling increasing as she could no doubt see Peter following her, ready to pounce as soon as he was close enough. _

_Stepping on to the carpet of the lounge, Peter felt something change, almost as though the warmth of the heating had left the house, the lights had dimmed and the house was silent, he honestly felt alone. He couldn't feel Olivia anywhere, he couldn't see her or hear her, his heart sank. Taking another step he saw and arm sitting behind the couch, resting limply on the carpet floor, he froze, the small touch of blood on the hand sent shivers down his spine. Quickly coming around the couch he found Olivia laying, bloodied on the floor, her blond hair stained completely red and her light skin, pale. "Livia!" Sliding on the carpet he came to her side, pulling her tightly into his arms as he inspected her wounds, so much blood, everywhere, he knew there was almost no chance she would be alive after something like that, but the wounds were not something he could understand, they were different. No stab wounds or gunshot wounds, it was almost as if she was just bleeding out, everywhere. Letting a sob rake his body, Peter cradled her closer to his chest, letting the blood soak through onto his own skin, hoping that maybe the warmth would help her, but when he stopped rocked, silently praying to anyone who would listen to send her back to him, he looked down at her. _

_As if in an instant her face was clean, the blood gone from it but her locks still red, he couldn't understand where the blood had gone but it didn't matter, she still wasn't waking up. "She couldn't do it. It killed her…" A voice caught his attention and he looked up, shocked to see no one around, but the tears had not stopped running down his cheeks, cascading like waterfalls, the woman he loved was dead. "I told you she wouldn't be able to do it…" The voice was there again, this time behind him, the breath was on his neck and he shivered. "She was useless to us…" the voice had dropped and this time Peter could feel it in his ear, the coolness of the breath, the ugliness of the words, he couldn't understand what was going on, but as he looked back down at Olivia, the tears still falling, she was looking back at him, and then, in an instant, she screamed, as if the pain was incredible, the sound was ear piercing and Peter could do anything and as she did, she slipped from his grasp, disappearing into thin air, almost like she was missing. Peter searched, calling her name over and over again, hoping for an answer but when non came he - _

Peter shot up from his laying position on the couch sweat pouring down his forehead, his breath ragged and his throat sore, he didn't know why. He blinked a few times, only to find Walter staring down at him. "Walter! What are you doing!" his voice croaked as he spoke, pushing the old man away from his side, giving him room to get off the couch, pulling the blanket with him. "Son, you were having a nightmare, calling Agent Dunham's name in your sleep…is everything ok? I would like to take you blood pressure." Walter reached out to Peter's arm but Peter wouldn't have anything of what Walter was trying to do. "Check your own blood pressure, mine's fine. I'm going to have a shower." Peter spoke as he walked away from Walter, leaving the old man to sit on his own as the silence in the room deepened.

Peter stood underneath the spray of the water, letting the heat penetrate his skin, the water dripping down his back as he rested his head on the cold tiles. The dream really had disturbed him, he hadn't dreamed of Olivia getting hurt since he was in college and he shouldn't have been surprised that they would come back after telling her about why he left, but these were different, they felt so real, he could smell her, feel her and when she screamed it was almost as if he could actually feel the pain she was in, the terror in her eyes was sickening, and there was nothing he could do about it. Groaning, he rolled his shoulders back, that couch was going to be the death of him if he didn't get into a real bed soon, glancing at the clock that Walter had insisted on being in the bathroom, he realised that it was still only 4.25 am, way to early to have been up and yet was, thinking over the dream, the blood, the red tinge to her hair from the blood, the screams. He also couldn't stop thinking about what he had told Olivia, having her so close for that short amount of time of the dance and then there was the voice, the soft voice in his dream. He recognised it for sure, but couldn't place it, it was a distance memory he was sure was going to come back and bite him on the ass.

* * *

><p>Olivia screamed, the pain was overwhelming and excruciating, she could feel her blood pumping through her body, dripping down her neck from the gash on her forehead but also the one on her leg, from where she was cut, staining her olive dress, and forever ruining it. She had dropped her head to her chest only moments after the pain had started, clenching her jaw and sobbing all at the same time, silently begging for the pain to stop. She could vaguely hear the sound of voices, muffled as they spoke, she tried to zone in on them as the pain lessened but they remained muffled, diluted by the distance between them and her. Sucking in a deep breath, she opened her flurry eyes, tears soaking them as they opened, she could barely see, everything was fuzzy, she couldn't even make out what sort of room her was in.<p>

And as suddenly as the pain started, it subsided, lessening till it was just a shallow throbbing and the nothing, she couldn't honestly not even think why she would have been feeling that way, what was causing her so much pain. "How did she take it?" A voice from above her sent her senses soaring, her mind reeling in all directions, trying to find the source of the voice. Her head darted from side to side, finally realising that she was sitting on the hard concrete floor, the coolness seeping through her dress, cooling her legs. And then when she looked back straight, she found a found inches from her own, her eyes still blurry. "It's as if she is in pain…" the voice was low, distorted though, a hand came to rest of her cheek, gentle and soft, "…are we sure it's her…" the voice had turned away from her, although the hand stayed where it was. Moments of silence followed, Olivia tried to calm her breathing, assess herself for anymore injuries she didn't notice earlier. She did notice that her dress had been ripped up to her thigh, no doubt the work of the people around her, she shuddered inwardly, suddenly terrified about what they had done, but still she couldn't feel any other pain, she was thankful about that, she did notice the apparent track marks on her arm, three to be exact, her heart dropped.

"Yes! Of course I'm sure…move!" the next voice was harsh, demanding, then it was in front of her, staring back at her and for the first time she noticed the masks, both men were wearing them, eye holes and a small one for their mouths but other than that they were all covered, no doubt they knew what they were doing, she wasn't blind folded and so she figured they wouldn't be taking them off anytime soon. "What do you want…?" her voice was quiet, she figured now would be as best a time as any to speak. There was a stretch of just a short laugh, menacing and painful to her ears, "You Olivia, we want what you can _do_," he laughed again, reaching out to her before touching her neck gently, caressing it sickeningly and then he was gone, they both were, leaving her alone in the empty room with just a spot light on her, blinding her slightly. As she sat alone, she could feel herself almost coming down from a drug high, she could feel her limbs becoming heavier, sagging but stopping before the ground, her arms had been shackled to the wall, painfully now that she thought about out it.

Bringing her knees as far to her chest as possible, and that was more possible now that her dress had been ripped, she let her head hang down, taking a deep, shuddering breath, Olivia Dunham really was scared, these people wanted something from her and she had honestly no idea what, where she was or how to was even going to get out of this situation, she just hoped that someone, anyone would notice that she was missing and maybe go to her apartment. Her apartment, Rachel, Ella, they were there, they would definitely know she wasn't home, that someone had happened to her, but then she had the sickening feeling, what if something had happened to them? Olivia could feel herself dropping off, the situation she was in and the drugs taking another effect and she let her eyes close, the pain went away, "Peter…" his name leaving her lips before a sob and then nothing.

* * *

><p>"PETER!" His name was beginning to frustrate him at this time of morning, he was getting annoyed at hearing it over and over again, sighing frustrated, he wrapped a towel around his lower half and ripped open the bathroom door, coming into the lounge where Walter was standing. "What Walter? What could possible be so important at this time of morning!" he came around the corner but stopped in his tracks. Broyles stood in his hotel room, in the middle of the night, with another agent, a female agent, by his side, Charlie standing to the side. Peter felt suddenly exposed, wearing nothing but the towel, but the look on Charlie's face and Broyles alike was more pressing. "What's going on?" he subconsciously pulled the towel closer to her waist as Broyles spoke, "Maybe you should get changed, this is important, Peter only nodded, leaving, minutes later coming back, completely dressed, dark shirt and jeans covering his body. As he came back in to the room, he spoke to Walter, "Hey Walter, why don't you go and have yourself some pancakes, there is still some left yea?" Walter nodded, happy to be out of the room at the mention of food, Peter was just happy to have him out of the room for this conversation.<p>

"Bishop, when you were with Agent Dunham tonight, did you notice anything different about her?" Broyles had come to sit at the couch, Peter standing not far from it as he tried gauge what was going on. "No, nothing, why what's going on?" Broyles dropped his head, not looking at Peter, he turned to Charlie instead, "Charlie what is going on? What has happened?" when no one spoke, Peter felt as though he was going to explode. "Did you notice anyone following her, anything suspicious?" the female agent in the room spoke for the first time. "Following her? What? No, when I left the party I didn't see her after that, she was still there when I left, or at least I didn't see her leave when I did. Who are _you?_What the hell is going on?" His voice was raising now, panic starting to take over. "My name is Agent Jessup, I was called to Agent Dunham's apartment after her sister called in a struggle in the apartment and Agent Dunham no where in sight." Peter's mind was reeling, for someone so smart, he honestly had no idea what she was talking about. "What? Charlie…" he turned to his old friend, hoping to get a straight answer from him.

"Peter…man…Rachel woke up to find Olivia's room a mess, her phone, wallet and gun still sitting on her bed, but there was blood on the floor. She's gone, the front door had been picked. She's missing." Now that was not what he expected. Peter's heart dropped, followed by his stomach, he had seen her less than five hours ago and now she was gone, he didn't know what to say, images of Eddie and his dreams about her being hurt flooded his mind, Peter needed to sit before he fell over completely. "She's gone? What do you mean? Do you have any idea-" Agent Jessup cut him off. "Mr. Bishop, we were wondering if you could help us with that. Given you 'background' we thought maybe you knew-" Peter snapped his head up, glaring at the agent, "You're joking right? Stop, wherever you are going, it's just wrong. You honestly believe that I had something to do with this? Broyles, tell me she is joking…" He turned to Broyles who had locked his jaw, "Agent Jessup, I brought you here to help find the missing agent not attack my team members, I assure you Mr, Bishop's involvement is beyond reproach." If the situation wasn't so dire, Peter would have smiled and thanked Broyles.

A sharp knock at the door caught there attention and Broyles opened it, already knowing who it was, stepping aside, he allowed Astrid into the room, her eyes showing she had been slightly crying, understandably, as they were all close friends once upon a time. "Peter… I'm so sorry," she gave him a short hug, going over to Walter's side, who was still in the kitchen area, unaware of the situation at hand, she spoke to him in hushed tones. "Bishop, you will come with me back to the FBI while your father stays here with Agent Farnsworth. Come on, we must be going, the FBI has set up a situation for us and we need to be there." He moved away from the group, the door being wide open he walked through it, not seeing the angered glare Peter sent towards Jessup. As they both moved to follow Broyles, they both heard Walter speak, "_Ah__Astro!__Monopoly!__" _as well as an excited laugh, completely oblivious to what had happened in the room. Peter turned to face Jessup, who had scoffed at the old man, he stopped her, "My father isn't the sort of person who should be scoffed at Agent, he has spent a long time away from the things he loves and he loves the coloured money." He turned away from her, happy that he had put her back in her place, he may not have been overly keen about getting his father out of the institution or living with him, but the old man was growing on him and he would be damned if anyone else in the world would have a go at the him, after all, he was still his father.

* * *

><p>Olivia coughed, her lungs hurt and she was in complete agony, whatever drugs that had been pumped into her system were starting to send her over the deep end. She could hear buzzing, as if a bee as in her ear but every time she tried to move, it got worse. She didn't need to open her eyes of look around to know that someone was in the room. She could smell the smoke from the cigarette, clearing her throat, she tried to open her eyes, but nothing worked, she felt as though she was weighted down with cement. "Are you scared?" the voice was distorted again, coming in and out, as if a speaker was dying, she didn't move. A cold hand found her chin, pulling her head up roughly, forcing her eyes open and he mouth to open as well. "Are you scared?" Olivia would never be the one to admit that she would be scared but not being able to see, talk or hear properly, being pumped full of drugs that were sending her body in a million different way, she honestly was scared. "Terrified…" her voice was hoarse, almost like gravel. A snicker came from in front of her, "Good." The next thing she knew, a needle was going into her arm and an ear-piercing scream came from her lips.<p>

**Could ****I ****persuade ****you ****for ****a ****review? ****Maybe, ****come ****on ****you ****know ****you ****want ****to, ****ill ****love ****you ****for ****it ****:D**


	15. Chapter 15 Seeing

**Ok so this one is a little shorter than the others, only by a little bit though, the next few chapters do jump POV, but only the next few :)**

**Just a small notes, I have exams this week coming so the next chapter might not be up till next week as I will be studying but please let me know what you think nonetheless because your opinions keep me writing! :D Enjoy**

**References: childcare centre (Jacksonville, Bad Dreams), Olivia and Peter as children together (Subject 13), Broyles missing persons speech (Bound), "…hey listen…" (Olivia), "…break the rules…" (Bound). "…here's a thought…" (Inner Child), "…obviously playing with us…" (Bound)**

**Chapter 15 – Seeing**

"She isn't supposed to be in pain…I think you might have the wrong person…" a voice brought Olivia back from the depths of her painful sleep, her arms had begun the throb and her chest as well, something wasn't right. She could hear the gruff hum of someone who was groaning, as if contemplating what had just been said, she wondered if they really had the wrong person if they would kill her or not. "The drug is supposed to cause hallucinations, that's how we are supposed to be able tell if she is the one, if she survives those then she is the one we want. Keep giving it to her, eventually something different will happen and then we can begin the rest." The voice stopped for a moment, a small amount of movement happen but she didn't get much time to dwell on the thought when a hand found her face, pulling it up to the light. "Olivia, I need to you remember, when you were a child, what childcare centre did you go to?" Olivia's head lulled to the side, taking in as much as her blurry eyes could. She opened her mouth a few times, testing to see how it would sound if she spoke, her mouth tasted like sand, "Jacksonville…" the man in front of her smirked, his mask was only covering his eyes and nose, making it easier for him to talk. "We have the right one." He turned from her and left.

She began to find her strength again, pulling slightly at the chains on her arms. When she noticed that she had a little bit more strength in her, she pulled even more. "Hey!" someone came to her side, halting her movements painfully, "Stop! You need to relax, you need to calm down! Olivia, this isn't going to hurt, just feel…funny…" he pulled out another syringe, holding it out to Olivia, the red vile staring back at her. "I need you to remember that time Olivia, I want you to relax and remember when you were in Jacksonville, the people there and what you did there. Do you remember?" As he spoke he injected it into her arm, watching as it emptied into her bloodstream, but this time Olivia didn't scream, only whimpered before she opened her mouth, a strange sensation overwhelming her body. "We're ready…" he turned to the other man in the room, he moved towards the spotlight, disappearing behind it.

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of the FBI Peter looked around at all the agents who were there, working, rushing, talking on phones and to each other. He couldn't understand how so many agents were able to be working on her missing person's case without find any leads, he felt it was frustrating but knew there wasn't much he could do. Broyles jogged into the room, eyeing Peter before speaking to the group, his voice booming across the room "Listen-up! One of our own has been abducted. Find someone who saw her last, speak to people at the party, anyone who saw her leave, any agent in I don't care what acronym it is... you get 'em, you talk to them and you find Dunham." He turned towards Charlie and then mentioned to the group again, "Agent Francis, he will be my 'second-in-command' on this case, you all do everything you can to find Agent Dunham." He turned his back to the group, striding out of the office room, back towards his own, his phone already out of his pocket, ready for whatever call he was receiving or going to make.<p>

The room began to move, it was as if the phones had stopped ringing as Broyles had spoke but had started up again when he left, Peter looked around, too shocked to do anything at all, a hand caught his attention, "Hey listen…" he turned to find Charlie standing behind him, "…I think this might be something more of an off the grid case, if you know what I mean?" He raised an eyebrow at Peter, hoping he would understand what he was on about without his actually saying anything. "You want to break the rules? And you think I'm the guy to break the rules for you?" Peter raised his eyebrows at Charlie, who opened his mouth to apologize, he honestly didn't mean to upset Peter, "Peter, I'm-" Placing his hand in the air, Peter stopped Charlie from speaking, "Nah it's cool, you're right anyway, I am the guy to break the rules for you…what do you need?" Before he could speak another word, one of the agents at a computer screen called out, "Hey! I got something!"

Things happen much faster now, Broyles was back, barking orders at people, completely ignoring others, he spoke to the agents who had found something, Peter coming to his side, wanting to know every detail of any leads they had. "Sir, this just came through, it's a video file, I haven't been able to trace the origin, it's being scrambled, but it was sent directly here." After typing away for a few moment's the agent's all looked up at one of the screens in front of them, the projector lit up against the wall, the images flickering back and forth from black and white before a very beaten and bruised Olivia focused on screen, blood dripping from her forehead, her knees brought up to her chest, the silky olive dress she was wearing at the party was ripped up one side, all the way to her thigh, if you looked hard enough, you could see the line from her underwear, Peter's heart dropped, he felt sick. "Find where this is coming from…now!" Broyles voice faded out as Peter watched as she glanced around the room, her arms chained to the wall, a small shake coming from her body, she looked terrified, although she would never admit it.

In a moment, someone else came onto screen, his back always at the camera, these people knew what they were doing. Peter watched as he injected something into her arm, he watched as she shook even more. _"__You__need__to__relax__a__little__Olivia__…__this__won__'__t__hurt__you__…"_ the voice was distorted, although it did strike a cord with Peter, sounding very, very familiar, but when Olivia's head snapped up and she began to cry, everything else he was thinking was lost._ "__Stephen?__You__are__in__jail__…__please__don__'__t__do__this!__Please__…"_ she ranted and pulled at her chains, visible to everyone around that was watching that there was now no one in the room with her, but she was crying, begging and pulling away as if there is _was_ someone there with her. Then she stopped, looked directly off camera and groaned, as if she had been punched in the stomach, _"__Please,__please__don__'__t__do__this__…__.leave__me__alone__…__please!__Stay__away__from__me__you__son__of__a__bitch!__" _there was nothing for a few moments after she spoke, her body sagging again the wall, her head dropping in a very awkward angle, with a raking sob, one last word came from her lips, _"__Peter__…"_

* * *

><p>Olivia sat quietly, waiting for someone to come back to her, maybe to hit her again or to inject her with something else, she honestly didn't know but the next time they entered the room, she knew she was going to be in trouble. It didn't take long before someone did open the door, it creaked as a flood of light came into the room, blinding her momentarily. There was no talking as he came to her, pulling her arm towards him before injecting her with something that surged through her veins, sending her mind reeling, "You need to relax a little Olivia…this won't hurt you…" the voice was trying to be soothing, but only terrified her more so. Her vision blurred once more, her head spinning as the drugs kicked in. "Hello darl'n" her head snapped up when she heard the voice, <em>his<em> voice was something she hadn't heard in years, she sobbed, she never thought she would be chained to a wall with her stepfather standing over her.

"Stephen? You are in jail…please don't do this! Please…" her voice echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls and she tried to get away from what she thought was her stepfather, although he kept coming towards her, touching her face, letting his hand drop down her neck, before he slammed his fist into her stomach, causing her head to sag forward, she gasped for air as she tried to catch her breath, his hand slipped back up to the top of her dress, running his hand towards her chest, slipping inside the top of her dress, "Please, please don't do this…leave me alone…please! Stay away from me you son of a bitch!" she pulled away from her as far as possible, trying to stay as far away from him as possible, not even noticing when his hand left her chest and he backed away from her.

Olivia kept her head down, her body shaking slightly as the memories of her stepfather came back to her, many of them when she was attacked during high school and then it came to her, Peter. He was there when she was attacked, he didn't leave when she told him to, he never left her side when she pushed him away, he was the one she wanted now, the one she wanted to have by her side, she let his name slip through her lips, a silent prayer to him that he would find her and bring her home, "Peter…"

* * *

><p>Peter sat shaking as the image was cut off, leaving a black background to fill the whole screen, his hands clenching his forearms as he had crossed them over his chest whilst watching the screen, the room was more silent than a funeral, no one moved or spoke, too shocked to do anything at all. It was until there was a sudden phone ringing did anyone move, although Peter stayed where he was, not trusting himself to move, thinking that he would more than likely break something if he moved away from the table. People spoke around him, knocking into him as they tried to find something, anything that would point to where Olivia was being held, thinking more into it, Peter started to feel ill, part of the reason why she was gone was because of him, if he hadn't have told her what had happened, she would never have left alone and she wouldn't have gone home alone. A sudden wave of guilt followed his revelation, and he honestly was going to be sick, he quickly left the room, finding the closest bathroom, he threw up everything that was in his stomach, sliding down the cool wall, letting his shaking hands run over his face.<p>

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, alone, in the bathroom, every now and then his stomach would revolt and would empty itself, until the moment came that nothing else would come out and he felt that he could stand, which he did, albeit on shaking legs, he held on to the basin, staring at himself in the mirror, the exhaustion showing clearly on his face. A short knock at the door caused his head to look up and he found a glum Charlie coming through the bathroom door. "Peter…man…look, we will find her, everyone is doing everything we can to find her. She needs you to be strong…" Peter looked back at Charlie through the mirror, a deep glare being sent his way, and a quick shake of the head. "If you haven't noticed it's not like there is anything that is going to jump out at us. With what the FBI has available you're never going to find her, that video was scrambled, there is no way to find where it came from." He dropped his head again, his shoulders shaking as a sob came from his lips.

Now Peter Bishop was never one to cry in front of other people but Charlie was not other people, he had been around for more than any friend probably ever would and Peter knew that deep down Charlie was feeling that same thing that he was feeling, Olivia was his best friend, they were closer than a brother and sister. When he looked back up at Charlie he could see that pain behind his eyes, it was something they shared between each other, a silent acknowledgement about what they were both feeling. Sighing, Charlie dropped his head and stepped closer to Peter, "Listen, Rachel and Ella are here, I'm going to stay with them for a bit, I think Rachel would like it if you were there as well, I mean after everything the three of you went through, I think she could use your shoulder…" Peter knew that Charlie was referring to, the times when he look after Olivia and Rachel after their stepfather came back, when Greg hit Rachel, when Olivia was in hospital, Peter was always there for both girls and he knew that now was no different, if not more important, with Olivia missing, Rachel would more than likely be more stressed than when she as attacked by her stepfather, at least then she knew where she was.

Leaving the bathroom together, they walked down the long corridor, watching as agents held conversations on their phones, other looking for information on their computers, still not finding much at all. Peter looked up towards Broyles and found the striking blond hair he was so used to seeing on Olivia and his heart thumped before dropping realising that it was just Rachel, he reached out for her, knowing she would have Ella in her arms, he just wanted to be able to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. "Rach…" She turned, her eyes glistening with both shed and unshed tears, a peaceful Ella asleep in her arms. "Oh, Peter!" she was a little relieved to see him there, thankful that he hadn't left, that he was going to be there for them both. "What is going on Peter? They wanted to talk to me but I don't know anything, do you know where she is?" Rachel spoke quickly adjusting the sleeping child, Peter nodded at her, "Not yet Rach, but everyone here is looking for her, we'll find her. But Charlie wants to ask you some questions, just trying to get as much information as we can…did you want me to take Ella while you go?" He watched as she looked down at her child, nodding slightly before handing Ella over before walking with Charlie towards one of the empty offices.

Holding the small girl in his arms, Peter noticed that when she slept she looked exactly like Olivia used to when she was asleep, like nothing could bother her, he sighed, looking up to take in the room, agents running from computer to computer, phones ringing and being answered before being hung up again, it was as if Olivia had disappeared into thin air, he couldn't understand how they could not have _anything_ on where she was, it was getting frustrating and Peter was starting to get angry, thinking back to the night before and then to the day that was supposed to come, they _were_ supposed to be going to an address that came up in Eastwick's files, he and Olivia had a strange feeling that that address was where the camera's in the bank were hooked up to, they would need somewhere big enough to store enough equipment to scramble the location of cameras so no one was able to find them. He stopped suddenly, looking back up at people around, trying to find someone he could get the attention of, just as Broyles came passed his side.

"Sir, here's a thought, Dunham and I were supposed to go and check out a house that was found under Eastwick's name, we both believed that that was were the camera's were routing to, you know the ones in the bank we couldn't trace?" Broyles nodded as he watched Peter, thinking about what he was saying, "You think that they took her because you were getting close?" Peter adjusted the child in his arms before nodding, "Yea I do. There would be no other reason for it, although why they are sending images of her being beaten to us, I don't know, my best guess is that someone is obviously playing with us. They know we can't trace the camera images and so they are dangling her in front of us." Broyles thought for a moment before turning back to the room Charlie had just walked into. Muffled voice came then Rachel stepped out, taking Ella from Peter's arms. "Bishop, you and Francis will go to that address and see what you can find." He turned away from the small group, his mind on all the new information he was given. "Peter…" Rachel's voice brought his attention to her, "…bring her home for me…please?" her voice broke as she spoke but held it together long enough for Peter to touch her arm, nodding once before walking with Charlie, who had already set himself on a damage course with anyone he found at the address.

**Maybe a little review? Please? **


	16. Chapter 16 Terrified

**OK so my week has continued to be shit, and busy and hell and I haven't even been able to sit and update or write ANYTHING at all for the next chapters coming up, so I am sorry that there wasn't an update during the week like I'm sure I promised but here is the next chapter, please please let me know what you all think, it helps me to write and know that this fic is not shit thanks**

**Reference: Olivia begging to be released (Entrada), "…what do you want?..." (Bound), "…my girl…" (Ability), a lot of reference to Subject 13, "…we'll get her…bring her home…" (Entrada), "…only place that (looked) felt happy…" (Subject 13), the forest (Jacksonville)**

**Chapter 16 – Terrified**

Olivia felt herself being pulled away from the wall she had been chained to for the last couple of days, it was a strange sensation, being able to stand on her own legs but it only lasted until she was dragged away from the room, a sudden surge of strength came over her. She pulled against the men who were dragging her, dropping her weight as low as she could get it, hoping that it would deter them from taking her from the room. She pulled on her arms, hoping that they would be freed from the two men's hands, " No! No! No! No, please! No! No!" she begged as much as she could, as she had never begged before, "What do you want from me! Please don't do this, please, I don't know what you want!" By the time they had been able to get her out the room and into another, the men had to physically lift her onto the table, her arms pined to her sides but her legs kicking enough to cause metal containers to crash to the ground loudly. "If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to give you something to scream about..." one of the men came to speak to her, his face inches from hers, his breath on her cheek, but it wasn't until he spoke in her ear that she did as she was told, "…and I promise you this Olivia, you will be screaming more and more if I do…" his sickening laugh sent shivers down her spine and her head sagged, her chin resting on her chest.

Within in minute Olivia felt the sudden prick of a needle in her neck and she started to feel light and heavy at the same time. The voices coming in and out as they spoke, "This better work…" "…she had a different reaction to the drug than the other, it's her…" and then she heard another voice, someone different, someone she thought she recognised but was too far gone to even think, "…how's my girl doing? Are you ready to become even more special than you already are?" his face was a blur and as he spoke, everything else in the room started to blur, but she didn't pass out, they kept her in that state to do whatever they wanted to her, she was numb, unable to move or talk, only breath and watch as another needle was placed in her arm, injecting something else into her blood stream, and she knew that her eyes were showing terror right now, but most of her didn't care, she had been in lost of situations before, some of the kidnapping like this, just without the abuse and drugs, and she had been fine, stronger than anyone else, but when she couldn't move, when she couldn't control herself, she was becoming more terrified by the minute. "Olivia, I want you to think back to the years you lived in Jacksonville, do you remember the childcare?" The new man came to stand over her again, looking down at her as he spoke, his eyes searching hers for some instance that what he was saying was getting through. The flicker in her eyes as a shot of memory came back to her must have showing him she remembered, "Good. Now close your eyes and think about that time, anything you can remember, anything at all…" a small tear slipped down Olivia's cheek as she closed her eyes.

When she did so, it wasn't as though she could see the memories it was more just snap shots and feelings. Touching hands with a boy, sitting in a field in the middle of the night, her stepfather hitting her…a sudden feeling of fear ripped through Olivia, heat as well, something about this memory was different, she could feel fear and heat and she couldn't control where it was coming from. Olivia tried to find her way back to the thoughts of the field, something had calmed her there, there was no fear or heat when she was in the field, just the kindness and calmness that she longed for.

"Is it working?" the men spoke to each other, watching Olivia from there place around her, watching her eyes dart behind her eyelids, telling them she was dreaming, remembering things that were completely new to her. "Her core body temperature is rising, slowly but it's spiking, it's working." One of the men smiled as he was told, now they knew it really was going to work. "Good. Get her down and into the other room, we can send another video clip to the FBI, make sure it's _entertaining_..." he watched as something else was injected into her system and Olivia relaxed, her head sagged to the side, her breathing ragged from the waterfall of memories. Before the man was able to turn away from the other, one spoke, "Is that a good idea? I know that you want his attention but this has nothing to do with him…yet…" But the man left, ignoring his colleagues as he went, pulling out his phone, making one simple phone call, "It worked."

* * *

><p>"Smile for the camera sweetheart…" Olivia's head snapped up at the term of endearment, something that Peter used to use on her, maybe he was here, maybe he had come to get her. "What do you want from me? Please just let me go, I just want to go home…" Her voice was hurried as she looking around the floodlight that was placed in the middle of the room was now back and Olivia started to understand that it was actually a camera, filming everything that they did and everything that happened to her, she felt sick, although she couldn't tell if it was from that thought or if it was from the array of drugs they had pumped into her stomach. As the floodlight came closer as did the second man, he was bigger, stronger, Olivia knew what they were going to do, all she could do though was prepare herself for it. His fist swung across her body and connected with her stomach, causing her to double over more so while sitting on the ground, it was followed by another, glancing off her ribs, no doubt cracking one or two. The next came to her cheek, sending her head snapping to the side, blood dripping from it. His hands came to her dress roughly, taking the torn ends in them before he ripped them, sending the already torn fabric further up her body, the rip now coming to rest at her ribs, exposing the already bruising flesh as well as more of her underwear, but Olivia didn't feel anything more, the pain in her ribs was getting a little too much.<p>

"Well now, what do we have here…" his hands slipped over her hips, touching them lightly before stroking the side of her underwear, pulling it away from her skin before letting it sit a little lower than where it had originally been, his fingers rough against her smooth skin. "Hey! None of that, you know what we were told!" the voice sounded distance to Olivia, probably the guy behind the camera because the one in front of her huffed before squeezing her hip before pulling away and sending one last punch into her ribs, breaking the already cracked bones there. It was quick but she was thankful for it, suddenly she was alone, the floodlight from the camera was still on her but no one was around, she could feel it, she could feel she was alone, there was no one there but her and she allowed herself to sob, one big raking sob that shook her body, she was beyond scared, not knowing where she was, or how she was going to get out of there, more so she had no idea what they wanted from her or what they did to her, she was terrified. She noticed that she was back in the original room now, she was sitting in the corner of the room, her legs brought to her chest and her head resting on her knees, she could still feel the warmth running through her body, starting in her chest and moving to her fingers, they felt like they were on fire.

With the warmth came more memories, a room, equipment and tables lined up, a swivel chair in the centre as well. There was also more fear, heat and a body of a small child, then she remembered a teddy bear, a child's toy and then blood. Her head snapped up and she looked directly into the camera her eyes adjusting to the light. Her thoughts went back to the boy she saw earlier, her lips opening to speak at the old memory, "How did you know I would come here?" she shook her head, as though she was clearing the fog and she blinked. Looking around the room, snow had begun to fall and she felt the same calmness and warmth she had felt when she was remembering the boy, it was something that she wanted to remember.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Peter made their way up the back of the house, it was in a bad part of the neighbourhood, but Peter was still not given a gun, part of him was happy about that and part of him was a little worried but he knew that Charlie would look after him so his worry lessened somewhat. Charlie stood back from the back door, Peter to the side and with a swift kick at the handle and lock the whole door almost exploded off its hinges. Charlie went over the thresh hold first his gun in front of him, his voice echoing, "FBI!" as his head twisting quickly to try and scan the whole room before yelling 'clear' to Peter, letting him know that he could follow. Peter stood in the entrance for a moment, listening to Charlie go through each room, checking to see if anyone was there. Coming back to Peter, Charlie dropped his gun and holstered it again, "There's no one here." Peter and Charlie stared each other down, both trying to decide what to do next, because that was their last chance at finding her, there was nothing else that the FBI had been able to find on her kidnapping.<p>

"_What__do__you__want__from__me?__Please__just__let__me__go,__I__just__want__to__go__home__…"_ Olivia's voice caught their attention and both their eyebrow rose, their whole bodies turned to find where the voice was coming from, Peter noticing another door off to the side, one Charlie had just come from. Running into the room, Charlie just behind him, Peter stopped when he saw the monitor of the computer opening up, the light flickering on and the sound coming through loud and clear, Peter's heart was racing, he honestly though that she was there and that he was going to save her. He vaguely heard Charlie on the phone to Broyles, "Are you getting this? Yea we are seeing it as well…are they able to trace it?" but Peter zoned out, his eyes never leaving her, she looked so small, shaking under the light that was coming down on her. It didn't take long until someone had come across the screen and sunk his fist into her ribs, Olivia's cries intensified and she sobbed, his heart broke. But when the fist came to her cheek, Peter felt his heat up with anger, anger at himself and the person hurting her. He didn't want to watch anymore, didn't want to be seeing what was happening but as the man's hands held onto her beautiful olive dress, ripping it even more than it was, exposing her hip and side, he felt sick, Peter Bishop honestly thought he was going to be sick just watching it.

His fists clenched and his jaw locked as he watched the man touch her side, touch her like a lover should, touch her like he should, there was nothing worse than seeing the pained look on her face when he couldn't do anything about it. "_Well__what__do__we__have__here__…__?__" _The man rested his hand on her hip, his finger playing with the side of her underwear, moving it from her body, his intentions clear as day but another voice sent his heart thumping in his chest, "_Hey!__None__of__that,__you__know__what__we__were__told!__" _the voice was deep and thankfully the other man listened, with one last squeeze, Peter watched as he pulled away from her, leaving her in a huff, alone. He heard the door open and then close, he realised she was alone. There was silence for a few minutes, Olivia just sitting with her knees to her chest, sobs raking her body, he wanted so badly to swap places with her, keep her safe but he couldn't all he could do was watch. Charlie touched his arm and when Peter looked down at him, he was overcome with jealousy when he noticed that Charlie was able to keep his emotions in check, he hated him for that. With the hand on Peter's shoulder, he spoke, "Peter, we'll get her. And we're going to bring Olivia home." He just watched Charlie, trying to understand how he was so confident about it all. "Charlie, look at her, how can you say that!" Peter was about to explode when he heard her voice again, _"__How__did__you__know__I__would__come__here?__"_ They both watched as she shook her head, something had changed in her and she sighed, it was as if something had calmed her down, before she looked up and around the room, a look of sheer amazement on her face, she could see something that was causing her eyes to go wide.

As small smile on her face was the last thing Peter and Charlie saw before the camera switched off, showing nothing but a black screen. Peter's anger was bubbling over, he paced for a moment before his left fist collided with the wall, sending a shocking crack through his hand. "Damn it Charlie! This is all my fault!" He sunk down on to the floor, cradling his hand to his chest, Charlie came to his side, sitting on the chair that was facing him, "Peter, what are you on about?" He leaned forward as Peter sighed before running his right hand through his hair. "The night she was taken Olivia and I were at a party, something that Broyles made us do. Anyway, we dance and I upset her, then I told her the real reason I left, how I panicked and walked away from her. God, had I not upset her in the first place, I would have been the one to drive her home and make sure she was inside safe before I left. She wouldn't be in this situation if I'd just played nice, she just needed to know the trust, I couldn't let you think that I had just walked away from her, I could never do that to her Charlie."

Charlie sighed, there was more to Peter leaving than they all thought but now was not the time to talk about it, they had to find Olivia, before something worse happened to her. Picking up his phone, he dialled Broyles again, hoping that they were able to find _something,_anything they could help them. "Sir, did you find anything?" He held his breath for a moment, but let it out slowly, saddened by the fact that they were unable to find anything all. "Right, well we need a team at our last address. We have more camera's here that I want Agent Farnsworth to check out…ok sir…" Charlie hung up and looked over at Peter, he could tell that Peter was losing his nerve, but there was something more to it, he knew that Peter was still in love with Olivia and not having her safe must have been killing him. "Ah, Broyles is on his way, Astrid is going to come with him. Listen Peter, where you need to be right now is with Rachel. She needs you now…take my car and go, be with Rachel, she needs your support without Liv there….Peter, go!" Charlie pointed towards the door as he held out his keys to Peter, who took them reluctantly. Charlie knew that they were going to be at the apartment all night, and Peter was better off looking after Ella and Rachel, at least it was something that would keep his mind off finding Olivia.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Standing outside the metal door that enclosed Olivia in the small room, the men spoke to each other, trying to decide the best course of action. Their plan had worked, she was the one they were after and all they had to do know was wait. "Almost midnight. Should we give her more?" One man raised his eyebrow in contemplation while the other nodded, "Go, be quick…"<p>

That was all Olivia heard through the door, it had become so quiet in the room that she could hear through the solid door, she could hear them talking, hear their footsteps and part of her honestly thought she could hear their heartbeats, but as the door opened, she sat very still, staring off into the distance, hoping that maybe he thought she was comatose and would slip up, hoping any part of her was strong enough to get away from them. She felt his hands on her neck, checking to see if she still had a pulse, his hand slipped from her neck, placing something on the floor near her side before she could see him turn away. He never saw it coming, he never saw her move, but within a blink of an eye Olivia had plunged the needle into the man's neck, pressing down on the syringe before pushing herself from the ground and sprinting out of the room, weaving through the corridors, locked doors or blocked hallways met her every turn, until she was able to find a door that opened to fresh air, allowing Olivia into the dark of the night, she found herself standing at the edge of forest, the cool breeze sweeping over her less than dressed body.

Hearing sounds coming from behind her, Olivia made her way into the forest, as fast as her formal dress and bare feet would take her. She just wished she could work out where she was so she could get home, where she knew she was safe because it was the only place she knew that was _happy._

**Please please review, I'm hoping this is keep you all interested and I promise that I did say P/O because I am a HUGE shipper. Doesn't take long, just a little note from my lovely readers, who I all love :D**


	17. Chapter 17 Hugging

**A little shorter than I usually write but it thought it made sense. Thanks Charlie for the help with the name of the park and to everyone who reviewed…I am hoping to get to 100 reviews with this chapter…is only 8…please? **

**Thanks heaps to the awesome reviews from everyone and also from Orangefly who made me smile when I was having a bad day at work today with your review! Mel, your great :D **

**References: Henry and the cab (Olivia), Lines from Olivia, "…I need to speak to Broyles…" (Bound), Peter touching Rachel's arm (A New Day in An Old Town), "…she's what?..." (Entrada), Thirteenth Floor (The Road Not Taken), Peter hugging (alt)Olivia (6955 kHz), "…you feel…real…" (The Box)**

**Chapter 17 – Hugging **

Fighting her way through the endless trees and shrubs, Olivia was surprised that her battered body was able to take her so far for so long, she could still feel the effects of whatever drug they had injected into her running through her system, her hands we shaking from that and the cold, and her feet burned from running over the uneven ground and the broken branches she had stood on. Thinking that the night was never going to end and that she would freeze to death Olivia stopped against a tree, leaning over, her breath hitching and panting faster as she realised that the wind was blowing stronger than before, the wind chill factor increasing. Deciding that it was time for her to keep going, she moved off the tree and continued, towards what she hoped would be an open field, a house or even just less trees and broken branches.

Finally breaking free from the trees behind her Olivia was shocked to find that she had stumbled across a road, not only a road but one that looked liked it was fairly populated, or at least will be at one point in time during the night. Walking along the gravel for a few meters, she stumbled over the tatters of her torn dress, gasping as her hands and knees hit the ground, grazing the already broken skin. "Shit." She mumbled as she tried lift herself up, her body shaking under its own weight, before giving out and hitting the floor again. "HEY! You ok?" a voice behind Olivia caught her attention suddenly and as she turned to look behind her, a man stood leaning in between the car and the open door, his head lights bright in her face. She squinted, searching the car for some sign that he was going to mean danger to her, but realising that it was a taxi and that more people were driving down the street but figured he would be fine to talk to.

"Ah, not really, would you mind helping me out?" She used the rest of her strength to push herself from the ground, only to have him come around the front of the taxi and help her us. "What happened to you?" he helped her over to the taxi, putting her into the back he was able to get a better look at what she was wearing and what she looked like. "What's your name?" Olivia's voice broke his concentration on her, she knew he was looking at her. "Ah, Henry. My name is Henry." He pulled back from her as she pulled her legs into the cab, slowly, painfully. "Well Henry, how about you help me out?" he nodded again before closing the door and moving to the other side of the cab, getting into the drivers side. "Where are we?" Olivia looked through the window, out at the world passing by, the darkness not showing much but enough for her to know that she wasn't too sure where she was. "Ah, about half and hour out of Boston, Cutler Park." Henry looked up into the rear vision mirror and noticed that her head shot up slightly, the lights from the inside of the cab lighting up the bruising and cuts on her face, she sighed.

"Is there somewhere I can take you?" He looked down at what she was wearing, the ripped material barely holding together. "Is there someone you would like to call?" He glanced back at her, watching as she fiddled with her hands. "Is that ok? I didn't have my phone on me at the moment…" Olivia spoke as though it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "Yea no problem…" he handed over his phone to her, watching as he shaking hands took it from him, he could hear her sigh before dialling the number she needed. "This is Agent Olivia Dunham, I need to talk to Broyles, it's urgent." Henry's eyes flicked up again at her words, she was an agent? "Sir, I'm on my way back into Boston, I'll explain when I get back, yeah I'm on my way back to the bureau…no it's ok, just meet me there?" She flicked the phone shut before dropping her head, finally realising just how exposed she was. "Would you like a jacket?" Henry's voice brought her back and she smiled at him, "No I'm ok thanks, but could you please drop me off the FBI building in Boston?" He nodded to her through the mirror, suddenly thinking that maybe he had just been caught up in more trouble than he thought.

Olivia closed her eyes as he drove, trying to keep her mind from wondering but couldn't help but think of the boy in her memories, the one that calmed her, she wanted, no _needed_ to know who he was. "If you want, you can rest, I'll let you know when we are there…" Olivia raised her eyebrow at Henry, her eyes barely open. "Oh come on you're an FBI agent…I'm pretty sure you are safe…" The small quirk of a smile on Henry's face brought one to Olivia's and she closed her eyes again, letting her body rest for the first time in a few days.

* * *

><p>"Peter, what happens if they can't find her? What if she is really hurt, what if her is dead - " Peter stood from his seat on the couch and came to stand in front of Rachel, taking her in his arms and holding her close. Since the moment they had gotten back to Olivia's apartment, she had been hysterical. Ella was asleep so Rachel knew she didn't have to be strong for her while she was asleep, Peter sighed, "Rach, this is Olivia we are talking about, remember everything she went through when you were younger? This is nothing, she will be fine and we will find her. I promise you that…" Rachel relaxed in his arms slightly before sagging completely, he knew she had finally given in and relaxed slightly, although he could still feel the tense muscles in her back.<p>

Peter pulled away from her and lead her to the couch, knowing that she needed to sit down or else her body wasn't going to be able to keep her up much longer, they had all been awake for two days straight, the worry and lack of food and sleep was starting to show. "Peter…" Peter looked down at Rachel's voice, a softness in her eyes he had missed when he looked at her a moment ago, "…how can you be so calm? The woman you love is missing and your so calm…how?" Peter swallowed, he knew that she didn't realise what she was saying but it was true, he still loved Olivia and she was missing, hurting and beaten, he had seen it, how _could_ he seem so calm. "Oh, Rach, I'm not at all, trust me…" He stepped away from her, watching as she dropped her head into her hands, sobbing slightly, he knew there would be one thing that would make her a little happier. He slipped from the lounge room and into Olivia's bedroom where he had placed the sleeping child, he picked her up slowly, trying not to wake her, before carrying to her mother, who smiled sadly at the sight of her child.

"Rachel, listen to me. Olivia will come back and she will be strong for you both…" he touched her arm and she smiled, "Thank you Peter, it means a lot that you're here…" she trailed off at the sound of his phone, watching as he grabbed it quickly, she knew he was hoping it was Olivia, "Sir?...she's what?" the rise in his voice was enough of an indicator for Rachel to know that Olivia was back. "…I'm on my way sir, of course…" He snapped his phone shut suddenly and turned to Rachel, "Olivia is back, she on her way to the FBI, Broyles wants me to bring her a change of clothes, would you mind…" he motioned towards Olivia's bedroom but Rachel was already on her way there, after placing Ella on the couch. "Take these…we'll come with you…" Rachel grabbed a bag with a few new clothes for Olivia before she leant down to move to pick Ella back up, but Peter stopped her, "Rach no. Stay here and I will make sure she is ok, please I don't want you to worry, I promise I will get her to call you, please…" she looked up into Peter's face and sighed, she knew he was right.

With one final glance in Rachel's direction, Peter left the apartment, driving with one single thought in mind, seeing Olivia again. Finding himself at the FBI very quickly, Peter jogged up the stairs as fast as he could, the thirteenth floor not coming fast enough. Finally coming to the landing and see the agents scurry around, Peter instinctively looked for Olivia, noticing that she wasn't there and then he spotted Broyles talking to Charlie, whatever they were saying, it looked important. "Sir…where is she?" Broyles moved closer to Peter motioning him towards his office. "Bishop, listen to me, she isn't back yet and we are still trying to track where she was being held. Her clothes in the bag?" Broyles head nodded down to the black bag Peter was holding, Peter sighing, "Yea her sister gave me some stuff for her, figured that if she was taken just after the party she would still be in her dress, she'll be more comfortable in this stuff." Peter dropped that bag in the corner of the office, so he knew where it was when she came in.

"So, how did she sound?" Peter wanted to know how she was, he knew she would never have called him first but he hoped that maybe he would hear from her himself. Broyles leaned against his desk, watching the younger Bishop. "She sounded tired, almost as thought she hadn't slept…you saw the footage, you know what she went through. Peter she is going to need you around, you know that right?" Peter and Broyles just watched each other, both trying to decide who was going to speak next. Broyles knowing that he didn't need to convince Peter to hang around and Peter realising then that Broyles still didn't believe that he was going to hang around after all of this. Did that mean Olivia was expecting him to leave again as well?

* * *

><p>Henry pulled up outside the FBI building and glanced back at the woman in his backseat, she was asleep but he could tell that given a slight nudge or noise she would be awake and alert in an instant. Deciding that he should probably help her out of the car, he open his door and made his way to her side, slowly opening the door, only to have her glance back at him, her eyes covered over with sleep but she was still aware. "Would you like some help?" He motioned towards the building and Olivia sighed, nodding to him as he held out his hand to help her up.<p>

They walked in silence through the building, agents from other departments watching as they made their way through the building, no one saying anything but if Olivia had any strength left she would have looked up at them, challenging them on anything they wanted to say. Finally making to the thirteen floor, Henry and Olivia stepped out of the elevator and on to the landing where many agents ran from desk to desk, working faster than she had ever seen them, she held her dress together at the side, feeling the carpet under her feet, Olivia silently smiled to herself, it was something she was oh so happy to feel. It took a few moments before anyone noticed that they were there but the one person she cared about right now was standing with his back to her, that was until Mitchel tapped him on the shoulder, motioned him to look behind.

Olivia watched as Charlie slowly turned, phone attached to his ear and a confused look on his face, which both fell as soon as he noticed her standing her. He moved faster than she expected, until he was standing next to her, taking him in her arms and holding up her up her other side. Charlie nodded thanks to the dark skinned man, Henry, next to Olivia, not really knowing how to thank the stranger for saving her life. Olivia looked up at Charlie, a smile coming to her face, only a slight one as the emotions and exhaustion settled over her. Watching as Charlie's eyes flickered to their left for a moment, she followed his eye line, finding one very anxious Peter coming their way. She moved to face in slightly, the sudden overwhelming feeling of calmness and warmth coming over her, the same feeling she had felt when she was in the memory of the field and the boy, she smiled a little more at the sight of the relief in his eyes.

* * *

><p>As Peter and Broyles stood not far from each other, Peter heard sudden movement from outside the office and as he turned to see what was going on he noticed that Charlie had run passed the office door, both men knew something was going on. Hurrying out the door, Peter noticed her first, her dress almost torn in two, one hand holding the side together, where it was no doubt ripped up the side. She was covered in dirt and mud, her bare feet causing what was left of the dress to pool at her feet, he also noticed that she was all but leaning on someone, a dark skinned man who he didn't recognise. The next moment he saw a ghost of a smile cross her face when she saw Charlie, his arms going around her shoulders, helping her stand a little more. When he saw that smile nothing else mattered, he pushed his way passed every other agent that was making their way to Olivia's side, wanting, no <em>needing<em> to get there first.

Finally making his way to her side, Peter gently but protectively pulled her closer to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other came to rest against the back of her head, holding her closer. "Oh god, Livia!" He buried his face in her shoulder, just holding on to her like she was a life jacket. It didn't take long before he felt Olivia's arms wrap about his body, just needing to know he was real and that she was back and safe. "Thank god you're alright! I was so worried…" his words found only her ears but she knew that everyone in the room was watching.

Smiling to herself Olivia allowed Peter's smell to take over her, relax her and just let her know that she was safe in his arms, like she used to be all those years ago, like she wanted to be for the rest of her life. She pulled away slightly, reaching back down to the side of her dress, holding it together so her underwear wasn't showing to the whole office room, not like anyone would have cared at that moment, she looked up at Peter and smiled, "You feel so real…" she placed her hand on his cheek, memorising the roughness of his stubble before letting her eyes closer and her body sag against him.

Peter had little time to react from the moment that she touched his cheek to when her eyes fluttered shut and rolled back and she sagged against Peter's arms. As her body weight leant against him, Peter lowered them both to the ground slowly, not wanting to drop her or hurt her in anyway. He called for an ambulance and medical attention, more than terrified that something was going wrong now that she was home but also overly thankful that she was home and safe in his arms, where he was going to keep her for as long as he could.

**Please, please review, it would make me smile…?**


	18. Chapter 18 Bad Nights and Good Days

**OK so thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, obviously we just want more P/O from this fic…its coming, I promise…but keep up the reviews please because they make me smile :D**

**Just a note, the next chapter wont be up until next week, more than likely the end of it, but im uploading this early because im not home over the weekend and I have exams still (hence the late update for next week) **

**Reference: Peter kissing Olivia on the forehead (Entrada), "…second guessing…" (One Night In October), "…who were they? (who was she?)…" (New Day in the Old Town), "…there was nothing there…" (Bound), Peter holding Olivia's hand (Bad Dreams)**

**Chapter 18 – Bad Nights and Good Days**

Blinking a few times, Olivia found herself curled up in a warm blanket and grey sweatshirt, the pillow under her head was soft not the hard ground she remembered from being held in the dark room. Glancing around she finally noticed the steady beeping and the calmness of the room, she smiled to herself. Things started to come back to her, small things, being locked up, being beaten, finding away out and then feeling relaxed, seeing Peter…snapping her head to the side suddenly Olivia found Peter sitting in the chair next to her bed, his eyes were closed and his steady breathing told her that he was fast asleep, she assumed that the bags under his eyes was from him not sleeping, she just wished it wasn't because of her.

Reaching out slowly Olivia touched his hand, hoping not to frighten him awake, but he jerked awake anyway. "Livia…." He leaned forward and grabbed her hand before she could get it back to her side it was as if the memory of her attack was being relived. Peter sat at the side of her bed, looking over her, taking in the bruising and the scars and the cuts, it was scary that in her lifetime she had been in hospital like this twice and both times Peter was there with when she woke up, always watching her. "How are you feeling?" It was an obvious question and there was going to get an obvious answer but he asked it anyway. "I'm feeling better now Peter, thanks…what happened?" She looked around again, hoping it would put an emphasis on her point, how did she get in the hospital? "What do you remember last?" he was leaning a little closer to her now, almost falling off the side of the chair. Scrunching up her face Olivia thought for a moment. "I…ah…I remember being in pain, I remember being beat me, injected me with something…but the last thing I remember was seeing Charlie and you, I remember you…" she looked back at him again, taking in his emotions that were covering his face, they were so raw at that moment.

"Yeah, you came back to the FBI, you were ok, but you collapsed, the doctors said it was from exhaustion and your body rejecting the drug that was injected into you. Livia…what did they want from you?" this time he did get off the chair before coming closer to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, still holding her hand. "Oh, Peter. I have no idea, I just know they were waiting for me when I got back from the party…Rachel and Ella were asleep so I went-" Olivia shot up in bed quickly, "Rachel, Ella are they…" Peter held up his hand, stoping her sentence "Livia they are fine, they are outside, I can go and get them if you like…Rachel has been worried sick…" he rose quickly from his seat, only to be stopped by her hand on his, bringing his attention back to her, "Peter…thank you…" her voice was soft, still getting over the hours screaming and begging, but the smile on Peter's face was well worth the effort to speak. He leaned over slowly, his eyes never leaving hers before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, something that they both savoured silently, but she knew he wanted more of a kiss by the way he lingered with his lips on her, a small smile forming on his face. "I'll be back…" he turned from her quickly, walking straight from the room.

Olivia sat in the silence for a moment, just taking in the memory of his lips on her skin, if she was honest with herself she would have admitted that it was something that she had been longing for, even before he explained the real reason he left, she was just worried she was going to start second guessing herself and she would ruin it, sighing she dropped her head, after bring kidnapped and pumped full of god knows what sort of drugs her world really was starting to be turned upside down. The sudden sound of the door swinging open and hitting the wall caught her attention and caused her to look up and find Rachel almost sprinting into the room, Peter following holding a sleeping Ella in his arms, that was a surprise she didn't expect to see. "Oh Liv!" Rachel all but threw herself into her sister's arms, making sure not to hurt her but it didn't matter, Rachel and Ella were safe, no one had hurt them.

"Hi Rach…" Olivia and her sister embraced for a few moments, Rachel cried as Olivia smiled, she was home and safe there would be no reason to cry anymore. "I'm fine Rach, how are you?" the look of concern that crossed Olivia's face made Peter laugh slightly, his movements causing the sleeping child to wake. Olivia and Rachel watched as he hushed her gently, relaxing the grumpy child, no one likes being woken up, Olivia smiled at him, her eyes never leaving him and his movements, as she did, Olivia missed the smile that Rachel gave her, she was going to have to have a talk with her sister.

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes of just chatting between the three adults, Olivia started to feel her eyes droop and her breath even out, the painkillers finally starting to take over. "Hey Liv, we will go and let you sleep, call if you want us to come back any time or to let us know when your going to be released, please…" Rachel leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, taking a sleeping Ella from Olivia's arms. "I'll see you later ok hun?" Olivia nodded sluggishly, smiling at her sister before they turned away, leaving Olivia to watch them go. There was silence between her and Peter for a moment, both smiling gently at each other gently. He leaned forward on his chair, "I'm going to head off now as well, I'll come by tomorrow after you've rested?" He went to stand but Olivia's voice stopped him, "Can you stay? Just until I fall asleep, it still seems so unreal that I'm here…just…talk to me?"<p>

Peter watched her for a moment, the pleading look on her face broke his heart, "Sure…" he sat back slowly, silence filling them again. "So…who were they, do we know? Does Walter know what they did to me? What the drug was?" her sudden rush of questions make him smile, "Slow down Livia…first off Walter doesn't know about you being missing, we decided it would be best not to tell him, he is very fond of you ya know…" He looked up to see her blush slightly, the old man was starting to grow on her, but she knew that they had to tell him, if they had any chance of finding out what those people did to her, he had to know. "Ok, I get it, I know that look…I'll get Astrid to tell him tonight, as for the other questions, we don't know exactly who they were but thanks to Henry, the cab driver, we were able to trace back to where you being held…Livia, there was nothing there. The house was empty, we couldn't even find finger prints…is there anything you can remember?"

She waited for a moment, turning her gaze to the window, thinking hard about anything she could remember. "I only heard voices, most of the time I was knocked out and I woke up in different areas, I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands and sighed, thankful though when Peter's hand came to rest on hers. "It's ok Livia, I should be the one that was sorry, if I hadn't have upset you, I probably would have driven you home and none of this would have happen…" she placed her finger over his lips suddenly, stopping his words. "Peter _none_ of this is you fault ok, I think these people would have taken me no matter what, I'm just glad that you and Rachel and Ella are safe." He smiled under her finger, a comfortable silence coming over them. "I should go, I'll make sure to get a blood sample before I go back to Walter. Get some rest Livia…I'll be back in the morning…" He leaned over again and rested his lips on her forehead again gently, wanting nothing more than to track downwards to her lips but refrained. "Good bye Peter, I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered as he turned from her, his back retreating through the open door and down the hall.

* * *

><p>"<em>How <em>_could __you __not __tell __me!__" _Walter's voice pulled Olivia from the depths of sleep, although she couldn't understand why she was hearing his voice. _"__Walter, __please __I__'__m __sorry __we __didn__'__t __tell __you __but __I __need __you __to __relax. __She __is __sleeping-__-__"_ Olivia groaned and rolled her head to the side, blinking a few times, "Well I'm not asleep anymore Peter…What's going on?" Peter came to stand at her side, smiling down at her but it was Walter who spoke first. "No one told me that you had been missing, I want to know _why_ no one told me..." Peter dropped his head and sighed. "Walter we have been over this, I am sorry we didn't tell you but I didn't want to upset you…" Olivia smiled gently, "I'm ok Walter, I promise. Did you test my blood?" She sat up suddenly, thinking back to her previous conversation with Peter from the night before. At this question the room went quiet.

"What?" She looked between Peter and Walter, hoping that someone would speak. "Please Peter, what is going on?" She watched Peter sigh and look back at her. "Your blood test came back with a significant reading of a drug that we were unable to define at first…" The blank face on Olivia made Peter's heart clench. "Olivia…we were able to determine that the drug that was originally injected into your system was meant to bring your fears to life. They made you see what scared you most…" He wasn't looking at her now and this was telling Olivia more than she really wanted to know. "You know…you saw…?" She was catching on quickly, sometimes Peter hated how clever she was. "Yea, they sent footage of you, we saw whatever that drug was doing to you…" His voice trailed off and he looked away, expecting anger to follow her disbelief, but her next question stunned him slightly. "Is it gone? The drug, is it still in my system?" She watched as Walter smiled gently, "No my dear, there is no trace left in your system, its all gone." Olivia sunk back down into the pillow and sighed, happy to be given some form of good news.

It had become a habit in the last few days to kiss Olivia on the forehead before he left and Peter was not about to break that habit. Leaning over slowly he spoke, "Livia, I'm going to go and see if the Doctors will let you out soon," before the kiss touched her head and he left, leaving Walter and Olivia alone. There was silence around them for a few moments until Walter spoke. "Agent Dunham, when I ran your blood, I found something else that was in your system, I found a drug, one I was not able to determine at first, but I found some of Belly's old research, something that I hadn't seen in a long time…" A tear slipped down his cheek as he spoke, Olivia's stomach dropped as he spoke, rambling on without getting to the point, "…you grew up in Jacksonville, went to a day care centre, Belly performed testing there, a drug called cortexiphan…" Olivia sat up suddenly, "You drugged me? What the hell for?" She was beyond furious now, her face warming up suddenly with anger. "NO! No, it was Belly, they were his experiments…we wanted to increase the potential of children - -" Olivia had heard enough, "Who the hell is Belly?"

Walter's eyes flicked down to the ground slowly, "My old lab partner, William Bell…" silence stretched between them, Olivia almost shaking with anger and Walter shaking with fear. "You drugged us? We were children, what the hell did you do to us Walter?" sudden beeping caught their attention and a nurse and doctor hurried in through the door, Peter not far behind, looking worried. "What's going on?" A nurse had come around to Olivia's side and made her lay backwards on the bed, trying to calm her down, her heart rate monitor was spiking rapidly. "Olivia we need you to calm down, please. Olivia calm down or we will have to sedate you!" Although Olivia was having none of it, she pushed against the nurses, needing to get out of the room, it felt like the walls were closing in around her. "Nurse, get her heart rate down now!" Throughout all the commotions, no one noticed Walter slip from the room and Peter move closer to the bed, "Livia, sweetheart can you calm down? You need to relax…come on now…" Peter reached for her hand suddenly and Olivia's head snapped towards his, staring back at him angrily before the anger diminished and her eyes softened.

"Oh Peter…" she leaned forward and sagged her head against his chest, breathing deeply, feeling her heart rate slow to a normal speed. Peter watched as the monitor slowed down, holding Olivia to his chest, wishing there was some way to help her through all of this. Once everyone in the room had calmed down Peter spoke quietly, "What just happened?" the concern in his eyes shone through but there was no way she was going to tell him that she was tested on as a child, especially by his father, but there was going to come a time, within the next few days that she was going to have a talk with Walter and he was going to tell her _everything._

"I'm ok Peter, just started to have a few memories about what happened that's all…so am I able to go home yet?" She was already pushing Peter away from her and herself from the bed as she spoke, the blankets falling to the ground. "Whoa, Livia…you need to slow down. They said you could go home after lunch, just let them check your vitals, have something to eat and then I will take you back to Rachel…sound fair?" Peter knew that she wasn't going to take anything less and a direct route home but he hoped he could get her to stay a little longer, and maybe eat something. It seemed to have worked when she smiled gently at him and leaned back against the bed, sighing deeply. "That's my girl, now let me go and see about getting you something to eat, huh? How does that sound?" Olivia nodded quickly and watched as Peter went from the room, the nurse and doctor following closely behind.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Olivia allowed herself to rest, she knew that once she got home Rachel would be all over her and Ella would be too excited to have her aunt back to leave her alone, so she decided to take the time she had and rest. _"__Well __how __about __you __make __sure __about __that __huh?...If __not, __it__'__s __on __your __head__…" _Olivia's eyes snapped open and she found Mitchel Loeb sitting at the end of her bed. "Oh Liv, didn't realise you were awake, hope I didn't wake you…" She sat up slowly as he spoke, glancing around the room a little confused. "Were you just on the phone?" She cleared her throat, wondering what she had just heard. "Ah, no. I knocked the side of the bed, thought I might have woken you…I didn't, did I?" Mitchel moved closer to the side of the bed, taking a seat on the chair Peter had left vacant. Olivia scratched her arm and sighed, "Oh no, I was kinda in and out of it. It's ok…what are you doing here?" She was genuinely curious to know what he was doing there, he was the last person she expected to see at her bedside.

He smiled warmly up at her, "Well everyone at the FBI wanted to make sure you were ok, we hadn't heard anything since you came back to us, so I came to see how you were doing…" he placed his hand on hers and watched as she slowly smiled back at him, understanding why he was there. "Thank you Mitch, I'm good really, they are releasing me after I eat something, Peter has gone to find me something _to_ eat so I can go, he knows how much I hate hospitals." Mitchel's smile grew a little as he rose from his chair, "Well I'll let you get a little rest in then. I will tell everyone you are fine and I will see you when you get back to work. Oh Broyles has asked me to tell you that he would have come to the hospital to see you but he is packed down with finding any information on where you were being held and by whom…he hopes you understand…" Olivia nodded back at him and watched as he left, leaving her in a silence that a small part of her was thankful for.

* * *

><p>Walking into her apartment, Olivia was thankful that Peter was there to help her, although she would never admit it, she was still a little sore from the beating, granted that the doctors had allowed her to leave, carrying her bag and getting up the stairs just added a little too much stress to her body. "You sure you are going to be ok on your own?" Peter spoke as he held open the door for her, letting her through first although regretting it when Ella came bounding into the room and straight to her aunts legs. "Bell, come back here, you need to leave Aunt Liv alone…come on…" Rachel came walking into the room from the spare room, smiling at seeing her sister up and about but also to see Peter was with her. "Oh, it's ok. I'm glad she is happy to see me…" Olivia spoke as she slowly leaned down and picked up the 18 month old, who giggle and clapped at being held by her aunt. She then turned to Peter and smiled, "I'll be fine Peter. Rachel is here anyway, but if I need anything I will call, ok?" Raising her eyebrow at him she waited for his reply, which she received as an eye roll. "Fine but anything ok…" he wanted to lean in a kiss her cheek goodbye but figured that now, with everyone watching and when she wasn't lying in a hospital bed, she might just shoot him. "I'll talk to ya later ok? Bye Rach!" He waved a goodbye to the woman standing to the side and then tried to place a kiss on Ella's head, who just giggled and hid herself in Olivia's shoulder. "Goodbye Ella…" he spoke gently and watched as she turned to face him, bringing up her hand to her eyes slowly, covering them as she waved shyly. "Bye-bye." Her soft voice carried just enough for Olivia and Peter to hear. Peter left with a smile on his face, Olivia was home safe and he was closer to her then before. It really was a good day.<p>

**Please review? Just a small one…please :D**


	19. Chapter 19 Express

**OK I have been trying to upload this for the last three days! But haven't had the chance so here it is :D also two more days and then I will have all the time in the world to write. I want to thank everyone who got me to 100+ reviews…its AWESOME! So can't believe that the finale has come! Cant wait for the next episode but don't want the wait!**

**Enjoy this chapter, its for all of you who reviewed! Keep them up :D**

**Reference: "…I thought you were Walter…" (6B), "…don't remember any of this…" (Jacksonville), "…you're not fine, you're not sleeping…" (Amber 31422), "…what…?" (6B), "…if you think it was a mistake…" (6B)**

**Chapter 19 – Express**

"Hey Liv, you ok?" Rachel had waited until Olivia had settled back into the apartment before going to see her. Over the last day or so, Olivia had pulled out almost all of the old photos that she had, many from when she was in primary school, some from when she was in high school, Charlie and Sonia and Beth and Bobby, even old photos of Peter, things were very different now, but what Rachel noticed Olivia look at were photos of herself when she was a child, back in Jacksonville, back before Rachel was born or just a very young baby. Some were photos from the childcare centre that Olivia had been sent to when their mother couldn't look after her and their father was away. It was strange to see Olivia looking at the old photos.

"Oh yea Rach, I'm fine, just trying to remember some stuff that's all." She smiled at up her sister, not wanting to move from her seat on the ground, Rachel joining her instead. "What are you trying to remember?" Rachel reached out for the photo Olivia held in her hand, taking in the two small children who were playing together in the sandpit, the similar green dress that Rachel had seen Olivia wear in many photos as a child standing out to her. "You haven't changed a bit…" Running her fingers over the picture Rachel looked down at the young child in front of her, reminding her so much of her own child. Olivia reached out to the photo, taking it from her, "You know…I don't remember any of this, nothing, not even small bit. I have no recollection of ever being at this childcare…" She didn't bother look up at her sister, Olivia knew the look she was being given. "Well…" Rachel leaned over and touched her sister's leg, "…it was around the same time as Stephan came on the scene, maybe it's a good thing you don't remember it…" Rachel walked away from her, knowing that Stephan was still a tough subject, she doubted that that would ever change.

Olivia listened as her sister walked away from her, closing the door slowly behind her, thankful that she had some time to herself. Looking over the photos and the drawn pictures in the box she had in front of her, she picked up a hand drawn picture of a field of tulips, her name signed at the bottom in childish hand writing. Something about the picture making her think back to her time being captured, something about the picture made her feel a little warmer inside, ever so slightly happier. Deciding it was time she had to go and see Walter, Olivia grabbed her keys and her phone from the bed and made her way into the lounge, watching as her niece lay on the couch asleep from watching a movie. "Hey Rach, I'm going out for a while, don't wait up for me ok…" Olivia spoke as she made her way past her sister, who barely got time to reply a 'no problem' before the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Running up the front steps of the Bishop's house, she noticed that there was only one light on and that was a top on to the left, hoping it wasn't too late, she knocked on the front door and waited. Many things ran through her mind as she waited for someone to answer the door, things like what she would do if it was Peter who answered the door, what she was say to Walter, how she could have a conversation without Peter around or worrying or wondering what was going on. Her mind wandered over many things, but none of the included 'what to do if Peter Bishop is the only Bishop in the house.' It wasn't until the door swung open and Peter stood in her way did her mind wander over that lovely little thought. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Peter watched as Olivia shuffled on her feet, a little unsure of herself. "Is Walter not here?" she peeked passed him as if expecting to see Walter shuffle in behind Peter. "Ah no, he is with Astrid. They are playing monopoly or something, he's probably going to stay there, I'm not sure. She made me pack him a night bag so I guess she was expecting him to stay. Is everything alright?" Peter watched as Olivia licked her lips as of contemplating what to say next.<p>

"Um, yea. Can I come in?" she motioned towards the hallway and listened as Peter laughed at himself like he didn't realize he was in the way. "Of course Livia, come in." As he stood back to let her in he took her all in, the dark circles under her eyes, the way her hair just dropped on her shoulders. He knew how she was struggling after the kidnapping, he was just glad she was ok.

As they walked towards the kitchen he spoke softly, "So how have you been? Looking forward to be back at work tomorrow?" She had been off for a few days after the kidnapping, Broyles orders and something she was none to pleased about at all. "Oh yea, gets me out of the house at least." She tried to smile, lighten up the conversation at little. Olivia sat at the bench as he reached into the fridge, bringing out a bottle of red wine, uncorked, she wondered why he had it there... "Want some?" She only nodded as he poured two glasses in front of her, taking the bar stool next to her before sitting face on.

"What's going on Livia? And don't tell me nothing, or your fine. You're not fine, you haven't been sleeping at all. What's going on inside that head of yours?" It was as if he still knew her better than anyone else in the world, and the sad part was, after about 7 years of being apart from each other, he still was the person who knew her better than anyone else in the world. "Peter..." But his look stopped her in her tracks and so she decided it was high time she spoke to him, about everything...well almost everything. "I just…I keep seeing things, memories, dreams, I don't know honestly, I can't tell the difference anymore…" She dropped her head into her hands, sighing, "…but after what happened, what they did to me and what I saw while I was being drugged, Peter...I have no idea what they did to me…" she looked up at him slowly, blinking a few times. Peter took the chance to lay his hand over hers bringing back a warm sensation. "…I'm scared Peter…"

This caused Peter to stand suddenly, coming to her side and pulling her into a warm and safe hug. "Oh Livia, don't be scared. You are safe and I promise you we will work out what they wanted from you. I'm just glad you're back and you're ok." He swayed gently as he spoke, holding her close, making sure she knew that she really was safe with him. It didn't take long for the silence to take over while he held her, they just stayed together for a moment, taking in the feeling of being in that situation again. "Olivia…thank you for coming and talking to me, I have been so worried about you the last couple of days." He spoke into her hair before she pulled away from him and smiled gently, placing her hand on his chest, "I'll be ok Peter, I just…I guess after the last week or so I needed to talk to you…" The look on her face told him more than she actually did. He knew she wanted to talk to him about the night they danced, about what he told her and how that now affected them both, and if he was honest with himself, that's the part of this meeting that was terrifying him.

"You want to talk about that night, don't you?" She smiled back at him again as she sat back on the chair, albeit a little closer to him now, her knees touching his gently. "Come on Peter, that wasn't just something small, it was actually kinda huge…" he nodded as he reached for his glass again, taking a swig before sighing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you like that, I just couldn't take that look from you anymore." Olivia scrunched up her face as she watched him run his hand over his face, dropping his shoulders. "What look?" She didn't know what he was talking about but she hoped that he would tell her. He laughed slightly before turning back to her, "The looked of utter disappointment. I've seen it enough times from you these last few months, I just hated seeing it and knowing that it actually _was_ directed to me…" Peter turned away from her. . It took her a moment to make up her mind and when she did, it happen fairly quickly, Olivia reached out and touched his cheek with her hand. Gently forcing his face up to look at her, she leaned forward a little more, "Peter…thank you…" Peter didn't move as he watched Olivia lean in towards him, slowly, her eyes never leaving his until her lips touched his gently, leaning in a little more to put a little more pressure on his lips before pulling away. As if on instinct Peter leaned forward slightly, wanting more of the kiss but he felt her pull away and so he did as well.

When his eyes opened up his smile widened, her eyes were closed still and her lips were parted, a smile resting on her lips. He watched as her hooded eyes opened slowly, meeting his instantly, "What?" but her head shook gently and her cheeks blushed, "Nothing…nothing at all." She had suddenly become very shy, not being able to meet his gaze or keep the small smile from her lips, it wasn't until he touched her hand did she look up at him again. "Livia…" but nothing else was said as he pulled her from the chair and closer to him, bringing his lips back down hers and holding her closer, letting her take the lead but making sure she didn't go anywhere. Olivia let her tongue graze Peter's lower lip as the kiss deepened feeling him groan into her kiss and her hands went around his neck and into his hair. But when air became a neccessity, they pulled apart, Peter placing a kiss on Olivia cheek. With his eyes still closed he dropped his forehead to hers, "God, Livia, you have no idea how long I have wanted to be able to do that…" She laughed against him, "it has been a while hasn't it?"

Pulling away from her, Peter took in all of her face, the soft glow of her eyes and the hint of a smile coming from the left side of her mouth. There was another lapse of silence between them, neither minded though, it wasn't until Olivia thought she should tell Peter exactly what happened while she was away did she speak. "Ok so I did come over for something _other_ than that…" she smiled when he laughed, before he reached for her hand and entwined their hands, never wanting to let go. "…um when I was being drugged, look I don't know what you saw or whatever, Broyles told me about the footage that was sent to the FBI and that house, but um whatever that had injected into me, it made me see things, hear things. I saw my stepfather, he was in front of me, talking to me. I felt like my whole mind was being ripped open. I don't know what it was or why I felt that way but I have a feeling that something else I coming Peter. They kept saying they wanted what I could _do_. Kept telling me they would make me more special…Peter what the hell did they want from me?" her eyebrows knitted together as she thought back to what she remembered. "I'm not to sure Livia, but we will find out. We will talk to Walter and see what they hell they were on about."

She nodded as he spoke, suddenly her mind racing back to what Walter had said about her being drugged as a child, now she knew she really had to go and speak to Walter but not now, now she was going to take the time to be with Peter. "Are you ok? You look exhausted…" She was brought back to Peter staring at her and she smiled. "Yea I'm pretty tired. I guess you are right I haven't been sleeping the last few nights." She looked down at their hands and smiled, "Come on…" she pulled him from the chairs to the couch before shucking the jacket on the chair next to the couch. Bringing Peter to lay down on the couch, she laid in front of him, her back flush with his. "Sleep sweetheart, you need it." He placed a gentle kiss on her neck, feeling her shudder gently against him. "Night Peter…" She was asleep before he even had a chance to reply. Smiling to himself, Peter allowed sleep to take him over, with the smell of Olivia filling his senses.

* * *

><p>Groaning Peter, rubbed his eyes and cursed the day he bought the couch. It was uncomfortable and too small for him and yet he had still fallen asleep on it, he hated the couch…that was until he heard a soft moan come from next to him and as he looked down and found that Olivia was laying next to him, the memories started to come back now, her coming over, them talking and then her lips on his, something he thought would never happen again. Looking down, he found her face was scrunched slightly, her lips parted and sot noises coming from her lips, her hands scrunching at whatever piece of his shirt she could grab. "Shh, Livia, you're ok…" he rubbed her arm gently and watched as her grip relaxed before he moved from the couch, pulling Olivia into his arms and carefully carried her up to his room. He placed her on the bed and removed her shoes, watching as her toes curled in an adorable sort of way, she turned on the bed to her side, hugging the pillow in a more comfortable position, definitely a much more comfortable place for her to sleep, he knew she would appreciate it, eventually.<p>

Placing a slight kiss on her forehead, Peter smiled as he walked away, having her back in his bed the way she was, was something he had dreamed about for a very long time and he would be damned if he let her slip away again. Making his way back into the kitchen, Peter cleaned up the glasses that had been left from the night before, only after checking the time. It was already 7am and Walter wasn't home and Olivia was still asleep, he could get used that feeling. Sitting down at the bench he sighed, she was back but they still had no idea what the hell they wanted from her or what they did to her, other than what he saw. He just wanted to know what they did so he could help her but he also knew that she was taken after seeing her old friend, he didn't want to admit it, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he had something to do with it. Creaking from behind him caught his attention and he looked up to find Olivia standing behind him, a slightly frightened look on her face.

"Hey you ok?" Peter jumped from the chair to her side, noticing as her face softened significantly. "Yea, sorry, just got a bit weirded out when I woke up in another room, that's all." She moved to the chair she had occupied the night before, pushing his over to him. "Peter…can we just talk for a second?" She dropped her head as if she was nervous and he smiled, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She turned to face him again, letting her hand rest on his knee, unconscious to what it was actually doing to him. "Well, last night, or this morning, we kissed…" he stopped her with a hand up, "If you think it was a mistake…" But her hand reached out to grab his hand with hers, "No Peter, that's not what I want to say…I wanted to say that I know what happened between us was a long time ago and that we still have so much to work through and you know me, I'm so scared that something is going to happen and you are going to leave again…I'm just…" She sighed and looked away, trying to right herself before looking back up at him, "…I want to try this again, I want to have another go at us, if it's what you want but it's going to take me a while, I mean I still have so many question about what happened and I'm sure you want to know about my life since I saw you last but if you want to give this a go, I am willing to try…"

She had never seen Peter's face light up so fast, well she had once but this was different. "Yea I know you have questions and I will answer anything you want, just tell me this is real…" He leaned forward on his seat and placed a kiss on her cheek and her neck making her laugh and pull away from him, "Peter…come on, I was being serious…" All he did was move his head to her other side and kiss her cheek again, "So was I…" but he didn't continue…if she wanted answers he was going to give them to her. "What do you want to know…" She blinked a few times, thinking of the first question she wanted to ask, "Who was she Peter?" it was straight and to the point, he knew what she was on about, the look on his face showed a little bit of confusion but she knew he knew. "When I rang you a few times, I was able to get a hold of your old roommate, he told me that you'd left with another girl one morning." Olivia expected him to drop his head but he didn't, he stayed watching her. "Tess. It was Tess from high school. Her brother Michael works with the guy I owe money to, we went to school with them. Anyway, she was helping me get away, no one was supposed to see her." Now he did drop his head, he was ashamed of leaving with her but disappointed with himself that Olivia had found out.

"Did you two have anything together after that? I know you two used to be together back in high school but…" she tipped her head to the side, he knew that look and he hated it. "She wasn't you Olivia…" that was all he said, that's all it took for her to drop his gaze and look away from her. She did ask him to be honest, "Olivia…that come out wrong. It was only a few years ago. I met up with her while I was in another country, I promise you that nothing happened for a long time. I was still completely in love with you to even look at someone else, I guess that I believed that if I didn't look at anyone else, that I could still pretend that I didn't leave you, that I hadn't walked away from you…" He was ashamed of himself, Olivia could tell that, his head dropped and his hands found their way to his lap, fidgeting like he always did when he was nervous, which wasn't very often. "Peter…" Olivia reached for his cheek, trying to get him to look at her, but the downcast look on his face broke her heart.

Standing from the seat, she pulled him with her wanting to make sure he was looking at her. "It's ok Peter…" Leaning forward on her toes, Olivia placed her lips gently over his, wanting to feel him, wanting to be close to him. It didn't take long before Peter had is arms wrapped around Olivia's waist and was bringing her closer to him, letting his tongue run along her bottom lip, begging for access that she willingly granted.

Being so caught up in their own affecting, neither of them noticed Walter standing in the doorway, blinking a few times before he realised that it was Olivia and Peter kissing, his lips parted into an enormous smile, before he scurried off to his room, hoping that hadn't noticed him.

**Maybe a review? Please :D**


	20. Chapter 20 Pain

**OK so considering I was hoping for a bit more love from the last chapter, I was a little sad, only because Peter and Olivia are finally together…I thought that's what you all wanted…BUT thank you so ver much to my 4 reviews, Charlie :D, Lori :D, angelcakes23 :D and Paladinobr :D, you guys always review and it makes me so very happy, please keep them up! :D**

**Here's the next chapter :D**

**Reference: "…well that can't be a good sign…" (The Box), "…investigate your own abduction…" (Bound), "…you can't fool me…" (A New Day in An Old Town), "…you two look after each other…" (Fracture)**

**Chapter 20 – Pain**

Pulling away from him, Olivia sighed, this was going to be something new and different but she would be damned if she let her insecurities get in the way. "Peter, we should start getting back to work. We still need to figure out where the next safety deposit box is and I need to talk to Astrid about some of the information we found…actually do you think you could call Astrid and see when she will be at the lab, I really need to talk to her." Peter nodded before reaching for his phone on the counter but before he could Olivia phone rang, loud and clear through the silent house. "It's Broyles…" raising his eye brow at Olivia he sighed, "At 8am? Well that can't be a good sign…" Olivia smirked as she answered the phone, turning her back to Peter so she could concentrate on what her boss was saying. "Yes sir. Peter and I will be there shortly. Does Charlie know? Yes sir." Ending the phone call she turned back to Peter who was now talking to Walter.

"Ah, that was Broyles, they were able to get a manufacturer name off the camera supplies they found at the bank, it took them a while because when they searched for names and details, it sent them around in circles." The creaking of the floorboards caught her attention and Olivia looked up to find Walter walking passed the doorway. She smiled kindly at Walter who just nodded and dropped his head, smiling to himself at the fact that Olivia wasn't wearing shoes. "And what do you want to make a bet that the manufacturer is the same for the equipment we found in that house as the stuff at the bank. It can't be a coincidence…" Peter motioned towards Olivia who just sighed, she didn't believe it to be a coincidence that she was taken after investigating the robberies but part of her really wished it was just that. "Well Broyles said they are still working on that so I guess we will have to wait and see. But I am going to head down to the FBI and see if I can narrow down more of the people who worked on this silent mission with the military. I mean I have to be able to find _something._" The last part of her statement was more for herself, the undeniable annoyance at herself for not being able to find anything before hand.

Peter reached out to touch her arm, "Livia, Broyles isn't going to let you investigate your own abduction… you know that right?" He knew what she was thinking without her even thinking it, Peter knew she was going to do everything she could to learn who kidnapped her and why, but it was something that Broyles would _not_ let happen. She blinked a few times, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Yeah I know, that's why I am going to work on this while you help out with the tech that was found in the house, because Peter…" She stepped closer to him, not even caring that Walter was still in the same room as them, granted that he had his back to them both, her eyes becoming a little softer as she spoke, "…I need to know what they wanted from me and why…and I need it to be you who finds that out. Please Peter, I need to know…" she leaned up and placed a gently kiss on his cheek, the look in her eyes, almost like she was begging him for help. He just nodded to her as she turned away from him, her need for information out weighing the need to stand there and feel vulnerable.

Jogging down the steps towards her car, Olivia sighed a breath of relief, her relationship with Peter had changed dramatically over night and she was happy for it, she just hoped that it would go better than last time. Scolding herself for thinking about Peter when she was supposed to be working, she drove towards the FBI building, her mind slipping back into work mode when she reached her desk. Pulling the list of names from her pocket, she looked down at the handwriting, wondering how things had gotten so complicated in her life. She searched for over an hour to try and find a connection between the names of her list, many of them coming up clean, she worked until there was a knock on the door and Charlie walked in. "Hey Livy, how is it going?" She knew he wasn't talking about the case but about her in general, "And you can't fool me, I know you too well." He came to sit at the side of her desk and watched her sighed, "I'm ok, I guess. Still trying to understand it all. I mean, they didn't just kidnap me Charlie, they drugged me, I was seeing things I knew couldn't be real and I just want to understand _why_and what they wanted from me."

Olivia rested her elbow on the desk and her head in her hand, looking up at Charlie as he sat above her, "I haven't been sleeping either, I'm too scared to close my eyes, I'm just so tired Charlie." She closed her eyes as she finished speaking, although Charlie didn't reply, he just placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her, "You know, sooner or later, you are going to have to stop working yourself to the point of exhaustion, it's not healthy for you and I'm sure that Jade would like to be able to spend some time with her aunt…" He trailed off with a smile, knowing that the mention on his daughter always seemed to put a smile on her face. "How is she doing? Being a good girl?" Charlie nodded and smiled, "Yeah, she's an angel…hey Liv…I'm glad your ok, when Broyles told me you were missing, I, ah, I thought the worst…" His hand found hers, resting gently on top. "Thanks Charlie, I'm ok though…" they both looked up to find that Broyles had walked through the door, "Agent's I need a word…" Straightening on her chair, Olivia looked up at her boss, something she had known for a very long time and was very close to.

"Sir?" Charlie's voice sounded strained, like he could tell something bad was going to happen. "We were able to analyse the camera's you and Peter found in the house you went to and they were a match to the ones Peter found in the bank, it took a long time but we tracked down the retailers of those particular camera's and were able to get a name back from the manufacturer, the name we were given was Jacobson, a former marine colonel." Broyles looked up at the two agents who were standing in front of him and the shocked look on Olivia's face was enough to stop him from continuing. "Dunham, are you alright?" Charlie had turned to Olivia and touched her shoulder, trying to get her attention, "Livy, what's wrong?" She swallowed a few times before glancing up at Charlie slowly and then back at Broyles. "_Henry_ Jacobson? I know him, he was my commanding officer in the marines, he, ah…he saved my life once during basic training…are you sure it was him?" Olivia was starting to panic now, the person she had looked up to for so long, the man she owed her life to, may be involved in her kidnapping, she didn't know it she could believe it or not.

Broyles sighed deeply, before handing her a photo, "The store owner was able to give us this photo…is that him?" His voice was grave, he already knew it was really him, he just knew that Olivia would not believe it until she saw it for herself. Taking the photo from his hands, Olivia's started to shake, before she glanced down at the photo and let out a long deep breath. "Oh god…" she groaned before dropping the photo onto her desk and putting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Olivia, but it seems as though it really was him…" Broyles took the photo from Olivia's desk and placed it back inside the folder. "Francis I want you to go and bring Jacobson in and interview him. I want to know exactly what is going on." Before Broyles could leave, Olivia spoke.

"Sir, I want to go with Charlie. Peter and I were there the night before I was taken. Please I want to be there when we bring him in." She was already standing and grabbing her coat as she spoke, this was something that she was going to do whether he liked it or not, but as she moved passed him, Broyles hand found her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Be careful Dunham, we have no idea what they wanted from you, if they got it and if they didn't, how far they are willing to go to get it. Francis, you two look after each other…" He turned suddenly, leaving them to stand on their own, looking back at each other. "Let's go." Being stubborn Olivia turned on her heals and followed Broyles out of the room, knowing that Charlie was going to follow now matter what. The car trip was silent, save for the sighed and groans Olivia made as she read and re-read the file she had taken off Broyles as they left the FBI building. "God, Charlie, what if he was really involved, he'll just be…" She couldn't even finish her sentence, she honestly didn't know _how_. Charlie reached over and touched her hand, much like he had done so many times before. "He will just be another man in your life that has disappointed you and let you down?" Well she could honestly say that she wasn't thinking of that but it did sum up how she felt.

"He had me kidnapped, drugged me. God, he was supposed to be helping us, me and Peter, he gave me names of people, then just had me kidnapped, it doesn't make any sense." She rubbed her hand over her forehead and glanced out the window up at the house she had been in less than a week ago. "Come on, let's get this over with." Getting out of the car, Olivia and Charlie made their way to the front door, only to find it slightly ajar. "Charlie…" Olivia nodded towards the door, already getting her gun out, Charlie mere milliseconds behind her. The door was gently kicked open with a long and drawn out creek, the darkness of the house was seeping out into the afternoon light. As Olivia made her way into the house, her gun in front and her steps were precise and specific, trying not to disturb anything or anyone that may have still been in the house. She noted that Charlie continued on straight into the house while she made her way up the stairs, glancing down the hall and making her way towards the three rooms that ended up being completely bare and void of anything.

Turning back the way she came, Olivia made for the stairs once more, eyeing the photos that lined the walls along the hall. She blinked a couple of times as her eyes landed on a dated photo of herself and Jacobson, back when she was in uniform and posing with her commanding officer. Reaching out to it, she took the frame from the wall and then the photo from its frame, pocketing it for later. She locked her jaw as she remembered the day clearly, this was supposed to be someone who cared about her, he was like the father she never had and now he may be involved in her kidnapping, she just didn't know if she could believe it. Steeling herself, Olivia made her way back down the stairs to meet with Charlie, desperation taking over her and her need for answers being stronger than ever.

Coming towards the back room, where she had seen Charlie's back in the door way, she called out to him, "Hey Charlie…did you find anything?" But it was before she was able to get any closer to him did he turn on his heels and hold up his hand, "Liv, just got back to the front of the house, I've already called Broyles and he is on his way now, they are about 10 minutes out…go!" But Olivia had already glanced over his shoulder and see something, something she knew he didn't want her to see. Taking another step towards Charlie, he held up his other hand and reached for her shoulders, their bodied coming chest to chest, stopping her movement forward, "Liv, no…" He held her as her eyes focussed on the slumped over body in the middle of the room. Jacobson was tied to a chair, his hands and feet strapped to the lets and arms of the chair and his head hung forward and it only took a second for her to be making her way to Jacobson's side. Touching his neck, she found no pules and no movement of any kind on his body and so she lifted his head up and found that his eyes were closed, red markings scattered around his face and neck, something had been attached to him but she knew they wouldn't be able to work it out yet.

Charlie had grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her from the ground, "Olivia…Livy…Broyles, Peter and Walter are on their way here…come on Livy, we should wait outside…" He was almost pulling Olivia by the arms when she didn't want to move. She could feel her stomach revolting on her, but she wasn't about to let it show. Standing out in the front garden of the house, Charlie watched as Broyles drove up with lights and sirens blaring through the neighbourhood. "They are almost here Livy…" He turned back to find her leaning up against the brick wall of the house, her face was white as a sheet, he could tell she was trying not to be sick.

Broyles and Walter were the first into the house, Charlie following not to far behind, telling them both what they had found, but it was Peter who hadn't even bothered going into the house, his main concern was finding Olivia, who had seemed to have disappeared again. "Livia?" He moved around the side of the house, only to find her kneeling down by the garbage bins, retching until whatever was in her stomach made its way up and out. Peter was by her side within a blink on an eye, holding her hair back and rubbing circles on her back. "Shh, Livia, it's ok. You're ok…" As her stomach was emptied she leaned back until she was leaning against Peter's chest, feeling his heart beat against her back. "Oh god Peter…" Her shoulders dropped and she sighed as his lips found her clammy and sweat covered forehead. "It's going to be ok, Livia, you're safe…" They stayed together like that for a few minutes and it wasn't until someone cleared their throat did they look, finding Charlie standing not far from them and considering the circumstances a tiny smile on his face as he watched them sit together. "Ah, Liv, Broyles has asked that the body be taken back to the lab, Walter isn't too sure what happened but he wants to find out…do you want to take Walter or should I go with him?" Olivia leaned forward and away from Peter, sighing, "Would you mind taking him, I want to see if there is anything I can do here before coming back to the lab..."

She stood from Peter, who stayed watching as she gingerly walked away from him, running her hand over her mouth and then her hair, he could still see her hands shaking as she went. Looking down at the ground Peter sighed before looking back up to find Charlie was still watching him, his eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face, "What did I miss?" Peter just shook his head and stood, ignoring the growing smile on Charlie's face. Charlie followed Peter back to the front of the house where they both watched as Olivia spoke to Broyles, no doubt regarding the investigation but as Walter and a few other ME's wheeled Jacobson's body out of the house, Olivia stopped speaking and dropped her head. Peter wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and Charlie just wanted to make sure she was ok but when Broyles placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke something to her that made her nod and turn away, they both knew it was down to business and so they continued on with their jobs.

* * *

><p>It was close to an hour before Olivia and Peter left the house, taking notes and compiling information that they hoped would help to solve the death and maybe even help to find who had taken Olivia and why. But it was Peter who decided enough was enough for Olivia. "Ok, go home." He spoke with authority and sternness that mad her look up at him suddenly. "We have been over this place a thousand times and it's getting late. I know this is hard for you Olivia and I can take it from here, just go home and get some rest, please…" He had come to her side as he spoke, his hand resting on her cheek before dropping it, remembering that they weren't alone in the house. Seeing her shoulders drop, Peter moved to the side to let her passed and she with a small kiss on the cheek and a 'I'll call you later' before she was out the door and heading home, leaving Peter alone in the house to continue the search.<p>

Pulling into her driveway, Olivia killed the engine before looking up into the front window of her apartment and found Rachel and Ella's silhouettes were coming from the blinds. She waited a moment before making her final decision, turned the car back on and made her way back down the street she came. The ride was short, as was the trip up the stairs until she was standing on the doorstep of the double story house in front of her. Olivia sighed and knocked a few times, it had been a long time since she had been at Charlie's house and she knew that he would be probably playing daddy right about now, but she needed someone to talk to that didn't go by the name of Peter Bishop. It's not that she didn't trust Peter, actually she knew that she was going to open up to him in the very near future about what had happened in that house, but Charlie was a different type of shoulder. He had lost his partner a long time ago and he knew what it was like to lose someone who had meant so much because they had saved your life.

Knocking once, she waited until someone opened the door, Sonia standing in her way and a woman's intuition told her that something was wrong. "Liv, are you ok? What happened?" Touching her arm, she pulled her into her house, making sure to shut the door behind her. "Ah, not a whole lot, is Charlie here, I just need to talk to him…" She looked around the room, noting that Charlie wasn't there. "Oh yea he is in back with the back with Jade, go ahead, we are just about to feed her in about 20 minutes." Sonia pushed her towards the backroom, calling out as Olivia went, "Glad to have you back, Liv. It's good to know you ok now." Olivia smiled back a thank you before moving towards the backroom, finding Charlie was easy.

"Oh you're my big girl aren't you baby. You're getting so big…yes you are!" Olivia watched as Charlie played daddy, sitting on the floor, tickling his young daughter and gently pinching the inside of her legs, causing her to scream and giggle with laughter. "I never thought I would see the day that Charlie Francis would be a giant pile of goo!" Olivia laughed from the doorway and smiled as Charlie looked up at her. "Oh Bear, look who is here, Aunt Olivia! Is Aunt Olivia going to come and say hello?" Charlie's voice had become almost comical as she spoke to the child, Olivia knowing that he was completely head over heels in love with his daughter. Moving over to Charlie's side, Olivia took off her shoes and her jacket and sat down as Charlie pulled Jade into his lap, sitting the child facing Olivia. "Did you tell Aunt Olivia that we are happy she is back, we missed her so much when she was gone?" Charlie still spoke with the high pitched voice but was looking at Olivia, knowing that she had come for a reason. "Do you think she will tell us what's wrong?" The child cooed and giggled as Olivia played with her toes, knowing that she would talk to Charlie in that moment because she felt comfortable.

"I just wanted to come and see daddy, I ah…today was a bit of a shock, I mean, he saved my life, he was there for me when I couldn't…when I thought I didn't need anyone, he was the only one who didn't just up and leave and now…he is dead and we have no idea who killed him or why. Everything that has happened recently has just been so crazy…" Everything came out in one big breath, Charlie's smile dropped from his face. "You know kiddo, it _is_going to be ok. We are going to find out what happened to him and to you and I know that you are going to be fine!" He smiled up at her, letting Jade lean across, reaching for Olivia with her chubby fingers, it made Olivia realise that Jade was now almost 4 months old, it was crazy how fast time went. Wanting to make Olivia smile, Charlie picked up Jade as she reached out for Olivia and brought her so her stomach came to his mouth, blowing a raspberry and nibbling at her bare stomach, "I've got you now!" Neither of them noticed Sonia standing in the doorway, watching as the child giggled along with Charlie and the smile on Olivia's face told her that some of the pain was melting away.

**Love? Maybe? Please? :D**


	21. Chapter 21 Planned

**Thanks to those who take the time to review, these are coming a little slower than I would have liked but because I work at Toys R Us and its December I don't have a life! So thanks for reading and please, please let me know what you think, I need it to make sure your all still interested :D. **

**Reference: "…where is everyone…?" (Momentum Deferred), the small tape recorder (Pilot)**

**Chapter 21 - Planned**

Once Jade was down for her sleep Charlie sat with Olivia in the backroom they had been in before, it was furthest away from his bedroom where Sonia had gone to bed and it was also furthest away from Jade's room, who was also asleep, with a very full stomach. There was silence around them for a long time and it wasn't as though either of them were going to speak any time soon. Letting the silence settle for too long Charlie spoke, "So kiddo, tell me about today? I know you said some stuff before but I've know you for a very long time, there's more isn't there?" They both sat opposite each other, their backs to the wall and their legs stretched out in front of them. As she watched Charlie, the side of Olivia's mouth rose slightly into a small half smile before dropping completely. Rising from her seat on the floor, she pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket, handing it to Charlie.

"I found this in his house, he had it hanging upstairs in a frame, I took it before I came down to see you…" She watched as his eyes glanced over the photo, taking in the knowledge that this man really did have feelings towards Olivia and he was still involved in her kidnapping, "…God Charlie, he was like a father to me. He was always there if I needed him and now…how am I supposed to believe that he was the person I thought he was with all of this happening?" She looked down at him with heavy eyes, the pain and emotion coming through them like a stream train. Olivia had come to standing directly in front of Charlie, enough for him to be able to reach for her limp hand by his side and pulled her down to sit next time him. Letting his arm stretch around her shoulder, he pulled her closer, "Livy, listen to me. As far as we are concerned Jacobson is still the man who saved your life and he is still the person you remember. Until we can prove that otherwise, don't you dare think otherwise." She nodded against his shoulder, bringing her hand to her cheek, brushing away the small tear that had fallen while he had spoken.

Olivia turned her head up a little to look at Charlie and she smiled, "You're not going to leave me are you Charlie?" She blinked a few times, waiting for him to speak or move and he returned her question with a smile and a kiss on the forehead, "Livy, I'm not going anywhere…you know...just because people leave, doesn't mean that they don't come back..." Charlie moved his head a little so he could look down at her, she did look like a child in his arms when he did that and the blush on her face made him smile. "I don't know what your talking about..." she was hiding her face away from him but they both knew what he was talking about. "Livy, I saw you with him...what's going on between you and Peter?" Opening her mouth a few times Olivia sighed, "We have agreed to try it again, slow though...does it have to have a name or a label?" she shrugged against him, making him smile. "Ah...yea! Kiddo, you and Peter were the one couple that every one of us rooted for in school."

Olivia shot up suddenly to look at Charlie, not believing much of what he was saying, she eyed him carefully, "You believed we would get back together?" she was beginning to stand now, pulling away from Charlie in an attempted to put some distance between them. He laughed at her sudden movement, "Livy, the only thing that has surprised me is that it's taken so long. I mean, it's been three months since he has been back, you've barely said a word about Frank and Peter is always at your side...come on Liv, you'd have to be blind to see that he still likes you."

'Still?' Charlie believed that whatever Peter felt for her was still there, not something that had been revived after spending time with her? Had those feelings even left while they had been apart? The sudden ringing of Olivia's phone caught their attention and she smirked, it was Peter, she knew that already but when she answered the called, the smirk dropped from her face. Turning her back to Charlie, Olivia sighed before answering, "Dunham?" There was a pause where Peter spoke and she only nodded, not liking the information she was being given. "Thanks Peter. I'm on my way, make sure Walter knows that I am coming, I'll need to talk to him." Hanging up before Peter could speak Olivia turned back to Charlie. "Ah, that was Peter, he said that about an hour ago they got to the lab, from Jacobson's place. He said that the CI's found some things at his place, so Peter and Walter have been looking through it all. He wants me to come to the lab because he thinks he has found something." With her head leaning towards the door, Olivia waited for Charlie to follow.

Walking her to the door, Charlie could see that she was hesitating and not wanting to leave, "You want me to come with you? Be the shoulder you value so much?" Olivia smirked at his attempt to try and make her smile, "Thanks, but it sounded like this was something I have to do on my own. I will call you if anything comes up though." She placed her hand on his shoulder as a sign of thanks before smiling and walking away from him, back down the front steps and then to her car, taking a moment to compose herself before she made the trip back towards the lab where Walter and Peter were waiting for her. Thinking of Peter made her mind travel to what Charlie had said, did he really think that Peter was in love with her still? Had he really been expecting them to get back together? He was right, she hadn't even_thought_ about Frank and she knew that once she had gotten over the initial reaction of having Peter back and around again, she knew her feelings for him where a current development, not just residual feelings from having him turn up again suddenly. Before she knew it, she was already at the lab and parking her car next to Walter's, actually Peter's now, old Vista Cruiser, the same one that Peter used to drive when they were a school.

Swallowing down the rising feeling of dread that had started to build since the moment she had taken Peter phone call, she locked up her SUV and made her way into the old Harvard building. Letting the lab door open slowly and considerably slowly considering the age of the door, she walking in to find Peter leaning over what looked to be Walter's table, while his eyes scanned over something that seemed to be frustrating him. Peter was mumbling to himself in hushed tones until he felt a presence behind him and turned to find Olivia standing there, hand's clasped together in front of her, a nervous habit she had gotten into, "Where is everyone?" Peter stood from his seat and turned to face her completely, "Astrid took Walter home and I'm just going over this information again once more…" He trailed off as she nodded sharply, obviously just wanting to get to the point, "What did you find?" Her voice quivered a little bit, knowing that the fact that Peter was still here after midnight and the fact that he had called her asking her to come in meant that something big was going on. "Livia, I'm sorry to wake you but Walter thinks he found something…" Peter reached out for her arm, resting his hand gently on her arm, bringing her a little closer. It just occurred to her that he assumed she was still asleep when he called and so she knew it must have been something massive for him to wake her up.

"Well Walter still can't remember anything about the banks and the safety deposit boxes but we found files in Jacobson's apartment that made mention to 'SDB1' and 'SDB2' and so I got to playing a little game and it got me to 'safety deposit box 1' and 'safety deposit box 2.'" Olivia blinked a few times, so Jacobson really was involved. "I think we may have found the person who is orchestrating the robberies and the man that we interegated a while ago, he was just a worker, like Jacobson told you, the list of names on it, there was four of them. One is in police custody, one just popped up on Astrid's hospital red flag system, having been admitted with radiation poisoning and she sent the FBI to pick them up and one we still have no idea…" Olivia nodded, knowing that the one that was in custody was the first person they interviewed and so the red flag must have been their third member. Well…that's what I called you to come in about. Astrid was here until about half an hour ago but I sent her home, Walter was being his usual self, but the other men that Jacobson wrote down on that list of names, that's them and so we started looking for any notes to a fourth person or at least a name that stood out."

She came to stand next to him, closer to the table to she could see what had been spread out, what had caught Peter's acute attention, "And…? Did you find anything?" As she spoke she had to fight the urge to shiver when his arm brushed against hers, she just wanted to hide away with him forever and not have to deal with the shit that was coming but instead here they were. "Well, at first, no…" he looked a little downbeat as he spoke but then his eyes lightened a little and he reached across her, taking something from the far corner of the table, placing a gently kiss on her neck as he did, making her laugh. "Peter, come on, now is not the time…" he mock sighed before smiling, although it didn't last long as he pulled out a small tape recorder from the little bag he had grabbed. "At first I didn't find anything but then Walter pulled this out of one of the evidence boxes he originally told me was empty. This is a recording, now there are no names spoken but I though that maybe you would be able to run it through the really cool FBI computers you have and find a match…" he was holding out the recorder with a smile, watching as Olivia's eyes lit up at the thought of having some hard evidence that would point them in a particular direction. Reaching for the recorder in Peter's hand, she clicked on 'play' button and they waited for a moment, listening as something on the tape clicked and then started to run.

Suddenly a voice spoke in a rush, sounding as though they were worried about something, _"__We__tried,__we__did__the__best__we__could__but__there__wasn__'__t__enough__time.__But__we__know__it__'__s__the__right__one,__the__strongest__…" _Olivia thought for a moment, thinking if the voice sounded familiar at all, it was registering something in her mind but then there was another voice, someone different this time, their words sending her mind reeling with confusion, "_Well__how__about__you__make__sure__about__that__huh?...If__not,__it__'__s__on__your__head__…" _Then there was a click and the tape ended, her concentration on the tape doubling. Why had those words sounded so familiar to her? And the voice, there was something about both the voices but the second man's voice sent alarm bells off in her head. There was someone who had used those exact words recently and she had heard them in the hospital, Mitchell Loeb said them when he thought she was asleep, had he really been part of her kidnapping? A sudden sob raked her body as her hand shot up to her mouth, tears forming at the rims of her eyes.

Someone from her work, her building and her unit was responsible for her kidnapping, the man she looked up to, who'd saved her life was part of it, how had she gotten so mixed up with the wrong people. She never noticed Peter's arms around her shoulders until they were sinking down on the ground together, him rocking her back and forward as she let the tears fall silently, her eyes moving in different direction, trying to come to terms with it all. "Shhh, sweetheart, it's ok. You're ok…shhh." He whispered into her hair, letting her cling onto him like he was a life jacket. Peter honestly had no idea what had caused the sudden change in her emotions but he was there and he was glad that he was with her, whatever was going on inside of her. It was close to half an hour before Olivia moved from his lap, turning to face him, tears still falling from her eyes but the sobs had stopped. Peter was silent as she looked over him, as if trying to memorise him face, before she all but jumped on him, her lips latching onto his and her arms wrapping around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Peter didn't respond for a moment, trying to work out what she was doing, her tongue running along his bottom lip and thanks to a force of habit he opened his mouth to her, letting his hand tangle in her hair, holding her closer as they kissed on the lab floor.

Feeling her tongue against his made him go crazy, wanting more of her then and there, part of him didn't care that someone could have walked in on them but when her hands found the underside of his shirt and the bare skin underneath he was brought back to reality. "Livia, come on, stop…hey Livia…" He was trying to push her off as she continued to send him crazy with the kisses and touches. She moved from his lips to his ear and then his neck, but it wasn't until she reached for the hem of his shirt did he stop her hands. "Hey, not like this…" he placed her hands at her sides, trying to find her eyes, as they had dropped from his face, not being able to look him in the eye. "What's going on Livia? What just happened? What is this?" His fingers found her chin and brought her face up to look him in the eye, something had shifted there. She sat back and away from him, realising that they were both on the cold lab floor, she didn't even know how long they had been there. "Oh god, Peter I'm so sorry, I just…" she ran her hands over her hair, pushing it away from her face, "…that voice, the second one, that's Mitchell Loeb, _Agent_ Mitchell Loeb…" She waited a minute before it suddenly clicked, the understanding showing on his face. "How do you know?" Leaning into him slowly, Olivia sighed, "When I was at the hospital, he came in talking on the phone, he thought I was asleep. Peter he said the exact same thing as what's on the recording. It's him, he is the fourth person involved in the robberies and he is involved in my kidnapping. God I should have seen it!"

She pushed away from Peter, standing suddenly and leaving him to stare at her confused for a moment before standing himself. "Livia, what do you mean you should have seen it?" He watched her pace for a moment, her hand resting on her forehead. "He was always just in the background of the robbery case, always keeping tabs on what we had found, but never getting too involved, and then he came to see me at the hospital, me and him…we were never close enough for him to come and visit me at the hospital. He was making sure I was still alive, and how much damaged had been caused." Peter shook his head and sighed, coming to her side and stopping her pacing with his hands on both of his shoulders, "Livy, sweetheart, stop pacing…come here…" He pulled her into his arms slowly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and she did the same around his waist, holding on to him. Groaning suddenly she rubbed her face into his chest, "God, I have to tell Broyles…" Peter just nodded against her head, understanding exactly what she meant by the tone in her voice, Loeb was on of Broyles best agents and to find out that he is a traitor, its going to be hard.

"Come on Liv, maybe first we tell Charlie and then watch Loeb, see what we can find out before we go straight to Broyles, you know he isn't going to believe us if we just tell him…" Peter held out his hand for Olivia to come to him, intent on making sure she followed him to the car and not break down and cry like he knew she was trying not to do. "Peter, how are we supposed to get any evidence?" She stopped in her tracks, pulling him with her, Peter turned to find her staring up at him. Pulling her into his arms, he sighed, "I don't know Livia, but we will think of something…" Placing a small kiss on her head, Peter's mind ran with a million different ways that they could catch Loeb off guard, many of his ideas he knew were not allowed or not going to work. They would just have to think of something together when they got to the FBI building.

**Please a review? Doesn't take very long… :D**


	22. Chapter 22 Experimentation

**Sorry this was supposed to be up a few days ago but like I said xmas = no life for Ash :D. As always thank you so very much to my reviewers, you guys make me happy to update…hope I can get a few more for the next coming chapters. Enjoy :D**

**References: snack from the kitchen (And Those We've Left Behind), "What did I miss?" (The No-Brainer), car jerking to a sudden stop (There Is More Than One of Everything), Walter doing an autopsy with a Red Vine in his mouth (The Same Old Story), Olivia yelling Walter's name (Bad Dreams), Cortexiphan conversation (Bad Dreams), "…the other's recognised that…" (Subject 9)**

**Chapter 22 – Experimentation**

Standing on the landing of the FBI building, Olivia took in the scene in front of her, whatever she had expected before she had gotten there didn't happen. She honestly had expected to noticed the differences in Loeb, something that would scream 'bad guy' as soon as she looked at him, but he looked normal, like the co-worker she had known for the better part of three years, she could honestly say that her mind was reeling and she was beginning to second guess herself. "Hey, don't start that now, your instinct has always been right, don't over think it ok?" Peter's voice filled her ears and she smiled, he was right, she instinct had always been right on the money, with cases and suspects, people in her life (most of the time) and also with him. Even though when they had first met he was an ass, her instinct was screaming that he was just misunderstood, something that turned out to be very true because no matter what Peter had done when they were younger, he always came through, he had always been by her side, even when she tried to push him away…she was also _not_ counting the time when he had left, still not having the whole story she knew she couldn't blame him…yet…

Turning slightly, she found that Peter had placed his hand on her back, the pressure was light but it just meant that he was there for her, no matter what she needed. "I'm going to get a snack from the kitchen, do you want anything?" He motioned towards the far door with his head, hoping she might agree and eat something for once but all she did was shake her head and sigh, "No, I'm ok, thanks Peter…" shaking his head, he placed a gently kiss on the side of her hair before moving behind her, his hand only leaving her back when he couldn't stretch to touch her anymore. Taking a deep breath Olivia made her way down the three steps on to the level and looked around. She knew they were still looking for who had kidnapped her and she also knew they hadn't found anything. Anything that was in the lab where she was being held was gone and they had nothing to go on. Even the purchases of the cameras had come to a dead end after Jacobson's house. That was something else she didn't want to have to deal with, Jacobson's death and his involvement with her kidnapping, Walter had called during the night, wanting her and Peter go to the lab where he was preforming and autopsy but Peter had said no, that they would come later in the day and if they needed to know anything Astrid could call him. Peter was being protective and most of the time she would hate it but after what they did to her, she didn't mind having something looking after her, and having Peter around was _never_ a bad thing.

Finding her desk, Olivia sat and pulled up her computer, pretending to go through files on suspects or just searches, trying to see if there was anything that would jump out at her, but her thoughts all came back to Jacobson and Loeb, two people she worked and were fairly close to, they had betrayed her. So much betrayal in one persons life, it was amazing she was still able to trust the most fundamental people in her life, Charlie and Peter. Both her best friends, one her 'hoping to be soon' boyfriend and the other her rock, she just wished she had known him when she was a child, when she was growing up with the abusive step-father and the horrible nightmares she had as a child, about fires and zeppelins, her head shot up, Walter. She had to talk to Walter again, she just had a feeling that he _knew_ what those people wanted from her, he just couldn't remember it and she was going to make sure he remembered and make sure that he would tell her. Completely forgetting about Peter, Olivia grabbed her keys and shot out of her seat, she had to find Walter and she knew exactly where he would be. As she jogged up the stairs and towards the door, she moved passed Peter who just stared at Olivia, his mouth half open and an apple just inches from his lips, "What did I miss? Olivia? What is going on? Where are you going?" He chased after her, grabbing onto her arm and spinning her around and making her face him. "What is going on?" He held her still, his hands going to her face, holding her in place. She pulled away from him suddenly, "We need to talk to your father."

The drive to the lab was silent, Peter watched as Olivia's hands gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles began to turn white. "Livia, what is going on?" But his words were met with silence and he sighed, he knew she had a one track mind when she wanted to and this was no exception, she wasn't going to say anything to him until they get back to the lab and nothing was going to change his mind. She didn't even bother slowing down before she stopped, the car jerking as she threw it into break and Peter jerked forward, his hand reaching out to stop his head from slamming into the dashboard. "Liv - - Olivia! Stop!" He raced to catch up with her but missed her and she continued up the steps and until the building until she was inside the lab, Peter coming to stand behind her in seconds, almost slamming into her back. Walter and Astrid had looked up at the sound of the lab door banging, "Oh Peter, Agent Dunham. What a lovely surprise. What can I do for you?" Peter noticed that he still had his hand inside of Jacobson's body, a Red Vine hanging out of his mouth, Peter felt a little sick watching this but when Olivia spoke, he became a little scared instead.

"WALTER!" He stopped his moving around and stared at her like a child in trouble, Astrid's head had snapped up at Olivia's voice, filled with anger and venom. Olivia had her arms crossed over her chest; it was almost as though smoke was coming from her ears, she was fuming. "You know what they wanted from me, don't you? You know why it was that they took me! Tell me Walter." She stepped down off the top step; she was like a lioness, circling her prey. "Olivia please, Walter has already said that he didn't know what they wanted from you, we tested your blood and found only they drug they gave you, no real reason as to why they took you." Peter placed his hand on her shoulder and for once she didn't respond to it. "And the cortexiphan Walter? What about that huh?" She took another step closer to Walter, losing the feeling of Peter's hand on her shoulder. "Olivia, what are you talking about?" Shrugging off his hand from her shoulder, knowing that Walter wasn't going to give up any information willingly with Peter around.

"These people took me because of it, because you drugged me when I was a child. You knew that's what they wanted…didn't you?" Walter sat back against the lab table, Jacobson's body forgotten for the time being, information being more important to Olivia than anything. "No, no, no. Belly, he was the one. He did it all. We made you special Olivia, the drug made you special…" Peter took the chance to jump in between the two, not understanding anything that was being said. "Olivia, what are you talking about?" Glancing between the two Peter swallowed deeply, "Olivia was _never_ treated with…cortexiphan…" He blinked and glanced back to Olivia, hoping she would back him up, but she didn't. "Olivia?" he took a step towards her and touched her arm, it was only then did he notice that she wasn't looking at him, a small tear in the rim of her eye, "Sweetheart…" he lowered his head to try and catch her eye line. "Peter…" she looked up at him from under her lashes, blinking away the tears.

"Peter…when I was a child, I lived in Jacksonville…I went to a childcare centre where Walter and William Bell…" She stopped for a moment, the sudden realisation that Peter hadn't know his father had worked with William Bell dawned on her. "Wait…you mean _Massive__Dynamic_ William Bell? The multimillionaire was your lab partner?" Peter shook his head, trying to comprehend the difference between the two men, one insane and the other the most powerful man in the world but it was Olivia's hand on his cheek pulled him back. "When I was in the at the childcare there-" Peter cut her off suddenly, spinning around the look at Walter. "You drugged _her!_ Experimented on her? God Walter on children!" Peter turned away from Walter, fuming and trying to control the outburst that was waiting to explode. "Son, we were only trying to help them, we meant no harm-" Peter spun back on his heels and glared at Walter, now less than a foot away, his finger pointed directly to Walter's face, malice dripping from Peter's tone, "She was kidnapped because of what you did to her, she was a child, you son of a bitch!" Feeling Olivia's hand on Peter's shoulder he shrugged her off harshly but kept his face away from hers, not wanting to look at her and blow up even more, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had hurt her because he was so angry with his father.

Pacing the length of the lab, Peter's mind reeling over how his father could have done something like this, to children, to Olivia; this was the man he grew up with, the man he called _father_ for so long. Stopping suddenly, he glanced up to look at Olivia, trying to take in her reaction to all of this but she had already known, had she remembered or had Walter told her about it? There were too many questions running through his head and each time another one popped into his mind it made Peter more and more angry. Looking between Walter and Olivia, he huffed, dug his hands into his pockets and took off. "Son…Peter wait…" Walter tried to reach out to him as he walked passed but Peter was able to shrug him off and slam the door on the way out.

Silence filled the lab as Walter stared in the direction of where Peter had been and Olivia glared in Walter's direction. She wanted to know _exactly_what Walter knew and why these people wanted her. She came to stand just meters away from Walter and she eyed him. "Why me Walter?" She watched as his right hand shook, something she had noticed since meeting him in St. Claire's, a nervous habit she honestly thought he had grown out of being out of that place. Looking away from Olivia, Walter sighed and sat back on to the lab chair near his table. "You were always the strongest Olive, they other's recognised that. You were able to handle the treatments. Like I said, they worked on emotions and perception. Whatever these people wanted from you, I would suspect it had something to do with your abilities." He sulked away from her again but Olivia stopped him from going to far.

"What _abilities_ Walter?" She was trying to keep down the anger and emotion in her voice, she had learnt long ago that getting angry with Walter would only cause him to regress and he would be of no help what so ever. "Well… some children displayed a talent for reading other people's thoughts, although very briefly. One child was able to project his emotions onto other, making the whole room light up or laugh…" Olivia cut him off with a hand in the air, "No Walter, me. I want to know about what abilities I had." Looking down, Walter nodded quickly, "You…you had the ability to start fires, when you were angry or upset. You also showed an ability to control objects with your mind, you used to turn off lights while we were in class, it would be a joke, until we worked out it was you. And you…you used to tell stories of seeing zeppelins." Olivia's mind halted, zeppelins? She had remembered dreaming about them once but never knew what they were, she honestly never knew where she had even thought of them. "Walter what are you talking about?"

Walter moved away from his table and came to stand inches from her, taking in her features as if he was trying to remember something. "You would tell stories of zeppelins, seeing them floating above in the sky, you would draw them as well. We believed that you were able to cross to another universe, one like ours but slightly different, but you were not able to stay for long periods of time and so you believed it was just a dream, that none of it really happened…" Olivia suddenly took a step back from Walter, her hands rocketing up in the air, she had dreamed about them, and they _were_ only dreams, it can't have been real. "Walter…what made me so angry you believed I had…" she didn't know if she could bring herself to say it, but she had to, "…crossed to another universe?" Her stomach knotted, she just had to know that what she had seen really was a dream. "Your stepfather…we believed that it was fear not anger that made you cross over, fear of your stepfather…" Olivia felt sick, her life was being turned upside down. Staring at Walter for a moment, she spun on her heels and fled to the door, needed fresh air and to be somewhere where she wouldn't shot a person. She just couldn't get her mind away from the fact that she had been drugged as a child by her, for lack of a better word, boyfriends father and now he was telling her she abilities, this job was getting too much for her.

* * *

><p>Peter paced back and forward outside Olivia's apartment, not having the balls to knock on the door, thinking she was hate him for being related to the man who had drugged her a child. He had watched her turn the light on in what looked to be the spare room before he watched as she picking up, who he assumed to be Ella, holding her close before placing her on the bed that he could see. She looked so carefree after finding out what had happened to her and it annoyed him slightly. She was so calm, like it didn't bother her at all about what had happened and here Peter was, feeling like murdering his own father because of what he did. Throwing his hands to his head Peter groaned, rubbing his hands over his face and then his hair, sitting heavily on the step in front of her building. How did shit get so ridiculous?<p>

"Are you going to come in or just scare my niece all night?" Olivia's voice caught peters attention and he whipped around to find her standing in the doorway, woollen wrap wrapped around her shoulders, her body shivering at the cold wind. He blinked at her a couple of time before dropping his head back into his hands once more, shaking it slightly. He didn't even notice Olivia sit by his side until her arms wrapped around his bicep, hugging herself to him. "Peter...what's going on inside that brain of yours?" Peter sighed before slipped his arm from Olivia's grasp, standing suddenly and moving away from her. "Livia, his drugged you! He took away your childhood for what? An experiment? Nothing came out of this, nothing good! How can you be so goddamn calm!" Peter was getting angrier by the minute, just watching Olivia sit calmly was making him angry.

"I'm not calm Peter! I'm terrified! I don't know if these people got what they wanted, or even what that was! I don't know if they are going to come back for me! All I know is that somehow my kidnapping is connected to the recent robberies, that seem to be of your fathers safety deposit boxes and also he drugged me as a child. Tell me Peter, do I sound calm?" Olivia felt her cheeks redden at the sudden anger she felt towards Peter, she thought he knew her!

He reached out for her, needing to hold her close but a sudden loud cry caught both their attentions and it was only then that Peter realised that there was a baby monitor sitting on the floor next to Olivia. "God..." skipping up the stairs and back into the house, unconsciously leaving the door open for Peter to follow, Olivia made her way to the room of the crying child. Stepping inside the spare room, Olivia found that Ella was sitting up in her small bed, rubbing her eyes and crying. "Baby girl what's wrong? Come here…" she pulled Ella from the bed and into her arms, rocking her back and forward, side to side, shushing as she went, trying to calm her down. She could feel Ella shaking in her arms, holding onto Olivia like she was her lifejacket. "Did you have a bad dream baby girl? Did you get scared?" Ella nodded against Olivia's shoulder, rubbing her eyes that were full of tears and sleep, yawning suddenly Ella started to calm down, nuzzling her nose into Olivia's neck.

Peter watched from the doorway as Olivia calmed Ella down, she really was an amazing person to be able to look after Ella like she was her mother and the young child seemed to absolutely adored her aunt. He watched as she spoke quietly to the young girl, soothing out her worries before finally putting her back into the bed and covering her up, placing one last kiss on her forehead before moving back towards him. "She's out, lets go before she wakes up again." Peter followed Olivia into the lounge and waited while she poured herself some wine, declining when she offered him some. When they were both seated Peter spoke, "Livia, I think we need to talk about this, this Walter and drug trial thing. I mean, everything that has happened is because of him and I'll be damned if I let him hurt you again." Peter placed his hand on Olivia's cheek, forcing her to look up at him, seeing the anger in his eyes she sighed, "Peter…what did I do to deserve this…?"

**Come****on,****one****review****won****'****t****hurt****…**


	23. Chapter 23 Down The Rabbit Hole

**Ok so I am so sorry that this was updated soooo late! Between finishing up at work, xmas, going away, it just go way too hard! Also I am a bit hesitant to upload as my reviews are going down, which makes me think people are not reading this anymore, but I am still going with it so hopefully now that the holidays are over I will get a better gauge of if this fic is still good. **

**Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New Year…Enjoy the next chapter and please review :D**

**References: Rachel living in Chicago (Amber 31422), "…can't say that I don't think about it…" (The Day We Died), "…every time we get close to getting the answers, someone changes the question…" (The Firefly)**

**Chapter 23 – Down the Rabbit Hole**

Peter moved closer to Olivia and pulled her towards him, "Olivia Dunham, you listen to me and you listen closely, you have done _nothing_ to deserve all of this ok. What Walter and Bell did to you was inexcusable but you never did anything to deserve it…ok?" They sat for a moment, just being with each other on the couch, taking in the feeling of being so close, but it wasn't until Olivia turned her head and crushed her lips on Peter's did he realise how close she was and how much she was effecting him already. Letting her continue a little, Peter let his hands glide over her shoulders, pulling her closer. It wasn't until her hands slid down his chest and began pulling at the knot in his belt did reality come crashing back at him, "Livia, no please, come on, Ella is in the other room and I don't want it like this…your tired and stressed." He pushed her gently away before taking her hand in his and kissing the top of it. "Maybe we should slow it down…like you wanted to…" He watched as her eyes glazed over and she sighed, she knew he was right but just being close to him again was enough to drive her crazy. They were silent for a moment before he realised that someone was missing from the house.

"Where is Rachel?" He looked behind him, hoping to maybe spot something that belonged to her, other than the sleeping child in the next room but all he saw was Olivia's phone, wallet and gun, nothing of Rachel's. "Oh she is out of Boston for a couple of days, dealing with some stuff, so she asked me to look after Ella, so far, its been going ok." Olivia smiled to herself as if for reasurance. Olivia knew he was going to start asking about Rachel, wondering where she was and Ella's father, she just hoped that he didn't explode like he had almost done years ago. Pulling Olivia to lay with her back against his chest and his back against the couch arm, he started running his hands through her hair and down her arms, smoothing away any worries she had. "Where is Ella's father?" He left Olivia sigh against his chest but he still waited. "Well after we left high school and we went to college and Rachel graduated she went away for a few years, moved out of home and all that. I get a phone call in the middle of the night one night about 2 years ago and she is crying and sobbing. She told me she was pregnant, Greg is the father…you remember Greg don't you…?" Olivia looked back against Peter to see if he showed any reaction to knowing him, but she didn't have to, she could feel him tense against her back at his name, "…well they apparently had been seeing each other in Chicago and when he found out she was pregnant he left, just walked away, leaving her with nothing. She has been staying here ever since…"

Olivia became silent, not really sure how to continue or what he wanted to hear and so she thought it would be better if she didn't say anything at all. With the silence stretching between them, Olivia made sure to leave an ear open for Ella, being in the house, in the next room, she didn't take the monitor with her but she knew that if they made too much noise, she wouldn't hear if she cried or called. The warmth of Peter's hand on her arm caught her attention. "Livia, tell me what your thinking...about my father, the drug trials..." His voice carried through the silent room and all that he got in return was a soft sigh and felt her shoulders drop. "I can't say that I don't think about it, I mean do, what they did to me, but Peter I honestly don't even know where to start to comprehend it. They drugged me..." her voice trailed off, feeling Peter nod against her. "I know sweetheart. I know I'm angry with him. I don't even think I can face him anymore..." It seemed hard for both of them to finish sentences during this conversation.

Standing suddenly Olivia pushed herself away from Peter, suddenly frustrated. "What are we supposed to do Peter, we still have this bloody case and the safety deposit boxes and Leob! Every time we get close to getting the answers, someone changes the question!" Throwing her hands up to her face and groaned. "Livia, come on, we will figure it out. I told you I would work out who kidnapped you and at least we are closer that answering that. At least we know it's all connected, solving one mystery will solve the others, you need to calm down a little and take a step back..." He reached out to take her hands but she stepped back, angry. "Peter! He kidnapped me! How can you ask me to be calm about this! I mean someone wanted something from me so desperately that they kidnapped me!"

Almost instantly as she spoke Olivia could see Peter's face change from one of calm to one of complete anger. Turning from her quickly he clenched his fists, "You have no idea how hard it was for me to hear that you had been kidnapped, to know that after we were together, where I should have driven you home, someone came into your home and knocked you out. Olivia I am anything but calm!" his voice rose as he spoke, his hands shaking. Olivia's matched his "Peter, tell me again how this affected you-" creaking of floorboards caused Olivia to turn around and she found Ella standing in the doorway, her left hand rubbing her sleepy eyes while her right hung at her side, the bear in her hand dragging on the floor. "Baby, what's wrong? Did we wake you?" Olivia came to stand in front of Ella and knelt down, watching as she sleepily nodded and looked up at Peter, a smile finding it way into her lips. She dropped the bear and made her way to Peter, running the short distance before wrapping her arms around his legs. "Hey Ella, we are sorry we woke you, how about we get you into bed…" he lifted her into his arms, but as he started to move back towards her bedroom, Ella's arms tightened around his neck and she held on tightly. Olivia smiled at how loving he was towards her but as far as she knew, he had only ever met her once.

Seeing the confused look on Olivia's face he smiled gently before it fell from his face, "When you were missing, Rachel was frantic, I think I ended up holding and looking after Ella more times than I can count. Although if I completely honest I think I offered all the time because I knew it was going to be about the only thing that would stop me from going crazy trying to find you or from hurting one of the other agents at the FBI. She kept me stable…" he looked back at the young girl and brushed some of her light brown hair out of her face. They stood there for a moment, Olivia watching as Peter held onto Ella and Ella who had wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "El, I think you should be in bed, come on how about Aunt Liv and I read you a story or something?" Sudden recognition light up on the young girls face and she wiggled her way out of Peter's arms, landing with a thud on the floor and running into her room, taking her aunt's hand as she did. Peter laughed and followed them back towards the bedroom, picking up the forgotten bear as he did. Looking in he found that Olivia and curled up on the bed already, with Ella wrapped in her side and the book sitting on her lap.

It didn't take long before Ella was asleep against Olivia's side, snoring lightly, it was also something that Peter didn't want to disturb but knew that his conversation with Olivia wasn't over with just yet. Feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket, Peter moved away from the doorway and back towards the lounge room, trying to be quiet so he didn't wake Ella again. His face became stone like as he spoke, "Hello Walter…ok…no, no I'll let her know and we should be around tomorrow morning…no she is looking after her niece so we can't come tonight…it'll be fine Walter, even if the body isn't there it's not a big deal…alright, thanks." Hanging up from his conversation he really didn't want to turn back to Olivia because he knew they would be back in business mode and he would have given anything to just continue with feelings right now. Groaning slightly he turned to find Olivia standing no more than two metres from him, closing the door slowly but he knew she had heard the conversation. "What is Walter still doing at the lab? It's late…" She moved back towards Peter, just not as far as he would have liked. "Oh, well he has just finished with the autopsy of Jacobson's body…he was telling me what he found…" he trailed off when he saw her nod gingerly.

Olivia knew that this was coming, she knew that she would have to know about what happened to her former friend, she just didn't know if she would be able to handle it or not, "…and…" was all that came from her mouth when Peter didn't continue. "Well, Walter said that the cause of death was poisoning, he is still trying to work out what it is but he said he found the scratches on his face and neck appear to be self inflicted but there was no evidence of skin or blood under Jacobson's nails, so Walter, with his very far out there thinking, has come to the conclusion that the drug that was giving to you, the one that made you see your stepfather was also injected into Jacobson, Walter found needle marks and is running a tox screen against your blood test to see if there is a match…" He watched as Olivia only nodded, still trying to grasp exactly what was going on but seemed to be struggling, but in classic Olivia Dunham style she wasn't sharing anything at all. "Ok…" Olivia suddenly stood from where she had seated herself and moved passed Peter towards the kitchen, Peter following closely behind her. He found files and papers placed all over the kitchen table, in no particular order that he could see.

"…what I think we should do it go over everything that we have, these are all the files we have, ranging from the bank robberies to Loeb, to my kidnapping, there has to be something that connects them all together, we just have to find it." She had already started to sort through the information she had and so when Peter sat with her, he was jumping in to an already sinking boat. "Right, so what do we have already?" Olivia was a little shocked that Peter was so willing to help without any argument and so she smiled at him, placed a gentle kiss on his lips before moving away from the kitchen, only to come back moments later with what looked like whiteboard. "…_This_ is what I have so far…" she motioned towards the board, not much was on it but it already had bits of information, mostly what they already knew. "What I was already able to find was that Loeb is involved with the bank robberies, along with three other people, one of which is in a coma in the hospital, one of which is in police custody and the other one we have no idea where he is. So Loeb is involved with my kidnapping, which we still need to find more evidence of but I think we need to talk to Broyles tomorrow about that, he needs to know…" She turned around to Peter who was just watching her work, he loved to see how her mind made sense of all the different things that happened in the world. Seeing him smile at her the way he was sent a blush creeping through her cheeks, Olivia turned away from him, trying to keep her composure.

"And then bringing this all together is Jacobson…but why…" Olivia trailed off when she turned back to the board, still not completely believing that he was involved in her kidnapping, although all the evidence pointed to it. "Livia, we still don't know what was in the safe deposit boxes do we? I mean, Walter isn't going to remember and until we find those last three I don't think we are ever going to find out. I think our best chance of finding out what is going on is to talk to Loeb…" He looked up from he file that was in his hand to see the back of Olivia's head nodding at his statement. Tapping the marker on the whiteboard Olivia sighed, "There has to be something else that ties Loeb to all of this. I mean, there has to be something…right?" as her last words fell from her mouth she spun on her heels and faced Peter, his nose buried deep inside the file he had in his hands. "Well how about the fact that he requested you specifically on the case of the bank robberies. Is he allowed to do that?" Peter held up the file for Olivia to take, she had never noticed that she had specifically been asked for.

There was nothing against requesting a specific agent for a case but what got Olivia was that there was no reason as to why he would ask for _her._ She had no special interest in the case nor had she had previous knowledge of the case, this maybe the little thing that would prove what they already knew, she hoped.

* * *

><p>Broyles' night was far from the best, it was now almost midnight and he'd been on the phone with the Senator in regards to the robberies and the kidnapping of a federal agent for over an hour trying to explain the situation and also to explain why they hadn't found any solid leads and what he planned on doing about that. Needless to say, when the Senator had found out that they had no solid leads he was less than impressed, thus beginning the longest hour of Broyles career. "Senator, I understand your concern but we have our best agents on the-" Broyles was cut off as he tried to calm the senator down, he really was more any than ever. It wasn't until his office door suddenly swung open and Olivia walked in did he falter on what he was saying to the senator. "Ah, Senator, I think we may have a lead, let me get back to you…" he hung up before the senator could say another word, noticing that Peter had followed very closely behind her.<p>

"Sir…I think we found something, I have a feeling it links my kidnapping with the robberies…" Olivia cam to take the seat in front of Broyles desk, holding out the file ready for him to take, he vaguely noticed Peter letting the door close quietly behind him. "Now, sir…Peter found this…we think you should take a look at it, because honestly we don't know how to proceed." She handed him the tape recorder and placed it on the desk, letting him take it, tension building as he pressed the play button. _"We tried, we did the best we could but there wasn't enough time. But we know it's the right one, the strongest…"_ Broyles looked up at Olivia, confused for a moment but with a small incline of her head he continued to listen. Then suddenly the all too familiar voice registered in his mind, "_Well how about you make sure about that huh?...If not, it's on your head…"_ His head shot up suddenly and it was at that moment that Olivia and Peter both knew that their boss had heard the same thing they had. Broyles sat frozen in his seat as he listened, his hands clenching into fists as the voice continued, the voice he had heard so many times around the office, Mitchell Loeb.

There was silence between them for a few moment, Broyles still coming to terms with the fact that one of his own agents was involved. "Sir, I know what you are thinking but we ran it through voice recognition and it was a match to Leob's voice. I heard him say the exact same thing when he visited me in the hospital, he thought I was asleep and Peter noticed that he had requested me specifically for the bank robbery case. Sir, it all points to him…" Olivia tried to explain herself to him, although knowing that she probably didn't really need to. Broyles stood from his seat and turned away from her. He paced the length of the window, his mind trying to come to terms with that was going on, trying to see if there was any way the evidence that had could be wrong or forged but he trusted the agent in front of him, she had never been wrong. Sighing he brought his hand to his forehead and turned towards her, "Dunham, do you know what this means?" He turned towards the large window he had that overlooked the rest of floor, Mitchel Leob was nowhere to be seen. "Yes sir, I am fully aware." She believed it to be a rhetorical question but for the benefit of arguments sake she answered. "Sir, what are we going to do?" This was when Broyles turned around to face Olivia, noticing that Peter was now standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. He sighed, "You are going to go home and rest for the night. I will have something in place ready to go by midday tomorrow, I will inform you of what is to happen." When it looked like Olivia was going to argue, Broyles places his hand up, "That's an order…" Before waving them both off and watching as they left the office.

Sighing to himself, Broyles tried to keep down the anger that was rising inside of him. One of his agents had kidnapped Olivia, although he was her boss, she was like a daughter to him, they were like family and knowing that someone on the inside had hurt her like that, he was going to come down hard on them.

**Any reviews? One maybe… :D**


	24. Chapter 24 Battling

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I am having a bit of trouble being happy with the next chapter so updating kinda left my mind. Please review…as always, thank you to my regulars who continue to review, I write these for you! :D**

**References: Senator Van Horn (Earthling, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?), Agent Edwards (Earthling, Concentrate and Ask Again), "…You can't do that!..." (Pilot)**

**Chapter 24 – Battling**

You would think the sleeping was the last thing that either Olivia or Peter could do after the revelation they had both had that night, and you would be right. Before they had left to see Broyles, Olivia had dropped off Ella at a next door neighbours place, leaving Peter and Olivia alone in the her apartment to take in all the information they had, or to spend the time together, something they hadn't gotten a chance to do as yet. Sitting down on Olivia's bed, Peter looked around and took in as much as he could while he waited for her to come out of the bathroom, wanting to remember as much as he could before she kicked him out of the room. Smiling to himself he laid backwards into the bed, breathing in the scent that was distinctly Olivia. "You right there" her voice made him shoot up into a sitting position, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Sorry…just been a long day, your bed is comfortable as well." And just to prove a point, Peter scooted backwards further onto her bed and lay down, his arms out stretched to the sides, taking up almost the whole bed.

Shaking her head and giggling slightly, Olivia came to stand next to the bed before crawling onto it and directly into Peter's arms, needing to feel him close to her. Sighing in relief when his arms wrapped around her body, keeping her close. There was silence between them for a few moments before Olivia leaned her head up to look at Peter, his eyes closed but his breathing told her he was still awake. "Peter…do you remember the first time we slept in the same bed?" her voice was soft, keeping with the relaxing tone of the room and the time that they had. She honestly didn't know why she had asked him about it but it was always something she thought about it. Looking down at her, Peter smiled, "Yeah I do. You had come to my door at like 3am, you were scared and I made you stay at my place. I remember you asking me to stay until you fell asleep but in the end I fell asleep with you." He looked up as if remembering the exact events, the smile never leaving his face, "How come?" It was a strange question after all.

Shrugging she sighed, "I was just thinking, actually I have thought of that night a few times since you left and I keep wondering if you had wanted to kiss me that night. I mean, when I woke up, I could feel you holding me close and you kissed the back of my neck before you, and I, noticed your _problem_," she smiled when he blushed slightly, "I just wondered if you wanted to kiss me…as much as I had wanted you too." She looked away from him, suddenly a little embarrassed but when his hand found her chin and pulled her face up to meet his, she smiled. "Olivia I wanted so very much to kiss you that night. You have no idea how much self control I had to muster to stop me from turning you onto your back and kissing you deeply. I am sorry about you knowing how I woke up. I mean it's not like that was a 'just because' reaction, it was definitely a reaction because you were there but I never meant for you to feel that…" He brushed some hair away from her face, happy that she hadn't ever mentioned that to him when they had woken up, he honestly didn't think he could handle the embarrassment of explaining himself to her. She battered her eyes a little, smirking as she asked the next question, "How come you didn't kiss me then?"

Her question stunned him for a moment, his mind racing to a thousand different answers he could give her if he wanted to but he settled on the truth, knowing that she deserved it for once in her life. "Well…I knew we were friends and I didn't want to do anything that would ruin that, your friendship meant more to me than anything in the world while we were in high school, still does…" He lifted her chin up ever so slightly once more before placing a loving and light kiss on her lips, watching as her eyes fluttered gently. "Also…I had you in my bed, I wasn't about to kiss you for the first time like that, I didn't want you to think that all I wanted from you was sex…" he watched her nod, her mind lost for a moment before she leaned up and kissing him harder, pushing herself upwards slightly to get a better angle. Pushing herself further up into a sitting position, Olivia deepened the kiss by running her tongue along his bottom lip, hearing him groan into the kiss.

Peter didn't know how much more he could take of Olivia dominating the kiss, he wanted to show her what it felt like to him having her back in his arms and that's what he did. Rolling Olivia onto her back, Peter took control of the kiss, tangling his fingers into her hair, bringing her closer. He felt her hands slip underneath his shirt, touching the smooth skin that she had found there, but her fingers were driving him crazier than he could even explain. It had been so long since he had had her in his arms, holding her close and kissing her the way he was and now he had her and all he wanted to do was show her exactly how he felt. Not sure if she could control herself anymore, Olivia took her hand from his chest and brought it back to his hair, tugging his lips lower than her lips, attaching them to her neck and pulse point, wanting to remember the last time they had done this and wanting to remember exactly how it felt. Lifting her back off the mattress Olivia wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and pulled him closer, moaning as he continued to kiss his way down her neck and over the exposed skin of her chest.

It was starting to become too much for Olivia, it wasn't that she didn't want him, because God, did she want him but she didn't want it like this. Not with the pain and exhaustion that they were both feeling, if they were going to do this, they would do it when it was right, when they were relaxed and together because they wanted to feel the love not just comfort. "Peter…please…we need to stop…Peter…" her words and her breath came out daggered as his lips continued down her chest, disappearing into her top, between her breasts before he looked up at her, his lips still attached to her chest but his puppy dog eyes looking up at her, "Really?" he moved his lips from her body but he began to pout, oh god he was pouting at her and it took all her strength not to give him. "Peter, we have been up for almost two days straight and I want this…" she touched his cheek a little as she spoke, "…to be about us not comfort because I was hurt or anything like that. That's not how I want this to happen. Come on, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow…are you sure you don't want to get some sleep?" She watched as he blinked a couple of times, almost as if he was considering her statement before he dropped his head between her breasts again and sighed, "Fine, your right…" he kissed his way back up to her face, placing on of her lips and her cheek before he rolled over and pulled her towards him, cuddling her close and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Agents, come in…" Broyles opened his office door both Olivia and Peter, motioning for them to follow him into the room. Olivia noticed that he had addressed them both as agents but also that they were not alone in the office. She found that they were being waited for by two people she had never met, although one she knew to be Senator Van Horn, someone who had always he a special interest in the Fringe Division, Broyles always telling her that he was the reason that they were able to continue the work that they did. "Agent's I would like you to meet Senator Van Horn and Agent Edwards, CIA." Olivia's head shot up at the sound of CIA, when the CIA is involved something bad must be happening. "Senator, Agent Edwards I would like to introduce Special Agent Olivia Dunham and FBI consultant Peter Bishop. They have been working on the bank robberies since the beginning." Broyles took a seat around the round table that had been set up in his office, the senator and CIA agent had also already taken their seats.<p>

"Agent Dunham, you must be the poor girl who was kidnapped…I am sorry to hear about what happened, if there is anything we can do, please let us know..." The senator nodded towards Olivia who just gave a small smile, "Honestly Senator I would just like to catch this bastard." She moved from where she was standing, towards the waiting chair but not before Peter placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her to the chair and also working as a reassurance for her, something that she secretly needed right now. "And FBI consultant Peter Bishop? I would say there is more going on here than being a consultant wouldn't you say?" Agent Edward's voice rang through the office. He had noticed the way that Peter had placed his hand on Olivia's back putting two and two together and he undoubtedly got to four, but his remarks were less than friendly. "Actually Agent I have known Agent Dunham for the better part of her life, so yes I have a special interest in this as well as a professional one…" Peter trailed off with a small growl before taking his seat next to Olivia, stopping all types of conversation towards.

Broyles cleared his throat to get their attention, he had not intention of caring about what Peter and Olivia did or where doing as all he wanted was to catch the son of a bitch who had turned his back on his job and country and hurt one of his best agents. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get back to business…" He pushed a folder towards Olivia who took it without a second thought, her eyes scanning the pages as Broyles stoke. "I have gone over all the evidence that was given to me by Agent Dunham with both the Senator and Agent Edwards and we have agreed that something is to be done now if we are to understand what they wanted you for Dunham. Also to understand what was so important about the safety deposit boxes that were stolen. We are still yet to identify whose boxes they are and so catching Loeb should help us narrow down the to fix the person who they belong to…" Olivia looked up at Peter as he had glanced towards her hearing Broyles' words, both knowing that they had never specified that the boxes belonged to Walter but also knowing it was something they probably should have mentioned. "Ah Sir, that's not entirely correct…" Olivia spoke up with as much force as she could, knowing that this was going to end very badly.

Before she was able to speak, she felt Peter's hand rest on her thigh under the table, effectively stopping her from speaking, giving him the chance to speak up. "Sir, we actually were able to determine who the safety deposit boxes belonged to…they belong to my father…" Broyles' brow furrowed and his jaw locked as Peter spoke, this was not something he wished to have been brought up without his knowledge. "And you haven't mentioned this to me before because…" Broyles had now turned to stare at Olivia hoping that his Agent would have some reasoning behind their choice of holding back the information but it was Peter who spoke again and Olivia was thankful for his ability to talk his was out of almost any situation, "Sir, I have been working with Walter to try and remember what it was that was in the safety deposit boxes before coming to you with this information. Knowing they belonged to Walter has not helped up at all with any of the other information we have and he is yet to remember anything about them. He doesn't even remember getting the boxes…" He watched as Broyles nodded as he spoke, hoping his explanation would soften the anger that was no doubt rising up inside of Broyles. Turning away from Peter Broyles looked back at the Senator and Agent Edwards. "So are we agreed on how this is going to work? Are we agreed about how we are going to catch Loeb?"

Olivia looked up, noticing that both the Senator and Agent Edwards nodded to Broyles, suddenly wondering why the CIA was interested in Loeb and why Broyles hadn't told her or Peter about what was going to happen. "Sir, what do you have in mind?" She placed the file down on table and leaned forward, looking towards her boss, but it was not his voice that caught her attention. "Don't you worry about that Miss Dunham, it does not concern you." It was Agent Edwards that spoke now, clearly not thrilled with having the female agent in the room. "Excuse me Agent Edwards, I have every right to be involved in this investigation, I was the one who started this investigation and I will continue until it is solved." Olivia leaned forward on her chair, showing that she wasn't intimidated by the CIA. "We don't need any other agent getting hurt or getting in the way because _she_ thinks she is the most important part of this investigation." Edwards stood from his seat, pushing away from it before pacing the room. "Agent Edwards, without Agent Dunham you would not have any of this information and you would not be close to bringing in to custody an agent who has been working on the wrong side." Peter stood as well, his overprotectiveness for Olivia taking over when Edwards spoke harshly to her.

Edwards stopped for a moment and turned to face Peter, something suddenly dawning on him, "Peter Bishop? Ah yes…how is Big Eddie treating you? Been in touch with him? Been putting anyone else in danger recently?" There was silence for a moment between everyone in the room. Peter was stunned into silence, Edwards stood with an arrogant smirk on his face, Olivia didn't know what to say to something like that and Broyles and the Senator were both trying to trying to understand what was going on. "Whatever you think you know Agent Edwards, I suggest you think twice before you continue with whatever is about to come out of your mouth." Olivia stood suddenly noticing that Peter was getting angrier by the minute. He took a step forward only to be met by one from Edwards until they were literally toe to toe, facing each other, "Are you threatening me Bishop?" Before Peter could say anything Broyles took the chance to intervene. "ENOUGH! Both of you! Edwards, Agent Dunham and Bishop will be included in this investigation, is that clear?" All three turned to look at Broyles before turning away from each other, no one clearly happy with the situation. "Now Senator would you like to go through what is planned for Agent Dunham and Bishop's benefit?" The unusually quiet senator nodded and turned to the now standing agents.

"So Agent Dunham, what you are going to do is tell Agent Loeb that the man we have in custody is talking, he has given you all the information we require, including the names of everyone involved with the robberies and the kidnapping. You will make sure he understands that we are close to bringing into custody the last person involved. We will assume he will ask you where this man is being kept, you will tell him that he is still at Boston General hospital under police supervision and we will set up cameras in the room, so when he goes for a visit we will be able to catch anything and everything that is said during the visit." The Senator stood from his seat and outstretched his hand towards Broyles. "I must be off Phillip, let me know how it goes…" He then turned from the group and left the room, Broyles following only steps behind, nodding to Olivia to follow as well. Before Peter was able to get further than just after the doorway, a hand came to rest on his arm and he turned to find Edwards holding him back. "Now you listen to me Bishop, I know about you, I know who you used to be and if I had my way you would be rotting in a jail cell for the rest of your life. I may be CIA but I know the sorts of people you worked for and let me tell you that I will be coming down on you like a ton of bricks." Peter swung his arm to break the grip that Edwards had on his arm. "You may be CIA but you have no idea what I am capable of…I am here to assist the FBI and I suggest that you stand down before something nasty happens to you." Peter and Edwards were now standing tow to toe again, almost daring each other to take a swing.

"Peter!" Olivia's voice caught his attention and he turned to see her coming back around the corner, no doubt wondering why he hadn't followed her when she left with Broyles. Edwards looked up at the same time and smirked, "She is a hot looking girl…be a shame if something bad happened to her…" That was all it took for Peter to grasp Edwards suit by the collar and slam him against the wall, his head colliding painfully with the side of the doorframe, but all he could do was laugh at Peter, he knew he was getting on his nerves and Edwards liked it. "Peter…Peter stop, let him go! You can't do that" Olivia had her hands around Peter's arms trying to get him to let go of Edwards. Peter leaned in forward, almost growling, "You stay the hell away from her you son of a bitch." Before he pushed Edwards back against the wall harshly, letting him go and moving away from him. They both watched as Edwards straightened himself up before turning to Olivia, "Listen honey, keep an eye on your dog, I would hate to have to put him down…" before he turned around and walked away from the furious couple. Once he was gone, Olivia turned back to Peter, "What the hell was that Peter?" She was angry with him for attacking a federal officer but also because said officer would be able to put him in jail, and Olivia needed him by her side.

Peter turned around to face Olivia, almost all his anger dissipating when he saw her face. Sighing he reached out to touch her cheek, somewhat ashamed at himself for letting his anger take over. "I'm sorry sweetheart, ever since we walked into that meeting he has been trying to intimidate you and I had enough. I'm sorry I let him get to me like that…" he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, letting his lips linger for a moment before pulling away with a small smile, the one on her lips matching, "I'm sorry sweetheart…" With his hand still resting on her cheek, Olivia sighed, Peter was always going to be there for her…

Broyles walked back around the corner towards his office, wondering where his Agent and consultant had gone until he turned the corner and found them standing close together, Peter pulling away from Olivia's lips and his hand resting on her cheek. This was something that he was going to pretend he never saw, he knew they deserved to be happy.

**Please review…the case is getting interesting…one little review telling me how good/bad this is…maybe? In the spirit of FRIGNE being back in like 2 days? :D**


	25. Chapter 25 Poker Face

**So I am very very hesitant about this chapter, I'm not sure that im happy about it and also the next one so please let me know what you think? Any opinion is appreciated! :D also I know that there may have been issues with the last chapter for those who reviewed, I am sorry and this chapter should be easier lol :D **

**Reference: "…interoffice romances…" (Pilot), "…weird connections…" (Ability), "…don't start with me right now…" (The Arrival), "…full disclosure…" (Os)**

**Chapter 25 – Poker Face**

Coming around the corner to find herself in the office lunch room, Olivia looked up to find Loeb standing at by the coffee machine, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. As she watched him from behind, Olivia's stomach began doing somersaults, the man who was responsible for her kidnapping and the fear she felt most nights before going to bed was standing in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. Composing herself, Olivia walked further into the room, the sound of her shoes catching his attention. "Hey Mitch, how are you?" She tried to sound welcoming, like it was any other day in the office and she was thankful that he was so absorbed in his coffee making that he didn't really hear the tone Olivia had. Turning slightly, he looked back at her, smiling, "Oh, hey Olivia. Yea I'm not to bad, I think I'm coming down with something though. How about you?" He was being so casual that it almost killed her to hear him speak to her the way he was. Shrugging she smiled falsely, "Oh you know. Working hard on the case we have…" she took the opportunity to put into play their plan, "…We actually have a lead on the last person involved in the robberies and my kidnapping, we are finally closing in on him... We were able to make a connection between them both so Peter was able to narrow down the suspects." Part of what she was saying was far from the truth but it was enough for him to falter slightly as he turned to face her completely.

"Really? How was he able to do that?" There was a tiny waver in his voice although he hid it very well, if Olivia didn't know the truth she would have missed it completely, but as she was looking for any sighs of guilt, the sound rang in her ears. She shrugged again, not really having a back story to go with what she was saying and so she figured a simple, "Just a lucky break, I guess," would be enough to entice his interests. She glanced up at him from her coffee just in time to notice that slight look of shock that crossed his face before reverting back to its original form, but it was still there. Trying to think of something that would now get her out of the room without suspicion, Olivia had the thought of grabbing at her phone and pretending that someone had called her, "Oh hey Peter… yea I'm just getting a coffee, I'll be right out…" She waved off a goodbye to Loeb as she left the room, letting the door close behind her. It wasn't until she had turned the corner that she dropped her phone back into her pocket and let out a sigh of relief, she had planted the bait and now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>She was getting overly impatient to say the least. It had now been three days since Loeb had been seen in the office, having called in sick, but that never stopped Olivia from pacing the length of the office with a file in her hand to make it look like she was reading up on the case, just in case Loeb had decided to come back in for some reason. But he never came nor did he ever call into Broyles for assignments or updates, it was almost as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. It wasn't until the third day of Loeb's no show did Peter corner her in the FBI offices, they hadn't seen much of each other as she had been busy there instead of the lab. "Hey, long time no see…" He had placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around and smile up at him. They were in a small corridor, that lead towards one of the back room, usually it was empty as the back room was just for storage, and so Peter took full advantage of having her alone there. Placing his hand on her cheek he pulled her forward and rested his lips on to hers in a sweet but powerful kiss, telling of love and loneliness, he had missed her and she him. "I've missed you…" he whispered on her lips as they pulled apart, a smile gracing her lips as a blush rose into her cheeks.<p>

"Peter…how have you been? I'm sorry that I haven't been around much lately, this Loeb thing is killing me, I just want it over with…" She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, listening to the constant sound of his heartbeat. "It's ok, you're busy I understand…I have been thinking about that actually and I think I have a way of finding out what he has been up to the last few days, or at least where he is..." Olivia pulled away and glanced up at him, another smile forming on her lips, "How?" He did not answer, just pulled away from her and sighed, "We are going to have to have a chat with Broyles about it first…" He turned from her but reached for her hand, wanting to feel some form of contact at least until they were in sight of everyone else but as he turned away from her and started back towards Broyles office they both came face to face with their by-the-book boss who was watching them closely. "Sir…we were…um…" She honestly didn't know what to say to her boss and so she fell silent, hoping that he hadn't seen anything he shouldn't have.

Clearing his throat Broyles decided that questioning Peter about his supposed idea was more important than questioning their situation, for the moment, "Agent, Bishop. I was wondering what this plan was that Peter had come up with to track down Loeb…I am interested in getting it underway immediately, if possible." He turned his side to face them as he motioned for them to go to his office, this was a conversation better left for closed doors. Nodding silently, Peter and Olivia moved passed Broyles, only to have him stop Olivia as she slipped passed him. "Now you understand that interoffice romances are not looked upon very highly within the FBI, and as Bishop is not technically FBI I will not say much on the matter…" He placed his hand in the air to silence Olivia as she went to speak, he hadn't finished his sentence, "…however, he is being paid through the government as an FBI consultant, should their be any issues that rise between you, I would hate to have to transfer you out or fire Bishop." Olivia swallowed deeply and nodded, unsure of if she could speak yet, but Broyles continued, "Olivia…I've known you for almost ten years, I care about your happiness you know that, but this division that we have going here is completely under the radar and government warns that should anything jeopardise that it must be dealt with…do you understand?" With a touch of her arm he waited until she nodded before moving towards his office, Olivia in toe and Peter waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Bishop, are you sure this can work? I mean, it sounds fairly risky and how are you going to get someone to be able to do that, not to mention it's highly illegal…" Broyles wasn't convinced that Peter's idea was the best way to go about getting Loeb and bringing him back in, "…remember that we are unable to use anything that from that in court if anything is found, we wouldn't even be able to bring him in for questioning about it…" He sat back in his chair and waited for Peter to reply, clearly he had thought all of this through though, "Sir, I understand that, that's why once it's done we set up with the other half of the plan, look I know it might take a few days but it's the best chance we have and if we are able to get anything from him, it will set the ball rolling for his other convictions. Anyway I know a guy…" Both men had almost forgotten about Olivia, who was sitting next to Peter, listening to their whole conversation. It wasn't until she spoke that Peter turned to face her, slightly shocked that she had been so silence through the whole meeting, "A weird connection?" Peter's smile found his face as she raised her eyebrow at him, that was a conversation for another time and yet he agreed, "Yeah a weird connection…Look Sir, I know this is a long shot but at least let us start with the first part and see where it leads us…"<p>

Exiting the office Olivia left Peter with once last longing glance, the sexual tension had started to grow even larger between them and for him it was becoming unbearable, but he would never show it, he would never push her like he never did when they were at school. "Bishop…" Broyles inclined his head towards his office, wanting to speak to Peter alone before Olivia noticed his absence, "…I want to know that should anything happen with this, you will be able to help her, she is taking this harder than it looks and I think if she has a chance to confront Loeb about it, she may lose control a little." Peter nodded as he spoke, he agreed completely with what Broyles was saying, he had also suspected that should Olivia get the chance to face Loeb once he was captured, there maybe a chance that she would do something a little…crazy… "Sir, she is stronger than she looks but I'll do everything I can to make sure she keeps her cool, although, you and me both know how hard it is to stop her from doing something when she has it in her mind." With once last nod, Peter left Broyles standing in the middle of his office, intent on heading off to begin organising his plan.

"Hey man, it's Peter…hey don't start with me right now, ok…no I need a favour…this isn't for me, it's for a girl…are you going to help me or not?" If anyone had been listening to Peter's conversation they would assume that they person on the other line didn't want to actually help him, but realistically, the person on the other line had found it overly funny that Peter Bishop, was wanting help for a) someone else and b) for a girl. It was not something that happened very often, if ever. Peter listened some more, before pacing some more, before nodding and sighing, glancing up only to see Olivia walk through the door of the empty office he had found, she seated herself on the table in the middle of the room, watching him speak. "Alright, that's great…thanks man…no, no, just let me know when you're ready to go and I'll call you with details." Peter hung up his phone and sighed, he hated asking for favours because once people knew where he was, it meant they could call back asking him for something, and most of the people he conversed with, and had favours asked of him, were less than legal to say the least.

"So how did it go?" Olivia swung her legs unconsciously as Peter came closer to her, before resting his hands on either side of her hips on the table leaning closer to her. "Good, he's on board, getting ready and set up so we should go and find Broyles so he can debrief the floor." Peter went to move away but Olivia grabbed his hand, bringing him back to her, "This is going to be really hard you know…People have already started talking about there being a traitor among us, they just haven't been able to work out who…Peter I want you to know, if this goes according to plan…I asked Broyles to be the one who interviews Loeb, I want to face him…I want answers…" Peter searched Olivia's face as she spoke, trying to find a hint of joke in her voice or eyes but there was none, he finally understood why Broyles had come to him about her just after their meeting. Brushing his hand through her hair, pushing it behind her ear, he spoke, "I know you will and I wouldn't expect anything different from you. Now lets go before Broyles comes looking for us and sees more than we want him to…" He needed to get away from her, being able to look down her top and see the tops of her breasts the way he could was driving him crazy, he needed to leave the room and get away before he pushed her against the table and had his way with her. Sensing something change in his eyes, Olivia took the hint, dropped her head to cover his line of vision and reached for his hand, "Let's go. We have work to do…"

* * *

><p>Peter was not a stranger to standing up in front of a group of people and speaking, he had done it a couple of years ago, attending MIT and faking his way through classes. He had also done it at high school, while presenting Olivia with her Dux of the school, a speech he had been asked to do by Broyles and this one was not so different. The only difference was that he was standing up in front of a group of people who could put him in jail for the rest of his life if they even asked the right questions to the wrong people, one that had that very intention standing not far from him, Agent Edwards, the man was watching his every move, Peter didn't like it. "Ok so the idea of this is that while listening in to his phone conversations we will be able to track him movements, find out where he is and what he is doing. As soon as any mention of anything illegal, meeting perhaps, we set up that meet with someone on the inside." Peter turned back to Broyles, who was standing next to Olivia, waiting for the short nod of the head from Broyles to continue. "The 'someone' on the inside will not be an agent, as I'm sure that Loeb is aware of all the undercover agents. I have called in a favour and will be co-ordinating with him." He turned back to Broyles as a slight murmur erupted throughout the room, it was no secret within the FBI that Peter had come from a less than legal background. All it took was for Broyles to clear his throat and all agents settled, Peter moved back towards Olivia, who slyly placed her hand on his arm, a warm sentiment of trust and encouragement.<p>

"We are going to set up round the clock monitoring of the phone lines, there will be shifts posted and there will always be a member of the directing team on during those times, whether it be me Agent Dunham or Bishop. Is that understood? Now a few days ago there was also a watch team set up outside the hospital of a suspect that we have used to inform Loeb that we are closing in a suspect. As yet we have had no sightings of Loeb at the hospital but we believe it is only a matter of time, we believe he is biding his time, but we are going to be there the minute he does, is that clear?" The light murmur that was in response to Broyles question was enough for him before he dismissed them, with the intention of setting up the tap and secure room in which it was going to monitored from. They had already planned for Peter to be the first to monitor the phones, while doing so he was going to brief his 'favour' on their part in this investigation. Broyles was placing a lot of faith in Peter during this case, he didn't want to stuff it up.

"Sir, has there been any word from the watch team at Boston General?" Olivia had pulled Broyles away from the bustling group of agents, needing to know if anything had changed from the last time they had heard anything, although she knew that if Broyles hadn't mentioned anything, it was very unlikely that anything had changed. "Not as yet, Doctors are saying that Eastwick will be alright, thanks to you Peter, but we have had no word from the watch team. Don't worry Dunham, he will show. Eastwick knows too much for him not to show." Nodding to Olivia and Peter, Broyles made his way over to Agent Edwards, thankfully for Peter, Broyles was looking out for him. Watching as he went Peter sighed a breath of relief, he was happy that Broyles was there or else he would probably be fairly screwed. A bump on the shoulder caught his attention and he looked down to see Olivia smiling up at him gently, "You know…you are going to have to tell me about that one day…I mean, if you want me to be able to save you ass I'm going to have to know what I'm saving it from…" her smile grew a little wider when he reached for her, "Really? Is that so?" Olivia bit the side of her lip, a smile forming, "Yeah, you know…full disclosure?" His smile was playful as he gently pushed a piece of hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear before his tone turned serious, "Well then, after this is done and Loeb is put away, if you still want to know, I will tell you everything…full disclosure" Olivia only nodded, she knew she wanted to know everything that had happened to Peter but she was a little worried about some of the things that would have had him under the watch of the CIA.

Staring down at her, Peter watched as the small smile formed on her lips expanded, he was going to tell her the truth, everything and anything she wanted to know, but first they had a traitor to catch. "Excuse me Mr. Bishop…that room you requested is ready for you. Everything you asked for is already in there, it just needs to be set up." An agent had come to their side while they were speaking, not having noticed him coming the sound of his voice made Peter jump a little before settling. "Of course, thanks." He nodded towards the agent before moving off to set up the room, there was a lot that had to go into bringing down Loeb and it was not something he was going to stuff up.

"Hey I got to go and get this sorted, let me know if you find out anything new?" Peter touched her arm gently as he turned to leave, wanting so bad to place a kiss on her lips but knew that that would never happen while they were in the FBI building. Olivia looked around at the movements of the FBI agents around her. They were really going to go hunting for one of their own…

**Please, please just a little review? It helps… :D trust me also…there is a reason this is rated M :D**


	26. Chapter 26 The Set Up

**OK so about 3 days ago I changed my mind and rewrote the last part of this chapter so it wasn't up after yesterday's ep…which I loved! YAY for rating as well :D…please let me know what you think. so i apologise for my inability to make decisions lol :D**

**As always thank you angellcakes23, Samuri7269, Fantasy Cat and Paladinobr (I apologise if i have missed anyone, **there are a few of you but you know who you all are!**) for all your support and Lori, Charlie and Alyssia (and Alex…who is currently away) I couldn't do this without you! :D…please review...They make me smile :D**

**Reference: "…black with one sugar…" (Concentrate and Ask Again), "…Samantha Loeb…" (Bound), "…stay here…" (Power Hungry), "…(I'm not) I wasn't ready to die today…" (Forced Perception), Peter almost getting shot in the head (Night Of Desirable Objects)**

**Chapter 26 – The Set Up**

Sipping on his fourth coffee of the night, Peter sighed as he looked back at the clock on the computer screen. It was past 1am when he had arrived at FBI building, unable to sleep, even with Olivia in his arms, he needed to be doing something, _anything_ to try and help her. He had watched her sleep for a few hours, noticing the small lines of her face that didn't seem to disappear like they usually do as she slept, holding her tightly as she cried in her sleep, called out for him, seemingly terrified of whatever dream she was having. He hadn't left her to fend for herself, waiting until a few hours had passed that she hadn't moved in her sleep, or cried or dug her nails into his arm, just needing him close. She was finally asleep and it was 12.47am, Peter was awake and there was nothing he could do about it. And that's how he had found himself in the FBI building so late at night, coffee in hand and his mind clear on his task at hand, finding something that will bring down Loeb.

With his headphones on and his phone sitting in front of him, in case Walter or Olivia tried to call him, he set out listening and searching through the day's records of Loeb's phone calls. Two agents had been recording everything as soon as it came in, one recording all of Loeb's cell phone calls while the other recorded his home line calls. Needless to say the last 24 hours had been a very busy time for Loeb and his wife, it was as if neither of them were ever off the phone for more than 10 minutes at a time. It was Peter's, or Olivia's if she was on, to search through the information and the data, using voice recognition programs, key word recognition programs and also one of Peter's own programs that breaks down all sentences, not just searching for single words, to search for consistencies throughout the words, making it easier to find links between different conversation, highlighting possible code words or meanings. He had also reprogramed it to hack into and search all database, from the FBI to the CIA, even medical databases so they would be able to verify any information that was being passed over the phone lines, needless to say Broyles was unaware, or so Peter though, about the last part of his program.

"Found anything Mr. Bishop?" Peter was still getting used to be referred to as Mr. Bishop by people who would otherwise be locking him up in jail for the rest of his life, but he looked up and gladly accepted the coffee that the agent had offered him, making it his fifth for the night, he really wasn't going to sleep now. "Ah no not yet. He is still just chatting about normal things, conversations with his wife, his brother about dinners and pets. It's been two days and I'm starting to think-" he really didn't want to finish his sentence because if he did he would be admitting a doubt in Olivia's abilities to trust her own judgement, something he would never do. "Starting to think that Agent Dunham was wrong…?" Peter may have not needed to finish his sentence but the agent next to him did it for him, causing Peter to send a threatening glare in his direction. "I'm sorry Mr. Bishop, it's just that there has been nothing for two days, if he really was the one we are looking for wouldn't he do something out of the ordinary?" Peter turned to watch the Agent as he took his seat on the other side of the desk, another computer sitting between them. Peter took all of him in, he looked young, not a chance he was older than Peter himself, he also looked new, like everything was still black and white to him, like he didn't really have a grasp on the concept of a corrupt agent.

"Loeb has been doing this job longer than you know, he knows how things are done here, he knows the procedure and he knows what is looked for when trying to bring down a suspect, it doesn't surprise me that we haven't heard anything from him that we shouldn't, or that he hasn't surfaced on any of our, or my, programs, he knows how to keep himself low, we just have to wait for him to slip up." Peter turned back to his computer monitor, adjusting his headphones and sighing once more, nothing had come up, Peter knew he was right about Loeb he just wished he would slip up sooner rather than later. They both feel into silence, only broken by the tapping and clicking of keys and the mouse, Peter had his headphone up loud so he could tune out what was going on around him and with that another three hours passed in complete silence and concentration.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how's it all going in here?" Olivia walked through the door just before 4am. She had woken up to a cold and empty bed and didn't like the feeling of not having Peter there when she woke up, but the loving note that was left bed her side was enough to make her smile, something along the lines of;<p>

_Sweetheart, needed to feel useful and you were peaceful. I'll be at the FBI building when you get up. xPx_

Checking to see if Walter was still asleep, Olivia dressed and made her way to her boyfriends side, picking up two cups of coffee, one black with one sugar the other with milk, although she knew he probably wouldn't be needing anymore coffee if he had been gone as long as she thought he had been. Peter hadn't noticed her coming into the room, his back to her, his headphones on and his head down scribbling on a random piece of paper, but the other agent in the room had, he had looked up and smiled, "Not too bad, we've been at this for a while though." He looked back at his computer, although watching from the corner of his eye as Olivia placed a cut of coffee on the desk next to Peter before running her hand through his hair, getting his attention with a little, shocked jump. Slipping off his headphones and pressing pause on the recording he stood slightly to place a kiss on her cheek, completely forgetting about the other agent in the room. "Hey, what are you doing up so early? Oh, thank you so much…" he reached for the coffee he had just noticed she had placed on the table next to him.

"Oh I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, the bed was cold I guess…" she let her sentence lead off without being unfinished, not wanting to take it any further but the smile on Peter's face as he looked back up at her from the computer said he knew exactly what she was saying. Suddenly hearing a clear of a throat, Peter and Olivia both looked up to see an embarrassed looked agent rising from the desk opposite Peter's. "Excuse me, I'll leave you too alone." And with that he left, leaving the two together in a closed off room. Standing once more, Peter took the opportunity to place his hands on either side of Olivia's face, pulling her in for a sweet, loving kiss. "Good morning, I'm sorry you woke up and I wasn't there…I just couldn't sleep and thought I'd be useful. Haven't found anything though…" he sat back at the computer, this time bringing up the programs that had been running in the background. Olivia placed her hands on either of his shoulders and leaned over, her head inches from his, "You'll find something. I know it's been a few days already but we knew this wasn't going to be easy. Something will come up." Placing a kiss on his cheek, Olivia sat by his side, taking a folder from her bag and beginning to read through it, losing herself in the details of the file.

Not much was really happening for them. Olivia was finding nothing in all files that were found to have even briefly mentioned Eastwick's name, nothing had sent off alarm bells on Peter's programs as he continued to search through the conversations he had had during the day before. The other agent had returned to the room, glad to see the lack of interaction from the couple, granted he couldn't see Peter's hand rested on Olivia's though under the table. And so time tracked on, now being 5.37am they were staring to feel that nothing was going to be found until a phone call had come through on both the cell and home phone of Loeb, Peter being the first to reach for it, turned on the recording and loud speaker, listening to the very first of what was sure to be many calls that day. Loeb's voice was loud and clear as he spoke, "Sam, I need to go and see my father, he is at Boston General…" a female voice returned, "…Are you sure that's a good idea…I mean, he may not be alone…" Alarm bells went off in Peter's mind as he started running the data through all of his programs, knowing something was wrong with the conversation they were having on the phone. As the information was run through the medical database of Boston General Hospital Loeb spoke again, "…should be ok. I'm sure he will be fine to go and see now…" a small flashing screen showed itself on Peter's computer, indicating that Loeb's father had actually died several years ago.

"Ah Livia, we have something. Loeb's father died a few years ago. He is going to see Eastwick, he thinks that we would have called off the guards at his room by now, thinking that we would figured he wouldn't be going to visit…Liv, his wife knows about it all…" Peter had turned around on his chair to face Olivia, his hand pointing to the screen on the computer, but as he did he found that she was already out the door and headed towards what he could only assume to be Broyles office. Ripping off his headphone, Peter followed her quickly, "Livia…Liv…Olivia, stop for a minute!" He came around to face her from the front holding both her shoulders so she couldn't move any further than she was. "Listen to me for a second. We need a plan here, obviously our original one isn't on the cards anymore so we need something else, as soon as he sees the guards he is going know we are still watching him and we are going to lose him. Please Livia, lets slow this down…" Peter turned just in time to find Broyles standing in the doorway watching them, he must have heard the commotion between the two just outside of his office door.

"You found something?" His flat, harsh voice reached their ears and Peter swallowed, he figured that deep down, Broyles and even himself and Olivia, hoped that Loeb was innocent, saving them from the pain of hunting one of their own. Olivia stood up, taking charge like she always had, "Yes sir, we believe that Loeb will be going to visit Eastwick in the hospital. Peter was just saying that we need to pull the guards at his door because he will notice them, I agree. We are going to notify the hospital to make sure that _no one_ is allowed in to any of the hospital until visiting hours, I also think we should go ahead with Peter's original idea, setting up with another person in the room. We have three hours until visiting hours actually open and so its enough time to get everything sorted. Sir, will you be putting survalence on the Loeb house? It seems that his wife is also involved…" She watched his face darken, it was no secret that Loeb and his wife were close with Broyles, but he nodded anyway, "Bring her in now, having her escorted to interrogation and then head out with Bishop to the hospital. I will have a team set up at the hospital waiting for you to arrive. Make it clean and simple Dunham." She waited for less than a moment before Broyles nodded, turning back to his office the door slammed in her face, leaving Peter and Olivia standing at the closed door.

"Let's go, we have things to do. Peter can you get your man in position while I call the hospital? Make sure he knows exactly what to do, we need to make sure this goes according to plan." She was already pulling out her phone as she turned away from Peter, "This is Agent Dunham, FBI. I need you to make sure that no one enters the hospital until visiting hours, do you understand. We need security posted at every entrance and exit, this is top priority…" she listened for a moment, nodding to herself as the person on the other line spoke, "…thank you and should anything happen you are to call this number immediately…we will also have an agent a civilian coming down, they will be there within ten minutes to explain what will happen…" she nodded once more to herself before hanging up, turning to Broyles she spoke, "The hospital is setting up. How did you go Peter?" She turned to find Peter coming out from one of the back room, he looked less then impressed but said nothing. "The hospital will be waiting for them to get there…you alright?" All she got in return was a nod and she knew that it hadn't been easy for him to call in that favour. Broyles returned to them, pulling Olivia away to speak to her.

"I just made a call to the hospital, I don't want any surprises so I have made sure that no one is to be let into until visiting hours start, they seemed to take it a little more seriously when a second FBI agent called... You both should head down to Loeb's place and bring in Samantha. Like I said Dunham, quick and simple." Without a second word, Peter and Olivia made their way out to her SUV. There was not much said between them as she drove with the sirens and the lights on, finding her way to Loeb's house in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>Looking towards Peter as she pulled up, Olivia spoke softly, "Peter I want you to stay here, just in case I don't want to scare her with the both of us." AS she reached for the door Peter grabbed her arm, "Olivia you don't honestly think I am going to sit back here in the car and let you go on your own?" She leaned forward and touched his cheek, "Yes, I do…" Before she moved from the car and up the short steps to the large front door. Knocking on the front door, Olivia waited for a moment before glancing in through the window at the side of the door. She could see Samantha Loeb standing in the hallway, clearly contemplating whether or not to open the door. "Samantha Loeb? It's Olivia Dunham…I work with your husband, could you please open the door?" There was not point trying to catch her out just yet, they still needed the door to be opened. After a moment Samantha's voice found it's way through the door, "One moment Agent Dunham…" there was a sound and then the clicking of the lock being opened. Samantha's face came into view, "What can I do for you Agent Dunham?" Olivia smiled her best smile and spoke, "I was wondering if I could come in for a moment, I was actually just wondering how Mitchel was doing. He came to visit me in the hospital and I know that he is unwell at the moment so I thought I would return the favour…"<p>

Samantha nodded for a moment before letting Olivia inside, closing and locking the door behind her. "I know it's early I am sorry, but our boss wanted me to come down and see how he was going, we are missing him around the office." She smiled as they walked into the lounge, Samantha offering Olivia a seat at the couch. "Oh well that's very kind of you Olivia but Mitchel is not here at the moment, he had an appointment at the hospital. I can tell him you stopped by if you like…" As Samantha took her seat next to Olivia something clicked inside of Olivia, Samantha had just given her an in, something that would let her bring up her husband and see how much she really knew. "Oh, would that be Boston General he is going to?" Something flickered in Samantha's eyes and Olivia caught onto it just in time and as Samantha reached for the gun that was sitting underneath the couch, Olivia was able to reach for hers. "Samantha, think about what you're doing! This is not the way…" Olivia took a step back still holding her gun in front of her. All she received in return was smirk before Samantha took a step forward but it was the sudden sound of floorboard creaking behind them that caught their attention and Samantha whirled around on her heels and aimed the gun at the person standing behind them, firing and narrowly missing their head as they ducked to the side.

Peter covered his head as the bullet slammed into the wall behind him before he looked up at the sound of a second gunshot, only to find Samantha slumping to the ground, Olivia breathing heavily. "What did I tell you about staying in the car?" She spoke quickly as she moved around Samantha, making sure she was ok, which Peter noticed there was no blood coming from any bullet wounds. "There was a snowflakes chance in Hell I was just going to sit there waiting for you, anything could have happened…What did you shoot her with anyway?" He leaned down as well, looking over Samantha's face, glancing up at Olivia when she held out her gun to him, "Tranquilizer dart, enough to knock out a horse…" she smiled at him when she noticed that he breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Here, hold this while I take a photo…" Olivia stood above Samantha and push Peter out the way a little bit, taking a face shot of her on her phone, making sure to have her eyes closed. "Why are you doing that?" Peter handed Olivia back her gun, finding it only slightly sexy when she flicked her jacket back and holstered her gun, a half smile forming on her face as the right side of her mouth rose, "Because I have no doubt that Loeb will not talk and if I can convince him that she is dead he might crack, plus she almost shot you…are you ok by the way?"

It was just then that Peter realised that his heart rate had not gone back it's original rate, still panicking a little from almost being shot. "Yea I'll be fine…I wasn't ready to die today anyway…" Again with the lopsided smirk, Olivia was loving that look today because that was all she was giving him, the amused smirk, he loved and hated it all at the same time. "That's a good thing, I don't think I'm ready to lose you just yet…" Olivia whispered as she pulled out her phone and called for backup, intent of switching places and making their way to the hospital, if they timed this just right, they would have had an hour to spare, not that he had been seen just yet, the other agents that were set up at the hospital had called the all clear since they had arrived and set up. With Samantha heading to the FBI building, Olivia and Peter made the short distance to Boston General ready to go through with the second half of their plan.

**Please review! :D I promise something yummy is coming if you do! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27 The Take Down

**Again thank you to those who reviewed! Please keep them up :D Also this will be the last chapter until about Tuesday next week, this was supposed to be up after the next episode but I'm interstate for a funeral so thought I'd post this now…**

**Also just curious….how many of you ACTUALLY read the References from the other eps before/after reading the chapter…? I was just thinking about it the other day and was wondering. Lol**

**Anyway! Please review and enjoy! :D**

**Reference: "…what the hell did you people do to me (us)…?" (The Road Not Taken), "…living will…" (A New Day in An Old Town), Peter tackling a suspect (Pilot), "…questions for you…" (Pilot), Peter has a nosebleed (Reciprocity), "…untrustworthy son of a bitch…" (Back To Where You've Never Been), "…if it wasn't for you/You're welcome…" (Enemy of my Enemy), "…I want to see my wife…" (Bound), "…tipped off the press…" (The Cure)  
><strong>

**Chapter 27 – The Take Down**

Olivia parked the car near to the doorway so she could see whoever would be going in and coming out, her walkie talkie set up so she could make sure other agents we in position as well, it was just a waiting game now though. There was an amount of silence between them, unsure of what to say in the situation they were in but it was Olivia who broke the silence, "We still have about half an hour before visiting hours start, I doubt he would risk drawing attention to himself by trying to come early. You know…Loeb was always a bit off, he would always be around, watching me, making a point of talking to me, I thought he was just a bit off but now…god! That untrustworthy son of bitch!" She rubbed her hand over her face, rubbing her eyes as if she was a tired child. Peter couldn't stand to see her beating herself up so much, he leaned over and touched her arm, "Livia, listen to me, whatever he is involved in, kidnapping you, the safety deposit boxes…we will stop him. We will catch him and we will stop him. I promise you that…" Looking down at his hand on her arm, Olivia smiled and nodded, "Peter…if it wasn't for you, I really don't know how I would be handling this, thank you for being there when I need it most."

Peter's shy smile found it's way to his face, lighting up his eyes when he nodded, "You're welcome -" but Olivia cut him off as he spoke, "No Peter, ever since I met you for the first – well second time, considering our first meeting was a little…infuriating to say the least – even when I tried to convince you, and myself, that I didn't need your help, you've been there and now you are again. It means more to me than you know." She leant over placed a kiss on his cheek, then his lips, letting herself savour the feel of his lips of hers and the control she had over him. Peter pulled her a little closer as she kissed him, letting his hands slip over her sides and come to rest on her hips, lightly touching the bare skin he found when her shirt rode up a little. They were both starting to feel like teenagers again, kissing in the car, Peter wanted to touch more of her but in the back of his mind warning bells were ringing. They had a case, they were on duty and if he wasn't mistaken there was another FBI car sitting less than 200 meters away from them, if they were lucky the other agents wouldn't be able to see what was going on. "Peter…" Olivia pulled away regrettably, not wanting to let him go but knowing she had too. This was the part she hated, having him so close but so far from where she wanted him, she was getting frustrated both sexually and mentally, this was one of those times that Olivia just wanted to scream.

"Peter…we have to be watching out…" she pulled away only to have Peter touch her face again, moving some hair behind her ear and smiling, "Yea I know, also I think there is another FBI car sitting not too far behind us, I'm sure Broyles would have a field day if he was told we were making out in the car while we were supposed to be watching out for a traitor." He really did have a way of placing him jokes in at the right moment. Blushing at the thought of being caught with Peter _again _Olivia turned back to the front doors of the hospital, watching as a few cars came and went, hoping to catch a break. In the shadows of the sunrise movement caught Olivia's eye. Sitting up straight she leaned a little closer to the window, trying to get a closer look at the person walking towards the doors. Peter watched as she turned back into her professional mode when the man turned his head a little. "Alright everyone I have the target insight he is entering the building. Now no one move until I say so, I will be waiting for something that will be enough to keep him in custody. Just a heads up, the patient and ears have been moved to the bottom floor in the front room. Keep a close eye everyone." Olivia received conformation from the other agents before turning around and flicking on the switch that started up the sound surveillance they had set up on Peter's man. He was playing a comatose patient placed in the same room as Eastwick, the best and quickest way to set sound from the room.

Peter and Olivia both sat back and listened to the sound of hospital equipment for a few minutes before they heard the sound of a door opening and closing, Loeb's voice coming clearly into their car, "Hello Eastwick…" Looking up at Olivia noticing a seriousness covering her face, Peter sighed deeply, "…and here we go…"

* * *

><p>There wasn't must for a few moments but it was Eastiwck's voice that came first through the speakers, "<em>What the hell are you doing here? I don't have anything to say to you…"<em> There was movement for another moment and then a chair scraping across the floor. "_What have you been telling the FBI?"_ again silence then the sound of metal handcuff hitting the metal of the handle rail on the hospital bed, "_You're crazy I haven't been talking to anyone, I have been locked up here since they caught me. No thanks to you and the radiation you were pumping into us…_" Peter looked up suddenly at Olivia but she shook her head, "Not yet, we need more…" The men's conversation continued, "_I swear to you Loeb, I haven't been talking to FBI!"_ There was the sound of sudden footsteps echoing in the silent room, then the sound of the curtain being pulled along the rail. Eastwick's voice spoke up, clearly knowing that Loeb didn't believe him and was looking for something that would tell him that Eastwick was lying to him, "_They brought him in early this morning, he is in a coma, I heard the nurses talking that if family doesn't come soon they are going to have to turn off life support, something about a living will._"

Again silence filled the room, the only sound that broke that silence was the sound of Eastwick's heart monitor that had skyrocketed and continued to beep uncontrollably. As the curtain scraped against the rod again Leob's voice found it's way into the car once more, "_Well someone has been talking to them because I have Olivia Dunham telling me she is closing in on the last person involved and as that would be me, you are the only person left."_ The heart monitor in Eastwick's room spiked again, "_NO! It wasn't me! Why would I tell her that it was you that kidnapped her? What do I have to gain from that!"_ Loeb exploded, "_Because if she knows it was ME then everything we ever worked for is gone and you get to cut yourself a nice little deal!_" That was all Olivia needed to hear and she was jumping from the car and calling into her walkie-talkie, "That's it, take him down!" Following her quickly, Peter grabbed the radio so he could keep a listen for anything that happened before they got to the room, it was a good thing that he did because just as they were half way through the car park Loeb spoke again, "_You're right, they wouldn't cut a deal with you…they wouldn't even believe I was involved, that means…"_ Something had cut him off, Peter realised that Loeb had realised that they knew it was him and that they were coming for him. "Dunham! He knows we are coming!" Pocketing the walkie-talkie Peter picked up his speed and followed Olivia as she sped through the car park on foot, the blood pumping through her body as she ran.

Slamming into the hospital door, she pushed her way through them, pasted the nurses station and the other patients, making a beeline for Eastwick's room. As she came closer she heard the sound of a flat lining heart rate, pushing the door open she found Eastwick laying in a very awkward position, the man Peter had called in was pushing him up into a laying position at the same time, as he did they found that he had had his throat slashed from side to side, "I couldn't get to him fast enough, it was so quick!" Nurses and doctors had already pushed Olivia into the room and towards Eastwick's side. Olivia and Peter rushed out the door they came in from just in time to see the back of Loeb turning the corner. Taking off at breakneck speed Olivia followed the small chance she had to catch him and Peter followed a few steps behind, taking an extra split second to realise that Olivia had taken off.

Their footsteps thumped along the lanoline flooring of the first floor of the hospital, all Olivia could hear was the blood pumping in her ears, all she wanted to do was stop Loeb, bring him down and get the answers she was looking for. Being vaguely aware that Peter was steps behind her, when she didn't feel his presence as she followed Loeb out of the hospital, around the back through the long grass, she began to worry but pushed it back knowing she had a job to do. Not even bothering to call for backup Olivia kept going, over fences and around trees, there was a small garden they went through until they hit built up areas, apartment buildings and office buildings, lots of places that she could lose him, but determination pushed on as she continued her pursuit. Coming around a corner of an apartment building Olivia honestly thought that she was about to lose him but just as he turned left Loeb's body was sent flying to the right and onto the concrete ground, Olivia stopped for a moment to try and take in what was happening and there was Peter, holding down Loeb and laying punches into his face, letting the anger of seeing the man who had kidnapped Olivia take over and come out. Just as Loeb kicked off Peter and caught him with a punch to the nose Olivia rushed up to him and slammed into him from behind.

Taking the advantage of her position, straddling his hips to keep him down, she grabbed a hold of Loeb's arms and pulled them behind his back, causing him to cry out in pain and before she knew what had happened a gun, her gun, was being pointed into the side of Loeb's face. She glanced up quickly to realise that Peter had grabbed her gun out of its holster while she held down Loeb, "Stop moving or the this bullet goes into your skull…we've got some questions for you Loeb." Behind them another four agents had finally caught up with them and watched as Olivia pulled Loeb up by his arms and cuffed him before taking her gun from Peter and holstering it. "Let's go." Nodding to another agent, Olivia let Loeb be taken from her and over to one of the awaiting cars which seemed to have Broyles already inside, no doubt having seen Peter holding her gun, she turned to him, "Good job. How did you get my gun?" He smiled and shrugged, "Slipped it out as you were holding him down that's all. Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill him." He brushed himself off only to find that his nose hurt, touching it he pulled his hand from it and found a small amount of blood. "You should get that checked out…" Olivia reached up and touched his nose again, her cool hands soothing the small amount of pain. "Nah I'll be ok, you on the other hand should have that cut looked at…" in all the commotion of capturing Loeb, Olivia didn't even realise that when she had tackled him she had been hurt, a gash forming below her left eye, "Nah I'll be ok." She parroted earning a smirk and a groan from Peter, all at the same time.

* * *

><p>Staring through the one was mirror towards the man they had spent the last four days hunting, Olivia huffed, "Come on this is getting ridiculous! There has to be to something I can do! I can't just stand here and watch him sit back in that chair like nothing is wrong. Please Sir, I have to do something." Olivia had turned to face her boss, her sudden outburst shocking both him and Peter as nothing much had been said at all since they had close Loeb off in the interrogation room. Loeb had smirked as he was brought in through the FBI building in hand cuffs, he was almost on display for the whole of the FBI to see, being led by Olivia and Peter, everyone who watched as they came in knew that no matter what Olivia and Peter would bring down whoever they needed to, they also knew never to doubt Olivia when she believed something, many of the agents not trusting her belief that Loeb was guilty, but the smirk on his face as he was brought into the FBI building was enough to set the record straight, he was guilty and he was not ashamed of it.<p>

Glancing sideways at her, Broyles knew she was right, she wasn't one to just sit back and let someone else do her job, as much as he wished he could get her to sit back and let someone else deal with Loeb. Turning to face her completely he nodded towards the window before turning back to Peter, both of them knowing this wasn't going to be easy to watch, she slipped in a small smile to him, letting him know she was going to be ok when sitting in with Loeb. As she left the room Broyles spoke, "Bishop, you sure you want to watch this?" Peter only crossed his arms and raised a hand to his lips, touching them lightly with his thumb, a nervous habit he had gotten into when things came to Olivia. "Yes sir, I need to see this…" with that all he said, Peter turned back to the window, watching as the door opened with a slight noise and then closed, he could tell that Olivia hesitated slightly as she walked in, no doubt sizing up her suspect. He had never seen her in an interrogation before but he assumed that this was what she was like going into most of them.

Opening the interrogation room door slowly, Olivia made her way into the room, the silence stretching out between them, Loeb just watching her every movement, taking in the way she walked and moved around the room, albeit all her movements were deliberate. Dragging out the seat across from the chain-to-the-table agent, Olivia sat down slowly, taking the file in her hand and resting it on the table in front of her. First she looked over the pages and then she laid out photos for her own benefit, it was a short while before she even spoke. "Mitchel tell me what's in the safety deposit boxes…" She didn't even bother looking up at him as she spoke, part of her not wanting to look up at the traitor, part of her knowing that if she looked up at the man who kidnapped her and drugged her, she might do something she would regret. There was also no point trying to play the same tricks as she usually would when interrogating someone, Loeb was very good at his job and interrogation was part of his job. And so when she was met with nothing but silence she flicked through the pages of the file a little more. "Ok, fine. Tell me about how you knew Jacobson…" Again she was met with silence and she sighed. Glancing up at this time, Olivia tried to think of some way to get him to answer some of her questions but all he did was raise his cuffed hands to the top of the table and fiddle with his fingers.

She laid out photos of the people who had been killed because of him, the men who had died horrible deaths because of the radiation poisoning, photos of Jacobson, photos of the safety deposit boxes, anything that might get a reaction from him but all he did was sit there, his chained hands sitting atop the table. When the silence became too much for her and his smirk was enough to want to slap him silly she leaned forward, her face inches from his, she could see the slight hint of arrogance in his eyes, "Why me?" her voice was just above a whisper but he heard it but still did not move. When all she was met with was silence, Olivia finally snapped and leaned over the table, her face close to Loeb's, her voice low to a growl, "What the hell did you people do to me? What did you want from me?" For the first time since she had sat opposite him, Loeb looked Olivia directly in the eye, taking in her completely, trying to judge how she was going to react next, "You kidnapped me! Drugged me! Was it all for fun huh?..." Olivia leaned further over the table, nose almost touching his, "What the hell did you do to me Loeb?" Knowing that she wasn't able to touch him, Olivia reached for the metal links that joined the handcuffs, pulling them towards her.

Neither of them heard the room door open, both Broyles and Peter coming through, ready to pull Olivia away if need be. They let her continue, trying to break him however she knew how and then something clicked, "Wanna know how we caught you Loeb?" his eyes found her in a steady hold before she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand before sliding it across the table in front of him. Behind the window Broyles turned to Peter who just shrugged and continued watching as Loeb reacted to the photo in front of him. In the interrogation room Loeb exploded, "What the fuck have you done? Where is my wife? I want to see my wife!" He looked down at the photo in his hands, his wife laying flat, her hair surrounding her face and her eyes closed, she looked…peaceful. Olivia pushed the chair away from the table and came to Loeb's left side, leaning over and whispering in his ear, "You're wife is dead, she tried to shoot a federal agent, got pretty damn close as well…now you are going to tell me everything I need to know or else your wife…will be labelled a traitor, like you, and will be shamed for as long as your name stays in the media, and trust me when I say this Loeb, I tipped off the press when we arrested you…they are having a field day right now…"

Loeb reacted just as Olivia had thought, he tried to reach out to her with his cuffed hands but only succeeded in banging them against the table, although on instinct Olivia jumped backwards slightly. "We were testing you! What we did was not for fun, you _are_ special Olivia, we just had to make sure. It was always you, you have always been the strong one…" Everything happened very quickly, Olivia grabbed Loeb by the front of his shirt and slamming him against the wall behind them. "What the hell is it that you want from me? HUH?" she pushed him back a little so his head cracked against the wall but Loeb just smirked and repeated, "You are special," over and over again until Peter's hands found Olivia's shoulders and he pulled her away from Loeb, leaving him to collapse in a heap on the floor sobbing and calling his wife's name.

Before they were able to leave, Olivia turned back to Loeb, "Whatever it is you wanted from me, it's too late now because you are going to be locked away for a very long time." She spun on her heals before continuing towards one of the more empty corridor.

**Please review :D**


	28. Chapter 28 Liven Up

**Sorry this is a few days late but please…enjoy! :D and please review… please :D Also Samuri7269 I will make sure to be careful of the really long paragraphs in the coming up chapters, sadly this one was already written before your review but THANK YOU so very much for the feedback! Much appreciated **

**Reference: "…commanding officer…" (Forced Perception), "…hun…" (The Day We Died), "…headache, that's all…" (Forced Perception) **

**Song: I Guess That's Why They Call it The Blues – Elton John**

**Chapter 28 – Liven Up**

"Livia, wait up!" Peter's voice found her ears moments before she noticed his hand resting on her arm, "Hey you alright?" He turned her to face him as he spoke, stooping his head a little lower to be able to look into her eyes before she could look away. "Peter…we got him…" her voice was above a whisper just before the smile found its way to her lips, she laughed, happy that it was finally over but also because she could get some rest. "I know…it's finally over…" He pulled her into a hug, neither of them really caring that there were other agents around that could have been watching them, for them all that mattered was that the whole thing with Loeb and Olivia's kidnapping was over. "Agent Dunham…" a voice came from behind them and they turned to find a very grumpy looking Agent Edwards standing with his arms crossed over his chest, "…sorry to interrupt this inappropriate moment but Agent Broyles and the Senator are waiting for you _both_ in his office…" Nodding and clearing her throat, Olivia pulled away from Peter's grip and made her way passed both the men, her head down and a slight red in the face.

Peter groaned slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest to match Edwards stance, he hated the way the other man was watching Olivia as she walked passed him, his eyes never leaving her backside, if he wasn't a CIA agent, and someone who could put him in jail with one phone call, he could have him face first against the wall and his arm twisted back so far he would relish in the sound of the snapping bones. Locking his jaw so tight with his muscles would sure to be in pain once he relaxed, Peter moved passed Edwards, never dropping his arms from his chest and never letting his eyes leave Edwards, who in turn watched him back was a sickening smirk on his face. It was only a moment before Peter found his way to Olivia's side, before she opened the door to Broyles office, finding him sitting at his desk like always and the Senator sitting opposite him. "Ah, Agents…come in, come in…" it was the Senator who invited Peter and Olivia inside with a smile on his face, "Congratulations are in order…well done…" Olivia noted that the Senator was way too happy about the fact that they just proved that one of their own, a decorated agents, was in fact a traitor. "Ah…thank you Senator, we were only doing our jobs…" she looked towards Broyles who was just shaking his head, the Senator may have been a very close friend but he still found him to be a very strange person.

"Dunham, Bishop…I just wanted to call you into make sure that there was nothing else you wanted from Loeb, I know that there may not be too much more he was to say but I believe Dunham, you have an idea…" Olivia nodded, risking a glance to her side and to a very shocked looking Peter, she had not filled him in on this part of her plan, mainly because it was a very spur of the moment thought she had had when Peter was off organising his man on the inside. "Ah yes sir. We can all assume that Loeb knows more than he is telling, mainly what he wanted from me and those safety deposit boxes that we still know nothing about…when we remove Loeb from the interrogation room, make sure we do it at the same time that his wife is being removed from hers, he still believes that she is dead and I never lead him to believe her not to be. Use her as advantage. He will see that she is alive but he can't get to her…the idea is eventually he will want his wife's freedom and when he does, the exchange is all the information he has…or else she goes away for just as long as he does for assaulting a federal officer…" The Senator smiled, Broyles raised his fist to his lips in thought and Peter nodded, it was a good way to make sure that Loeb was telling them everything, which they all knew he wasn't. "Done Agent. Let him stew for a while, I assume you left the photo of his wife in with him…" Broyles allowed a tiny, whisper of a smile to grace his face when she nodded, he wasn't dumb, he'd known Olivia for a long time.

Standing inside the interrogation room, Olivia rested her back against the windowed wall, slipping her phone from her pocket she pretended to be checking messages when truly she was messaging Charlie to bring out Loeb's wife. She had to admit, Charlie had come in at the right time, he had started work late because of an appointment for Sonia and now having him here, to help Peter keep Loeb steady was an added bonus, something she promised herself she was thank him for later, probably by offering to babysit or take him out for drinks. As the door swung open and Peter's face entered the room Olivia knew it was time. Pushing herself from the wall she went to Loeb's side as Peter spoke, "Come on, lets get you the hell out of here…" He reached in front of Loeb to grab a hold of his handcuffed hands before unlocking them only to relock them behind Loeb's back. Peter and Olivia knew that the belief was his wife's death had really thrown Loeb, he was complacent and calm, everything against the way she expected him to be. With his arms behind his back, Peter holding his hands in place and pushing him forward, Loeb was marched out the interrogation room and into a long hallway, agents had all stopped doing whatever it was that they were doing to watch. Many dropped papers, some hung up on phone calls while other just turned to stare at their former agent and to many of them close friend.

* * *

><p>There was silence throughout the office, it was as if all the phones had stopped ringing for those moments, Broyles stood on the top step of the platform and watched Peter all but pushed Loeb towards the exit, his head hung low. It was at that moment that another interrogation room door swung open, directly facing Loeb and Peter, but it was not enough to get him to look up, not until the sound of bracelets echoed throughout the silence room. Charlie was leading out Samantha Loeb from the room with her hands behind her back, much like her husbands. "Mitchel?" when hers was the only voice in the room, Loeb stopped dead in his tracks, Peter only inches behind him, holding tightly onto his arms. "Sammy?" The shock and disbelief in his voice would usually be one of romance if he was not going away for kidnapping and treason. He pulled at the restraints that Peter was holding onto, wanting, <em>needing<em> to get closer to her but Peter wasn't going to let go. "They told me you were dead, they showed me your photo…" His eyes searched her face as if trying to tell if she was a dream or real. "NO! No, I'm here…please! Please let me go, I want to see my husband, please…" Olivia could see Samantha struggle against Charlie, the same desire to be near her husband as he had shown to be with her. Again if it weren't for the circumstances it would be a romantic and heartfelt meeting between two lovers, but Olivia couldn't let herself believe that's what it was.

Suddenly there was renewed force inside of Loeb and he wrenched himself away from Peter's grip, albeit causing the handcuffs to cut into his wrists, Olivia jumped in front of Loeb to try and stop him from getting to his wife, there were other agents jumping in at this time but all stopped when Loeb threw all his force in front of him and collided with Olivia, sending her crashing into the desk that was closest to them, Peter then jumping onto Loeb with his arm crossing over Loeb's shoulder and slamming him against the ground. "Charlie! Get her out of here!" Peter struggled with Loeb for a few moments before another agent pull him off of Loeb, "I got him…Lets go Loeb!" with his arms harshly behind his back and the handcuffs tightened around his wrists Loeb was marched, still struggling, through the office and towards the elevator, there was no way they were letting him go now. Peter looked around for Olivia, having seen her hit the desk had sent him into a fury but now he just wanted to make sure she was ok. Finding her still sitting on the floor with two other agents at her side, he noticed that she was trying to push them away, trying to get up but they kept her down. That's when he noticed the two-inch gash on her forehead and the blood that dripped from it. "Dunham, you need to sit, you've hit your head and you blacked out for a moment. Just sit…" the agent spoke to her but when she saw Peter watching her she smiled and pushing herself away from the two agents and from the floor.

"I'm fine really…I didn't _blackout_…it just hurt a little more than I expected it would…" She was brushing her hair away from her forehead now, making sure not to touch the gash or blood. "That may be true Agent Dunham but I want you to go and get it looked at and cleaned up!" Broyles voice boomed throughout the office, startling everyone who didn't know he had returned, it was then they realised that the agent who had pulled Peter away from Loeb was Broyles, he had known that Peter would want to make sure Olivia was alright. "Sir, really I am fine, headache, that's all. Olivia tried to reason with him but she knew that Broyles was the sort of person you just don't argue with. "I am your commanding officer Agent Dunham, you will do what I say…" He made his way to them both, making sure that everyone else in the office had gone back to work, or at least acted like they were working. Coming to stand by their side he looked towards Peter, "…Bishop, take her to the lab, have your father to check her out and then take her home. You two have done enough for today and you won't be needed for the rest of the day, neither tomorrow as well…the paperwork can wait anyway…" Turning quickly Peter and Broyles knew that if he didn't leave now Olivia would try to talk him out of sending them home and so he reached for her arm and pulled her towards the elevator, "Let's go…that cut does need to be cleaned and probably sticked by the looks of it."

Once the elevator doors had closed Peter sighed and pulled her in for a loving kiss, "God Liv, did you have to get in front of him?" he touched her face, her neck and her hair, making sure not to touch the cut on her forehead. "Sometimes I think you have a death wish." He placed another kiss on her lips just as she smiled, "Peter…I jumped in front of a handcuffed man not a bus…anyway, can we go to the hospital instead to get this looked at…" her statement shocked him a little as the elevator doors pinged and they exited, finding her car in an instant but Peter reached for the keys, "Oh no…I drive!" Hearing her huff made him smile as he reached the drivers side of the car. When they were seated he looked towards her, her eyes closed and her hand barely touching her forehead. "Hey hun, how come you want to go to the hospital? We could just go and see Walter…" this made her eyes snap open and a something flash across her face. "I don't want to see Walter at them moment…I still haven't completely dealt with what he did to me, you of all people should be able to understand that, considering how you grew up…" She didn't have to look at him to know he was nodding, "I understand, don't you worry about that. Sweetheart, I'm the last person you need to convince." He reached over and took a hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. "How about this, I take you back to my house, clean up that cut, you take some pain killers and then we watch a movie or something…" she smiled at the idea of spending the evening with him alone, considering Walter would be staying late at the lab.

He had taken to staying late over the last few weeks, after everything had come to light and exploded about what he had done to Olivia when she was a child, he had opted to stay away from Peter to try and minimise the anger towards himself. "I'd like that a lot Peter…" with a small nod and smile, Peter drove them both towards his place, intent on sending the night with her on the couch, with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the driveway of their home, Peter put the SUV in park and looked towards Olivia, he half expected her to be asleep but instead she just sat with her head against the window and his hand clasped him hers tightly, "Come on, lets get inside…" Letting go of her hand, they both got out of the car but Peter stopped and looked up at the sky to find the sun was starting to set, allowing for an orange glow to cover the clouds that were still left in the sky. Turning to Olivia he pulled her closer to him with his arms around her waist before bringing his nose down to rest gently against hers. "You know…you told me once that sunrise was your favourite time of the day…well this is mine…watching the sun set, with you in my arms…" Olivia pulled back suddenly and watched him, her face scrunching as she tired to remember when she had mentioned that, but it only took Peter's smile and him bringing her back to him that kept her silence, him already knowing her question. "When we went away to my beach house before grad. It was the morning after you said that you loved me…" it suddenly dawned on her, that memory and her mouth opened to form the shape of an 'o' in awe.<p>

He continued though, "I woke up to find the bed empty and then I found you sitting on the sand wrapped in that old blanket that used to sit on the side of the couch. I watched you for a few minutes, just taking in the fact that I finally had you, you had told me you loved me and that you were mine…you told me that it was your favourite time of day and then we talked about how we were both scared, about what had happened to you and of the future, college and the like. I know we didn't make it through that Olivia, and that was my fault but we have been given a second chance and I am sure as hell going to fight for you until my last breath…" He pulled her close in a crushing kiss, letting everything just flow through him into her. It was while they kiss that he felt a wetness on his face and as he pulled away he realised that Olivia was crying and yet smiling at the same time. "You remember that? You remember everything about that morning?" She sounded so shocked that Peter was a little hurt that she had such little faith in him, although he then remembered that he had pretty much abandoned her while they were at college.

"Olivia Dunham…I remember everything about that trip, I remember everything about all the times I have spent with you, I remember every detail, everything you did for me, everything you let me do for you and the nights we spent together, wrapped up in each other..." His eyebrow raised slightly in a suggestive manner, "I never thought of anyone else or anything else after I left…" Her smile faulted slightly but she kissed him anyway, short and sweet but full of emotion. "Come on, it's getting a bit cold, lets get inside…" She pulled him by the hand towards the door and into the house, dropping her jacket as she entered the house. "Go and sit on the couch and I will get the first aid kit." Peter left her side and headed upstairs, leaving Olivia to head towards the lounge room, although she did not sit on the couch. Photos on the fireplace caught her eyes and wandered over towards them. Grabbing a hold of one she noticed that it was a family photo of Peter when he was a child, with Walter to his left and his mother to his right.

They looked happy, not something she had seen much when they were at school together. Placing it down gently she reached for the next one, her smile widening as she looked closer at it. It was an old photo of her and Peter, clearly a photo booth picture of them together. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips on her neck, her pulling away as if he was tickling her. "Walter found this picture in my suitcase when we first moved in here…" Peter's voice made her jump slightly and place the frame down quickly as if she was a child who had been caught holding something they had specifically been told not to touch. But Peter smiled and came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist much like the photo. "It was before we got back together, you were still with Frank and you were still angry with me…I used to looked at it every night, remembering how happy we were. One day I found Walter in my room, holding the photo and crying slightly. He asked all about you, and how I grew up, how close we were and if you knew my mother…it was…well it was the most lucid I had seen him since before he went away." Peter placed his chin on Olivia's shoulder and sighed, it was hard for him to talk about still but knowing that he had Olivia was all he needed.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He reached for her hand and led her to the couch, flicking on the CD player as he went. Placing an anticeptic covered patch gently over the cut on her forehead, Olivia winced slightly but relaxed moments later. "Sorry…it doesn't look too bad, I might just put a couple of butterfly strips over it though, help it to heal faster…" he reached for three small white strips and place them horizontally over the cut, closing it before cleaning up whatever blood that had dried on her skin. Once he was done he pulled Olivia back against him, so their chests were touching and the silence stretched around them. The only sound other than their breathing was the music that had changed song and begun to play.

_Don't wish it away, don't look at it like it's forever, between you and me I could honestly say, that things can only get better…_

Olivia breathed in Peter's scent as the song played, one line sticking into her mind, _between you and me things can only get better. _She sighed, he had really been affecting her more than she cared to admit and now, in that empty house, she wasn't going to waste it. Pushing herself away from him, she reached for his hand, pulled him up in the process and she smiled at him, although it had suddenly turned into a yawn. Peter laughed and pulled her into a hug, "Let's go to bed, you need your beauty sleep…" He lead her by the hand towards the stairs and up to the upper level, flicking off the lights in the process but forgetting about the music that played in the background. '

**Please review…I promise the next chapter will be worth ;)**


	29. Chapter 29 She Loves Me

**PLEASE READ!: **

**I am very hesitant about this chapter because this is a 5000 word chapter! Its massive and long and I apologise but I didn't have the heart to cut this down so I am sorry but please, please review… hope this chapter is worth the wait…I hope. It has taken me almost two weeks to complete this because I wanted it perfect and so it's a very late update…**

**P.S: Samuri7269 I have tried to make the paragraphs shorter, hope it's better **

**Reference: Peter kissing Olivia's neck (Do Shape shifters Dream of Electric Sheep?), "…a place to call home…" (Welcome to Westfield), "…you belong with me…" (Over There part2), Peter's tight blue Y-front shorts (Estrada…hehe), I think it goes without saying but the start of (Welcome to Westfield), "…I could get used to this…" (6:02 AM EST)**

**Song: If You Could Only See - Tonic  
><strong>

**Chapter 29 – She Loves Me**

As he walked her towards the bedroom, Olivia found herself starting to tremble slightly, her hand shaking inside of Peter's bigger one, although she couldn't tell whether it was because of the events of the day were catching up to her and the adrenaline was wearing off or if it was because she was heading towards Peter's bedroom, hand in hand with him. She knew he had not suggested taking their relationship to the next level, again, but that's what she wanted and what her body and mind wanted as well.

Closing the door to the bedroom, Peter flicked on the light, Olivia noted that they could still hear the soft music floating through the house and into the bedroom, even with the door still closed. Peter went to pull away, wanting to let go of her hand to, what she could only assume, close the blinds that were letting in the light from the street lamps but Olivia's feminine side took over and she tugged his hand back towards hers, she wanted to kiss him, have him close, she didn't care if the blinds were open. Peter slowly turned to face her, finding that she had a coy little smile on her face.

"You know…this is about the first time we have had alone in a long time…" she brought herself closer to him, letting her arms wrap loosely around his neck and placed her lips gently over his, letting herself savour the feeling of not having to worry about someone seeing them together. Peter allowed for a little more pressure to find its way into their kiss and he pulled her closer, letting his lips crush onto hers and allow his tongue to slide along her bottom lip, needing, wanting more from her. Suddenly allowing him access, Olivia groaned as his tongue touched hers, electricity shooting through them both. Walking her back towards the door, Peter made sure to keep her head cradled in his hands to stop it from hitting against the wood as her back hit the door, pressing her into it with passion and force that it took her breath away. Olivia groaned deeply as his hips pressed into hers, his growing state of arousal spurring hers on. As his lips left hers, her head rolled back slightly, giving him more room to trace his lips against her neck, finding the place between her neck and shoulder that would hopefully send her crazy.

Olivia grabbed onto Peter's shoulders, fisting the material she found there with such force that Peter could feel the slight bite of her nails on his skin. In that moment the calm, softness of Peter's lips on her neck turned almost deadly, his teeth scraping along the skin he found there. Opening his mouth, Peter's teeth sunk into the side of her neck both gently and painfully, a groan reverberating through her throat underneath the assault. From that moment, things heated up very quickly, Olivia's hands found the skin on Peter's back, under the shirt he was still wearing, trailing downwards slightly to rest on his backside, grabbing him and pulling him even closer. As a reaction, Peter's hips pushed forward into hers even more, pushing her back against the door. If someone were watching them, they would say that they were both teenagers, doing things they shouldn't be doing. Just as Peter's leg has slipped between Olivia's, lifting her off the ground slightly the loud, annoying buzz of Olivia's phone filled the room. Peter groaned, putting more pressure behind the kiss, hoping for her to forget about the infuriating sound.

Just as suddenly as it started the buzzing stopped, allowing them to continue taking advantage of the time they had alone, hands tracing along bare skin under clothing, tongues battling for dominance. Breaking the kiss Peter trailed his lips down Olivia's neck again; dipping lower as he reached the plunge of her breasts underneath her shirt, needing to taste her skin and…there is was again, the annoying buzz of her phone. Stopping suddenly his assault Peter rested his head in the crook of her neck and groaned, he stilled his hands on her stomach, feeling the slight movement as she breathed out, but his lips began to move again, moved back up her neck, attaching himself to her ear. "Peter…I need to get that…comes on…" She tried to pull away, although giving into the feel of his warm breath and tongue on her earlobe, his movements stilling her words. His mumbled into her ear softly "Just leave it…come on…" but Olivia laughed gently, "It might be important…" she was about to push away from him only to look up at his face and laugh, he was pouting at her with puppy dog eyes, "Oh, baby, I'll be back, I promise…" she patted his cheek mockingly, laughing as she reached for her phone.

Moving away from him, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, noticing that she had two missed calls from her sister. Smiling up at Peter she redialled Rachel's number, waiting for her to answer. "Hey Rach, what's up?" There was silence for a moment and Peter took the chance and started to move the hair away from the back of her neck, gently running his fingers over her neck, smirking to himself every time she tried to swipe at his hand, her back still to him. "Oh Rach I'm sorry…" Finally grabbing a hold of Peter's hand she pushed him away and moved to the other side of the room, running her hand through her hair, "…no Peter and I had something happen at work and I had to take a little trip to the hospital…NO! No I'm fine really, it's just a scratch but my boss made sure I went…I'm probably just going to stay at Peter's tonight though…" Olivia stopped abruptly, her cheeks reddening significantly.

Peter watched as she fiddled with her hands while she spoke to her sister, something she did when she didn't really know what to say, trying to distract herself from what was actually being said. He smiled to himself, knowing that she was his again and he was never going to let her go, he was going to prove it to her, after all, he loved her. Oh he knew he loved her, if he was honest with himself, he had never stopped loving her. He had a chance to take her all in, her hair was messed from his and her own hands running through it, her shirt was sitting a little higher on her hip, showing him a small amount of skin he just longed to touch, her voice hoarse from the heat in the room. "It's ok Rach, I'll be home tomorrow morning and I can read to her in the morning…I know…love you too…"

She hung up the phone, keeping her back to Peter and dropping her head. Rachel had been asking questions about her and Peter and she wasn't ready to answer just yet, granted nothing had happened but the way it was going as it was, it wouldn't take too long for something more to happen. Dropping her shoulders and sighing, she turned back to Peter, hoping her red cheeks had softened slightly and he couldn't tell she was embarrassed. Clearing her throat she smiled back up at Peter, "Sorry Peter, she was worried when I didn't come home…even more so when I didn't answer my phone…" She fiddled with her phone waiting for him to answer, "It's ok…I didn't realise they were still staying, I thought they had gone back to Chicago…" Shaking her head Olivia placed the phone gently on the night table, "No, they have decided to stay, she is still looking for somewhere here to stay but I told her stay as long as she wanted…" With smiles from both of them, silence filled the room, neither really knowing what to do next.

Not being able to stand the distance between them both, Peter slowly made his way to Olivia's side, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. It was slow and loving, both of them suddenly shy to each other, unsure of what to do or where to go from there. The heat and lust from before the phone call had been replaced with a loving passion and gentleness that made Olivia feel more loved than she could ever have imagined. Peter looked down at Olivia, his forehead resting on hers and he smiled. He knew it was her that proclaimed her love for him back when they were at high school and he had always kicked himself for not being the first to say it and so, with the second chance he was being given now, he decided it was time to grow a pair and tell her how he felt. Placing both his hands on her face Peter pulled back slightly, "Livia, you have given me so much over the last few months and I can honestly say that you have given me a place to call home…" When she dropped her head away from him, Peter leaned down and captured her lips once more, all the heat and passion from before finding its way back to them both.

Peter pulled away from her gently, not really wanting to let her go but he needed to see her face. "You brought me back here, you kept me here when I had nothing to stay for, even when I thought that I didn't have a chance with you, you kept me around and made me want to stay. Livia I know where I belong and I know that you belong with me…" A small tear slid down her cheek as Peter spoke, even with Frank, no one had ever said anything like that to her and here was Peter, the one person she never truly stopped loving, the one person she was always going to love and he was telling her she belonged with him. His thumb swiped at the tear gently and his head dipped so his lips were just covering hers, his eyes closed wanting to savour the moment and hers closed, not wanting to open them for fear of this all being a dream. His voice was barely above a whisper, "…I love you Olivia…" It only took a second for her arms to wrap themselves around Peter's neck, pulling him in for a kiss that took their breath away.

Pulling apart was getting harder and harder for them but the need for air was becoming an issue and so standing toe to toe with each other, Olivia let her lips open up slowly and the words tumble from her mouth, "I love you too…" Peter's smile grew wider in that moment; he honestly didn't think he could be even more happier than he was at that time. He wasn't going to rush this and so he traced his hands down Olivia's shoulders slowly, he moved around her body as he did, placing small, gentle kisses on the small amount of bare skin he found as he came to stand behind her again.

Olivia could feel herself trembling as his hands slid over her shoulders, sending massive amount of electricity shooting through her, the heat his hands and breath on the back of her neck warming up something deep inside of her. She didn't move as his hands did as they wished and his lips continued peppering kiss on the back of her back, just under her hairline. As his hands slipped lower one encircling her waist while the other came to rest on her stomach, his hand out stretch over the shirt that was covering her flat body. Olivia felt as though she was going to collapse, it was no secret that it had been a while since she had been with a man, even when she was still with Frank, it had been months since they had shared a bed, but this...this was different, this was Peter. The man she had loved first, the man she had come to love again, he was the one who made her feel whole, and safe and now, with his arms around her waist and his lips playing with her neck and earlobe, she was home.

Peter's lips followed over her neck, his craning slightly so he didn't have to move away from her back, the pressure from him pushing into her lower back was driving her crazy, she wanted him but he was going to make her wait. With his lips back her the juncture between her neck and shoulder, Olivia's head fell backwards onto his shoulder, her eyes slipped closed and a small gasp left her lips, a moan following. "Peter, don't be mean..." He chuckled against her back, before placing another gentle kiss on her neck. "I don't want to be mean sweetheart, I just want this to be worth the wait…I want to enjoy every single second..." He spun her around and locked his arms around her neck, leaning close enough to her that their lips barely touch but the heat from him was sending her crazy. From downstairs they could hear the song change and the words float through the room, _'If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says; she loves me…'_

In that moment Peter's lips crushed down onto Olivia and he lifted her gently off the ground, a small squeak coming from Olivia's lips in surprise. "I love you Olivia Dunham" the words echoed through the room as Peter walked them towards the bed slowly, placing Olivia back onto her feet just inches from the end of the bed. Electricity sparked through his body as her nimble fingers found his hips, lifting shirt from his jeans, she always _hated _how he always had his shirt tucked in to his pants. Skating her hands over the bottom half of his stomach she could feel his muscles tense and contract under her touch, and it wasn't the only thing that she could feel reacting to her proximity. Breaking the kiss, Olivia looked up at Peter with a raised eyebrow and a quirky little smile that just made him want her even more. "You have no idea how beautiful you are…" his words whispered in her ear and she turned bright red, causing him to smile and place a gentle kiss between her breasts, in the opening of her shirt, his fingers tugging gently at the top button, almost asking for permission.

Nodding her head slowly, Olivia watched in complete fascination as his talented fingers popped each button of her shirt, his eyes taking her in as more and more skin was revealed to him, the sides of her bra and then her bare stomach, the final button releasing and her shirt fluttering open gently. Peter's eyes never left her body, she had changed since the last time he had seen her naked but it was a change he could live with, she had grown up since he had even seen her last about five years ago. Peter's hands stretched over Olivia shoulder's, moving the fabric away from her body and down her arms, his hands following the material, his fingers never leaving her skin until the shirt fluttered to the floor. His hands traced back up her arms, sending goose bumps across her shoulders and neck. He noticed as Olivia swallowed deeply, not looking him in the eye.

Standing in Peter's bedroom with her shirt on the floor around her and her in front of him in her bra and work pants was enough to make Olivia want to run and hide but she was there, in the situation and she was going to fight like hell to stay where she was. Painfully slowly, her hands raised to the buttons on his shirt, her eyes never leaving the middle of his chest, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye as she flicked the button apart on his shirt, letting it open and fall to the grown, him mirroring her stance without a shirt on. It was Peter's turn to swallow as her hands continued their exploring, over his stomach, his chest and then his shoulders, bringing him in for a loving kiss, loving the feel of skin on skin. Letting his tongue trace her bottom lip, Olivia groaned into the kiss, opening her mouth to him and leaning forward slightly, their bodies grinding together as they kissed. Their next movements were slow, Olivia's hands found Peter's belt, unbuckling it and pulling it through the hoops of his jeans, listening as it clunked to the floor.

She continued to stare down at her hands as they moved to his button and zip, releasing them and at the same time releasing him with a sigh coming from his lips. Clearly she was having more of an effect on him than she thought. Olivia watched as his jeans slid down his legs and pooled at his feet, leaving him standing in just his tight blue boxers. Stepping out of them, Peter rested his feet between Olivia's and pulled her towards him, the heat from their bodies causing heat to pool in Olivia's lower stomach. He lifted her from the ground, this time a small laugh came from her lips but died off as he lowered her to the bed, resting her head gently on the pillow that smelled so much like him. As he did he kissed down her neck, her chest and stomach then traced his tongue along her hip line, just above her pants, causing her to buck off the bed and her eyes slip closed, her hands tangling into his hair.

"Oh…Peter…" he looked up to find her lips slightly parted and her chest heaving, he had obviously found a spot that she liked and was going to take full advantage of it. Quickly releasing the clasp of her pants, he tugged on them; her reaction was to lift her hips, letting him remove her pants, leaving her in just her underwear in front of him on his bed. His kissed his way up her legs, placed kisses on the inside of her thighs as well as the tops of her hips again, a small laugh coming from her lips as he did. "Peter…come back up here…" she reached for him, having him only slightly out of reach but he grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed her palm before placing a kiss on her lips.

Sitting back on his hunches, sitting over her hips, Peter pulled Olivia into a sitting position and kissed her shoulder while his arms crossed around her chest, finding the back of her bra and unclasping it whilst running his hands over her shoulders, removing the straps of her bra and dropping it to the floor at the end of the bed, just adding to the pile of growing clothes there. Staring down at her, half naked in his bed, Peter's eyes took in all they could, loving the view and the way he face reddened slightly under his gaze. Peter's lips attached themselves to Olivia's left breast while his hand went to her right.

Olivia felt like she was in heaven, Peter was amazing, the way he touched her and ran his hands over her body, she wanted him more and more every moment that passed. She could feel the warmth pool in her stomach, the want and the need for Peter growing rapidly as he lightly ran his fingers over her breasts, just wanting to know what they felt like under his touch. "Peter…" his name fell from her lips and she sighed as his lips trailed from her breast to her stomach, his tongue dipping into her bely button before his fingers hooked themselves into the side of her underwear, pulling slightly, causing her hips to raise once more and her panties for slide down her legs, completely exposing herself to him for the first time in a very long time. "…Gorgeous…" he mumbled as he came back up to meet her lips, his fingers tracing patterns on the inside of thigh, causing her back to arch a little more off the bed. Smirking down at her, Peter took pleasure in seeing her react to his touch the way she was, it was invigorating to him.

When his fingers didn't go any further to where she wanted them but his lips attached themselves to her left breast, playing with the nipple he found there, Olivia reached for his hand and placed it where she wanted it most, the apex of her legs and moaned deeply as he applied a little more pressure, increasing the ministration on her nipple at the same time. He knew just the place that would push her over the edge in a matter of moments, and if her mind was actually functioning properly at that moment she would have realised that it was not something that he knew, it was something that he remembered, he remembered what would drive her crazy and what would make her feel bliss. "Stop…teasing…" her words were coming out breathy and soft causing Peter to laugh into her chest, shaking his head between her breasts gently, "Oh no sweetheart, I want to make this last…" as he spoke, Peter gently moved towards Olivia's centre and started softly stroking her, feeling the warmth coming through her, sending his body and his own arousal sky high. "God, baby, your so wet…" he looked up to find that her eyes were now closed, her lips parted and face full of every emotion he could think of.

Peter could feel Olivia trembling underneath him, her body reacting to his movements, causing his body to react to her, his erection pressing into the side of Olivia's thigh, telling him exactly what she was doing to him. Leaning over slightly, Peter allowed his index finger to slide gently inside of her, revelling in the gasps and sighs that came from Olivia's mouth as he did. "Relax sweetheart, I'll keep you safe…" he whispered into her neck, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin as he did. She turned her head quickly to capture his lips in a searing kiss, their tongues tangling together as his hands moved fast and harder as the kiss continued. Gasping suddenly into the kiss, Peter knew that Olivia was close but he wanted to make sure he was the one making her fall over the edge, not his hands and so he pulled away from her and settled above her, gazing down at her, Peter swiped at a piece of hair off her face.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to have him close and feel skin on skin Peter noticed that she had taken a hold of her bottom lip between her teeth, a nervous habit he knew too well. "Relax baby, I won't let anything happen to you…you know that right…?" he placed a kiss just on the side of her mouth and smiled down at her when she nodded gently. "It's just…it's been a little while…" she blushed under him, looking away. Peter was surprised that that was what could make her blush, not the fact that he was pressing into her core and wanting to make love to her. "That doesn't matter to me sweetheart…all that matters is that you and me are here, together. Are you sure about this Livia?"

Swallowing deeply, she nodded once more and waited with bated breath as he positioned himself at her entrance, taking a moment to look down at her before gently leaning forward into her, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms again and having her around him once more, this time he was never going to let her go. He let her cling to him for a moment, adjusting to him being inside of her. "Ah, Peter…" Olivia gasped suddenly as he entered her and Peter looked down at her, worry covering his face but when her half lidded eyes open and smiled up at him, brushing his hair line lovingly, "I love you Peter…" the sound of the words coming out of her mouth spurred him on and he began to move slowly, rocking his hips back and forward, "Oh sweetheart…I love you…" Peter murmured into Olivia's shoulder as he moved.

They moved together to the sound of the music that had been playing downstairs, although neither of them took any notice of it as they were too caught up in each other. Peter moved within her with such love and passion that Olivia felt as though she was going to cry, but she didn't, she just allowed her hands to roam over Peter's back, holding him closer and pulling him deeper, digging her fingers in harder. Reaching for her left hand, Peter interlocked their fingers and raised it above Olivia's head, resting them at the side of her head, his deeper movements were enough to cause Olivia to grip his hand harder, groaning slightly and letting her breath hitch and quicken. Peter felt the change in her body as he continued to move faster and more passionately inside of her, wanting to bring her to the edge and tip her over it. "Livia, my love…you're so beautiful…" His voice whispered in her ear, he felt her contract around him even harder, sending him into a need to push faster and harder and that's what he did.

Lifting her leg slightly, Olivia rested it against the outside of his thigh and pulled him deeper inside of her, her moans turning to cries as she felt her pleasure building and as his rocked turned into thrusting, harder, deeper, he had definitely grown up since the last time they had been together and now she was enjoying every moment of it. "Oh…oh Peter…please…" catching the words on her lips, Peter crushed his onto hers in a searing and passionate kiss as he continued to push deeper inside of her. "Come for me baby…" his words echoed in the room and she did what he said. As he continued to thrust into her and her arms stretching across his shoulder she tipped her head back against the pillow and digging her nails into his back.

Olivia came crashing down around him with all the force of the universe, her voice dying in her throat as he pumped fast into her, riding out her orgasm and bringing his with it. "Oh Livia!" Holding her against his body as he rode out his own orgasm, gripping the pillow below her head, his body tensing inside of her, the heat and warmth of her body and her insides pulling everything he had from his body.

Peter slowed as he moved, suddenly feeling the fine layer of sweat that had formed over them both but as he looked down at Olivia, her eyes were closed but her lips had parted into a breathless smile. Her hands ghosted over his back, sending his nerves into confusion as it erupted in goose bumps but the sweat was still covering his body. "Sweetheart…god, I could get used to this…" his lips touched her cheek and she sighed in bliss, "I _am_ going to get used to this Peter…" She smiled at him, searching his face, just wanting to take in as much as she could before he moved from her.

Placing a kiss on her cheek, Peter staying within her for a few moments longer, never wanting to loose the feeling that he had at that moment but as he pulled out of her, the sounds that were coming from her mouth were enough to want to take her again, although this time it would not be so slow and loving. Her breathing was still deep and ragged, her voice hoarse, "Oh god Peter…that was…it's been too long…" he watched as Olivia licked her bottom lip and sighed enough that her whole body sunk a little lower into the bed, before Peter pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I love you Livia. You belong with me…" he place a kiss on the top of her forehead and smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Your mine Peter, I love you too." There wasn't much left in her voice as sleep took over and within a moment she was fast asleep, holding Peter close to her. Peter stayed awake for a little while longer, just tracing patterns on her arm and watching her sleep in his arms. He was deeply in love with her and he was going to show her everyday.

As he watched her sleep, Peter realised that time had passed fairly quickly, it was passed 12pm now, he didn't even know how long he had watched her sleep for, cuddled within his arms and sighing deeply every now and then, he hoped that her dreams were happy one, the tiny hint of a smile playing on her lips was enough to tell him that they were. Moving her hair from her naked back, Peter rubbed patterns and circles on her shoulder, watching her snuggle closer to him, as if trying to stop his movements. He knew she had been through so much that being able to see her sleeping so peacefully in his arms was something he enjoyed. He could tell she was exhausted by the fact that she had fallen asleep barely minutes into laying down with him and he doubted that it was because of the amazing time they had just spent making love, he knew that catching Loeb and his wife had pushed her to the point of exhaustion, he was just happy that she was able to rest finally.

**Does this earn me a review? Maybe? :D **


	30. Chapter 30 Happily Ever After

**Thanks for all the review I got for the last chapter! :D they make me smile :D This one isn't as long! Haha please review! :D**

**Reference: Peter holding Olivia's hand to relax her (Bad Dreams), "…way you are with Ella…" (The No-Brainer)**

**Chapter 30 – Happily Ever After….**

Shifting in bed, Peter groaned at the feeling of just how tired he actually was but it wasn't the sort of tired that was just because of lack of sleep, it was the sort of tired that he hadn't felt in a long time, and it _hurt_. His back was sore, his legs, if he was honest with himself, his whole lower half of his body hurt. It wasn't until he could feel warmth that didn't belong to him that he decided it was time to open his eyes. They darted around the room for a few moments, taking in where he was and remembering how he got there. That's when he felt it, a small hand curling into his chest, making a fist and the soft moan entering his ears. Looking down Peter noticed the same blonde hair that had haunted his dreams for so long, not believing that it was real, he held onto Olivia tighter, not wanting to let go in case it was a dream.

Although when a small gasp came from Olivia's lips and her body trembled slightly in his arms, he knew that it wasn't a dream, that she was really with him, naked and curled up on his chest, seemingly having a nightmare, haunted by some fear that was unknown to him. Bringing his lips down to her forehead, Peter placed a gentle kiss there, whispering soft words in her ear, helping her calm down, reaching for her hand her touched the top lightly, taking her hand in his and feeling her instantly calm under his touch. "You're alright sweetheart…you're gonna be ok…" As her moans turned into a sigh and her body rested again against him, Peter just ran his hand over her arm, taking in the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair and the memory of their night together.

God, he had never felt as alive as he did the night before, being with her, inside of her again, it was like a dream come true, finally being able to tell her he loved her, hold her close and make love to her. Snuggling a little further down in the bed, Peter turned on his side so that Olivia was wrapped in his arms, her chest facing his. He was just enjoying the warmth, the safety and the feeling of home being in the same bed as her but as he did the annoyance of the buzzing was back, the same sound that had interrupted them the night before. Groaning gently Peter reached for his phone quickly, trying not to wake Olivia, knowing that she needed the sleep, answering it before she could move anymore than she already had from the infuriating buzzing.

Hoping with all he had that it was _not_ Walter on the other end of the line Peter closed his eyes and spoke gruffly into the receiver, "Bishop…" although the voice on the other line was not one that he was expecting, a sweet female voice answered his greeting, _"Peter? What are you doing answering Liv's phone?" _his eyes opening suddenly, shocked that Rachel was on the other end but also kicking himself for not realising that it was Olivia's phone that had been ringing. "Oh hey Rach…she's asleep at the moment, I didn't want the phone to wake her up…" He heard a short laugh on the other end of the phone causing his brows to crease together confused. _"Right, well considering it is now almost 10am and Liv never sleep's later than 8 if she can help it, I would assume you both didn't go to bed until late last night…"_ When her statement was met with Peter's silence she laughed again, _"It's ok Peter. I'm just glad that my sister is happy again. You are and were the best thing that ever happened to her…although there is a real reason I am ringing this early in the morning…"_

Peter's cheeks reddened slightly at the thought that Rachel was imagining what they had done together the night before because to him, she was still the 13 year old he knew from high school. It was then he realised that she had continued to speak, although he had feared he had missed most of it, _"Sorry, Ella needed me for a sec…like I was saying, Liv was supposed to be home about fifteen minutes ago to look after Ella today while I am at work as apparently your boss has given you both the day off. But considering she is still asleep and probably won't be here anytime soon, could you let her know I have dropped her off at the apartment down the hall? She can pick up Ella when she gets in…"_ It suddenly struck Peter as to what Rachel was talking about; baby-sitting Ella, the little girl who had him wrapped around her little finger already.

Glancing at the time behind Olivia's still sleeping form Peter smiled to himself, "You know what Rach, just drop Ella off here and me and Liv can look after her here for the day. I mean Walter should be home around lunch time so we can have the whole day here." He listened, as she was silent for a moment, almost as though she was contemplating saying no, "_Are you sure Peter I don't want to put you out or anything-" _Cutting her off suddenly, Peter spoke, "You won't be. I would love to have her here and I know Liv will enjoy spending the time here with her." After arrangements were made as to when Rachel would be over to drop Ella off, Peter dropped the phone on the bed again, taking the chance to have a few more peaceful moments with the love of his life before he pulled himself from the warmth of the bed and Olivia's arms to shower and wait for Ella.

Glancing down at Olivia, he noticed that she still hadn't moved from her laying position, she was dead to the world, showing Peter that she really had been sleep deprived for the last week or so. He brushed his hand over her hairline, moving any stray pieces of hair off her forehead before his eyes focused on the cut on her forehead. It wasn't as bad this morning, it looked worse last night but he still blamed himself that she got hurt, that he wasn't able to hold Loeb back enough so he didn't get away from him. Shaking his head slightly to rid those thoughts from his mind, Peter huffed, placed a feather light kiss on Olivia's lips, which she returned albeit still asleep, before leaving the bed he planned on staying in all day.

* * *

><p>Slipping from the bed, Peter made his way towards the joining bathroom, stepping into the shower after letting it run for a few minutes. As the water rippled down his back, Peter let his mind wander. It had been a crazy week. Catching Loeb, finding out his wife was involved, having her try and <em>kill<em> Olivia…he didn't really know how much more of this stress he could take but then he thought of Olivia, the stress she must have been under and the strength that she had to rise above the pain that had been caused to her, she really was the strongest person he had ever met. Resting his head against the cool tiles, Peter let the water to run down his face, spluttering the water away from his mouth as he breathed out, his body did ache, not just from the activities of the night before, but the bruises on his arms and chest showed that the fight with Loeb at the FBI building had actually hurt him.

Suddenly finding that the water was turning cold, and wanting to leave some hot water for Olivia when she got out of bed, Peter switched off the taps, groaning slightly as he pulled a towel around his sore body, more bruises were coming up as he looked over his body, although he did notice the four nail marks in his arm and he smiled, he would gladly take the pain if it was Olivia who was causing him pain like that. He didn't even bother to look in the mirror as he dressed, letting the moister to drip down the mirror before opening the door, letting out whatever was left of the steam in the bathroom. Stepping back into his bedroom, he smiled when he noticed Olivia still asleep on his bed. Her bare back facing up and her arms out stretched to her sides; she really was dead to the world.

Gently walking over to her, he dropped down to the bed and placed a gently kiss on her check, watching as a small smile and sigh came from her lips as he did. Glancing at the clock, Peter reached for his phone, making sure it was his this time, before stepping back into the rest of the house and down the stairs, intent on making some coffee before Rachel dropped off Ella.

Sitting at the kitchen bench, Peter inhaled the deep smell of the coffee in his cup, the warmth of the hot liquid spreading through his palms as he held onto the steaming cup, occasionally raising it to his lips and letting the scorching liquid to warm his whole body. It was unusually quiet in the house, although he was thankful Walter wasn't there, it was still strange for him to wake up and _not_ have to worry about if Walter had set anything on fire or tried to kill him in his sleep. Hearing a knock at the door, Peter padded his way, barefoot, through the house to the front door, briefly taking in his sweatpants and black t-shirt as he was wearing as he passed a mirror. Opening the door slowly, Light shone through the doorway and entrance hall blocked only by a mother carrying her child.

"Peter, hi. Thanks so much for looking after Ella today. It'll really help me out..." Rachel moved into the house, stepping over the threshold carrying Ella in her arms, the little girl curling into her mother's arms a little more until she saw Peter smiling back at them, with that she all but launched herself into his arms, giggling and smiling at him. "Peter!" Ella's arms small arms went around his, squeezing with all her strength. "Hello Sweetheart, how are you?" Ella replied with a simple good, but her smile said she was happy to be where she was, "Aunt Liv?" Ella's eyebrows raised at her question, searching behind Peter for any sign of her Aunt coming to great her. "She is still asleep sweetie. We can wake her up later if you want…" Ella nodded her head fervently in agreeance, sending Rachel and Peter into laughter.

"The way you are will Ella…you've really got a way with kids, you know that right?" Rachel's eyes twinkled as she noticed the way Peter was with kids, wondering and hoping that one-day soon she would become an aunt herself. Catching onto the look she was giving him, Peter allowed his former con man side take over and still his face, "Oh we just understand each other, don't we?" he looked towards Ella who smiled and nodded her head.

"So is Liv's still asleep?" Remembering Peter's words about her sister Rachel's eyes darted around the entrance, trying to work out which room was Peter's. Knowing what thought were going through Rachel's mind Peter covered for her sister, wanting to spare her any embarrassment she may receive the next time the two sisters were along. "Yea, she hasn't actually slept in the last three days so she is out like a light still. We've had a fair amount of stuff happening at work." he smiled when Rachel nodded, not completely believing what he was saying, "Ok well, tell her I said hi and bye and I'll see you three when I get back from work." she leaned in to give Ella a kiss, which she gladly returned, "Be good El. Bye Peter!" Giving Peter a cheek to cheek kiss as a thanks she turned her back to Peter and Ella, Rachel left the house in a rush, realizing she was already late.

As Peter made sure to place the bag Rachel had given him down carefully, Ella's hand reached up and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. Looking at the girl in his arms Peter smiled, "Yes Ella?" She blushed slightly before wriggling in his arms, her arms out stretches and her smiled wide. "Pancakes!" her voice echoed through the entrance and Peter had to laugh. She was a very smart girl. "You want pancakes? Obviously Aunt Liv has been teaching you these things...come on, let's have some fun!" he placed the girl on the floor and watched her run off on him, not realizing she didn't know where she was until she stopped suddenly in the lounge and looked around. "Ella, over here!" Peter called from the doorway across from her and smiled when she bolted straight into his legs. He steered her, with a hand on her head, towards the kitchen before lifting her up and sitting her on the bar stool across from where he was sitting originally.

Opening the fridge he stuck his head inside and had a look around, he really needed to go shopping for supplied but found that there would be enough to make pancakes so he turned to his little apprentice who was now leaning over onto the counter top to be able to see what he was doing. "So, what should we make? Chocolate or strawberries? OH! How about spaghetti flavour?" He turned to find Ella with her face scrunched and her tongue poking out. Laughing her shrugged, "Fine, not spaghetti…what flavour should we make?" He turned back to the fridge for a second before looking back towards Ella who smirked at him, "Chocolate!" her little voice echoed around the kitchen as she yelled and bounced on the kitchen stool. Smiling at her, Peter reached for the chocolate pieces as well as the other ingredients for the pancakes. Placing them on the counter, Peter turned back to Ella who was waiting for him expectantly.

Reaching for her, Peter lifted her from the chair, dragged the chair to the other side of the counter where the food was and then placed her on the stool, "Now be careful Ok Ella? I don't want you to hurt yourself…" She nodded and leaned over onto the bench like she had done on the other counter, Peter realising it was to keep herself steady on the chair. Wanting to play a little game with her and wanting to see how much she knew about the world around her, Peter started reaching for items on the counter and asking Ella what they were. "El, do you know what this is…?" Rolling her eyes, much like Olivia does in true Dunham fashion, she nodded, "Milk." She looked pleased with herself when Peter smiled and nodded, "Very good." This continued for a while, him asking about the window and the fridge, her favour food or her favourite doll. As they talked to each other, Ella struggling sometimes but Peter encouraging her, Peter mixed in the chocolate and the eggs, milk and flour. Stirring and folding as Ella watched.

They sat in silence as Peter concentrated for a moment on what he was doing, making sure there were no lumps in the mixture. Though the silence was broken by a child's voice yelling, "SNOW!" and a small thump on the side of Peter's head, his vision blurred by white powder. Turning slowly he saw the same cheeky smile on Ella's face as he had seen on Olivia once or twice and her hand covered in flour. Wiping his hand across his face, Peter brushed off the flour and looked down at Ella, who had suddenly turned her smile upside down and looked terrified. "Did you do that Ella?" he tired to keep his voice stern but the look of sadness in the child's eyes caused his straight face to crack and he reached for her, lifting her above his head and laughing, "What are we going to do with you, monster? Huh?" Ella giggled loudly as Peter held her higher in the air, his mouth going to her neck and pretending to bit her, making strange noises at the same time.

"Down…DOWN!" Ella cried as she was swung around so Peter was holding her upside down, her arms dangling downwards as he walked towards the couch, dropping her unceremoniously, albeit very carefully onto the couch, his fingers finding her sides, tickling her, sending her legs and arms into fits and her high pitched squeal echoing through the room. Slowing his movements, Peter looked down to make sure she was ok, but her laughter continued as she leaped into his arms, sending him crashing to the floor, the back of his head hitting the hard wood floor with a clunk. He sat up suddenly, as if a reaction from the hit and still Ella's attempts to tickle him. Dropping his head forward, Peter touched the back of it, feeling around for a forming lump or any actual pain, but finding none he looked back up at Ella who was watching him with intrigued eyes. Her brows knitted together, a trait of a child much older than she was, she reached out and touched Peter's cheek, his eyes finding hers, "Ow?" Her face was downcast, almost as if she expected to get punished for hurting him

It was a simple question that showed that Ella understood more than anyone would think, she may have been about two years old by now but she did have the Dunham smarts. "Oh princess, it's ok. It's just a bump. I promise. See I'm ok…" he leaned forward until he was sitting with his back straight, Ella on his lap and it only took another moment of her watching him closely did she tightly wrap her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and bury her face in his shoulder. Stunned for a moment, Peter wondering what was wrong with her but instead of pushing it, he wrapped his arms around her small body, hugging her to him.

Unknown to the both of them, Olivia stood in the doorway, resting her shoulder on the wood of the archway with her arms crossed over her chest. A smile plastered on her face as she watched on. She had been woken up by the coldness of the bed and also the sound of squealing coming from downstairs. Deciding she should investigate, considering Peter was _no where_ to be found, she came upon the scene, Peter tickling Ella and then them hitting the floor. The small conversation between the two and the hug. She could really see herself having children with this man. He was kind and gently and loving, everything she remembered him being as a teenager.

**A review…maybe? Anybody thinking this fic is almost over?**


	31. Chapter 31 Not

**This is SO late, I am so sorry! Please review and as always, those who always review…you are fantastic! :D I love you all so much! **

**Reference: SpongeBob Squarepants (Pilot), "…big boy…look after yourself (myself)…" (The Cure), Peter and Olivia on the swings (Jacksonville), "…look how happy she is…" (August), "…sweet a little girl…" (The Day We Died), David Robert Jones (In Which We Meet Mr Jones), "…deep in bio-technology…" (In Which We Meet Mar. Jones), "…what was written…" (Ability)**

**Chapter 31 - …Not**

From lunch time the sun had come out to shine down on Boston and so Peter took the chance to finally get out of the house in a way that didn't require finding a suspect or tracking a criminal, pulling Ella onto his lap as they sat on the couch watching SpongeBob and whispered into her ear, causing her to squeal and pull away from Peter, a smile exploding onto her face before she skipped into the backroom coming back with her coat, Olivia did say that she was beyond her years when it came to smarts. "What have you told her?" Olivia looked at Peter as she curled into his side a little more, enjoying just being able to lay with him and be in his arms, "Oh nothing, just asked if she wanted to go to the park." He smirked down at Olivia as he rose from the couch.

"Oh course you did!" She called out to him as he moved towards the stairs, laughing as he took them one by one to the top floor. "So you wanna go to the park Bell?" the small child nodded almost comically fast, holding out her jacket for her aunt to take. "Ok, Ok, come here monster and we can get your shoes on." Olivia stood from the couch just in time to grab Ella as she ran into her arms, before she was swung up and over Olivia's shoulder in a fireman hold, both the girl's laughter echoing through the room. "You're mine now!" Olivia turned in circles as Ella's legs kicked and she screamed wanted to get down. "Alright, alright." Placing Ella down gently on the floor, Olivia reached for her hand and walked her towards the kitchen, retrieving her shoes as she went. "Come on miss. Lets get these shoes on." Placing Ella on the bar stool, Olivia slipped her shoes on then her jacket, just in time to see Peter coming down the stairs having changed his clothes and holding both their runners in his hand.

"Here, thought you might need these." He handed them to her with a quick but powerful kiss, receiving a 'yuck' from Ella but a cheeky smile was on her face as they turned to face her. "Yuck? Yuck? It's not yuck!" Peter leaned down quickly, capturing Ella's cheek in a slobbery kiss that had her squealing and pulling away from him. "Peter!" she pouted out her bottom lip as she whipped her cheek, Peter's smile growing as she did, sticking his tongue out like a child. "Ok you two children, lets get going…" Olivia pulled Ella into her arms and continued on towards the door, hoping Peter would follow, which he did, shutting off all the lights and locking the door as he went. "Hey! At least wait for me…" he had to jog to catch up with Olivia, deciding to walk as the park was only a few blocks away. "You're a big boy, I'm sure you can look after yourself…"

* * *

><p>Halfway to the park Ella wiggled her way out of Olivia's arms and dropped to the ground with a thud before jumping back up and reached for her aunt's hand and Peter's also, standing in between the two as they walked. "Is that better Ella?" Olivia looked down at the child and she nodded, "Yeah Aunt Liv. Happy now." She smiled broadly at Olivia before pulling a little harder on both their hands, wanting them to move a little faster. When the park was in sight, Ella began to bounce like crazy, "Swings!" She dropped Peter's hand with the intention of racing off on her own but Olivia knew better and held on a little tighter, "Ella, you know better than to try and run off, you have to wait for us, ok."<p>

Ella stopped suddenly at her aunt's voice and also with the realisation that only one person had let go. "Yes Aunt Liv…" Her voice was soft, she knew that she should have known better than to try and run off and so her steps died down a little, keeping up with the adults. As the all were with in 100 meters of the swings, Olivia let go of Ella's hand and encouraged her to run towards the swings, "You coming Ella?" Olivia took off with long strides, Ella having to keep up by running her heart out, Peter hanging back and laughing at the two children in front of him. He watched as Olivia lifted Ella onto the child swing and pushed her slowly, the girl's laughter echoing through the almost empty park. "Higher aunt Liv!" her high pitched voice piercing the air.

Peter watched Olivia from the pile of sand he was sitting on, Ella had pulled him into the sand pit to play but Olivia had decided to sit it out and watch them. She had found herself a seat on one of the adult swings, her legs swinging back and forward gently, pushing the swing lightly, almost as if the breeze had taken a hold of it. Fisting handfuls of sand, Peter let it run through his fingers and he watched her, she truly was beautiful, simple and gorgeous. "Hey, Ella I'm going to sit with aunt Liv for a bit ok, I think she wants me to play with her for a little while..." Peter leaned forward to whisper in Ella ear, "I think she is jealous..." Giggles erupted from Ella and Peter smiled, he really could spend his life making her laugh.

Dusting the sand off his jeans as Peter rose from the sandpit, he tracked back up the small path to the swings, taking note of how Olivia could still see Ella completely from her seat. Although as he continued he noticed that someone else had spotted Olivia, ready making his was to her side, sitting on the swing next to her. He couldn't make out what was being said but the smile on her face made him a little jealous, he was the only one who could make her smile like that. As Peter came to Olivia's side, she took a hold of his hand and smiled up at him, "This is my boyfriend Peter..." the other man reached out his hand to shake Peter's. "Peter this is Mrs Johnson's husband. She is the lady down the hall that looks after Ella a couple of times a week. Ella goes to school with Nick's son." Olivia inclined her head to where Ella was now sitting with a young boy and a woman who was about Olivia's age. "My wife saw Ella sitting there so we thought Jacob would enjoy the company." The mans voice was gruff, almost gravelly, Peter sighed a silent sigh of relief, he was jealous, there was no two ways about it but that disappeared when he found out who the man was.

"Daddy!" A young boys voice called out to the man and he smiled, "That's my cue, don't worry, me and Joe won't be moving from the sand pit for a very long time I think, we will make sure Ella doesn't run off." He winked at Olivia as he left the swing, leaving them both alone. Peter nodded a goodbye to the man as he walked passed him, thankful for the few moments alone with Olivia, granted that he was having one of the best days of his life spending it with Ella and the love of his life, but having those couple of minutes to be able to touch her and look away from Ella without having to worry. Stepping behind the swing that Olivia was still swinging gently on, Peter rested his hands on her hips, and leaned down, resting his chin on her shoulder, both of the glancing out toward Ella. "She looks like she is enjoying herself Livia, look how happy she is…this has been an amazing day…" Peter placed a gently kiss on her neck, just below her ear lobe feeling her sigh with happiness.

She nodded against his head, resting hers gently against him as they watched on, Ella reaching and laughing with her little friend. Leaning back from her shoulder, Peter placed his hands on her back gently and slowly began to push her, watching as her hand suddenly gripped the chains, clearly not expecting him to push her. There was comfortable silence between them both as Peter pushed Olivia on the swing gently, the wind taking a hold of Olivia's hair as she was being pushed. Peter had had an idea running through his head for a few hours and finally thinking that this was the best time to actually ask her, he took a hold of Olivia by the hips, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close, "I was thinking that you could call Rachel and tell her that Ella will be staying with us tonight…I want to have Ella stay the night at my place…"

Olivia looked back at Peter, she smile widening, she had secretly been hoping that Peter would bring up the idea of having Ella stay the night, she just didn't want to be the one to impose it on him, "That would be fantastic, I'm sure Rachel will enjoying having a night off, I think she wanted to catch up with some friends anyway…" Olivia placed her hand on Peter's cheek lovingly, stroking the stubble she found there, "You're amazing, you know that?" Smiling like the Cheshire cat, Peter nodded him her hand, placing a kiss on her palm, "Yea I know…you bring out the best in me…" he placed another kiss on her palm before whispering, "I love you so much sweetheart." He craned his neck a little more to the side to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, taking full advantage of his hold on her. "Peter…" his name slipped from her lips as a sigh, Olivia smiling into the kiss. "I love you too."

As the sun started to drop in the skin, Olivia called out towards Ella, "Ella, come on honey, lets go home, we can watch a movie or something if you want." Ella's head snapped up and she nodded quickly, waving a goodbye to her friend before running directly into her Aunt's waiting arms, before she as lifted off the ground and sat on Olivia's hip, "Did you have fun today baby?" Ella's head bobbed like a noddy doll, "Yea, lots of fun! Made sandcastles and…and…house!" She was so excited Ella was almost bouncing off the of Olivia's hip. "Wow! Next time we can go to the beach one day and make big ones?" Ella's eyes widened at her aunts words, "Please!" Olivia just smiled at the enthusiasm of her niece, knowing that it wasn't going to die down anytime soon, especially when she found out that Peter was currently on the phone with her mother, organising for her to spend the night. "You girls read to head home?" Peter's voice soon found their ears and Olivia smiled, "Sure…" Although they both laughed as Ella yawned, rubbing her hands over her eyes, "…I think someone needs a nap…"

After placing Ella down on the couch with a pillow and a blanket, Peter pulled Olivia over to the love seat, holding her close and letting his arms come around her waist, "You are going to make a wonderful mother one Liv, the way you are with her is amazing…" he placed a kiss at the side of her neck, letting his lips travel down her shoulder, "She's a sweet little girl…" Olivia let her head fall onto Peter's shoulder, closing her eyes and just breathing in the smell of _him._

* * *

><p>"Aunt Liv…where is daddy?" Olivia looked down from the sink to see the doe eyes of her niece staring back at her. It really was a sobering question considering the fun that they had been having all day. It had astounded Olivia how cluey her niece actually was, she may have only been two years old but she was very attuned to the things that were going on in her own life. Olivia thought for a moment, wondering if she had ever asked about her father but came up blank. Dropping the plate into the sink gently, Olivia turned and knelt in front of Ella, her face downcast and sad look in her eyes. "Baby, why do you ask?" The small child shrugged and kept her eyes down. "Ella, what's wrong?" Olivia pulled Ella into her arms and sat on the floor with her back against the cupboard. In her arms, Ella shrugged again but one small word came from her mouth, "Peter…"<p>

It took a moment for Olivia to catch on to what Ella was talking about but the memory came back of the older woman from the park who had asked if Peter was Ella's father. Olivia honestly didn't think anything of it at the time but now she understood that Ella really had understood what was said. "Oh baby, it's ok. You know what…you don't need a daddy because you have mommy, you me and you have uncle Peter…you know that don't you?" Ella nodded into Olivia's chest, sniffing deeply, not wanting to let any tears fall. Olivia had noticed that Ella was much like her, even at her age she held things close to the chest, Olivia could honestly say she was had only ever seen Ella cry once and that was when she was still a baby, even when she was a baby she very rarely cried, very rarely made a noise, she was a quiet and albeit happy baby.

"I love you baby, mommy loves you, remember that, forever…" Olivia placed a kiss on Ella's forehead and held her close, just letting the child hold on for as long as she needed. It was close to twenty minutes later; Ella had fallen asleep within in moments of sitting with her aunt, that Peter gently knocked on the doorframe of the door, trying to get Olivia's attention without waking Ella. When she looked up Peter's face showed every emotion bar happiness. Creasing her eyebrows at him, Olivia rose from her sitting position, keeping Ella close to her chest before they both moved into the lounge room, Olivia following Peter who had his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders tight. "Peter, what is going on? Peter?" Olivia tried to keep up with Peter as he tracked back through the house and in to the front room. "Hey, what…"

Stopping dead in her tracks Olivia looked around the room, noticing Broyles sitting the couch with Agent Edwards standing be behind him, with his back to the group, looking at the photos on the mantle of the fire place. "Sir, what's going on?" Her heart and stomach had suddenly dropped, there was definitely no good reason to have both of these men in Peter's house past sun down, something must have been very, very wrong. Shifting Ella on her hip Olivia looked between Peter and Broyles, it was clear that Peter knew what, or at least some of what was going on, but she dared not look at Edwards, she didn't think she could stand being told what was going by that man. "Peter…Sir…what is going on?" Broyles stood and dropped his head, "Olivia…"

"Aunt Liv…" Ella's voice caught all of their attentions and her face lifted from Olivia' shoulder and looked around at the men in the room, snuggling deeper into her aunt embrace. "Honey, wanna come with me? You can go and sleep in my room ok?" Ella looked between her Aunt and Peter before nodding and leaning from Olivia's arms into Peter's outstretched hands, holding onto him tightly as he walked away from the group up the stairs and out of view. "Playing happy families are you now?" Edwards finally turned to look at Olivia, holding out a photo of Olivia and Peter, a loving embrace and kiss being shared between them. Olivia sighed and stepped towards Edwards and snatched the photo away from him, placing it back where it was originally.

"Sir, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" She looked towards Broyles now, her arms crossed over her chest and her anger rising. Broyles slipped out a photo from a folder and rested it on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room. Olivia reached for the photo and looked at it, shaking her head, "What about him? Who is he?" She flicked the photo back on the table and looked around, noticing that Peter was back in the room, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and his head down. "Dunham, his name is David Robert Jones and you have never heard of him before?" Broyles watched as she thought for a moment, shaking her head in reply. Stepping forward Edwards spoke up, "You're sure? Never heard his name in file or in any other cases?" She turned to face him, her anger bubbling over slightly, "No! Ok I haven't ever heard him or ever read his name anywhere. Sir this is ridiculous, just tell me what is going on."

Edwards was about to step forward and reply but it was Broyles who stepped in, "Dunham, Loeb started talking tonight," The look of shock on Olivia's face was only met with more of an explanation, "He wants to make a deal, he gives us everything we wanted and we let his wife go free." Olivia nodded, still not understanding what this man had to do with her or Loeb. "Jones is currently in Maximum Security in Germany, but Loeb told us that Jones is actually the one who he has been working with. We were able to find out a bit about Jones and his background is deep in bio-technology, but he dropped off the grid about ten years ago until Interpol picked him up trying to leave Germany." Blinking a few more times, Olivia still couldn't understand what all of this had to do with her.

"The Bundestag went an Agent to speak to Jones but he wouldn't speak to them, he asked for one person and only one person. Jones knows your name, actually he asked for you by name _FBI Special Agent Olivia Ann Dunham_. He has asked to speak to you, specifically. We are still trying to determine how he knows you-" Olivia looked up suddenly, a little afraid and shocked that this person knew so much about her, she honestly didn't even think _Peter_ knew her middle name. "So I'll go and speak to him, if he wants to talk to me, I will talk to him. Sir, please this might be our only chance to-" Olivia was suddenly cut off by Broyles standing suddenly. "No. You won't be going to see him, you won't be going anywhere near Jones. Loeb has passed on a little more information regarding his plans for Olivia..." It was Peter's turn to be shocked, pushing himself away from the door frame, his left arm still crossed over his chest but his right coming up to rise in the arm, a mannerism Olivia had associated with confusion.

"Hang on a minute, you never mentioned this to me before…" Peter was now standing by Olivia's side, his left hand sitting on his bicep, squeezing gently to try and contain his anger. "Bishop, this was something I knew the two of you have to hear together. Loeb is letting on that something is going to happen within the next 24 hours, but he wants to talk to you. He has said that '_surviving what was written depends on you_…' he has not spoken a word since." Broyles sat again on the couch, taking in the reaction from both Olivia and Peter before sighing, "Dunham, Bishop. Whatever he wants, it has to do with you. Although whatever he does want, we need to find out what's going to happen, we need to stop it…" Olivia nodded and moved away from Peter, "Let me change. We need to finish this, now…" As she moved towards the hallway, she noticed a small pair of eyes watching her from the staircase, "Ella? What are you doing up baby?"

She knelt down to pick up the yawning child, bringing her back into the lounge room. "Peter…" his name was just to get his attention more than anything and when he looked up at her, stopping himself from the seething in anger, he reached for Ella, placing a kiss on her forehead when she snuggled closer to him. "We have nowhere to leave her tonight; I'll look after her while you interview Loeb. We _need _to know what he wants with you."

**Bet you all thought this fic was over… ;D does this warrant a review? :D**


	32. Chapter 32 The Deal

**This is sooo late…again! I promise I am trying to get these updates out faster but ive gona back to uni this week and life has gotten in the way…updates may only be once a week now but I promise ill do my best! :D**

**Please review :D**

**Reference: "…Look after each other…" (Fracture), "…help me…" (Wallflower), "…tell me where she (Olivia) is…" (The End of All Things)**

**Chapter 32 – The Deal**

Placing a heavily sleeping Ella down on the arm chair in the corner of Olivia's office was not the easiest thing Peter had to do tonight, as soon he placed her down on the chair, her eyes opened and she sat up suddenly, "Aunt Liv?" when she looked around and found herself in a strange room with only Peter she began to panic. "I want Aunt Liv!" her voice rose when Peter tried to touch her and calm her down, "Ella, Aunt Liv is working…Hey Ella." Before Peter was able to get a hold of her, Ella jumped from the arm chair, pushing passed Peter and into the larger office where she was met with a lot of people she didn't know.

Stopping dead in her tracks Ella began to panic her tears finding her eyes and her voice becoming louder and louder as she called out, "Aunt Liv!" her wails were heard by the other agents but it was Charlie who was able to get to her before anyone else. "Ella? Come here honey, you remember me yea?" Ella pulled back slightly to see who was holding her, her bottom lip quivering as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, "Char…" she held onto him as she cried, not noticing when Charlie handed her back to Peter, trying to keep her calm but her tears kept coming, the only good thing about the silent sobs and tears was that she was going to tire herself out very quickly, and that's what she did. Falling asleep in Peter's arms, her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

Flicking the light off in Olivia's office, Peter turned on the desk lamp first before sitting down on the couch and letting Ella sleep, rocking her gently, while he texted Rachel to see if she could come and pick her up, the last thing he wanted was to have to leave Ella in Olivia's office, he would never forgive himself if something like before happened again. He had sat there for almost and hour, knowing that Olivia was busy talking to Broyles about how they were going to approach this issue that had come up, there was a lot to talk about, he also knew that she had gone in to talk to Loeb once more. Peter closed his eyes and continued to rock Ella while she slept, the lack of light letting his tiredness overtake him and he yawned.

"Peter?" his eyes snapped up at his name and he looked up at the light streaming through the now open door. Rachel stood with her hand on her hip and smiled at him, Peter could also see someone standing behind her, her date he presumed. "I'm sorry Rach, we knew you were busy but something really important has come up-" Rachel cut him off with a hand up and a smile, "It's fine Peter, really, this is Matthew…" she gestured to man behind her who waved, noticing Peter's arms were still full with the small child. "…Matthew this is my sister's boyfriend Peter. It's ok, I got her, just go and look after my sister." She placed a kiss on his cheek before taking Ella from him, "good night beautiful." He whispered as she was removed from his arms, finally being able to shake Matthew's hand, he did, saying good bye to them both before heading out to find Olivia.

* * *

><p>"Look you can sit here all you like and try and force me to tell you what you want to know but the fact of the matter is, I am going to tell you <em>everything…<em> you just have to do something for me first…" Olivia sat back as she watched Loeb watching her. She really didn't know how much she could trust him but at this point in time and with the possibility of finding out everything she wanted to know, she was inclined to listen to him and do whatever it was that he needed. "Ok Loeb, what is it that you have in mind?" She watched as he leaned forward and smiled, "I have a couple of conditions, one my wife goes free, no charges, no jail, nothing." He waited for a few moments, as Olivia turned her head towards the one-way glass slightly, as if telepathically communicating with Broyles. "Fine, we can work that out Loeb. What else?"

"And second…" he leaned forward and reached for the paper that was sitting underneath Olivia's hands and then taking the pen that was sitting next to her. Loeb scribbled on the paper for a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard in the interrogation room was the sound of pen on paper. Sliding the piece of paper back to her, Loeb dropped the pen with a clunk. "I need you to go to that address, follow those instruction completely, and then come back to me with it." He crossed his arms as much as his restraints would allow him before leaning back. Olivia watched him for a moment, pursing her lips before nodding, all but ripping the piece of paper off the table and exiting the interrogation room, meeting up with Broyles and Peter in the hallway. "What do you think?"

Broyles huffed, crossing his arms, "I think if we want to know everything he knows and find out what else is planned we need to find whatever it is that is hidden there. Take backup, it'll be easier to search the whole area. Bishop go with her, look after each other." He turned his back to them both, letting Olivia and Peter glance at each other before stalking down the hallway and towards their car. "So what do you think is here? Why has he sent you here?" Peter didn't even look up at Olivia as he looked over the GPS and satellite photos of the area they were supposed to be going to, their back up close in toe. "Honestly Peter, I have no idea. I have no clue what he is playing at but I guess there is only one way of finding out." Olivia glanced back in the rear vision mirror, making sure she wasn't rushing too much for the backup following her.

Nodding, Peter flashed her a look, taking in her face every time there was a flash of light across it. He was able to see that her was very determined at that moment and he worried what would actually happen if they found nothing at the location. Skidding to a stop at the sight of the blinking GPS, Olivia and Peter looked up to find they had stopped at a shell of a construction site. Plastic sheeting covered unbuilt sides of the concrete blocks, construction material lay abandoned over the night as all workers should have been clocked off. "You sure this is the right place?" Peter looked through his window before looking back down at the paper in his hands. "This is it." Olivia exited the SUV quickly indicating to the other agents who had stopped behind them to spread out and search for anything they could find before turning to Peter.

"You know what we have to look for…lets split up, it'll be faster that way…" Olivia turned her back to Peter before he could argue with her, watching her retreating form go up the concrete stair case into the building site. Sighing Peter dropped his head and continued around the back of the building, flicking on his flashlight, searching through the piles of rubbish and the timber that sat along the edges of the wire fencing. He picked up a few pieces and placed them down again, before continuing onto the next tile of rubbish, hoping that he would find something, soon, he was starting to feel the cold seeping into his body, through his jacket and gloves. He continued on for a few minutes before deciding to give up on that side of the site.

Letting his flashlight flicker once more across a few areas he was about to turn away, that was until something else flickered with the light, it looked to be metal surrounded by wood. Bending down, Peter removed what was in his way, placing down the flashlight he smiled, and reached for his prize, happy to be able to get out of the cold, considering by the time he had found it they had been there for about thirty minutes. He pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke firmly "Found it Livia…" waiting for a quick reply, which came with a slight smile in her voice, he made his way back towards the SUV, intent on opening the box and finding out exactly what they had been sent on the hunt for.

Glancing around the corner of where she was on the middle level Olivia sighed at the sound of Peter's voice, knowing that he had found what they were after and she could go back to him and to the FBI building. She was doing a final lap of the level, making sure there wasn't anything else out of the ordinary when she heard something fall behind her. Whipping around suddenly, Olivia's eyes landed on a man less than ten feet from her, his smirk shining in the lights from outside before he took off up the stairs, with Olivia hot on his tail.

Olivia skipped the steps one by one, pushing herself faster and faster, chasing the suspect through the long halls and the multiple staircases they had encountered. Coming to a final platform of the construction site, Olivia rounded the corner, her gun in front of her and the walkie-talkie sitting just in reach of her hands, if she needed. She took one step, then another, listening for any sort of noise that might have come from the floor, leading her to her suspect. She wanted to call out and signal Peter to come to meet her but she knew that any noise she made would inadvertently alert the suspect to her position.

Hearing a creak coming from behind her, Olivia spun on her heals but found nothing and no one behind her. Letting out a deep sigh she turned back to her original position, eye the flapping plastic sheets and the flashes of light coming from the open walls, looking out over the street. She was honestly starting to believe that there was no one on the floor with her when she turned back to the open air of the walls and looked around once more. When she was satisfied that there was no one around her she let one drop from her gun to reach for her walkie talkie, thinking of calling it in, she felt that a body collide with hers, dropping her gun and walkie talkie she tired to fight to regain control over her balance but the body had sent her crashing to the floor and skidding across the polished concrete.

Before she knew what was going on, Olivia was looking up at the suspect and hanging on to the side of the building, her legs dangling over the edge, her hands splayed out flat on the ground trying the keep herself from moving. She groaned as she tried to hold on, the wind whipping at her hair, her eyes trained on the man standing in front of her. "Please…help me…" she begged, she couldn't believe she was begging this man to help her but she was because she knew that she was in trouble. But she could only watch as the man backed away from her, his smile shining in the light of the surrounding buildings. Using as much of her might as possible, Olivia tried to pull herself up, tried to kick her legs to try and help the rest of her body to move a little further up the platform she was free hanging off.

She knew she was in trouble and she knew that if someone didn't notice she hadn't radioed in she would be in a world of trouble.

* * *

><p>Peter stood by Olivia's SUV, gazing confusedly at the box in his hands, he hadn't been able to figure out what it was but he had been able to find it so not they needed to do was find and have Olivia in the car with him, heading back to the FBI building. Whipping his head around he searched for Olivia, finding the other four agents but not his girl friend. "Hey have you see Agent Dunham?" He watched as the other agents shook their heads before one of them took their walkie-talkie out and radioed for her, getting nothing in reply before trying again. He glanced over to Peter, whose face had paled significantly with the lack of response from Olivia.<p>

He kept glancing around the construction site, hoping that he might have seen her coming around a corner or maybe down the stairs, but he saw nothing, nothing but the shadow of what he could tell was a man. Knowing that the only people that should have been on the site was himself and the agents, Peter stepped closer to the man, hoping he wouldn't notice Peter coming. He didn't until Peter was within reaching distance of him and he took off towards the only entrance of the site, the entrance that had been blocked off by the FBI SUV's. "Stop!" Peter was able to get to the man faster and tackled him to the ground, slamming him into the dirt. "What do you know!" When the man didn't answer, Peter slammed his fist into the mans face and asked again, "Where is she? Tell me where she is!" Peter still received no reply from the man but his eyes did flicker over Peter's shoulder to the side of the building and his mouth curled into a smirk.

Peter followed the man's gaze and gasped when he saw Olivia's legs hanging over the side of the building. It was almost instantaneous the kick in of adrenaline, he sped passed the agents who were watching on the Peter had tackled the man, Peter's voice echoing through the site and stairwells. "Olivia!" He skipped the steps as the came, the sound of agents behind him, realising they had followed when they had noticed Olivia's situation but the sound of his blood pumping through his system was the only thing he could hear. Olivia was holding on for dear life and he hadn't noticed she was gone. The same thought went running through his mind, _if he hadn't gone with her she wouldn't be in danger right now. _

Peter found himself at the floor in less than a minutes, his head pumping and his mind racing. He looked around quickly hoping to find the blonde hair he loved so much and when he did he bolted to her side, dropping himself onto the floor and sliding across it towards the edge. "Olivia! I got ya!" he reached for her hands, listening to her groan and cry out before a different cry out came from her mouth whens he heard Peter's voice and felt his hands on hers. "Peter…oh Peter…" pulling her from the edge, he pulled them both backwards so she was lying on his stomach and his back was on the ground. He held her close, his heart pumping so hard he knew that she would have been able to feel it. "Livia…are you ok? What happened?" As they stood, he looked down at her, looking over her face, her arms and her hands, taking in the red marks and cuts on them.

"I'm fine now…I'm ok. He just came from nowhere, I didn't see him…thank you…" Her voice was breathless and hoarse from screaming into thin air, no one had heard her over the wind and the height of where she was. Peter pulled her into his arms, both their bodies still shaking from the possibility of Olivia dying. "What happened to him?" Olivia's FBI mind suddenly kicked in and she back in work mode. "He got away, I went straight up to you when I saw you… Are you sure you're alright?" he looked down at her once more, feeling her sigh in his hands, "I'm ok Peter, just my shoulders a little sore. Guess that's what happens when you hold on for dear life…" Olivia smiled slightly and touched Peter's face when she noticed that it dropped a little at her words. "I'm alright Peter, I promise. Come on, let's get back to the FBI, we need to find out what Loeb knows."

Olivia left Peter standing on his own for a few minutes before he could compose himself enough to follow her, she really was ignoring the fact that she had almost died, that she had almost been taken away from him, he just didn't understand how she could be so calm about something like that but in the end he knew that that was the way she was and there was nothing he could do about it. Turning on his heels, Peter grabbed the box they had come after and met her by the SUV, giving her one lasting look before getting in to the car silently.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door to the interrogation room open Olivia went straight for Loeb, watching as he jumped suddenly at the sound of the door hitting the wall. "Alright Loeb…" her voice echoed through the room and you probably would forgive someone for thinking that the person she was talking to had just killed someone in her family, she was that angry.<p>

"…I did everything that you asked, I went where you wanted and I almost died, now you going to tell me what I want to know. What the hell is going on?" She was leaning over the table now, her face red with the anger she was feeling. Actually Olivia was beyond angry, there had been someone there, someone that had been working with Loeb, someone who had been watching over the box, making sure that it was either found by the right people or hidden from the wrong and he had almost killed her. Loeb just smirked at Olivia, silently loving how angry she was, he had always wondered what Olivia would be like angry and he was getting it in force.

He could also see the fear and adrenaline running over her face and in her eyes, he was priding himself on being able to break Special Agent Olivia Dunham's strong exterior. But before he was able to revel in his success any longer Olivia had him against the wall, her hands fisting the collar of his shirt once more. "Tell me goddamn it!" His smirk faded as he felt her hands tightening around his clothes. "The drug that we tested you for should allow you to be able to focus your energy into turning on the lights…you have opened the box haven't you?" Olivia slowly let him go, taking a step back from him. Peter had opened the box but hadn't told her what was in there, she was starting to believe he honestly didn't know what to make of the box. Loeb walked around and sat back at the table, placing his hands gently on the table once more, "Take the box to Dr. Bishop, he can help you…" and with that silence filled the room.

Taking a few deep breaths Olivia walked back out of the room and closed the door, finding Broyles and Peter in the next room, both staring at Loeb. "He wants us to go to Walter…then we go to Walter…" Olivia reached for the box that had been placed on the desk, nodding to Broyles before inclining her head towards Peter, telling him silently to follow her. "Keep me posted Agents." Broyles didn't stop watching Loeb, needing to see any small change in the man's posture but all he did was sit there and smile.

**Please review :D**


	33. Chapter 33 Leap of Faith

**OK so its about 2.50am an di just finished work but I did promise Lori this would be up tonight…please please review! :D**

**Reference: Walter sleeping in the office of the lab (Neither Here Nor There), "…Oh dear God…" (The Last Sam Weiss), "…You're potential is far greater…" (The End Of All Things), "…when was it that you lost you imagination, son?..." (The Same Old Story), "…I am not your son…" (Man From The Other Side)**

**Chapter 33 – Leap of Faith**

"Walter! Are you here!" Olivia jogged down the steps of the lab landing looking around for Walter, neither her or Peter had seen him since the outburst about what he had done to Olivia but they needed him to solve this case and that's the reason why they had gotten him out of St. Claire's in the first place and if they were honest with each other, no matter how angry Peter was with Walter about what he did to Olivia he honestly didn't know if he could send Walter back there, to that place but that didn't stop him from being angry. They both stopped next to each other, looking around to find that the lab was quiet.

"Astrid?" Olivia took a step towards the closed door of Walter's old office just as Astrid walked out, almost bumping into Olivia on her way out, "Oh Olivia, I didn't see you there sorry. Ah Walter is asleep, he set up a bed in the old office so he can sleep during the day." She rolled her eyes at Olivia with a smile before moving away from her. "He sleeps in there?" She shook her head before turning to Peter, who had one hand pushed into his pocket and the other holding the box to his underarm. He shrugged at her and shook his head, dropping the box on the lab table he was standing next to. He walked into the old office, and kicked the side of the bed. "Walter! Wake up! Me and Olivia need to talk to you!" Walter shot up in his makeshift double bed and looked around. "Oh Peter…" he looked confused as Peter rolled his eyes again as he walked out of the office.

"Peter…what is it that you need?" Walter had followed Peter into the lab, stopping when he noticed Olivia standing there as well. "Agent Dunham, how lovely to see you…" he was about to continue when Peter stopped him. "Walter now is not the time! We need you to help us with this, Loeb said that we need to ask you about this…and what the hell are you doing sleeping in the lab for that matter?" Peter crossed his arms, waiting and watching as Walter shuffled further into the room, looking around. "Well son, I thought it appropriate to allow you and Agent Dunham the house…now what do we have here?" He leaned down and picked up the box, completely oblivious to the red cheeks of Olivia and Peter. "Walter…do you know what this is?" Olivia took a step closer to Walter pointing at the box.

Astrid came closer to Peter, looking over Walter's shoulder to see what it was that was in his hands, she glanced up at Peter, who now had his arms crossed over his chest and his brow furrowed, a slight red tinge to his cheeks. "Where did you find that? I thought you had closed the case?" Her voice was the only thing in the room as Walter looked over the box, Peter sighed, "So did we. Loeb made a deal with the FBI his wife goes free and he will tell us what is in store…apparently there is something else that is meant to be happening…" he shrugged again, not really sure what to expect from the box. There was more silence in the room, save for the sound of the box opening and Walter's very audible, "Oh dear God." Everyone's eyes landed on Walter suddenly.

Olivia leaned forward, her face paling slightly, "What Walter? What is it?" he turned away from her, reaching for a few different objects on the table behind him, muttering to himself about Bell and a file. Astrid decided it was time to stop Walter from going around in circles so she reached for him and stopped him in his tracks, "Walter, this is something very important, do you think you can focus…" she waited for a moment before he nodded and blinked at her, "…good, now what do you know about this?" he turned a couple of times, as if looking for something but when he found Olivia again he stopped. "Belly always said that perception was key…perception…" he mumbled for a few minutes, going off on his own before he snapped back to reality, almost like an elastic band snapping back to its original state.

"Belly and I theorised that cortexiphan works on emotions and perception-" Walter was cut off by the exasperated groan from Peter, he was getting increasingly angry with everything coming back to Walter and his experiments on Olivia as a child. "- As I was saying…it looks as if this box is requiring you to do something, alter perception and reality…" Walter turned back to the box and opened it again, lifting out what looked like a circuit board filled with small light bulbs. He turned it over once and looked over it, missing the slip of paper that slipped out of the bottom and onto the floor. It was Astrid's voice who brought their attention to the paper.

"'_Olive all you need to do…is turn off the lights…'_" Her voice carried across the lab as Peter, Olivia and Walter fell silent. Olivia blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what the piece of paper was saying. "Turn off the lights?" She glanced towards Peter, whose face turned more serious and concerned by the minute. She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest before raising his left hand to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully, "Well obviously we can't just switch it off because they would just be too obvious…" He took a step closer to Olivia and looked over her shoulder, eyeing off the piece of paper that Astrid had handed her.

"Do you think its time we went back to see Loeb, I mean there must be a reason why he wants you to do this…" He watched as she swallowed deeply, clearly worried about the situation she was in, she opened her mouth a few times, trying to find the words to comprehend what was going on. As she was about to speak Broyles spoke instead, causing them all to turn around, "Loeb would like me to pass on a message," his voice clearly showing how annoyed he was at playing the messenger for this man, "He wants me to tell you that _when you work it out, come back to me with it._ Basically when you have worked out what he wants from this _thing_ you are to bring it back to the FBI, to him and he wants to see you."

Olivia nodded and watched as Broyles eyes found the box that was now sitting on the lab table in front of them all. He reached out for it, running his fingers over the little lights and the switch. "We need to work this out fast because he is getting antsy, he has something planned and this is the key to finding out what that is…hurry agents…" he turned his back to them and left, he really was a man of very few words and in situations like this, he was even more stern. Olivia turned back to the group and noticed that Walter was now standing in front of her, his face had changed slightly as he watched her closely, "Belly used to say that your potential was far greater than any of those we had tested cortexiphan on. He used to talk about a light box test but you were always too young to test it."

He grabbed the box from the table and held it up, "_This_ is that light box test! I know what you have to do. Belly used to theories that your specific abilities, Agent Dunham, could be used to bend reality and perception. He used to tell me that one day you would be able to use you abilities in a telekinetic way, almost." When Olivia's brow furrowed in confusion, Walter continued, "He said that you would one day be able to manipulate things with your mind, like moving things around with your thoughts…or…" he held up the light box in front of him, high enough that it sat in front of his nose, "…or turning on _or_ off lights without a switch. That's what he is asking, for you to turn off the lights with your mind…"

"_Turn the lights off with my mind?_" Of all the crazy, out there things Walter had ever said to her in the last nine and a half months that had to be the strangest and scariest thing she had ever heard from him. She was not able to turn off lights with her mind or move things with her mind, he was _crazy!_ Although he was Walter after all… "Walter this is crazy! She can't turn on lights with her mind! Olivia has shown absolutely no signs of having 'abilities' as you call them and even if she does have them, what makes you think that she can use them? You are the reason she is this way, you are the reason why she is in danger and why she will _always_ be in danger!" Peter was fuming, he had had enough of hearing about Walter's theory, mainly because if it were true, Olivia would never be safe, and he couldn't bear to think of anything else happening to her because of what they did to her.

Olivia stood silently as Peter's voice rose in anger, she should have stopped him but he had been holding it in since they had found out about what Walter had done, he may have flipped out originally when they spoke to Walter the first time around but his anger had just grown when it became clear why she was taken and what they wanted from her. But no matter how angry Peter got, Olivia knew that it was no time for her to let her emotions get in the way of the case, as far as she knew there could be thousands of lives at stake and getting angry with the one man who could actually help them save those people was not going to be able to get them very far in the case. Placing her hand on Peter's shoulder, she tugged at him slightly, pulling him away from an almost cowering Walter. "Peter, stop…please…" She watched, hoping that the anger would die down in his eyes but all he did was mask it with a small smile in her direction.

Looking towards Astrid who was now standing to the side of the group, she never really liked getting in the middle of the three of them, especially Peter and Walter, she was a smart girl and knew to stay out of the way when they butted heads. She pulled Walter aside, hoping that having him away from Peter would calm him down, it was hard enough to focus Walter at the best of times, let alone when his own son had just verbally attacked him, "Come on Walter…why don't we take the box and have a look at it?" he nodded shyly before moving away from Peter, not even chancing a glance in his direction.

As Walter moved away from Peter and Olivia, Peter turned his back to Olivia, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing in anger, it was going to take a lot for him to calm down now, but Olivia didn't have time to calm him down, she needed to work out how she was going to work this light box and find out what Loeb knew. "Walter…what do I have to do to make this work?" He stopped to look at her, while Peter spun on his heals to stare at her wide-eyed. "What? You can't be serious! Olivia he is talking about telekinesis! It's impossible!" She was about to argue the point when Walter piped up, "Impossible? No…when was it that you lost your imagination son?" And that was the straw that broke the camels back. Peter wheeled around on his heals and came face.

"I am _not _your son! Don't you dare call me that after everything you did to me as a child! The experiments! The tests! Not only did you traumatise me as a child but also you drugged Olivia! Don't you dare call me your son!" Peter stared down Walter for a moment because stalking passed him and slamming the door to Olivia's office, causing the windows to rattle as he did. Silence filled the lab as no one knew what to say to the old man who was now close to tears.

Olivia looked towards Walter before offering him a small smile, trying to reassure him but she could see him shaking slightly, the confrontation with Peter had shocked him. "I'll talk to him Walter, don't worry..." she slipped away from the group, making a bee line for the office at the back of the lab. Knocking a few times she waited a moment, hoping that maybe Peter would answer. When he didn't she sighed and pushed her way into the office, glancing around tying to find him.

She didn't see him at the desk, nor at the small window in the corner of the lab but when she turned around she saw his figure, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, he had found the couch against the wall, taking full advantage of its comfiness. "Peter?" If he had heard her come in, he didn't show it nor did he move at his name. "Hey, talk to me please? What's going on?" She sat on the couch next to him, her hand finding his thigh, just letting him sit in silence. He shifted in his seat after a few moments before he spoke.

"Everything that has happened to you is because of that man, that man I used to call my father. After everything that he did to me and to my mother when I was young, I honestly don't think I can ever call him my father anymore, quite frankly if he went back to St. Claire's when this is over I wouldn't be too upset." His hand had stretched out to take hold of hers, his thumb rubbing over the top of her hand. "You can't mean that? I know what he has done is horrible but he is trying Peter, he spent so long away from his work, his wife, _you_...he just needs someone to believe in him..." he just shrugged, that was one thing about Peter that was never going to change, once he got something into his head, it was near impossible to get it out.

"To be honest sweetheart, he has done nothing to prove to me that he has changed." Peter dropped his head and sighed before pushing himself from the couch and from Olivia's touch, "Come on, we need to get back to the FBI and work out what Loeb wants from you and this _thing._" Peter walked away from Olivia, leaving her sitting on her own in the dark, he hadn't turned the lights on when he entered her office. Olivia sat in the dark for a moment, trying to think back to a time that she might have used her abilities, a time when she could actually prove that whatever Walter was saying was true, but she couldn't and it only frustrated her more because she was almost useless to solve the light box riddle.

Finally stepping out into the lab Olivia noticed that Walter was off to the side of the lab, muttering and puttering about on his own while Peter and Astrid sat together at a desk, the light box sitting closed in front of them. Peter had his hand on his forehead, leaning towards Astrid as if trying to listen to whatever she had talk about, but Astrid dropped her head suddenly as if annoyed about something. The frustration was starting to get to all of them, it was not like them to take orders from a criminal but now they had no choice and it was getting harder and harder to keep going. Coming over to their side, Olivia looked over Astrid's shoulder, her brow furrowing, "What are you doing…?"

* * *

><p>"All you need to do is turn off the lights Olivia…its very simple, turn them off and I will tell you what comes next…I will tell you <em>everything<em>. That was the deal…" Loeb leaned back in his chair, watching Olivia from the other side of the desk. They had done this routine so many times within the last four days that it was getting tiring, the constant backwards and forwards of conversation, the witty remarks and the constant stepping backwards instead of forward in the case, it was beginning to grate on Olivia's last nerve. "Ok Loeb, you want me to turn off the light? So be it." She turned slowly towards the one-way window behind her before nodding and then turning back towards Loeb.

There was silence for a few minutes before the door to the interrogation room opened up and Peter walked in, carrying a small table and the light box. He glanced at Loeb before shooting a lingering glance to Olivia before moving off to the side of the room, leaning and against the door and crossing his arms. Nothing was spoken within the group, there as no noise, just the sound of three people breathing. Olivia looked from Loeb to the box, blinking a few times before leaning over and concentrating on the box in front of her. All it too was a few minutes before the lights flickered, shutting off one by one.

**Please review? :D **


	34. Chapter 34 Coming Undone at the Seams

**RATING GOES UP FOR THIS CHAPTER!...JUST A HEADS UP!**

**This would have been up today but considering it took me 2hours to get to uni today instead of 40 minutes…this was late…p.s I totally made up the street because I had no internet to find an actual one and I really wanted to get this up for you all **

**I was looking at all my amazing reviews and im hoping that this fic is good enough to get to 200 by the last chapter :D Am I overreaching? Thanks for all the amazing reviews I have already received…keep them up!**

**Reference: "…driven…" (Welcome to Westfield), "…doesn't like to lose…" (Welcome to Westfield), "...another way…" (Entrada), "…what other choice do I have?..." (Neither Here Nor There)**

**Chapter 34 – Coming Undone at The Seams**

Loeb sat back and watched in amusement and disbelief as the lights flickered off one by one, slowly but surely, seemingly confirming his and his bosses belief that Olivia had abilities that she could manipulate to her will. Olivia didn't let her concentration falter from the light box, her shoulders hunched over and her eyes never leaving the lights in front of her, her breath coming out in small puff as the last light flickered off ever so slowly.

There were a few moments between the last light flicking off and then anyone speaking. All that could have been heard in the room was the squeaking of Olivia's chair as she turned back to face Loeb, not even daring a glance in Peter's direction. "Now I'm not going to play anymore games with you Loeb, I'm not going to go on anymore hunts or try and pass anymore tests, you are going to tell me what I want to know or I am going to beat it out of you, do you understand me?" Olivia was passed playing now, she had had enough of his games and she just wanted to know everything that he did. "Olivia…I was always going to tell you what you want to know, you just had to prove yourself first." He pursed his lips slightly before smiling and adjusting himself on the chair and nodding.

"Ok, I would suggest that you get to _627 Washington Street_." Raising an eyebrow at Olivia he just waited to see her reaction. When she gave none, another voice spoke, "And what's at the address?" Peter had now moved away from the wall and too Olivia's side, who had just risen from her seat and made her way to the door, not even bothering to ask anymore questions. "Does it matter? If you don't get there by..." He turned around to glance at the time before turning back to Peter, "...3 hours from now...Boston is going to wake up to a whole new world..." He sat back and smiled at the pale, drawn faces of both Olivia and Peter before they both exited the room, slamming the door as they went.

"How did you do that?" Broyles had met them half way out of the door, his curiosity peaked when the lights actually started to turn off on their own but the sweeping glance between Peter and Olivia was something else entirely. "The 190IQ does come in handy some days..." Peter opened his hand to reveal a small remote, not much bigger than a bottle top. "Really?" Broyles raised his eyebrow at Peter who just shrugged, "got the information out of him didn't it?" although he could tell Broyles was sceptical, there wasn't much they could do now.

"Get me a team, I'm heading to that address, as long as we are there before..." she glanced at her watch, adding 3 hours to the time and getting, "...3am we should be able to stop whatever he has planned." Olivia turned to Charlie, who had just made his way over to their side, knowing that his help would be needed shortly, "How many do you want Liv?" But it was Peter who stopped the conversation, "Hang on…don't you think we should think about this? Shouldn't we have a plan? Work out what is actually around that area?" He stopped Olivia in her tracks with his question and she just glanced up at him before turning away silently and speaking to Charlie. Peter was shocked, she was going to get herself killed without a plan. Grabbing onto Charlie's arm, Peter pulled him away from Olivia and motioned towards Broyles office.

The door slammed as Peter and Charlie entered Broyles empty office, Peter's anger peaked, "Charlie! You can't seriously be considering letting her do this? She is going to get herself killed and you are just going to sit back and let her walk right into this?" Peter was fuming, standing in the middle of Broyles top level, floor-to ground windowed office. If either of them were paying attention to what was happening around them, they would have noticed that every agent downstairs had looked up and watched the two men yell at each other, the words muffled by the distance but still understandable. "Peter, I'm not just standing back! You know what she is like, you know how stubborn she can be! How driven she is. Peter listen to me if she is going to go head first into this then the best place for me_, _and _you_, to be, is standing next to her, making sure that she _doesn't _get killed."

Both men were standing just feet apart, faces red with anger and fear that they were going to lose the girl they both loved tonight. Peter crossed his arms over his chest and dropped his gaze from Charlie, breaking the silent contact they had. "I can't stand by and watch her get hurt or killed. Charlie, I have watched her get hurt so many times over the years that I just can't do it again…" he took a step back from Charlie, not really trusting his anger at that moment. The silence stretched between them both until Charlie spoke, "Peter, man…you know she doesn't like to lose…" He took a step forward towards Peter, reaching out his hand to touch his arm.

"Peter, Olivia and I have known each other for a long time, the last thing I want to do it sit back and watch her get hurt, come with me, stand by her side with me and help me keep her safe…" Peter finally looked back up towards Charlie, his stance not changing an inch though. "Have you spoken to her about all of this? That you think there is another way around this?" Charlie waited for a moment, watching as Peter's face stayed the same downcast way it had been since the start of this argument. He shook his head a couple of times, not really impressed with himself that he was so angry and he hadn't even spoken to her. "Maybe…you should have a chat to her before you let this anger get any worse…she might be feeling the same way as you…" Charlie all but pushed him towards the office door and down the stairs.

A few agents glanced their way as Peter and Charlie entered the main landing of the floor, the quick looks and looks away telling them that their argument hadn't just stayed in the office, Peter just hoped that Olivia hadn't over heard what they had said, he just had to find her. Knowing exactly where Olivia was and getting to her wasn't going to be a problem, it was talking to her that was going to be difficult. There were many things he had to consider, things like being able to talk to her without anyone walking in or disrupting them, getting her to talk to him and not push him away was another issue and also just getting her to listen to what he had to say was going to be a problem. She was a very stubborn person and when she had decided something not much changed her mind.

Walking into the FBI locker room, Peter closed the door quietly, locking it to make sure she couldn't get away or for someone to come in. He glanced around looking for her but when he didn't see her, he wondered if she was actually there. He took a few steps further into the room and found her standing by her locker, half dressed with her eyes attached to a photo that was on the inside of the door. She was still for a moment, thinking deeply about the 'whatever' it was that was going through her mind. As she turned away from the locker door, Peter was able to take her all in. She stood in her hip hugging jeans, black bra and bare feet. He knew she was changing into something more comfortable. From his angle he could also see the soft speckle of scares on her back from the attack, the ever reminded of the night that almost broke her.

"Is this really a good idea?" His voice was the only thing that entered the room, she hadn't replied at first but the way she dropped her shoulders and the t-shirt she was holding told him that she had heard what he had said. "Olivia there could be anything at that address and your willing to go head first into that anything?" He was standing behind her now, his whole body just wanting to keep her from doing something stupid. "Livia?" He was prompting her, trying to get something, anything from her. With her back to him still and her hands resting In front of her she sighed, "What other choice do I have?"

That was enough to send Peter crazy. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to face him, her eyes wide and mouth open to shape an 'o' not expecting him to be so forceful. "Peter, what do you want me to say? You want me to sit back and let this all just happen? To let people die because you won't let me go? I have a job to do Peter, you know that!" She pushed herself away from him, taking a step back, putting distance between her angry boy friend. She couldn't believe he was being the way he was, he knew what her job entailed. "If you think I am going to sit back and just let this happen, and deal with the clean up, you have another thing coming." She reached for her shirt with a whip of her wrist and pushed passed him, feeling the heat and anger coming off him in waves.

Peter was not letting her get away from the argument that easily, he wouldn't let her just walk away from him. He reached for her, stopping her in her tracks and standing toe to toe with her. His voice was low as he spoke to her, threatening and dangerous "Olivia, don't you think I know what your job entails? Don't you know that I understand what you have to do? But _you_ have to understand that it's not just you, you need to think about anymore, we are in this relationship together, these sort of decisions matter to us both." He had her by the arm, his hand curling almost painfully around her left arm, she tried to pull away from him, almost frightened by the way he was speaking to her. A sudden overwhelming feeling filled Olivia and she pulled her arm away from his grip, her face hardening.

"Do not, for one second, think that what I am doing has anything to do with you or us Peter. How dare you think so highly of yourself when there are people out there that are in danger of being killed for whatever reason. Get your head out of your own ass and open your eyes." Olivia was fuming, all the anger she had been feeling over the passed 24 hours or so had bubbled over the surface and Peter, being the way he was currently, was the best target for her to release that anger. She wanted to leave him standing in the middle of the room, she wanted to push him away, to hurt him but Peter had other ideas, within moments he had her against the closed locker doors, her shirt, still in her hands, fluttered to the ground as he held her hard against the cold metal. Peter's voice was just above a growl, his eyes dark and hard, "This has everything to do with us, if you go and get yourself killed…" he dropped his head lower, closer to hers, feeling her breath coming out in short puffs.

His voice softened, barely above a whisper, "…I don't think I would be able to live…" his lips crashed down over hers as his sentence trailed off, pushing his whole body against hers and further into the unmoving metal lockers. Olivia quickly responded to Peter's movements, his words sinking in and the love behind them hitting her like a freight train. Slipping both her arms around his neck, Olivia groaned as his tongue slipped passed her defences and into her mouth, sending sparks through her whole body. Never had Olivia ever thought that she would be making out with anyone in the FBI building like this but at that moment she didn't care. As afraid as he was of her getting killed, she was just as afraid of something happening to him while they were out on sight. Although his hands on her bare sides were driving her crazy, her mind wouldn't stop working over time.

_What if she was needed to stop a bomb and she couldn't, would Peter die? Would she be responsible for losing the love of her life? Would he forgive her if he were injured?_ She really didn't want to think about all the 'what ifs' and so when Peter's left leg pushed it's way between hers, she allowed herself to be overtaken by the groan she felt as his thigh rubbed against her core. Feeling the groan reverberate through her body, Peter pushed against her core harder, his hips keeping her in place as his lips lefts hers and trailed down her neck, over her bare shoulder and over her bra covered chest, her breath hitching as his lips moved further over her heated skin. Slipping one of her hands into his hair, Olivia groaned out his name, long and deep, his thigh grinding harder into her core.

He wanted her, there was no doubt about it, he would take her right then and there and the way they were going and the feeling of his jeans so constricted around his arousal. Olivia's hand began to tug at his shirt, reaching for the hemline and pulling up slightly, wanting it gone from his body, needing to feel skin on skin. It was gone within a blink of an eye, Peter pulled away from her just long enough to allow the shirt to come over his head, his lips latching back onto hers like a magnet, not able to get enough of her taste. Once the shirt was gone, Peter's chest came flush against Olivia's but he needed more, slipping his hand around her back, Peter flicked her bra clasp, letting it fall from her body and land on the ground at their feet, their lips never leaving each others.

"Peter…" her voice was above a whisper as Olivia whimpered out his name, feeling the heat of his chest against her now bare one and his hand slipping closer and closer to her jeans, his thigh still rubbing against her wantonly. She reached for his jeans, finding the button and the zip within a moment and then they were gone, his jeans loosening enough for her to push them down slightly but she stopped unwittingly when his hand pushed her jeans and panties down her legs to touch the ground and his finger slipping straight inside of her, her body arching off the locker, only to be pushed back by Peter's body, his hips slamming into hers. Letting her head fall to his shoulder, Olivia moaned and gasped out his name, begging him for more, needed to feel him inside of her. Pulling back to look at her, Peter took in her heavy lidded eyes and the lazy smile that appeared when she wasn't gasping for air, adding another finger to the one already moving like crazy. Her simple 'please' was the last straw before he pulled his hand from her, his boxers being moved away, releasing himself to the air.

Lifting Olivia's right leg, Peter wrapped it around his left thigh, which was shifted then to lock around his hips, allowing him the access he needed before he pushed inside of her, his whole body leaning into her as he felt her waiting for him, warm and wet, needing him as much as he needed her. With his head on her shoulder, Peter moved his hips, holding her so close that they could have been mistaken for one person. He wasn't going to last very long, his arousal increased by his anger and hers as well, it turned him on to see her the way she had been. The steady thrusts brought all sort of amazing sounds from Olivia's mouth, from the gasps to the groans, her nails bit into his back, her leg tightening around his to steady herself, her insides clenching around him tightly.

All the anger they had towards each other had disappeared as they moved together, thrusting deeper and harder, Peter making sure that if anything happened they would have been together at least one more time and Olivia betraying herself and letting a small tear fall from her tightly closed her, cascading down her cheek and landing on Peter's shoulder, she really was terrified of losing him. Overwhelmed by passion and need, Olivia pulled his head up a little and placed her lips near his ear and spoke, her words gasping out as he continued to push inside of her, thrusting harder, "I can't lose you either…"

With those words, Peter came undone, whatever self-control he had left slipped away and as he rocked his body into hers the locker behind them rocked as well. She had long felt the blistering sensation building within the pit of her stomach, his movements pulling her closer and closer to the edge. His mouth opened his teeth sunk into her shoulder, pulling a arousing moan from her lips as Olivia came crashing down around him, her leg tightening painfully around his waist as her insides clenched around him, pulling Peter over the edge with her, his hips jerking erratically until they slowed, resting inside of her for moments at a time. They stayed joined together for what seemed like forever, their bodies still shaking from the passion and heat that had passed between them.

Holding her against the wall was the hardest thing Peter ever had to do, because he knew that if he let her go now, there was a chance that he'd never be able to hold her like that again. He could feel he coming down from her high slowly, her body still shaking slightly. Whispering the only words he could in the situation he was in, "I love you..." the sharp intake of breath on her part told him she had heard him and it gave him a little more courage to continue, "Please...sweetheart...come back to the lab with me and work out a plan...for me...please..." There was no reply but the feeling of Olivia nodded her head against his shoulder, her forehead long since fallen to his shoulder.

**Please Review! :D**


	35. Chapter 35 Count Down

**This if for those who reviewed! :D**

**Reference: "…forgive my son, he has been in a mood all day…" (Unleashed), Peter/Olivia/Dr. Sumner conversation (The Equation), "…danger to himself or others…" (Subject 9), "…may have found your(his) true calling at last…" (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones), "…Dad…" (Man From the Other Side), A drug that targets certain people (The Bishop Revival)**

**Chapter 35 – Count Down**

Two hours and thirty seven minutes…that's was how long they still had the moment they arrived back at the lab, Olivia agreeing to Peter's request to go back to the lab and work out a plan before diving headfirst into the concrete. She was constantly glancing at the clock, feeling the slight fear and adrenaline kicking in, sending her nerves crazy. "Ok so here is the target area…" Peter had appeared next to Olivia, placing down a map of the Boston area so they could get a grip on what sort of building they were heading to. She watched as he leaned over the table, his ass sticking out over the side, if it were any other situation, she would probably had said something to him about his current state but things were about to hit the fan so she chose not too.

"So, what sort of area is it? I mean, whatever it is that he has planned, I doubt it would be in a unpopulated area." Olivia kicked back into FBI fairly quickly, taking the marker from Peter's hand and beginning to scribble all over the map, marking down the major areas that might have been affected by whatever was going on. They may not have known exactly what was there but they knew that it was going to be bad. "This…" Peter thumped his finger on a point on the map, moving it just enough for Olivia to mark it with a circle and take a note of it, "…is the exact address that Loeb told us about, although as far as I can tell all that is there is an office building and residential housing. A high danger area for something to be dispersed or…" he trailed off, feeling Olivia tense next to him at his words.

There wasn't much they could do at that moment, Broyles had Charlie already at the scene assessing the area and sending through a report, Broyles had also agreed with Peter about going back to the lab and coming up with a plan of attack, this was not just chasing a suspect, Loeb had sent them on many paths to get to where they were and so he knew that whatever happens next, it must be big. "Why don't you graph out the other points of contact? Buildings that match the same height…it might help to determine what it is that is there…" Walter's voice only set fuel on the fire; Peter straightened suddenly and turned towards his father, "Thank you Walter. Because I don't know how to do this myself. Just go and play with your toys would you?" Peter turned back to Olivia, not wanting to hear the words that left Walter's mouth after that, "Oh forgive my son, he has been in a mood all day!" Olivia smirked as he turned away in a huff, knowing that there was no one else in the room to hear him whinge about Peter.

"Come on, Peter. He is just trying to help…" Olivia leaned closer to Peter, her lips not far from his ear as she spoke, their bodies touching shoulder to shoulder, if anyone had walked in and saw them together like that, they would seriously wonder what Broyles was letting them get away with, considering he was letting them get away with a lot, they just didn't need to know that. Peter turned his head towards Olivia, their faces inches apart, his voice low, "Sweetheart…can we please just on with this…?" his words were bitter sweat and so was his smile, his father was _not_ something he wanted to discuss right then. "Alright, fine." Olivia through her arms up in defeat, there was no pushing Peter if he didn't want to talk. "I'm going to call Charlie, have him set up a perimeter around the building, work out exactly what is in there and get him to call when he is ready, we will head down, will equipped for the situation and somewhat safe…how does that sound?" Peter just nodded with a smile, knowing that she was thinking a little more clearly now.

They had both just gone off on their own, Olivia on the phone, discussing details with Charlie while Peter stood off to the side, glancing from his computer to the map, making notes on the paper in front of him. Walter was sitting one of the desks in the corner of the room, he was still a little broken up from Peter's outburst earlier in the day, he worried that his son would leave one day and not come back to him. All three were so caught up in their own worlds that they didn't hear the sound of the lab doors opening up and two men standing on the landing, watching the three move around the lab with ease. Walter looked up at something across the lab but his eyes landed on the two men and he jumped, his chair clanging to the ground and catching Peter and Olivia's attention. "Jesus Walter, could you be more careful!" Peter was already on his feet but stopped when he noticed the other people in the room, Olivia had already come to his side, a small flash of worry across her face.

"Sir, what's going on?" She tried to keep her voice strong, not letting it waver at the sight of the other man. "Agent Dunham, I have speaking to Dr. Sumner here…" Broyles turned to the man who was standing next to him, although the doctors eyes never leaving the sight of Walter, almost cowering in the corner, Peter didn't miss Walter reaction either, his hands crosses over his chest. "…and he has informed me that he has not been able to get into contact with you over the last few weeks, said that you have not been returning his phone calls or emails…" Broyles raised his eyebrow at Olivia, confused as to why she would have acted in such a way. Peter glanced towards Walter who was now standing a little closer to him, almost like a frightened child reaching for a parent. "I have been a little busy sir, as you would know, I just haven't had the time to get back to Dr. Sumner but considering it is now…" She glanced at the time and sighed, they would have to be leaving soon to help Charlie out, "…1.15am and you have come here, how about we discuss this in my office…" she motioned towards the back room but Sumner didn't judge,

"No Agent Dunham it's fine, I think I will just have this conversation here, now. I sent you an email regarding some information on Dr. Bishop's mental state, I required it to be filled out and emailed back to me. It was required that you inform me of how is fairing in the world. Obviously you haven't done so, so I thought I would come down here and see for myself and clearly…" he looked around at the jars of dead animals, the bloody equipment in the sink and sighed, "…exposing him to the pressures of criminal investigations, is not helping his mental stability and his recovery. I put it to Agent Broyles tonight that you have Dr. Bishop readmitted to St. Claire's as so he can continue to get the care that he needs." Olivia looked down, she was worried that that's what he was after when he continued to call and email her, she just hoped that she had a little more time to inform both Peter and Walter that Dr, Sumner was contacting her again.

Walter whimpered behind Peter, his hands at his mouth and the look of a terrified infant in his eyes, Peter honestly felt sorry for him. "Dr. Sumner, Walter is legally in my custody and you have no right to take him anywhere. He is not a danger to himself or others. He has been nothing but a help to the FBI and he continues to prove information that has helped us stop many criminals." Peter stepped a little closer to Sumner, Olivia sitting back watching as a son stood up for his father, she smiled inside, it was a huge turn around from the 14 hours before hand when he had told her that if Walter was put back into St. Claire's he wouldn't care. Walter and Broyles watched on as Peter's feelings for his father came to light for the first time in a long time.

"Mr. Bishop, it is my opinion that your father is not mentally fit to continued to be away from the hospital. And you yourself are not a fit guardian for him…I know all about you Mr. Bishop…" Sumner had now come to stand only feet away from Peter, both straight backed and giving an inch, "…he caused the death of his assistant many years ago, he was and always be a _danger to himself and others_." Sumner using the same words as Peter had used moments before. Broyles stepped forward, deciding that if he didn't step in now, Peter would probably do something he would regret, he hoped the man would see reason, "Dr. Sumner, how about when this case is over Agent Dunham, sends you a full report on Dr. Bishop?" But Sumner didn't move, trying to intimidate Peter by staring him down, "No Agent Broyles, I may be the only one in this room who has Dr. Bishop's best interest in mind."

Dr. Sumner stepped around Peter and reached for Walter who then suddenly grabbed onto Olivia's hand, as if holding on for dear life. "Actually Dr. Sumner, Walter isn't going anywhere. He has been an asset to the FBI and that is where he is staying…with his family." Olivia spoke up for the first time, knowing that Peter was fuming inside she knew he would probably just make the situation worse. "As far as I can tell, you have no grounds to request him back to St. Claire's and so he is not going. Should the need arise for an assessment of his abilities, I will be the on to perform that assessment and I will deal with the issues at hand. He will not be returning to St. Claire's now or even." Olivia had taken a step in front of Walter, shielding him from Sumner's sight's, she could feel his hand trembling in hers.

Sumner stopped in between the group, looking around at the defiant people in this way, silence filled the lab until Olivia spoke again, "I'm sorry I have not been able to reply or return any of your phone calls and I am sorry that you had to travel here in the middle of the night but Walter is staying right here." Sumner turned to Broyles, hoping the senior agent would have a say but he just stared at Sumner, showing him that he never really had an intention of letting Walter go. Peter stepped forward, "My father is under my guardianship and it will remain that way…now we have a case which you are currently obstructing, which mind you is a federal offence…" Olivia smirked to herself at Peter's words, he sounded so much like an FBI agent, she was beginning to think he had finally found his true calling at last. Sumner just watched Peter for a moment before huffing and stalking out of the room, slamming the lab door as he went. Glancing up at Broyles, Olivia noticed the small smile on his face before he nodded once and followed Sumner, no doubt to control the situation.

"Does this mean I can stay?" Walter's childlike voice found Peter and Olivia's ears and they turned to face him, smiling gently. "Yes Walter, it does. You aren't going anywhere…" She placed her hands on his shoulder and watched as he nodded and blubbered for a few moments, neither of the noticing Peter coming to their side. "Walter…" Walter turned to face Peter, dropping his face as Olivia dropped her hands from his shoulders. "I want to thank you son…" Walter stopped short as Peter placed a hand on his arm, thinking that Peter was going to hurt him again. "…Dad…" Walter's face snapped up at the word that had fallen from Peter's mouth, his eyes filling with tears as Peter pulled Walter into his arms for a hug, obviously the chance of actually having Walter taken away overrode Peter's anger towards his father. Olivia smiled as she watched on only to be interrupted by her phone buzzing loudly in the quiet lab.

Sending an apologetic smile in Peter's direction, she reached for her phone, answering it quickly, "Dunham…Charlie what have you got?...are you sure? Ok we are on our way, make sure you set up a perimeter…we wont be long…" clicking her phone to end the call she turned back to Peter, who had pulled away from Walter and was now watching for her. "Charlie said that we need to get down there…he said that we need to see what he has found…" She didn't even bother waiting for Peter to ask any questions before she was making a bee line for the lab doors and out towards the car park, as Peter yelled out to Walter to stay where he was and not go anywhere.

* * *

><p>"Charlie! What have we got!" Olivia was out of the car and calling out to Charlie before Peter even had a chance to unbuckle his seat belt, she was in full FBI swing, he just hoped he would be able to keep up with her. Charlie nodded towards the elevator that he was standing in front of, pressing the button and leading them both inside, all the while being completely silent, his anxiousness coming off him in waves. Once the elevator binged at the right level Charlie stepped out and stopped short of the office in front of him. "I hope you guys know what you're doing…" He pushed open the door to the office and as they walked in both Peter and Olivia got chills down their spines.<p>

The room was bare, save for the floor to roof wall of glass windows, the single desk in the middle of the room and the 12 drums the lined the windows base. Olivia's eyes never left the windows, covering them was enough C4 to demolition the building they were standing in, as well as wires that connected the C4 to the drums. "This has your name on it Livy…" Charlie handed Olivia another note, written in the same hand as the one from the light box, taking a breath she turned it over and read it out loud, _"Agent Dunham, by now you should know that you are capable of many different things, things that normal people are not capable off and so as you were able to pass the first test you must now do the same to save the lives of you two closest friends…"_ She looked up suddenly to see a small amount of dust like mist in the air, Peter and Charlie suddenly coughing, their breathing laboured as they tired to take in air.

She glanced towards Peter who just nodded for her to continue to read the note, needing her to concentrate on the bigger picture, Charlie had already hit the ground unconscious and quiet. Peter could tell by the look in her eyes that she was struggling not to go to his side, not to hold him close and not to pull him and Charlie away from whatever it was that was affecting them. Taking a deep breath Olivia continued, _"Each of the drums connected to the C4 will target particular groups of people and as you have no ability to tell which types of people will be affected your only choice will be to stop the count down clock. It will also be the only way to save you boyfriend and your best friend." _She dropped the note to the floor and glanced up at the count down clock in the middle of the windows, the red numbers counting down one by one.

Concentrating on the numbers Olivia willed them to stop, will them to allow her to save Boston and save Peter and Charlie, but her confidence was slipping, knowing that Peter was behind her, choking and in pain, Charlie already unconscious on the floor, it was enough to send her crazy, her mind running a mile a minute on the two different things going on in the room. She glanced down, noticing that Peter had become silent and found him lying on his back, his face pale, if not a close shade of grey and her heart dropped, fear for his safety kicked in her emotions exploded, her face heated as her eyes continued to stare at Peter, tears streaking down her face, knowing there was nothing she could to save him, she had failed.

Slumping to her knees Olivia dropped her head into her hands, her mind still split between her dying boyfriend and the knowledge that she wasn't going to be able to save Boston either. Over the walkie-talkie on Charlie's belt she could hear the distant calling of Broyles, her name echoing through the room as he tried to find out what was going on, the panic rising in his voice when no one was replying to him. Lifting her slowly, she looked at Peter again, his chest had stopped moving all together, he was dead, she had lost him, she was the reason that he was gone and Charlie…oh Charlie, her best friend of the last eight or so years, father of her goddaughter was dead because of her as well, a little girl who would grow up without a father because of her. Her thoughts fell back to Peter and her sudden understand that she was going to have to live her life without him.

Looking back up at the countdown clock, watching the numbers tick away slowly until they were less than ten seconds now, she also realised that Loeb had lied, they had had less then three hours but that didn't matter now, Boston was going to suffer, Charlie was dead and Peter- -

The only sound that was heard in the office room was the sound of the count down clock ticking away, drawing them closer and closer to the end of their lives. Olivia just couldn't take her eyes off the numbers as they decreased slowly, now less the five seconds left, she was scared, terrified and helpless. The sudden silence in the room became deafening, the robotic ticking had stopped abruptly and as Olivia blinked at the countdown clock, 0.02, was the only thing that was seen on the dial and it didn't move any further from there. Letting out a heartfelt sob, Olivia hung her head before she crawled over to Peter's side, resting her head on his chest before falling into the darkness, feeling his breathing picking back up again.

**Does this chapter warrant a review? Just a little one? :D**


	36. Chapter 36 Holding On

**This is for Lori and Charlie, my only two reviews for the last chapter…LOVE you both :D**

**Please keep up the reading and reviewing…this fic is coming to an end soon so I would like to know what you are thinking about it all **

**Reference: "…she's my girlfriend…" (LCD), "…can't wake her(him) up…" (6:02AM EST), "…I'm sorry…" (Marionette)**

**Chapter 36 – Holding On **

There was much in Peter's lifetime that had made him hurt physically, being hit with things, beaten by fists, kicked while he was down, there wasn't much that hadn't happened to him while he was out and about, ripping off businessmen and conning his way into and through people's lives, but at that moment, he _hurt_! His muscles ached; his head thumped in time with his heartbeat and his throat was raw. He just couldn't understand it, one minute he was looking on in horror as Olivia read aloud the note that was left for her and the next he couldn't breath, he felt as though he was being squeezed around the ribs hard enough to stop the air coming in and out of his lungs.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Peter turned his neck up and to the left, taking in whatever he could see, which turned out to be the bottom half of Charlie, laying face down behind a desk, his legs moving slowly, gently, trying to get up, a groaning sound coming from behind the desk, Peter knew that Charlie was going to be OK and so he called out, "You ok? What happened?" Rubbing his head, Peter glanced down automatically, checking over himself to see for injury. Initially he assumed the weight on his chest was because of the pain he was feeling but when he noticed that it was Olivia laying over him, his mind immediately kicked into gear and he sat up into a sitting position, ignoring the ache in his back and muscles.

"Livia? Livy? Sweetheart, please wake up…come on, hun, I need you to wake up for me…" his hands ran over her face, trying to wake her, through her hair and back to her cheeks, hoping his touch or voice would stir her awake. He was beginning to panic when she didn't move, her face so peaceful and soft, no worry, almost as if she had no life. Feeling a presence next to him, Peter looked up to find Charlie kneeling next to him, worry covering his face as he watched on, as Olivia stayed motionless. "What happened to her?" He leaned down to place his hand on the back of Olivia's head, keeping it still as Peter checked her over, making sure she wasn't in any immediate danger from any injuries she had sustained. "I don't know…she won't wake up…Livy? Come on baby, come back to me…"

Peter's voice became thick with worry, as he looked from Olivia to Charlie, hoping that she might suddenly wake up. "Let's get her down stairs…Broyles sent an ambulance to this location just in case…" He stood and reached for Olivia but Peter's hand pushed him away. Even though he was still struggling with his own breathing and his own painful muscles, he was going to carry Olivia down the stairs to the ambulance; it was his job to look after her. "I got it Charlie." He stood slowly, taking Olivia in his arms gently, walking towards the stairs gingerly. "Be careful Peter…" Charlie guided Peter down the stairs, one by one until they were met with the fresh air of the night, lights and agents rushing around them. "Agent Francis, what happened?"

Broyles had made his way to their side, calling over the paramedics to take Olivia from Peter's arms, watching as Peter pushed them away and placed her down gently in the gurney, brushing her hair away from her face. "I don't know Sir. I just remember having trouble breathing, there isn't much I remember after that…" Charlie turned to Peter who had looked up at the question, his mind reeling on what he remembered. "I don't know what Olivia did to stop the bomb but there was smoke, I could see Olivia, she was standing a fair distance from us, but it was so hard to breath, so hard to move…the last thing I remember is being on my knees, my vision was blurry but I could see Olivia…she was so scared…"

The paramedic's partner came to Peter and Charlie's side, touching their arms and trying to look over them to make sure they were ok, making sure there was nothing wrong with the two of them. Charlie allowed the paramedic to look over him, as long as he didn't take him away from Olivia's and Peter's side but once he turned to Peter and tried to make sure he was ok, Peter stopped him. "I'm fine, just look after her." He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the paramedic, but he persisted, "Please, sir, we need to make sure you are alright as well, we need to do some tests…" As he reached for Peter's arm again, Peter took a step back, "Look after _her_…" his voice was harsh and deep and it caused the paramedic to take a step back and sigh, shaking his head the paramedic moved away from the group.

The movements of the other paramedic caught Peter's attention as he moved around Olivia, touching her arm and wrist, placing instruments upon her. There was a moment of pure silence as Peter watched on, Charlie and Broyles by his side, which was rudely interrupted by one of the paramedics calling out to his partner.

Peter allowed himself to look properly at Olivia and noticed that his once deathly still girlfriend was now shaking and seizing on the bed, his heart dropped as he watched her head roll to the side and her pale skin become clammy and covered with sweat. "Agent Broyles we are going to have to get her out of her…now," one of the paramedics looked up at Broyles as he tried to get an IV into Olivia's arm, he was struggling to keep her still enough to get one in. Broyles just nodded and watched as they abandoned the IV, as her seizing had gotten worse, her hands gripping at the sheets of the bed, her knuckles turning white. Charlie and Peter just watched on, silent and scared, they had no idea what was going on but when the bed was lifted from the ground Peter's mind kicked in. "I'm coming with you…" He reached for the side of the ambulance but was stopped by a hand, "Sorry sir, we can't let you in here…"

Peter stopped, his mind frozen at the works of 'no' before he swallowed and ground his jaw together, "She is my girlfriend and I am coming with you…" he pushed away the paramedic's hand and jumped into the back of the ambulance, sitting in the far seat to the side, giving the paramedic room to move. He watched as Olivia continued to shake and seize, her grip only tightening on the sheets, her face now covered in sweat, he wanted to reach out for her, wanted to hold onto her and make her calm down but he knew his place and he knew that the paramedic was doing his job, "Is she allergic to any medications?" The paramedic didn't even bother looking up at Peter, his focus staying purely on keeping Olivia from hurting herself. "Ah no, nothing as far as I know." He watched on, his eyes full of worry and fear, she was just seizing for too long, much to long if you asked him.

"Is she prone to seizers? Has she had them before?" The paramedic just continued to ask him questions, questions that Peter was more than thankful he knew the answers to, "No, I've never known her to have them. She has never said anything…" his voice trailed off as the monitor that was attached to Olivia's chest started beeping like crazy, the paramedic looking up suddenly at the monitor. "She's crashing! How far off are we?" He called out to his partner, who was driving, as he reached for the defibrillator, the reply came that they had just turned into the emergency bay of Boston General Hospital. "We need to get her stable before moving her!" there was communication between the two paramedics, as the ambulance was stopped and the doors of the back opened up and three new faces looked in on them. Everything happened as a blur, Olivia was taken from the back of the ambulance and into the hospital where Peter tried to follow. He needed to know that she was going to be ok. He tried to follow down a corridor but a hand stopped him, he was really getting tired of people stopping him from doing things.

"Sir we need you stay out here, a doctor will be out to speak to you as soon as they can," she was nice a nurse, small for the sterness in her voice but Peter just wanted to see Olivia and so he tried to push passed her, the nurse stopping him once more. "Please sir, have a seat…" he tired once more to step around the nurse but stopped when he actually look down at her, seeing the understanding on her face but also the strictness, he wasn't getting around her. Residing to that fact, Peter dropped his shoulders and found himself sitting in a seat in the waiting room, surrounded by people who had no doubt been waiting there for a very long time. Dropping his head into his hands, Peter's mind couldn't help but slip back to the last time he had sat in a hospital waiting room because of her.

The last time he had been in the hospital waiting room because of her, she had been attacked by her stepfather, he had bashed her, traumatised her, _sexual assaulted_ her. It still made him sick to know that someone could do that to her but he had to be strong, had to hold himself together for her, although less than 24 hours later she had broken up with him in that very same hospital. He was getting tired of being the one in the waiting room, knowing that he hadn't been able to help her or save her or just stop her from getting so hurt she had ended up in the hospital. Shaking his head at the thought of her screams from that night, the memory of her terrified face up in that building, the thought of losing her. Closing his eyes he tried to remember the last time they were together, the last time she had smiled at him or held him close –

There it was again, that hand. Someone had laid their hand on Peter's shoulder for the third time in less than an hour and if they weren't careful Peter was going to break every finger on that person's hand. He tenses when it wasn't removed but when a voice spoke, "Peter…" his shoulder's relaxed and he looked up to find Charlie standing in front of him. Charlie's hand slipped away from Peter's shoulder as he took a seat next to him, the seats moving with his weight, the silence stretched between them both. "The last time I sat in a hospital waiting room…with you…was after she had broken up with me, after the attack and now I'm here again sitting next to you and she is unconscious because she tried to save everyone's lives…" Peter shook his head, he just couldn't believe it.

Time seemed to still as they sat together on those chairs, Charlie only breaking the silence to call Astrid and inform her about Olivia and then Broyles, both of which were on their way to the hospital but Charlie knew that Peter would not be in any mood to speak to anyone unless it was the doctor. Charlie looked down and sighed, he glanced over Peter who had his back hunched, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on his joined hands. He was staring straight out at the wall in front of them, his eyes never moving or blinking, the only movement he gave was the constant up and down of his back telling him that he was breathing. People moved around them, coming and going and it felt like it had been hours that they had been waiting for a doctor to come and speak to them.

Broyles and Astrid had already come and spoke to Charlie, both looking over at Peter who still hadn't moved from his seat position, not even looking up at Walter when he took a seat next to Peter, his hand coming to rest on Peter's back gently, almost as though he was still very unsure of what Peter would do if he touched him. Charlie glanced at the clock, they had only been there for forty-five minutes, waiting, wondering. The people around him just wanting to know if the person they loved was going to be ok. Slow, measured footsteps from behind him caught Charlie's attention and he looked up to find a doctor coming their way, his eyes never leaving Charlie's and he knew that he was coming to speak to them. Touching Peter's leg with his hand, it was the first time anyone had spoken directly to Peter since they had gotten there, Charlie stood, facing the doctor. "How is she?"

Before Charlie could speak, Peter had already almost pushed his way passed Charlie, everyone thankful that Peter had not fallen into a coma because of his worry for Olivia. He waited with his crossed arms for the doctor to take a step back, everyone having stood and come to stand behind Peter and Charlie. The Doctor readied himself, "We did complete brain scans and found that the extend of her injuries is worse than we thought. The scans showed there is a large amount of bruising on the brain, it's not localised. We were going to place her in an induced coma to help her body heal but as we were preforming the scans, her heart stopped beating…" Astrid and Walter gasped, before reaching for each others hands, Broyles stayed silent, while Peter and Charlie both felt their hearts drop. The doctor continued, "…we were able to revive her though and although her vitals are strong and looking good, she has fallen into a coma on her own. At the moment it's just a matter of time before we can tell if and how she will pull out of this."

Peter's face paled, _"her heart stopped beating…" _ She had died…his mind was reeling with thoughts of their life together, how he couldn't save her, how he wanted to make sure that they were going to stay together for ever. Peter was so caught up in the thought of her heart not beating that he didn't even register that the doctor had said that they had been able to revive her. It wasn't until Charlie asked a strange question, "But I thought you were going to put her in a coma…what makes it different if she has fallen into one on her own?" Peter looked up suddenly then, still not sure if he trusted his own voice to speak or if he opened his mouth would it just open the flood gates that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He was shaking, utterly terrified at the news they had been given, the doctor didn't know how it was happening or why it was happening but he knew that the man standing behind him did. Peter just couldn't bring himself to be angry with Walter, this was not his fault.

"The problem becomes that if she was in an induced coma we could try and coax her out of it, bring her back to us slowly, her body would have to do the work but we would be able to reduce the amount of drugs she would be given to help her wake on her own. Because she has falling into a coma on her own, there is just no way for us to help her out of it. We have no control over when her body does certain things. It's just a waiting game I'm afraid-." There was silence through the group as everything the doctor said sunk in. Peter glanced passed the doctor to the doors that he was stopped from going through earlier that night, "Can I see her?" Peter didn't even wait for the doctor to finish speaking, he just wanted to see Olivia and he probably would have fought his way into see her. The doctor just watched Peter for a few moments, trying to work out who he was to her but when he say the tears sitting in the corner of Peter's eyes he knew that he should let him see her.

"Sure, this way…" The doctor turned from the group's side and walked away, Peter following but not before glancing back at Charlie, who nodded and stood back next to Broyles. The walk to Olivia's room was slow, felt like they were walking the whole world until the doctor just stopped in front of a room and pushed open the door for Peter. Peter stopped just in the doorway, his heart rate increasing and his face paling even more, if that were even possible. Swallowing deeply, Peter took a step into the room, his senses assaulted by the steady, constant beeping of the heart monitors, the sterile smell of the hospital room and the sight of his girlfriend, the love of his life, laying on the bed, still and silent, the tube down her throat keeping the breath working through her system.

"We have kept the tube down her throat just to keep her breathing regulated, we just don't know exactly how the bruising will affect her body, we just want to make sure we cover all the bases." The doctor had moved in behind Peter, looking down at his clipboard but still talking to Peter. "Like I said it's just going to be a waiting game right now. Her vitals are stable and strong so we are pretty confident that she will be ok, we just can't wake her up…" He moved to Peter's side, placing his hand on his arm**. **"We are waiting for some more tests to come back before we can determine exactly what happened that caused the bruising." Peter nodded silently as the doctor spoke, although Peter was pretty sure they wouldn't find the reason why she was in the coma, he was pretty sure the cortexiphan was to blame. "You can stay as long as you like…"

The doctor moved away from Peter, letting the door close slowly as he exited, leaving Peter alone in the room. Somehow, Peter found the strength to move towards the bed, a chair already sitting in the right place for him. Silence echoed through the room as Peter took a few steps, touching the side of the bed as he made his way to the chair, swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall as he sat down slowly, his whole body shaking. Reaching for her hand, Peter's eyes trailed over Olivia's face, the tears finally winning, cascading down his cheeks.

Gripping her hand tightly in his, Peter brought his lips down to touch them against her knuckles, two words being choked from his mouth before he rested his head on their conjoined hands and cried more than he had in many years, "…I'm sorry…"

**Please review? :D**


	37. Chapter 37 Kisses

**So I've had a little bit of stuff going on in my life that has slowed this chapter down and im sorry! Please review though :D They will make me a little happier… :D **

**This is actually the 3rd last chapter of the fic… I have had a few people wanting another one after this…anyone else agree? I have a few ideas for another fic but only if people want it :D Let me know :D**

**Reference: "…I'm here…" (The End Of All Things), "…Walter thinks…" (New Day In The Old Town), "…targeted toxin…" (The Bishop Revival), "…perfectly fine…" (Welcome to Westfield), Peter leaning against something a crying (The Day we Died), "…is Peter here?..." (New Day in the Old Town)**

**Chapter 37 – Kisses**

Peter had no idea how long he actually had sat next to Olivia, his head on the bed, just begging her silently to wake up. He had held onto her hand so tightly he was sure that there would be some bruising when she woke up…_if _she woke up. He had to keep reminding himself that there was a chance that she would never wake up, and he would lose her forever but he wasn't going anywhere, he would stay by her side as long as humanly possible. Holding her knuckles to his lips as he had done many times before he whispered two words he wished she could hear, "I'm here…"

Feeling the crick in his neck getting a little too painful for him, Peter sat up slowly, stretching out his back and neck, his eyes never leaving her face, just wishing she would move slightly, twitch her fingers and fight the breathing tube, anything to tell him she was waking up and wanted to breathe on her own. Peter didn't hear the door open until it closed with a small bang, his eyes found Charlie staring back at him, smiling gently. "How you holding up?" it was an obvious question but Peter appreciated the thought. "I don't know Charlie. I could lose her…they say that she has to wake up in her own time but the longer she stays like this…the harder it will be for her. I just don't know what to do." Peter placed his face in his hands and sucked in a shaky breath.

Charlie came to his side, sitting on the extra chair that was next to him, "Peter, I spoke to the doctors, they are happy with the way she is going, they just say that for whatever reason, one they have no idea about, her body just needs to work itself out. Come on man, she is Olivia Dunham, been through Hell and back. She'll make it through this…" Charlie waited for a reply from Peter but when none came he just sighed and watched as Peter reached out to touch Olivia's face, moving her hair from her face. Silence filled them for more than thirty minutes until Charlie spoke again. "I made some phone calls, Rachel said she will be on her way, they are a couple of hours away and will be here as soon as they can…" Peter nodded, guilt taking over him at the thought that he hadn't even thought to call her sister.

"…I spoke to Sonia as well, after what happened to us. She is dropping off Jade at her mothers and heading over in the morning, want to be here for you, we both do…" he touched Peter's arm but still received no reply, Peter didn't move, didn't flinch but didn't pull away, just continued to watch his girlfriend lay on that hospital bed. "Oh…Walter tested some of my blood…" this caused Peter took look up at him, shocked at the thought of having Walter need to run tests on Charlies blood. "Well whatever happened to us in there it only happened to me and you, Olivia didn't almost die because of the toxin that was in the air…" his words struck Peter deeper than Charlie meant them to but it was the truth. Peter watched Charlie for a few minutes, trying to gage what he was going to say next but when he couldn't read him he turned back to Olivia.

"…Walter thinks that whatever was dispersed into the air was genetically altered to attack just our DNA…the male DNA…" Peter raised his eyebrow while turning to face Charlie who just shrugged, "You're the genius, I didn't understand a word of what Walter was talking about. Something about a targeted toxin, Nazis, he even spoke about your grandfather, but I honestly got the impression that he was too worried about Olivia to make any real sense of what was going on. Needless to say, he said we are going to be perfectly fine now so we have nothing to worry about." Peter just nodded, thankful that they were going to be ok but still terrified that he was going to lose Olivia.

They fell back into silence, both watching and listening for any signs of Olivia waking up but time passed slowly and nothing changed. It was probably close to two hours of so later that the hospital door open and close, Peter not even bothering to look up when he heard the door, not really caring who it was until a small voice called out to him, "Peter…" he looked up suddenly to find Ella staring back at him, Rachel with tears in her eyes and unable to speak. "Ella bear…" Ella ran right into his legs, crawling up into his arms and holding onto him as she looked down at her aunt, a small amount of fear in her eyes, more confusion filling them though. "Mommy is sad…what's wrong with aunt Liv?" she spoke to Peter as the other adults stayed silent, not sure of what to say but the silence was broken by a sob coming from Rachel, Charlie making his way to her side and holding her close as she cried, sitting with her against the wall that was off to the side.

"Uncle Peter…" it was the first time she had ever called him that and he let out a small, shaky breath as he watched the two year old on his lap. Swallowing down his pain, Peter spoke to her gently, "Aunt Liv had an accident and she is hurt now…" He didn't even realise that a tear had fallen from his eye until Ella reached out and touched his cheek, wiping away his tear. "She'll be ok?" is was such an innocent question, he didn't want to take her innocence away from her just yet, "Yes, baby, she will be ok…" he pulled her into his chest, hugging her close so she couldn't see him cry, she just hugged him back, her own tears coming down in waves as the feelings of the adults around her struck her hard, she was sad because they were sad.

Pulling away from Peter, Ella looked towards her aunt before crawling onto the bed slowly, curling into her aunt's side as the adults watched on, both Rachel and Peter not being able to stand the sight of Ella laying with her aunt, they both cried again, silent, body shaking sobs. Leaning forward slowly, Peter placed his hand on Ella's back, feeling her body shaking with sobs as well. She was too young for this, she was too young to see her Aunt this way, but he also knew that that little girl loved her aunt so much that when she was older, and if her aunt wasn't around, she would be upset that she didn't have a chance to see her again.

* * *

><p>The nurse had come and gone by the time that noon the next day had come around, the hospital had picked up again, it was busy, noisy and constant but in Olivia's room there was just silence, the only sound being the beeping from the heart monitors. Rachel had taken Ella home, who had fallen asleep on the bed with her aunt hours ago, promising to come back when she found someone to look after Ella, Charlie had stayed, Sonia making it down during the night, Jade at her mothers house. Peter didn't remember much of when Sonia had turned up, all he knew was that she had hugged him and she had cried. Now she was asleep with her head on Charlie's shoulder and the two of them just sat in silence.<p>

It was as if they were all just waiting for a miracle to happen, almost like watching a pot of water boil, nothing was happening. The nurses would come, take her vitals and then leave, no one would tell them how it was going, what was happening or if anything had changed. Peter assumed that they would be told if something, anything, had changed but he still would have liked something from the nurses. Most of them just sent sympathetic smiles in his direction, taking note of his hands, always surrounding Olivia's tightly, never letting them go.

Most of the afternoon was a blur to Peter, the hours blended into one, people coming and going felt like the same person, time just didn't seem to register with him, he honestly felt as though he had zoned out on everything that was going on around him and he could only stare at Olivia's face, imagining her lips twitching, her hands moving slightly, just something to tell them that she was alive and going to wake up soon. He stared at the tube down her throat, keeping her breathing regulated and sighed, this was the sort of sight that was going to haunt his dreams forever.

Finally needing to stretch his back, Peter rose from his seat by Olivia's bed and placed a kiss on her lips gently, whispering a soft "I'll be back" to her before moving from the room and rubbing his hands over his face, trying to keep himself awake just that little bit longer. He glanced at the time, taking in that it was now almost six pm, the sun had gone down and the hospital was quieting down again. Finding the chocolate and soft drink filled vending machine, less than 100 meters from Olivia's room, Peter came to stand in front of it, every intention of buying something to keep his energy up.

Leaning his head against the vending machine Peter sighed, it had been a long twenty-four hours, and it looked to be getting even longer. The doctors still hadn't been able to tell him if Olivia was going to wake up soon, although they did say that the scan showed a reduction in the bruising on her brain, which meant that if she woke up she would probably have no long term damage but it still wasn't enough for him, he wanted to know how to wake her up, how to bring her back to him but he was powerless and that was what was worse for him, not being able to help her like she has helped him so many times.

There was movement around him, people rushing and calling but nothing was enough to pull Peter from his thoughts, the pain he was feeling and the emptiness inside him. Leaning his head against his forearm, that was resting on the vending machine, and took a deep breath, his sigh coming out shakily until the tears started to fall again, an angry groan vibrating through his throat as he balled his fist against the machine before slamming it painfully into the plastic of the machine. Resting for a minute, Peter rubbed his hand over his face, as if rubbing away his moment of anger.

"PETER!" The female scream caught his attention and he looked up, Sonia's eyes wild and wide. "Come here!" She motioned for him to come to her and if his mind hadn't just jumped to the worst conclusion he would have just looked away from her and not bothered to go over but the look on her face and the gut feeling that something bad had happened, spurred him on and he sprinted to the door of Olivia's room and looked in, Charlie standing to the side with Sonia, who had moved back into the room after seeing Peter come towards her. Peter looked towards the bed, only to find the heart monitor beeping excessively and the doctors and nurses standing around the bed, all talking and ignoring the others in the room.

Before he had a chance to ask what was going on, he noticed that Olivia's hands were moving, reaching for the clothes of the nurses around her, he could barely see her, but could hear the doctors telling Olivia she need to relax. It was like a dream, a distant memory of seeing her move while he was asleep, but he was very much awake, staring down at the stubborn kicking of his previously comatose girlfriend. "Olivia, please you need to relax…Olivia…" He watched on as the nurses tried to hold Olivia down, getting her attention by asking a simple command of her, "Olivia, we need to take the breathing tube out of your throat, you need to stop fighting…" It was almost instantaneous when her body went slack against the nurses, the doctors telling her what they wanted her to do to have the tube removed.

"Alright Olivia I need you sit up slowly…" the nurses helped Olivia into a sitting position, holding her head down before speaking again, "…now on the count of three, I want you to breathe out as hard as you can…ready…" The doctors made sure the nurses had her in the right position before starting the count. "Ok…ready…1…2…3…" On three everyone in the room listened as Olivia blew out a deep breath, a gaging sound that followed and then the tube coming from her throat. If they weren't so interested in knowing if she was ok, Charlie probably would have gaged himself. They watched on as Olivia coughed a few times, trying to ready herself before one simple word fell from her mouth, "…Peter…?"

It took a moment for her to focus on Peter, still standing in the door way and when she did, she smiled towards him, her eyes shining with tears as she reached out her hand to him, calling him to her. Peter honestly couldn't tell how he got there, or how he even found the strength to contemplate moving towards her, for fear of it being a dream but within a moment, her hand was resting on his cheek and his on hers, tears streaming down his face. "Olivia? Livia…" He pulled her into a hug, holding her close as she did to him, not wanting to let go. It wasn't until a nurse touched his arm did Peter pull away, letting the doctors and nurses to their job, making sure Olivia really was ok. Standing off to the side, Peter stood next to Charlie and Sonia, both with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Sonia touched Peter's arm to get his attention and he looked down at her, pulling her into a hug and letting out an excited laugh.

"She's going to be ok…" Charlie spoke to Peter, smiling as he noticed his friend was still crying quietly. "God, what happened?" As Peter pulled away from Sonia, he realised that he didn't even know what had happened to wake her up but Charlie just shrugged, "I don't know man. I mean just after you left, after you kissed her on the forehead and left, her fingers began to move, like she was reaching for you but then she started to seize again, that's when we called the doctors. It only lasted a few minutes before she stopped and opened her eyes. She has been fighting the tube ever since…" Peter smiled at Charlie, he was just trying to make him feel better but it was still hard for him to know that he wasn't there when she woke up.

Taking a seat on the chairs off to the side, Peter watched on as the doctors worked with Olivia, asking her questions, checking her vitals and just doing an overall check. Minutes passed, Peter was unsure exactly how many but he knew that it was a long while until the nurses left, one by one, until there was only one doctor left in the room, Charlie and Sonia had gone out to make phone calls to Rachel, Broyles and also to Walter and Astrid, all of which said that they would be there within in the hour. Once the doctor nodded to Peter, he was by Olivia's side in a blink of an eye, taking her hand in his and kissing her lips hungrily, he wanted to make sure that she was never going to get hurt again. "Now, Olivia…how are you feeling?" The doctor turned towards her, knowing that she had had a bit of time to relax from the stress of having people standing over her.

Smacking her lips together a few times, Olivia tried to get her voice back, speaking was difficult once the tube had been removed, "I feel…I don't know…heavy I guess…" She looked towards Peter who just smiled a watery smile at her. She tried to shake her head, trying to clear her thoughts a little. "That'll be the drug's we had you on. Don't worry that will go away in a few hours. I'm going to go and get your blood retested and I'll be back in a few hours." He nodded to both Peter and Olivia as he exited the room, leaving Peter and Olivia alone for the first time since she had woken up. Smiling heavily at Peter, Olivia sat back against the bed and sighed, there wasn't much she remembered, but from what she did it all revolved around Peter. Reaching out a hand for him, Olivia held onto him as he took a seat next to her once more. "You're gonna be ok Livia…I promise from now on…" He placed a kiss against her forehead, feeling her whole body drop into the bed with a deep sigh. "I don't remember much…is everyone ok?" All she knew was that she was supposed to be stopping something.

"Yea sweetheart, you stopped the bomb…we are all ok. Rachel and Ella are on their way here…Broyles said he would come down and have a talk with us. He mentioned something about Loeb but I'm not too sure what that was. Get some rest baby, I'm not going anywhere…" He placed a gentle kiss on her lips with a smile before sitting back and just watching her close her eyes and let sleep overtake her slowly.

Peter let his head rest on the side of bed, as he looked up at her sleep, letting his mind relax for the first time since before they had to find and dismantle the bomb. She was alive, she was going to be ok and she was safe, looking into her eyes and seeing her look back was the most amazing feeling Peter ever thought he was ever going to have in his life. He just wanted to get into bed with her and hold Olivia until she was healed and then keep her locked up in a room for the rest of her life to keep her safe. Looking over her body, Peter allowed a small smile to find his face, knowing that she really was going to ok.

**Please review! :D Let me know thoughts on another fic after this one... no pressure though :D**


	38. Chapter 38 Lunch and Massages

**Sorry guys this fic kinda took a backburner to my assignments I have due this week but here is the new chapter…FINALLY! Thank you to everyone who continues to review, you all make my day and I love you all :D I would like make a special mention to _charlottesaspen_ because your review was amazing, I am glad that you feel that way because I always worry about how the fics turn out! :D Also to those who are still alerting this fic, that is so good! I really want to break 200 review for this fic with 3 more chapters to go so please…keep it up! :D**

**This one is a little longer this time around because of the delay 3535 word to be exact! Enjoy :D**

**Just a note, the next chapter won't be up for a week or so, I have a huge paper to write for 45% of my final grade so I kinda need to do it or else I fail the subject Sorry!**

**Reference: Peter holding the car door open for Olivia (Night Of Desirable Objects), "…get lucky…" (The Day we Died)**

**Chapter 38 – Lunch and Massages**

Looking back on the scene in front of her, Olivia noticed that Peter was now holding a small child with sandy hair close to his chest, he assumed Ella, whispering in her ear and pulling back to see them both laugh before she jumped from his arms and started to run from him, poking her tongue out at him as she reached the swings, trying to reach up high enough to get in herself, although Peter was on the ball, racing up to Ella and lifting her up to the wing, making sure she was buckled in before gently swinging her forward her laughter resinating through the play ground. Tugging on her pants caught her attention and Olivia looked down to find that Ella was actually standing by her side, Rachel not far from them.

"Aunt Liv, can I go and play with Uncle Peter and my cousin…I want to play…" With a small nod Olivia watched as Ella ran off towards Peter and the child, her mind unable to come to terms with what Ella had just said. "They look so happy Liv, don't they? Told you he would make a great father…" Rachel's voice caught her attention and she looked towards her, noticing that she was just staring straight at the scene in front of her. "You are a wonderful mother-"

Olivia's eyes opened suddenly to find that Peter was staring down at her, a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry I woke you baby, I was just reaching for the remote, you keep knocking it in your sleep and it was about to fall off the bed…" He reached over the side of her and pulled the bed remote from the edge of the bed, Olivia nodding blankly as she took in her surroundings, remembering where she was and why she was there. It had been a dream, an amazing dream, one she wished she didn't have to be woken up from. Looking back over to Peter, she reached for his hand and placed a kiss on his palm, staring into his eyes before she sat up slowly, crossing her legs and motioning for Peter to sit across from her. She just wanted to talk, to hear his voice.

They spoke about many things, what had happened with the bomb, what had happened to Charlie and Broyles. He told her jokes and stories of what Walter was like when she wasn't around. She had asked him to talk to her, just to relax and that was what he was doing, anything she wanted to know, he was telling her, making her smile and making her laugh. Considering everything, she was happy and he was making her happy.

* * *

><p>They had been talking for so long that neither Peter nor Olivia heard when the door to her room was opened and closed. Peter had migrated himself to the bed, sitting with one leg under his backside while the other hung over the side, he was sitting face to face with Olivia who had her legs crossed, they felt as though they were back in high school, just being kids again and having a little bit of fun. "Dunham, Bishop…" Broyles voice brought them out of their conversation and laughter, Peter spinning around to find Broyles standing with his arms by his side, but a small smile playing on his face.<p>

"Sir…" Olivia stretched out her legs, crossing her arms across her chest, she tried to be as formal as possible in the situation she was in but it was still strange to have her boss staring down at her while she lay in a bed wearing a flimsy hospital gown. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought I would let you know we interviewed Loeb after the bomb was stopped. I thought you would like to know what happened…" He watched as Olivia sat up a little straighter, her attention fully on Broyles by that stage. "When we went to see Leob, he knew something was wrong, he knew that the bomb didn't go off. He didn't give anything away though the while interview, never really showing any emotion although we were able to determine who he was working for…"

Olivia scrunched up her face, interested as to why he would have told them that. "He named Jones as the brains behind it all. He said that Jones used to work with William Bell at Massive Dynamic and had the original records from the cortexiphan trials. Don't worry Dunham, we have made sure that the German authorities have a very close eye on him. We also have Loeb in holding, I assumed you would like to speak to him…" Broyles watched as Olivia nodded quickly, he knew that she would go and see him anyway and so the best way of having that conversation would be to have it done in an investigation room, under his watchful eye. "Thank you sir. I would much appreciate that." Olivia smiled gently towards her boss who just nodded back, "Thought you would want closer."

He moved towards the door slowly, only turning back before opening it, "Get some rest Agent, tomorrow we will discuss Loeb." He left the room moments later, not bothering to wait for the argument that was no doubt seconds from falling from Olivia's lips. "See…" Peter moved from the chair he was sitting on, back to the bed, reaching for Olivia's hand, "…even Broyles think's you need some sleep, now…" he gently pushed Olivia backwards until her back was resting against the pillow and bed, "…close those eyes of yours and get some sleep. If only for a few hours, you need the rest…" Before she was able to speak or to argue at all Peter placed a gently kiss on her lips, silencing her before she began. "I'm going to go and speak to Astrid, I'll be back…" Moving away from the bed, Peter closed the light before leaving the room, intent on calling Astrid to get an update on his father.

Sighing back into her bed, Olivia let her eyes close and think back to the dream she was having before she was rudely awakened by Peter, although she was just happy to see his face again and know that he was still alive was the best thing she could have hoped for. But she liked her dream and if she was being truthful with herself children with Peter was definitely something she wanted in the future, a family with him, their child and even Walter, as much as some days she would love to say she didn't know the man, she also knew that her life would not be what it was, she would not have gotten to know Peter after all those years without him and she also knew that she couldn't imagine her life without Walter in it. Letting out another sigh, Olivia let her eyes slip closed at the thought of a child in her arms and Peter not to far away.

* * *

><p><em>Finally!<em> That was all she could think when the nurse stopped by her room to let her know that she was able to go home when Peter arrived again the next morning. All her tests had come back fine and although the doctors were still unsure of how Olivia actually awoke from her coma so quickly they had just let her go with pain killers for the head aches they said might occur and strict instructions to not over exhort herself for a week or so and if anything out of the ordinary began happening to check herself right back into the hospital.

And so here she was, sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for Peter to arrive back from his home where he had no doubt showered and changed, Olivia almost forcing him to leave her room and go home for a shower, he really was starting to smell, or so she told him just to annoy him and make him leave. But now she was anxious, he had been gone for almost three hours, and she wished him to come back so she could leave the hospital, get back to her own home with her own clothes and bathroom but she also wanted to get back to the FBI building and speak to Loeb, she _needed_ to talk to him and find out as much as she could from him.

Anyone who knew Olivia, knew that she wasn't the sort of person who did well with waiting, preferring to do things now instead of later and so waiting for Peter was becoming almost unbearable. She had positioned herself at the side of the bed, her legs hanging off the side, swinging impatiently, her hands fidgeting nervously, _where was he?_ Just as she was about to reach for her phone, Olivia's room door opened and Peter entered looking fresh faced and somewhat shaven, which Olivia was not overly happy about. "Hey, sorry I took so long, Walter and I had a bit of a chat before I left. I also spoke to your doctor as I was coming in…" He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, dropping the duffle bag he was carrying on the floor, "…and he said that now that I can take you home, someone needs to be with you for the next week or so, just to keep and eye on you…so you will be shacking up with me and Walter for the week." He reached for her hands and raised her from the bed to her feet, holding her close, "Come on sweetheart, lets get you home and…" he placed his nose against her head and sniffed, pulling away jokingly, "…and clean, you really need your hair washed."

Olivia pushed him away with a laugh, reaching for the bag at his feet before he could, knowing that her clothes were waiting for her inside and once she was changed she could walk out those hospital doors and not come back. Moments later Olivia had changed her clothes and was reaching for Peter's hand as they walked from the room towards the SUV waiting for her outside. "Who said you could drive my car?" She raised her eyebrow at him when she noticed her car sitting in the parking lot, looking towards him she waited for a reply. "Well _sweetheart_, I was told that you are not allowed to drive and you know how much I _love_ my father's old Vista, I thought your SUV would be a lot more manly." She spoke as he reached for the passenger door, pulling it open for Olivia to get in, rolling her eyes as she slid into the seat gently, her muscles still a little sore, some things were a little difficult.

"Let's go home Bishop." She pulled the door shut watching as he laughed at her, going to the drivers side of the car and got in. It was only moments down the road that Olivia had her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, she would never admit how much walking from the room to the car had actually taken out of her and Peter wasn't one to ask. Pulling up at his drive way less than twenty minutes later, Peter leaned over and placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead, hoping to wake her with scaring her, "Livia, we are here…come on, you gotta get up." Getting out of the car, Peter made sure to help Olivia to the front door, not making a fuss about helping her but just walking with his arm around her waist, she appreciated the gesture. Kicking open the door, Peter let Olivia in first, only to feel her stagger against him.

"Liv?" he looked back at her as he shut the door, finally finding a small figure attached to her, "Ella? What are you doing here?" There wasn't even a point to the question, Olivia had already pulled Ella into her arms and was holding her close, both aunt and niece hugging like they hadn't seen each other in years. "Oh Ella. How are you baby?" Olivia held Ella for a few more moments, not even bothering to look around and see Rachel, Astrid and Walter coming from the kitchen smiling. "Welcome home Liv!" Rachel laughed as she went to her sisters side, joining in the hug, both understanding the need to know that Olivia was ok. "Aunt Liv, mum said you were sick…are you ok now?" Ella looked over Olivia's face with childish innocence and interest, only really understanding boo-boos.

Olivia's smile grew and she nodded, "Yes baby girl, I'm ok now. I promise." Ella nodded but stopped, her face becoming serious suddenly, "Did Uncle Peter kiss you boo-boo better?" her question was filled with conviction, her age meaning she truly believed that was how people got better. In her eyes it was a serious question that demanded a serious answer and so Olivia treated it as such, "Yeah, Peter kiss my boo-boo and now I am much better…why don't you go and thank him…" She placed the two year old on the floor and watched as she ran to Peter's legs, encasing them in a hug, words dripping from her mouth quicker than her mind could probably keep up with the thought, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Peter laughed before pulling the child into his arms and placing a kiss on her cheek, "You are more than welcome." Ella's grin widened as she stared at Peter, she was clearly smitten with him.

"Come on, let's let Aunt Liv get settled and we can have some lunch." Rachel led Olivia to the lounge room where they had set up a table with five chairs and a high chair for Ella. "Walter has made us lunch so come and sit…" Peter glanced over to Astrid quickly at Rachel's voice, worried about what his father had actually done to the food but a smile from her was enough to curb his worries as he held out Olivia's seat for her before sitting down himself, eagerly awaiting the food as his stomach began to grumble slightly. Lunch was eventually served with not much embarrassment from Walter and a fairly pleasant conversation between the adults.

* * *

><p>The group had migrated towards the couch on the other side of the lounge room where wine was served, none for Olivia much to her displeasure, but the conversations continued, a good catch up between Peter, Olivia, Rachel and Astrid who hadn't really spent time as a group of four for a long time. They spoke about their time away from each other, what they had done and seen, changes in their lives, questions about what Charlie was up to and finding out that he requested a few days off to be with his family, his near death experience showing him he needed to spend more time with them. Astrid had mentioned that he would probably come passed later that night to check on Olivia and apologized for not being there during the day.<p>

Ella and Walter had joined in the conversation not to long ago, although Ella was just sitting on Olivia's lap, playing with her hands and her shirt at the adults spoke, but it wasn't until Peter noticed that Olivia's head started to rock to the side gently during conversation that he realised that she was giving in to the sleep she had been fighting for the last few hours and considering it was now almost four in the afternoon and the doctor had told her she needed to rest, Peter knew it was time for her to go to bed. "And I think that is where Olivia gets off." He rose from his seat and pulled Ella from her aunt's lap, placing her with her mother before reaching for Olivia's hands. "Say good night Olivia…" he was speaking to her as though she was a child and if she didn't know that he was just screwing around she would have been angry.

"We should head off as well Liv. Let you get some rest and all that. Be safe…" Rachel reached for her sister and pulled her into a hug, Ella joining in, annoyed at not having the attention on her for that moment in time. "Thank you all so much for being here, it means a lot to me." Olivia and Peter walked Rachel and Ella to the door, knowing that Astrid had opted to stay and spend time with Walter, which she secretly actually enjoyed doing, it would also give Peter time to spend time with Olivia, just the two of them with no interruption. "Walter be good with Astrid, she doesn't have to spend time with you but is so…" Peter was about to make sure that Walter knew his place but Astrid spoke up.

"Don't worry Peter, Walter owes me another game of Monopoly and so I intend to collect." She smiled and pulled Walter away from Olivia and Peter, bringing him to the back room here the Monopoly board had found a permanent home. Reaching for Olivia's hand, Peter led her to the stairs, then to the ensuite bathroom, but not before grabbing a change of clothes for her from his room. "Come on, lets get you into the shower and your hair washed so you feel a little better…" Olivia watched as he began removing an article of her clothing, piece by piece until she stood in her underwear, waiting for the hot water to start to run through the showerhead. Once it did, Olivia removed the last pieces of her clothing before stepping into the shower, only to find Peter had started to remove his clothing seconds later.

She honestly didn't expect anything to happen as he entered the shower completely naked, his hands pulling at her waist and bringing her to him, her hands resting on his chest and he placed his forehead onto hers, closing his eyes and letting the water run over both their bodies. "God I am so happy you are ok baby. You have no idea how scared I was…" his words were soft, quiet, nothing more than a whisper but she could feel the emotion behind them, she knew how scared he was because she could see it in his eyes. "It's ok Peter, I'm here, I promise you I am ok…" she ran her hands over his face, the water rippling over her fingers, streaming down her arms. It was an amazing feeling to be in his arms like that again, somewhere she wished she never had to leave.

Peter wanted to kiss her, wanted to make love to her but the doctor had said not to do any strenuous activity and so he had to restrain himself, although knowing that she was probably still hurting was enough to hold his wants at bay. Turning her slowly, Peter reached for the shampoo he had sitting at the side of the shower, before squirting a small amount in his hands and massaging it through Olivia's hair, letting it run down her neck, her stomach, her long legs before it pooled around her feet and spread throughout the water. "Mmm Peter that feels so good…" Olivia had dropped her head forward, savouring the feeling of him massaging the shampoo through her hair, rinsing it out only to repeat it once more. He was going to put her to sleep right there in the shower, until the water stopped running and a fluffy towel surrounded her body.

She finally opened her eyes to see Peter leaving the shower stall, taking her hand with him and bringing her into the warmth of the steamy bathroom rubbing her down and drying her off. "Come on, you look exhausted, you need some rest." He placed her in one of his old shirt, long enough to cover her completely and also to keep her somewhat warm during the sleep. Finding the bed was easy, lying down was just as easy but as soon as Peter placed a gently kiss on her lips, Olivia was lost in a battle. Should she continue the kiss, wanting more or should she let her body rest, recover and wait for another day.

Her decision was made for her when Peter pulled away looking back into her eyes and smiling, "Doc said you had to rest, nothing that would over exhort yourself…_that_ would be over exhorting yourself…" He knew where her mind was going and for the first time in a long time he had to be the grown up and say no, but he really didn't want to say no. Olivia only smiled, pulling his waist until his hips made contact with hers and she smiled seductively. "Are you trying to get luck Miss Dunham?" He raised and eyebrow waiting for her answer, "If I was would you deny the right? Come on Peter…you will just have to do all the work…" She leaned up and nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to lose himself completely in her and within moments they were lost in a tangle of bed sheets, moans, sweet and slow motions that brought them both over the edge a little later than usual.

**Please review! :D Just a note, the next chapter won't be up for a week or so, I have a huge paper to write for 45% of my final grade so I kinda need to do it or else I fail the subject Sorry!**


	39. Chapter 39 The Dance We Do

This has taken me SO long to get up and I am so sorry! I have had assignments coming out of my ass (lol) and I've had a bit going on. Thanks to everyone who kept asking me for this, without you it probably would have taken longer! SECOND LAST CHAPTER! please review! :D This is in honour of a new season, playing my first game of inline hockey (and winning!) and my assignments being handed in! also for Charlie and Alex, you guys know why! :D Reference: "…stop playing games with me…" (There is More than One of Everything), "…heavens and earths…""…Alternate universe…" (The Arrival Deleted Scene), Wissenschaft Prison (In Which We Meet Mr Jones)

**Chapter 39 – The Dance We Do**

Standing with his chest against her back, Peter ran his hands over Olivia's fluffy shoulders, taking in the feeling of her soft bathrobe as she stood waiting for the shower to heat up. She had tried to shrug him off of her, knowing what would happen if she didn't get into the shower and ready for her day trying to get more information out of Loeb. "Peter, stop, come on, I'm already late…" She slapped his hand away gently, hoping he would get the point but instead it just slipped down her side, his left hand slipping through the opening of the front bathrobe, letting his hand run softly over the skin he found there, feeling her body reacting to his touch.

"But you're not working today…you can be late, Leob isn't going to go anywhere…" He allowed his lips to travel to her neck, loving the way she fidgeted when his lips touched her. "Peter…" her voice was just above a whisper, not even bothering to hide the shake in her voice as he turned her around, facing him and being held close to his body. "But I don't wanna…" his lips touched her gently before his hand slipped into her hair, pulling her head to his and slamming his lips down to hers, letting his tongue push fiercely into her mouth.

Olivia moaned into Peter's mouth, her hands reaching for him, wanting to bring him as close to her as possible, she couldn't get enough of him. She vaguely felt him lean over her gently, no doubt reaching for the shower tap behind her, turning them off swiftly, not wanting to waste water, knowing what he planned for Olivia was going to be a little longer than her shower would generally take. Turning Olivia around gently, he allowed his hands to drop down to her legs, lifting her so her legs wrapped around his hips, their lips never leaving each other's.

Placing her on the cold porcelain of the basin, Peter let his hands run over her legs, slowly sliding up her bare thigh, underneath the fluffy robe she wore. Feeling her moan into his mouth as his hand travelled further up her bare leg, Peter felt his loose boxers becoming almost painfully tight against his hardening erection. His hand rested on her bare hip, his lips devouring hers moments before Peter felt her left hand tangle in his hair, bringing him closer to her forcefully, while her right hand tugged his boxers down slightly, her toes hooking into the side of them, bragging them down his legs as far as they could go while sitting on the basin. Peter pulled back from the kiss, raising his eyebrow and smirking at her, "Impressive, never knew you could do that with your feet…"

Waiting for her reply, Peter watched as Olivia bit the side of her lip, batting her eyelashes while waiting a while, before letting her hand slip from his hair, down his chest, over his stomach and then grasp his tightly, gaining a gasp from Peter's lips as she held him in her hand, feeling the soft skin she found there before smiling, "Now _that_ is impressive…" Pulling him towards her, she wrapped her legs around his waist once more and pulled his hips closer to hers, wanting to feel him. "God you're beautiful…" Peter whispered on her lips before pushing into her, a gasp and moan escaping her lips as he did. Moving slowly, Peter just wanted to know that she was close to him, wanting him the same way that he wanted her. "More…" She whispered into his ear, her voice breaking the silence in his mind as he thought only of her and being inside of her.

Holding her close, Peter movements increased, sliding in and out of her with ease and want, wanting even more of her, "Livia…" he touched her cheek gently as he moved in and out of her, a smile finding its way onto his lips when he noticed that her eyes were closed, her breath coming out in puffs. "Peter…" her back arched and she straightened, locking her legs around his waist, feeling his movements starting to become erratic.

_**Knock, Knock!**_

The noise was just in the back ground, neither of them even paying attention to it, too caught up in themselves and each other to care what was happening around them

**_Knock, Knock, Knock!_  
><strong>

This time, Walter's voice followed the next few knocks on the bathroom door, Olivia silently thanking a higher power that she had locked that door before Peter even stepped into the bathroom after her, knowing that Walter would never have gone to the en suit door room in Peter's bedroom although she knew he would not even entered the bathroom while she was there it was just nice to know. She tried to hold in the groan that was fighting to get free, not wanting to give anything away to Walter.

"Agent Dunham? I heard the shower go off and wanted to let u know that Agent Broyles rang your phone looking for you. I told him you were almost leaving the house. I hope you don't mind..." Olivia could tell he was being polite but couldn't tell if he knew Peter was in the bathroom with her, currently standing between her legs on the verge of falling over the edge with her. To be mean, Peter decided to start to nibble at her shoulder, his teeth scrapping sensually against her skin, sending her mind blank and setting the lower half of her body on fire.

"That's ok Walter, thank you..." her breath was short and quick, if he didn't know what was happening before he was sure to know now. She heard him shuffle away from the door, his footfalls on the stairs. "Very smooth..." Peter's voice found her ears, his voice harsh with want. All she did was pull him in closer to her, her body involuntarily tightening around him, his movements erratic to the point of insane, pushing her over the edge and her cries muffled by his bare chest. Feeling her come against him, it only took a moment for Peter to fall over the edge as well, holding her close as he came inside of her, not wanting to let her go.

They stayed together for a few moments, just looking into each other's eyes, silently agreeing with each other that no matter what happens, it will always be the two of them, he was never going to lose her again. Slipping out of her slowly, Peter placed a kiss on her forehead, letting her legs drop to the ground before pulling her into a hug, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you…" Those words from Olivia's mouth were enough to make his heart explode every time she said them. Leaning down and touching his lips on hers the words were soft, "I love you too…" Putting more pressure behind the kiss, Peter just let the kiss stand, soft and loving.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

The ringing sound was muffled, both realising that Walter had left the phone outside the bathroom door, in case she needed it. Sighing, Olivia smiled up at Peter before moving to the bathroom door and opening it enough to reach for the phone. Glancing down at the screen she found Broyles name flashing. "Ah…Dunham…" she spoke to him slowly, glancing up at Peter before blushing slightly and looking away. "Yes, sir. I'm leaving in a few moments…Yes Sir…" Hanging up, she smirked at Peter, "Ah, Walter decided to tell Broyles that I was in the shower and he was wondering when I would be there…I have a feeling Walter may have told him a little more than either of us would have liked…" Raising her eyebrow at him, she moved passed, placing a kiss on his cheek before glancing down at his still naked body.

"I have to go or else I will probably be fired. I'll call you after it's over?" Peter nodded, catching her before she left and kissed her deeply, letting her go slowly, watching her ass move as she walked away from him and back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the interrogation room, Olivia found Loeb at the table, his hands clasped together, patiently waiting for her to take a seat across from him. Sitting down slowly, Olivia didn't even bother with her pen or paper because all she wanted was information. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, sizing up Loeb for a few minutes. Time was slow, she didn't know how long she had waited there silently, or if Loeb was even bothering to pay any attention to her, as he kept his eyes on the table. After a few minutes she spoke, her voice soft, not wanting to give away any edge she may have had, "Listen to me Loeb, and you listen carefully…"<p>

Olivia leaned over the table, albeit a little slower than she usually would as her body still ached from waking up after falling unconscious a few days before, also what she had done with Peter before coming to the FBI building didn't help but she would never have not wanted it "…you are going away for a very long time, your plan, to blow up that building that would have killed thousands of people failed. You need to tell me what your bigger plans were because I know you, and this…this explosion is not your master plan. I am done with this back and forward! Stop playing games with me! Tell me what I want to know…" Olivia touched Loeb's hand, trying to appeal to his good nature she knew was in there somewhere but all he did was look up at her, his eyes stone cold. Olivia was becoming angry and tired from the run around he was giving her. She needed to know what they wanted from her and she was going to get the answers one way or the other.

It only took a moment for things to change. The look in Loeb's eyes went from stone cold to fearful in a flash as Olivia's anger grew, her face heating up as the silence stretched between them. Someone watching in from the outside would have thought that Loeb had been electrocuted, he pulled his hand from Olivia's touch with such force that it almost sent him over the back of his chair, Olivia looking back at him confused by what had just happened, the heat in her face diminishing and her anger subsiding slowly. She watched on as a silent Loeb clutched his hand to his chest, his whole body shaking, almost as if protecting itself. That's when she caught a flash of it, the back of his hand was red and blistering, as if he had received a 3rd degree burn from a fire. Looking on Olivia watched he looked up at her, fear mixed with pride flashing through his eyes.

"Your abilities are growing, you should be thanking us…without us you would not have been able to do what you just did and you would not have been able to stop that bomb, we had no want for it to actually explode, we _needed_ to know that you could turn it off…and you did." Loeb leaned forward once more, placing his burning and shaking hand on the table for Olivia to see, although she wanted to look anywhere but at his hand, finding that she couldn't do so. "I didn't do that…" her voice was just above a whisper, barely even audible but Loeb heard her, the Cheshire cat smile on his face told her he had heard everything she had said. "Oh but you did, you were angry and scared, this is what happened…" He held up his hand, the redness and blistering getting worse by the second. Olivia still didn't want to believe it.

He stood slowly, matching his height with hers and looked down at her, "Olivia, don't fight it, you are special, unique, what you can do, no one else can, can't you see that?" Shaking her head Olivia began to huff, trying to keep her anger down as she was starting to see herself losing it and putting a bullet in his head. She was sure Broyles would be less than impressed if she walked out of there and he was dead. Sitting down slowly, Olivia could feel her annoyance and anger seeping away slowly, her self control taking a hold of her once again. "Loeb, tell me what you wanted from me." But all he did was match her position on the chair opposite her and smile, it was like talking to a brick wall.

He continued on with his monologue of her being special and her abilities being one of a kind. What she had done to his hand was just the beginning. As many times as she denied it was her own doing and as many times as Loeb continued to tell her that she did and it was because of _them_ that she did, her anger started to rise again, always wanting to change the subject back to what they wanted from her not what she was capable of doing. "Damn it, I said enough Loeb! Tell me now, what is it that you really wanted from me!" His face fell as she rose from her seat suddenly, neither of them noticing that interrogation room door opening up and Peter standing in the doorway, watching the scene in front of him.

Fear had found itself back into Loeb's eyes, his face breaking out into a sweat as his breathing hitched and his face turned red. "Livia…are you doing that?" Peter's voice echoed through the room but it was ignored as Loeb rose from his seat suddenly, his body moving back against the wall, his face scrunching in pain as Olivia took a step around the table and focussed directly on him. "Livia…" Peter tried again, this time feeling Broyles behind him but blocking the Agents way, knowing that having Broyles in the room would probably just escalate the issues. "Loeb…I said tell me what you wanted from me…now!" and then it stopped, Loeb's face paled slightly, his clenched hands loosened and his whole body relaxed. He took a moment to steady himself before he cautiously sat back at the table, motioning for Olivia to take a seat opposite him again.

"You've made your point…" his voice was gruff, bringing his burned hand back to his chest, protecting it and himself effectively. Olivia nodded once, taking the seat that he offered to her, barely noticing that Peter was now leaning against the wall behind her, she didn't even care that he was there, he was supposed to be at the lab, Olivia assumed Broyles would have called him in when he didn't see Peter with her when she walked into the building. Loeb waited for a moment before nodding a couple of time.

"Jones needed your help, he needed you to get him out of prison…" Olivia stopped him quickly, "Jones is in a maximum security prison in Germany, I have no authority to get him out of there." Loeb just shook his head. "No, see I told him the same thing and so he decided to use your special abilities a different way. He had another way out of there, something a little different you could say…anyway he need your help to open a doorway, he was convinced only you could do it. That's what the bomb was, it was a test, he needed to know that your abilities actually work, and needless to say they are growing quiet quickly." He held up his hand, showing the blistering skin that was there.

"What doorway Loeb, what are you talking about?" She was becoming noticeably irritated now although no one was going to stop her from questioning Loeb. "There are more things in heavens and earths that are dreamed of in your philosophy." He sat back looking at her, waiting to see if she had heard the gimme. Watching her eyebrows knit together, Loeb knew the moment she heard it, "Heavens and earths? What are you on about Loeb?" Smiling back at Olivia, he crossed his arms, "Jones wants you to open up a door to an alternate universe, one where he needs to go…" When Olivia woke up that morning, she never thought that she would have heard anything like that come from his mouth.

"Alternate universes? That's just a theory, none of it can be proven. Jones is crazy and just so you know you are even more crazy for believing him. It's not possible, what you're talking about!" Peter had decided it was now time to speak up, clearly Olivia was out of her depth with the talk about quantum physics and he had just about enough talk of needing Olivia for something so crazy. "It's not crazy, you have to believe me." Standing suddenly Olivia looked down at Loeb, it was crazy, everything he was saying, there was no way she was sitting there, listening to it. Loeb might believe it all but she didn't. "Loeb, I have never met Jones, he has never seen me or would even know I have these abilities." Nodding to Peter she moved towards the door, ignoring Loeb's calls for her.

"Olivia he _is_ crazy, even Walter wouldn't believe any of that!" Peter waited with Olivia outside the second door, waiting for Broyles to come out of the viewing room. "He may be crazy but Jones has made him believe every word of whatever was said to him." Broyles voice caught their attention and they looked up at him puzzled. "We just got word from Wissenschaft Prison in Germany, they found Jones trying to escape." He saw the look of terror cross Olivia face before he continued, "They used all force nessacery, he's dead…" Olivia and Peter's shoulders dropping simultaneously, thrilled to hear that they didn't have to worry about him at all. "But this was sent through to me…" He handed Olivia his phone, showing her drawn pictures of herself, many of them, pages and pages, "…We have no idea how he knows you or how he knows what you look like but it doesn't matter anymore. It's done and over with, go home both of you. Just know I will be monitoring how the investigation goes. Now leave…" he moved away from the two, shaking his head at what had just happened in there. "Hey…" Peter reached for Olivia's hand, knowing that a million things would be running through her mind then and there, "…it's over…come on, let's go. We have the rest of the day…" he put his arm around Olivia shoulder's and brought her into his side, placing a kiss on her forehead as they walked towards the entrance of the FBI building together. Please…please review! Only one more chapter to go! :D


	40. Chapter 40 Paradise

**Alright, a final chapter in honour of a final episode, which I LOVED! It was fantastic! I would like to thank Charlie, Lori, Alex and Alyssa for all the help you guys have given me while I have written this fic! You all amazing…and also everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted…I write for all of you! :D Charlotteaspen - thanks for being the 200th review :D**

**I am a little sad about this coming to an end so please, please, please Review! :D and thoughts on a final instalment for this series would be appreciated! Thanks**

**Reference: "…blueberry pancakes…" (6B), "…****What's a guy got to do to get a good home-cooked meal around here?..." (Brave New World p1)**, **Violet Sedan Chair (The Firefly),** **"…I like doing it…" (Brave New World p1)**

**Lyrics: Bon Jovi – Bed Of Roses (if you've read High School this part will make sense)**

**Chapter 40 - Paradise**

"You know…this is getting ridiculous…you can't keep ignoring the question…" Peter looked down at a the red faced Olivia that was laying in his bed, hair messed, his finger drawing lazy patterns across her bare hip and shoulder not really caring about the goose bumps that found their wait onto her body as he did so. Pushing his hand away, Olivia sat up, pulling the sheet with her effectively covering herself from his view, much to Peter's discontent. "I don't care Peter, this is crazy! You can't expect me to just-" Sitting up with her suddenly Peter cut her off, "Just what? Pack your bags and move in here with me and Walter? Why not? It's not that crazy ya know…" She watched him as he reached for the sheet covering her, pulling it down slightly so he could scoot in next to her, wanting the body heat she possessed.

Scrunching her brow, Olivia watched him silently for a few minutes, unsure of what to say to him. It's not like she didn't want to move in with him, it was just her insecurities rearing its ugly head and she was still having trouble pushing them away. Plus her house was her home, it had been for the better part of the last five years and she felt it hard to just pack up everything that happened there and all the memories she had and just move, granted moving would mean she would be moving in with Peter, but still. "You're serious…" she looked down at him as he lay down against the headboard nodding slightly, but cutting her off before she had a chance to continue. "Look I know I have mentioned it before and you have always been very good at avoiding the question, but please just think about it. I know that you like and need you space but I want you to move in with me, forget Walter, he is just an added freak show, but I want you here, every morning…"

He leaned over and placed a gently kiss on her forehead, smiling down at her as he pulled away, placing his forehead against hers, "I love you Olivia, just think about it, please…" She nodded against him, placing a kiss against his lips.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Aunt Liv!" Ella's voice rang through the house as her footfall on the solid wooden floors echoed through the bottom level of the house. It was Christmas morning, Ella and Rachel had stayed the night in the spare room at Peter and Walter's house, Olivia staying as well, and they felt Christmas as a family was something that they all needed over the last year. The conversation Peter and Olivia had had that morning was still playing in the back of Olivia's mind as she lifted Ella into her arms, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Looks like Santa found you and mum staying here!" she motioned for Ella to look towards the tree in the living room, surrounded by presents. Gasping and wiggling in her aunt's arms, Ella wanted down so she could inspect the gifts, find the biggest ones and hope that they belonged to her.<p>

"Ella, remember what I said, we are having breakfast before we open presents…" Rachel had come from the kitchen, making sure her daughter hadn't started to rip at the wrapping paper. She smiled over at Peter, who swept Ella from the floor and into his arms, falling back against the couch, laughing as Ella tickled him where he was no doubt not ticklish at all. "He's a sweetheart…" Rachel's voice found Olivia's ears and she just rolled her eyes, Rachel always had to say something about Peter to her. "Good morning Walter, Merry Christmas…" Olivia was thankful for Walter's sudden appearance, getting away from Rachel was a must.

After getting their reply from Walter, they watched as he shuffled over to the couch where Peter was now tickling Ella, laughing maniacally as he did so. The TV was switched on to the Muppets Christmas Special that Walter and Ella hadn't stopped talking about the night before, poor Peter had been caught up with the excitement of it finally being on and Ella made sure to snuggle into his lap as they watched the movie, before Peter placed a kiss on Ella's forehead and smiling as she turned to look at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek back.

Moving back to the kitchen, Olivia hoped that Rachel would drop anything and everything to do with Peter but she knew her sister better than that. As Olivia started making the blueberry pancakes that Peter had shown her how to make months before, Rachel stepped into the kitchen, "So…tell me again why we stayed here last night and are having Christmas here, at Peter's house…" Olivia didn't have to look up to know that her sister was leaning against the fridge, her arms crossed and a smirk forming on her face. "Rach, I told you…it was just easier, Peter wanted to see you both again, Walter wanted to as well, and it was easier than coming over in the morning, that way its not a rush. Having breakfast is a good idea because we then have the rest of the afternoon to play with gifts and relax, no running around or stressing…"

Olivia continued with her cooking, ignoring the sounds her sister was making until she spoke, "You sure that's it? You sure we aren't going to have Easter and Birthdays and visits here from now on?" She knew what Rachel was getting at and she also knew that she was going to let up until she talked about it. Olivia also knew that if Rachel didn't get what she needed from her sister she would go to Peter asking the same questions, and that was the last thing she needed. Sighing, Olivia dropped her shoulders, "He has asked me to move in here with him and Walter, a few times before, but I have always avoided the question. He asked again this morning before we got up and I wanna say yes but I just…" She dropped the whisker and looked at her sister.

"Rachel, you know me…and I know it's Peter but still. Look at the house we grew up in, look at _how_ we grew up. You're luck you were always too young to remember what he did, but I do and it has stuck with me ever since. 'I love you's' have never been a good thing in our family. I know Peter isn't like that and he would never be like that but you have to admit it's hard…" she rubbed a hand over her face, sighing as she did so, closing her eyes. Not realising that a hand made contact with her arm until Olivia opened her eyes, she found Rachel standing in front of her. "Olivia, you love him, he loves you. It's that simple. I think after everything that has happened, to you, to him and with both of you, you should take this chance, you deserve it, and you both deserve it. Anyway, you will have me and Ella here to help you out…"

Olivia snapped her head up at the end of Rachel's sentence, watching her smile. "What?" Her brow furrowed waiting for her sister to continue, "…we wanted to make it a surprise for Christmas, we are moving here, permanently…" Olivia's face lit up as she hugged her sister, thankful to know that they would be around even more. "Wow…what did I miss?" Peter's suave voice entered the room as he stood watching the two sister embrace, no doubt his mind finding naughty thoughts within moments. "Nothing at all Bishop, get your mind out of the gutter before I leave you laying in one…" Olivia smiled and turned back to the whisking laughing as she glanced over her shoulder to see Peter dropping his and huffing like an annoyed child, clearly no matter the man, their minds would run the same course when seeing two girls hug.

"Anyway…how long till breakfast? What's a guy got to do to get a good home-cooked meal around here?" He walked over to Olivia, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder, ignoring that fact that Rachel was still there, squeezing the oranges for the juice. "Don't you mean _who_ do you have to do?" It wasn't until her voice met his ears did he look towards her, raising an eyebrow before turning back to Olivia, smirking to himself. He started to nibble at her earlobe, eventually moving down towards the skin that joined her shoulders to her neck, feeling her shiver in his arms. Biting down slightly, he felt her knees buckle slightly but stopped when Rachel huffed, "Get a room!" before leaving the knife on the chopping board and leaving them alone. Olivia turned to look at Peter how was laughing, "That was mean Peter…" he just shrugged against her back before moving to the now empty table, chopping the rest of the oranges before squeezing them for the juice.

As breakfast was finishing up, Peter rose from his seat and whispered in Ella's ear before she looked over at Walter and they both sprinted from their seats into the lounge room. "Don't worry about this, lets go and do presents… I have heaps of time this afternoon to clean up…" Not letting the girls protest, Peter made sure Olivia and Rachel made their way to the lounge as well, finding Walter and now two and a half year old Ella sitting cross legged in front of the tree. "Alright, everyone back from the tree! Santa is here!" Peter came around the corner moments later wearing a Santa hat that had everyone laughing. Pulling Ella onto his lap, Peter picked up the first present he could, reading the name and smiling. Whispering again in Ella's ear, she smiled and called for her 'uncle' Walter. Handing him the present Peter saying it was from him, he found that inside the wrapping was an old hard to find vinyl Violet Sedan Chair record.

Presents continued, a spa day for Rachel worth almost $200 from both Peter and Olivia, a book for Walter from Olivia, Ella gave her aunt, uncles and mum a hug and a kiss for Christmas, everyone thinking it was the best present ever. Ella's big box was next, opening it she found it was from Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter, inside the box was a brand new pair of ice skates. Another hug was given to them both as she excitedly wanted to put them on, not realising that weren't sharp and she couldn't go for a skate just yet, for someone her age she could skate pretty well. Olivia handed Peter his present next, it was small barely the size of his palm. Opening the box he found an old worn silver half dollar sitting face up.

Looking over at Olivia smiled, "I found it when I was going through my clothes at Northwestern, I realised that it must have come from the jumper you had given me once that I never returned, needless to say the jumper was thrown out but I couldn't bring myself to throw the coin away." Realising it was his lucky coin he had lost years ago, the replacement one he had was never right, he placed a hearty kiss on her lips, loving her even more for thinking that she might have had a chance to give it back to him one day. She laughed as he pulled away, placing another kiss on her cheek and forehead. Reaching for the small box, she pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded up underneath the coin before handing it to him. "Every time I hear this, it reminds me of you…you made me smile when you didn't even know me…I feel we became friends that day." Looking down at the paper his smile grew more.

_Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry_

_The barkeeper's wigs crooked and she's giving me the eye_

_Well I might have said yeah_

_But I laughed so hard I think I died_

"I love you so much…" he kissed her again, only moving away this time when the squirming Ella pushed them apart, wanting to finish up the last present that was sitting under the tree. Reaching for it, Peter grabbed it first, kissing Ella on the cheek before telling her to go off to her mum, which she did instantaneously. Sitting in front of the tree, Peter noticed that Olivia had moved closer to him their knees touching while the other around them chatted and were caught up in their own worlds. She looked down at the small package that he placed in her hands, unsure of what it could be that he had gotten for her. A little unsure, she unwrapped the paper slowly, finding an album inside. Turning it over it was a light green on the outside but when she opened it she found a photo of herself and Peter from when they were younger, at high school. "Peter…?" She looked up at him a little confused, turning the pages over she found more photos of herself and him when they were younger, photos of her and Rachel, her and her aunt and her and her dog as well as her and Charlie. They were all dated, years ago before they graduated.

"I asked Charlie about any photos he had of you because I still had a few, I wanted to make this for you. I guess it's kinda like a time capsual. Photos of you and us and the best things in your life. Some of then came from Charlie though, most were mine but these were the things that got me through much of my time away, just looking at you, remembering the good times." He watched as she continued to turn the pages, more photos of her and her sister and then Charlie, she had grown up though, gotten older but they were still of her. Finally she found more photos of her and Peter, small notes written at the side, small memories and comments. Looking up at him she smiled, "Thank you so much Peter, it's amazing…" She leaned towards him kissing him deeply as she did. As she pulled away she looked over his face, taking in the love she saw there. Sighing, with a small smile, she turned to the rest of the group.

"Everyone I have something to say…" Olivia's voice called them all to attention as she moved herself so she was sitting on Peter's lap by the roaring fire, he was holding her close. "…I would like to say that Rachel and Ella are moving to Boston permanently and would like to say that they will be moving into my old apartment." Everyone sat shocked at Olivia, confused at what she was saying. "Liv, we never…" Rachel died off as she spoke, realising what Olivia was saying, Rachel and Ella would move into her old apartment and she would move in with Peter and Walter. "…and I will be moving in here with Peter…" she turned to the side to look at Peter whose face look as though he had been slapped before bringing her in for a deep kiss that had everyone clapping and Walter calling out for grandchildren!

Pulling back Olivia blushed deeply, Peter leaning into whisper in her ear, "You sure you want to live with him?" He motioned toward Walter who was now holding Ella, smiling. She turned back to Peter and whispered in reply, "You really think you can live _without_ him?" Shrugging and smiling, Peter pulled her in for another deep kiss, she had finally agreed to move in with him.

The rest of their day was spent watching movies, and playing music, laughing and talking until Olivia and Ella both curled up on the couch together, asleep, they really were a family and there was nothing that would ever change that, no matter what happened he was never going to lose her again.

* * *

><p>The day was just like any other, the sun finally showing its face, almost six months after Christmas, warming hers as she walked across the parking lot of Harvard University, noticing Peter's car sitting at the other side of the car park, no doubt he had been there early thanks to Walter and something crazy he had probably come up with during the night. Smiling to herself, she realised that things had gotten better, after everything that had happened when joining Fringe Division, from saving herself when she was kidnapped to stopping Loeb from blowing up half of Boston, the work she did was not as bad as she could have imagined it could have been, she was starting to get a sense of gratitude from the work they did, albeit that no one ever said it or heard about what they did, she knew that everything they were doing was directly helping someone and their families, a simple pleasure, Olivia was happy to take away from the work she did.<p>

Finding herself at the lab doors after a short walk down the halls and corridors, Olivia pushed her way into the lab, letting the old door groan as she did. Glancing around she found that each of the occupants of the lab were at their own devices, all of which completely ignorant to Olivia arriving, she didn't mind though, there was no case that needed to be solved and they were not in the middle of something horrible, so she was happy just to observe her family doing whatever they felt like, not having the stress of murder and death on their hands and minds. She found Walter first, his head down bent over a beaker that Olivia couldn't really tell whether it was an experiment or just making something to eat, either way she really didn't _want _to know what he was doing.

Astrid was not far from him, her fingers tapping away at the laptop she had in front of her, once or twice glancing up at Walter making sure he hadn't burned himself, smiling before she was back at her work. Astrid had become a very important part of Fringe Division and also their lives, she loved Walter like her own father, always caring for him and mothering him, making sure he had his coat or his equipment bag, food or just someone to talk to. She always said that she liked doing it and so neither Olivia or Peter were one to question, they often got time alone together thanks to her, Olivia had made sure that Astrid received a very nice bonus for her Christmas present that year.

Stepping further into the lab, the soft, sweet sound of the piano hit her ears and she smiled, she couldn't believe how just hearing him playing the piano could turn her on so much or just make her bad day better or just make her feel good. Thankfully with the lab full the latter was happening, she smiled, happy to have the music running through her mind, it calmed her. Walking to the back of the lab where the piano was now housed, she watched as Peter's fingers glided over the keys, hitting each one with precision and with purpose, his back muscles tensing as his hands moved up and down the keys. With his back to her, Olivia took a moment to take him in, the cream pullover tucked into his jeans, the arms rolled up to his elbows as he always did, he was just everything she could have asked for, and he loved _her_.

Not wanting to disturb him by touching his shoulder or arm, Olivia walked around the front side of the piano so she could see his face, the rest of his body hidden by the top of the baby grand that had been brought in for Walter's pleasure. Leaning over on to the top of it, her hands outstretched over the closed lid so she could feel the vibrations of the strings, Olivia let the music wash over her, closing her eyes to the sound, swaying gently. She could feel Peter watching her, his smile growing as he did, knowing she recognised the song he had so flawlessly switched to, Piano Man filling the room. Opening her eyes slowly, Olivia found him staring at her, his face mirroring how she was feeling, happy and complete. Watching as his eyes flickered back down to the keys, his head moved in time with his playing, no doubt imagining a voice singing the words that came with this song.

She watched him for a few minutes, noticing his concentration on the music hadn't changed, he was still completely captivated by what he was doing, and she loved to watch him play. As she closed her eyes once more, Olivia let one of her hands slip from the piano lid and out of Peter's view, resting on her stomach, she knew in that moment, as long as they were together, that the three of them were going to be ok.

**Any final thoughts? :D**

**A final thank you to everyone and I would like to let you know that I do have some small fics in the works as well as a few bigger ones…so I will be posting more things I just need a little break :D**


End file.
